Titanic
by Charly Land
Summary: El Titanic fue el barco más impresionante jamás creado, la joya de su creador, pero también fue el lugar en el que un joven llamado Levi Ackerman, que creía su vida miserable, encontró su destino, un destino que se llevó todo de sí. En aquel barco saboreó lo dulce y lo amargo de la vida. Lo maravilloso del amor y lo horrendo de la tragedia. [Ereri] [Remake Titanic] [Long Fic]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron].

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance. .

 **Dedicatoria |** A _**Yenessis Kutsenova, Nicot.**_

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **1**

 **.**

" _¡Oh, dolor! ¡Oh, dolor! ¡El Tiempo devora la vida,_

 _Y el oscuro Enemigo que nos roe el corazón_

 _Con la sangre que perdemos crece y se fortifica!_ _ **"**_

—Las Flores del Mal. Charles Baudelaire—

 **.**

* * *

 _Inglaterra 1912_

Un compromiso de nobles al muy estilo inglés. Celebrado en un suntuoso salón de paredes que estaban adornadas con pintura de oro y, en puertas y ventanas había tapices que parecían tejidos con pétalos de rosas. En la bóveda del techo crecían enredaderas barrocas plagadas de flores doradas. Lámparas de arañas colgando en hilos de luz y magnificencia. Iluminando cada rincón del lugar.

Una pareja hablaba animadamente entre murmullos, parecían felices, deslizándose por el recinto, destilando opulencia y elegancia. Pero que más se podía esperar de personas nacidas entre sábanas de seda y joyas. Todo un mundo perfectamente feliz. Belleza y riqueza en un solo paquete.

¿Y qué más se podía pedir teniendo aquellas cosas? ¿Algo más que desear para ser dichoso?

Sí, había y por eso aquello era la falacia más grande del mundo.

Levi Ackerman soltó un suspiro de frustración y bajó la mirada a su ropa extravagantemente carmesí y apretada que marcaba su figura. ¿Quién había sido el hijo de puta que había confeccionado aquel horrible vestuario? Alguien muy imbécil que creía que resaltaba belleza para atraer a un rey, aunque dicho pensamiento era apoyado por su madre que solía repetirle 'cuanto más estilizado y más bonito se viera, más rápido obtendría al pez gordo'.

«Y una mierda» pensó con irritación.

Podía sentir las miradas mal disimuladas de todas las personas en aquel recinto y aquello causaba que le recorriera un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Estaba fastidiado y tenía hasta miedo de girar su rostro hacia todo los invitados, todos tan elegantemente vestidos, sentía vergüenza, porque ese traje que traía casi gritaba ven-asústate-y-mátame.

«Seguro que parezco la muerte roja», se rió con amargura en su interior.

Porque Levi era muy blanco. Rayando en lo pálido enfermizo, con un cabello azabache que remarcaba más aquella blancura. Y llevar un traje rojo sangre no le ayudaba en nada. A lo largo de su vida sus características físicas habían sido una maldición que remplazó su nombre por un sinfín de apelativos como «vampiro», «Blanca nieves la enana », «banshee…» y otros que se sumaron de manera fugaz pero tan hirientes como los otros. Porque para empeorar el asunto, tenía unos ojos azul grisáceos. Su padre una vez le había dicho a media burla medio halago que eran los ojos de la luna. Lo plata de su brillo y el azul de su cuna.

Mientras seguía allí de pie, viendo por el gran ventanal, imaginaba que alguna catástrofe apocalíptica ocurría y lo libraba de una buena vez de todo aquel tormento que sufría. Al menos muerto sería libre, dueño de si mismo. Suspirando cansadamente se volteó y se encontró con una melena bicolor rubio cenizo recortada con elegancia, enmarcando perfectamente su rostro de caballero cautivador. De espaldas su prometido hablaba con su madre que estaba risueña recibiendo sus atenciones. Se le revolvió el estómago de solo verlos. Como los odiaba a ambos.

A Kuchel Ackerman y principalmente a aquel jodido pollo con aires de pavo real, Farlan Churchs.

Les lanzó una mirada venenosa. Pero en aquel preciso instante su madre alzó la mirada y sus ojos parecidos a los suyos lo vieron con intensidad remarcada por sus cejas fruncidas en un regaño mudo.

—Acércate —le dijo, formando las palabras con los labios—. Y quita esa cara de estreñido. Sonríe.

Y como de costumbre, Levi optó por ignorar aquellas 'dulces' órdenes que le jodían cada segundo de su vida. Ignorándole se giró para concentrar nuevamente su atención en los árboles que se mecían al compás de un viento suave.

Escuchó a Farlan hacer un carraspeo suave y profundo antes de que su voz se alzara.

— ¿Me permiten su atención, por favor? — estaba diciendo con su tono de barítono.

Levi tatarateó _la cucaracha_ en su mente para aplastar los sonidos que bailaban en el salón, pero principalmente las palabras de aquel hombre que lo irritaban como el chile en la comida a la hora de 'evacuar'. Ah, pero el muy pendejo de Farlan era terco y se movió de su lugar, sonriendo, con pasos silencios y medidos hasta llegar él y colocarle una mano en el hombro para que girara y le prestara atención.

Su prometido sonrió con cariño mientras le tomaba de la mano y enredaba sus dedos con los suyos, no le quedó de otra que devolverle —obligadamente— el gesto.

— Los he invitado para que estén presente en este momento tan importante para mí y mi _amor_.

«¿Amor?»

« _Amor_ »

En la boca de aquel tipo se oía tan odiosa. Aunque también sabia así en la de todo el mundo. La gente utilizaba eso como muro de lamentaciones o tapadera para encubrir sus errores. Nombraban personas y sentimientos vanos con aquel adjetivo porque a la gente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo sentirlo, solo buscaban aprovecharse de eso para sacar un beneficio.

Su madre generosamente se lo había mostrado cuando dejaba que los 'nobles caballeros' lo manosearan para que se 'enamoraran' de él y así evitar los pagos de las deudas. Debido a eso, Levi había desarrollado una fobia descomunal a ser tocado, todo contacto le parecía sucio, obsceno, malintencionado.

En vida, el padre de Levi había constituido otro palmario ejemplo de aquella mierda e insistía «En que el dinero es la clave de la felicidad» «Tienes que casarte con alguien de tu estatus, sólo así serás feliz». Al parecer, tanto había obtenido de _esa_ felicidad que terminó matándolo. El día que murió, Levi no lloró y no lo hizo por hacerse el fuerte y ser un pilar para su madre. Si no que más bien tuvo que ocultar en su rostro impermutable, la dicha ansiosa que crecía en su interior. Es que tuvo tantas ganas de cambiar las palabras de alabanza hacia el fallecido por unas risotas enormes y un: «Ve y púdrete en el infierno. Te lo tienes bien merecido, por lo bastardo que fuiste».

Pero, por supuesto, había tenido que aguantarse… razón por la cual había terminado escapando antes de que terminara la ceremonia fúnebre. Pero horrenda fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que hasta en la muerte su padre le seguía jodiendo.

Porque el muy perro lo había puesto como albacea ante sus múltiples deudas.

Ahora tenía que fingir ser una chica y casarse con un tipo rico para poder solventar completamente aquellas deudas. De lo contrario él también iría a parar a una zanja lleno de gusanos y barro.

Su madre había hecho cien mil maromas para encontrar a la persona que los podía sacar de su situación, ya que a pesar de que Levi era 'bonito', ningún destacable noble los ayudaría, era hombre y un hombre casado con otro hombre no era aceptado. Optar por una mujer tampoco estaba en la lista, puesto que Levi era muy joven y ninguna viuda rica querría casarse con un mocoso que bien podría parecer su hijo y peor aún, más bello que ellas.

Entonces llegó Farlan, el hijo de una familia rica de Pittsburg, que se prendó de Levi en cuanto lo vio, que aceptó ser su esposo — siempre y cuando Levi se vistiera de chica —, y ayudarlos en todo.

Si, porque al degenerado ese le gustaba la carne y no el pescado. *****

Para cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, Farlan ya estaba arrodillado frente a él, sosteniendo entre sus manos una cajita de terciopelo con un anillo de diamantes incrustado en el centro.

— Levi Ackerman ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa? —dijo en aquel momento el muchacho de ojos avellanas.

¡Oh cielos benditos! «Que alguien me de un cuchillo que quiero matar a este tipo». Levi soltó en un profundo suspiro toda su respiración. Su vida era un asco, que más daba hacerla peor. Fingiendo emoción — muy mal actuada —, colocó su mano sobre su boca y quedamente soltó aquellas palabras.

— Por supuesto que sí. Me haces tan feliz —su voz modulada a una un poco fémina se oía trémula en el salón.

El hombre rubio cenizo sonrió y levantándose de su lugar, en medio del repiqueteo de los aplausos de todo el mundo, le colocó el anillo que calzó a la perfección.

Un suave vals dio inicio y los recién comprometidos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a avanzar hacia el centro del salón. Unidos a las delicadas melodías de los instrumentos iniciaron una cadenciosa danza.

Eran la pareja perfecta.

Desde un rincón su madre lo observa con ojos críticos, advirtiéndole de que se las vería muy mal si no se comportaba como toda una 'dama'. La bilis le subió a la garganta cuando tuvo que fingir una sonrisa ante los invitados que los veían extasiados. Y tuvo que retener la arcada que le sobrevino cuando su prometido trató de besarlo aun bailando. Escondiendo su rostro en el pecho contrario esquivó aquel contacto.

Los invitados soltaron un murmullo de ternura.

Si, Levi era una jodida novia tímida.

Cuando el vals terminó y la gente empezó a aplaudir, Levi haciendo muy malos morritos se escapó. La gente era tonta si se creía eso de que estaba demasiado consternado de felicidad que necesitaba un minuto para asimilar toda la 'dicha' que lo embargaba.

La bella dama que lo observaba casi rompe la compa de champan con su mano, lo siguió con mirada furiosa y lo alcanzó cuando él estaba llegando al umbral de la puerta que colindaba con los jardines de peonias.

— ¿Se puede saber adónde vas? — le espetó la mujer, agarrándolo de un brazo con sorprendente fuerza —. Se supone que tienes que estar al lado de tu prometido y atender a los invitados, que también son los tuyos.

Levi parpadeó lentamente. Así que la tortura aún no había acabado. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, se rindió ante su implacable progenitora que lo jaloneaba hacia el interior del salón donde tuvo que ser 'un niño gentil' durante una hora para un montón de viejos decrépitos y morbosos que le miraban con lujuria el trasero de vez en vez, en cuanto a las mujeres la mayor parte lo ignoraban, limitándose a simplemente saludarle con un asentimiento hipócrita.

Girando los ojos hacia el gran reloj en el salón lleno de detalles colgantes y encrucijadas color caoba, contaba los segundos. «¿Cuándo terminará esto? Quiero irme a casa, dormir y pensar que esta basura es una pesadilla. Dios que sea una pesadilla». Pero los invitados parecían eternos, no dejaban de llegar, prolongando su tormento. Gruñó para sus adentros y alzó la mirada. Farlan se alejó un momento para traerle una copa. Fue en ese instante que un invitado se le acercó por la espalda hasta quedar pegado a él, sintió su respiración en el cuello y pegó un brinquito de susto.

— Aléjese de mí, por favor—tenía ganas de romperle la boca al hombre de un puñetazo, pero no podía y eso lo hacía hervir de furia.

—Eres hermosa, pequeña, como la manzana del jardín del Edén. Tentadora. Tu prometido es dichoso de tenerte—dijo el hombre pegándose más a sí, colocando una mano en su cintura—. Pero es un tonto, yo no me apartaría de ti en ningún segundo, no vaya a ser que alguna serpiente traviesa quisiera darte una mordidita.

Levi ya no pudo soportarlo más, de un manotazo se sacó el contacto atrevido y se giró para enfrentar al hombre. Él llevaba un saco gris con una camisa amarilla con el cuello desabrochado, una corbata de pajarita también suelta y pantalón de esmoquin al mismo tono que el saco. El cabello rubio estaba perfectamente cortado y peinado, sin un pelo fuera de su lugar. Seguramente un invitado de Farlan.

—¿Pero sabe lo que le ocurre a las serpientes? —se obligó a adoptar un tono severo mientras seguía de pie, guardando el recato y la inexpresividad. Había aprendido desde una edad temprana que mantener la calma era lo mejor. Revelar el sentir era perder la batalla. Por eso no podía permitirse la menor emoción de sentirse intimidado en ningún momento, porque precisamente eso llevaba a la humillación y esa a…sentirse inferior— Les aplastan la cabeza. Y como dato curioso, déjeme decirle…—el hombre tragó grueso al sentirse reducido por su mirada—…me fascina aplastar las cabezas de las serpientes, serpientes como usted.

El otro le vio con temor y dio un paso atrás. La voz de su madre quien se había acercado al ver la situación, llamó su atención.

—Levi, querida — le dijo en aquel momento Kuchel en tono ligero, apareciendo a su lado envuelta en una nube de perfume caro —. ¿Ocurre algo? —sus palabras rasparon sus oídos. Estaba molesta «Oh, ¿y ahora que demonios hice?» —. Ya le has agradecido por su presencia al conde Roos.

— Si, madre, justamente eso estaba haciendo ¿Verdad, conde?

El hombre tembló y dio otro paso atrás.

—Por supuesto—respondió en un murmullo—. Es un placer acompañarle en este evento tan importante para usted. Mis felicitaciones, si me disculpan, damas. Me retiro—y huyó sin girar ni una vez.

Luego de que el hombre se marchara, un silencio tenso se formó entre él y su madre, que ella estaba dispuesta a terminar y empezar su perorata de 'que debía comportarse como una señorita' pero en ese momento llegó Farlan con dos burbujeantes copas.

—Farlan, querido —dijo su madre en un tono súbitamente dulce, dirigiéndose al muchacho que veía todo un poco sorprendido. El aire era demasiado hostil —. Podrías traerle mejor un juego a mi querida hija mientras vamos a retocarnos.

Unos fuertes dedos se cerraron sobre su muñeca, como garfios. Un segundo después se veía arrastrado fuera del salón directo a los baños. «Sí, de mi buena sesión de regaños no me libro»

—Aquí vamos—pronunció en un suspiro Levi, tragándose sus ganas de hacerse peso muerto y empezar un berrinche. Pero no podía hacer nada, las cosas siempre eran así. Si se oponía en mayor medida, Kuchel acabaría estallando y eso no era bueno, no lo era si quería al menos dormir en paz.

Mientras iban caminando sintió punzadas en la planta de los pies «Lo que me faltaba». Los zapatos de tacón comenzaban a pasarle factura a sus pies y daba tropezones mientras su madre lo arrastraba con presteza por el inmenso salón. La música comenzó a escucharse lejana para cuando llegaron a los baños y en cuanto entraron la mujer cerró la puerta con violencia poniéndole pestillo.

Vio que su madre entornaba los ojos, y su boca y ceño se fruncían en gran medida. Le soltó bruscamente la mano, como si su sólo contacto le produjera arrugas prematuras.

—¡Estás buscando que nos descubran! Acaso no puedes comparte bien por una sola vez. Tratar bien a las personas como una señorita debe hacerlo.

—Si me conocieras mínimamente bien… sabrías que no puedo evitar ser como soy y mucho menos si tratan de sobrepasarse conmigo.

— ¡No me importa eso! Te tienes que tragar tu incomodidad y portarte como una señorita cálida, dulce y amable. ¿Me entiendes? Métetelo en la cabeza, necesitamos que hagas bien tu trabajo, utiliza esa inteligencia de la que presumes o asumiré que eres un retrasado.

Aquello le dolió. Bastante. Aun así, Levi se las arregló para forzar una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Está bien, todo para que no te conviertas en una vieja pasa y me causes más pesadillas de las que ya tengo—le dijo con veneno, porque el vomito de palabras se atragantaba en su interior.

Boqueando horrorizada, Kuchel se palpó el rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

—Mocoso atrevido… como puedes hablarle así tu madre ¿o es que en verdad tengo alguna arruga?

Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Has terminado ya?

Su madre dio un pisotón en el suelo, gruñendo.

—Deja de comportarte así, es que acaso no has entendido nuestra posición.

—Oh, vaya. Te recuerdo que todo esto no ha sido mi culpa y que la que tuvo la genial idea de volverme un maldito camaleón fuiste tú.

—¿Y qué? Tú debes obedecerme en todo. O debo recordarte que aún eres un mocoso mantenido. —se interrumpió, alzando la barbilla—. Alguien que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto y que si no paga, le meterán un balazo en la cabeza y terminaras tirado como un perro en algún lugar.

Era cierto, todo aquello era cierto y dolía profundamente.

— Ojalá todo este teatrito siempre te quede bien, mamá —no tenía sentido volver siempre sobre lo mismo—. Regreso con mi adorable prometido a hacer de la novia perfecta.

— Hazlo y deja ya de causarme disgustos —blandió un dedo delante de su nariz—. Porque a la próxima, te daré de azotes en cuanto lleguemos a la casa.

— ¿Y así esperas que obedezca una orden tuya? ¿Bajo amenaza? No puedes esperar más de mí, si tú eres así.

— Pues lo harás —fue su cortante respuesta.

—Entonces no te hagas tantas ilusiones, madre.

Se oyó el crujido de los dientes de la mujer, que parecía cada vez más furiosa.

—Debí haber previsto que te comportarías así —le espetó su madre. Con un furioso giro de muñeca, se echó la melena sobre el hombro y se le quedó contemplando directo a los ojos, fulminándolo —. No eres más que un estorbo bueno para nada.

— ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta? —preguntó secamente Levi, ignorando su propio dolor. Prefería esa fría insensibilidad con la que siempre se había revestido. La misma insensibilidad que lo había salvado de niño, arrancándolo de la depresión y proporcionándole una vida satisfecha, ya que no feliz.

— Si — Kuchel lo miraba con superioridad y desprecio. La voz de Farlan se escuchaba queda llamándolos —. No debía haberte parido, de no hacerlo me podría haber separado del lastre de tu padre antes de que todo esto pasara, ahora estaría bien para mí. No tendría porque estar pereciendo y arrastrándome como lo hago. Me has desgraciado la vida, sólo infelicidad me trajiste. Cuando te odio.

De todas las cosas que le había dicho su madre, aquélla fue la que más le dolió. Al fin y al cabo, si Levi había llegado hasta allí, era precisamente porque muy en el fondo todavía quería a su madre y mantenía la esperanza de que al menos del tamaño de un grano de arena, ella también lo quisiese. Pero ya veía que eso nunca ocurría, porque por mucho que tratara de ganar su cariño, eso jamás ocurría.

—No me culpes a mí de tus penas. Tú eres la única responsable. Debiste utilizar todos esos dones de los que haces alarde y haber remediado esto en el momento indicado. De nada te sirve 'tus disgustos' ahora, si…

La mujer le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

Detrás de la puerta, Farlan daba golpecitos suaves para comprobar si seguían ahí.

— Sra. Ackerman, Levi, ¿están ahí? Ya casi es hora de despedir a los invitados.

Kuchel le hizo un gesto severo y hablando con dulzura contestó.

— Si querido, salimos en un momento.

— Muy bien — dijo él y un segundo después se oyeron sus pasos alejándose.

— Atrévete a dañar esto, Levi y te juro que hare de tu vida algo más que un infierno. Yo no terminare siendo la burla de toda la sociedad. No terminare en un fangoso pantano.

La mujer se acomodó el vestido y salió aun echando humos.

Levi suspiró y se resignó a salir, antes de hacerlo pensó, en que si seguía suspirando de esa manera para contenerse y no terminar estallando, su vida se iría entre tanto suspiro.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Farlan los dejó en la puerta de su casa, tomó sus manos entre sus dedos y le pidió un momento a solas. Fastidiado asintió y el muchacho lo apartó acercándolo al auto. Él le acarició la mejilla y le habló con cariño.

— Levi, sé que todo esto es incomodo para ti, que es algo difícil, pero debes saber que es algo necesario, yo te quiero y voy a ayudarlos en todo, por eso sólo debes soportar esto. Sé que en algún momento te llegarás a enamorar de mí y te acostumbrarás.

— Si, claro — el azabache contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos —. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo ¿no?

— Si, por supuesto — le dijo con alegría el joven—. Todo esto te ha tenido cansado y estresado, es por eso que pensado en algo que ayude a relajarte.

Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de sus manos.

— ¿De verdad? — había sarcasmo en su voz, pero Farlan no prestó atención a eso o tal vez fingió no hacerlo.

— Si— y soltó sus manos para buscar entre los bolsillos de su saco. Unos papelitos aparecieron frente a los ojos de Levi —. Haremos un viaje en el barco más hermoso del mundo. El mar te sentará bien.

Su sonrisa se volvió luminosa mientras que Levi empezaba a sentir la necesidad de hiperventilar, el terror le nació profundo y avasallante, pero ni siquiera sus ojos reflejaron tal cosa.

Él odiaba el mar, lo odiaba con el alma. La última y única vez que había estado en una playa, su piel se había puesto horriblemente anaranjada, lleno de ampollas que finalmente había terminado en la descamación total. Las burlas le sobrellevaron a eso. Se ganó el 'escamitas' por el que aún algunos lo conocían. No, definitivamente no era una buena idea ir allá. Las consecuencias de esa vez seguían en su mente y dolían como un hierro incandescente.

Pero no pudo negarse, porque la chismosa de su madre — que se había quedado a una distancia prudencial, escuchando todo —, se había acercado rápidamente antes de que el rechazara la oferta y había alabado la gentileza del hombre diciéndole que ese sería una maravillosa manera de que ellos empezaran a enamorarse.

Levi quiso llorar.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La mañana que la mano bronceada de Farlan lo ayudó a bajarse del auto, para ir a abordar, Levi sintió que vomitaría, contemplando el enorme barco, pensó en una sola cosa «Vida, te has cagado en mi ».

Jamás imaginó, que en aquel viaje su vida cambiara, que en aquel lugar encontraría su destino.

Que sería el azar quien lo llevará hasta él.

Un destino con los ojos del mar.

* * *

 *** Notas finales:**

Y Charly está al ataque.

Y ¿Qué les pareció?

Aburrido, feo, mal manejado

— deje review —

O

¿Les gustó la idea?

— deje review —

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, chocolate

Decidme en un **review**.

Su opinión es importante

Charly las ama. A todas con toda el alma.

 **PD:** Esto es un remake, sip, pero tendrá la marca de Charly, así que esperen sorpresitas que no habían en la movie.

Y sip, Levi se viste de mujer.

¡¿A que es guapo y camaleónico?!

* Frase tomada del precioso fic de ElisaM223

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Yenessis Kutsenova, Nicot_ **y** _MagiAllie_

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oprimido, hormigueante, como un millón de helmintos,_

 _En nuestros cerebros bulle un pueblo de Demonios,_

 _Y, cuando respiramos, la Muerte a los pulmones_

 _Desciende, rio invisible, con sordas quejas_ _ **"**_ — Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 _Southampton, Inglaterra 1912_

Annie Leonhardt estaba inmensamente furiosa, con los deseos asesinos brotando por cada poro de su piel y es que el imbécil que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, Eren Jeager, había apostado todo el dinero que habían ganado en 'su negocio' en una pelea donde las apuestas estaban 100 a 1, por supuesto que ese uno era para el revoltoso de Eren quien sería uno de los contrincantes, el otro cien era para el favorito de ahí. Todos los apostadores estaban con él porque tenían la seguridad de que ganaría.

Azul contra verde se desafiaron. Unos más devastadores que los otros. El aura peligrosa que desprendían ambos ahuyentaba a los que pasaban a su lado. Los gritos cargados de groserías y apuestas eran sólo un molesto zumbido para ambos.

— Atrévete a perder esta mierda junto con mi dinero y te la haré pagar con tu culo en el infierno — el siseó de la mujer fue letal.

El chico que estaba siendo sujetado con fiereza sólo sonrió descarado.

— ¿Estás dudando de mí, Ann? Sabes que esto me sale de los huevos y no hay donde más rascar — se zafó de un tirón de las manos que estrujaban su camisa. Deslizando la tela por sus hombros dejó su pecho al descubierto mientras se subía de un leve impulso hacia la tarima que hacía de ring.

Frente a él, un tipo que más parecía un mastodonte le esperaba sentado en un banquillo, y en cuanto lo vio se levantó para hacer alarde de su superioridad en altura y masa muscular, le hizo un gesto burlesco al muchacho que lo observaba confiado. Muchas voces empezaron a gritar cuando tomaron posición de ataque. Ambos contrincantes se retaron con la mirada. El más alto sin esperar la señal de inicio se lanzó contra su contrario derribándole de un puñetazo a la quijada.

El muchacho castaño cayó al suelo como un costal de papas.

El grito furico de una mujer explotó en el lugar.

— ¡Joder, Eren! Levántate de una puta vez, mi abuela pelea mejor que tú. ¡Levántate fracasado bastardo!

El muchacho en el ring hizo un amago de levantarse pero antes de lograrlo una mano lo haló del cabello levantándolo de un tirón, era su contrincante que ya estaba preparando su puño para asestarle otro golpe, pero Eren reaccionó más rápido y su pierna se estrelló contra las pobres costillas del hombre, seguramente rompiendo algunas, porque hubo un ligero crack en aquella zona, el grandulón se dobló aullando de dolor pero antes de caer de rodillas, los puños del castaño se estrellaron contra su rostro, uno tras otros los golpes cayeron sobre él hasta que finalmente cayó de bruces tendido en el suelo sangrando por la boca, con la mandíbula desencajada y el tabique nasal roto. La pelea había terminado en tan solo cinco minutos. El público se había quedado en silencio. Incrédulos.

El castaño jadeante se bajó de un salto de la lona para juntarse con su rubia compañera e ir a plantarse frente a un viejo calvo que mascullando extendió un manojo de billetes.

— ¿Te hace falta algo, vejete? — ladró el castaño y el calvo frunció el ceño acentuando sus arrugas, luego metió sus manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó dos papeletas que el muchacho arrebató con una sonrisa arrogante —. Gracias por el viaje, Pixis.

— Agradécemelo si es que logras alcanzar el barco — masculló el viejo mientras que el silencio incrédulo que había durado unos minutos estalló en gritos por los otros apostadores que a sus espaldas empezaron a saltarse unos sobre los otros moliéndose a golpes.

Porque sí, aquello no era más que un sucio seudobar donde se hacían peleas clandestinas con apuestas jugosas, y cuando los apostadores perdían de más, siempre pasaban aquellas trifulcas.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras del viejo y giró el rostro hacia el destartalado reloj del lugar. Le arrebató los boletos al muchacho y lanzó una maldición.

Faltaban diez minutos para que el barco zarpara.

Tomó del brazo al castaño para emprender una carrera alocada entre el tumulto de testosteronas que se revolvían entre puñetazos, sillas rotas y maldiciones, a ella no le importó repartir patadas a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino. Salir era su objetivo. En algún momento escuchó el quejido del muchacho.

— ¡Joder, Annie! Un pendejo me rompió una botella de whisky en la cabeza. Espera que lo mato — sacudió su brazo tratando de liberarse de la muchacho.

— No seas llorica y cierra la puta boca Eren, no pienso perderme ese barco por tus arranques baratos de macho ofendido, además tienes la cabeza dura, siento compasión de la botella que se rompió en tu cráneo, seguramente sufrió mucho.

— Que de ten Annie — le insultó el castaño pero ya no siguió intentando liberarse.

Cuando salieron de aquel lugar con olor a sudor, y pobremente iluminado, la luz del sol les golpeó las retinas.

— Puff, puto sol — se quejó el muchacho tratando de acostumbrase a la radiante luz.

Afuera el trajín del puerto era visible, el sonido de las voces de las personas se confundían unas con otras en aquel lugar. La rubia vio como el humo de las calderas del barco se alzaban. El tiempo se acababa.

Sujetó con fuerza casi sobrehumana la mano del castaño hasta casi romperle los dedos y retomó la carrera, esta vez entre la gente del puerto. Chocaron con tantas y empujaron a muchas, pero jamás se detuvieron.

Las rampas se empezaban a levantar.

— ¡Espere, somos pasajeros! ¡Somos pasajeros!— gritó la chica para que el hombre que recibía los boletos se detuviera y no se levantará la última rampa, pero él no la escuchó.

—¡Pasajeros, vejete! — esta vez fue Eren quien gritó pero su voz había sido tan alta que hasta pareció un rugido de león. El hombre trajeado volteó inmediatamente, deteniéndose.

Jadeantes llegaron hasta la rampa. Con una rubia despeinada que extendió los boletos y un castaño con la camisa abierta que sonreía hasta casi romperse la cara pero que sus ojos mostraban apremio.

— Somos pasajeros — repitió con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

— Tercera clase — leyó el hombre en el papel —. ¿Pasaron la revisión? — dijo viéndolos perspicaz.

— Por supuesto, y no tenemos piojos — soltó la chica haciéndose la ofendida.

— Somos norteamericanos — le secundó con su brillante sonrisa el muchacho.

— Tienes un golpe en el rostro — sus ojos recorrían con desconfianza el rostro y cuerpo moreno del muchacho.

— Es que…

—A mi amigo su madre lo dejó caer de chiquito y quedó medio tarado, confunde el suelo con personas.

— ¡Oye!

El hombre soltó una risota.

— Ya, ya, pasen.

Entraron y la rampa se terminó de levantar.

Las turbinas se encendieron, el barco empezó a andar.

— Mierda, Annie, siempre tienes que dejarme tan mal parado.

— Es entretenido — ella levantó los hombros restándole importancia a los reclamos del joven —. Además no estoy mintiendo totalmente, con lo bruto que eres de seguro tu madre te dejó caer cuando eras un bebé, y tu cerebro diminuto se salió por uno de tus oídos.

— Serás puta.

— Ya cállate, y ahora ven, quiero que todos esos apestosos del puerto me despidan para sentirme como una jodida reina.

— Con la boca que te gastas nadie nunca podría creértelo, además que esa nariz de fenómeno no calza en la realeza.

— No tientes tu suerte, bastardo, que yo si te puedo aplastar los huevos.

El chico se echó a reír y se encaminaron con prisa hacia afuera.

Cientos de personas despedían a sus seres queridos en el muelle.

La chica adoptó una postura digna y empezó a despedirse con elegancia.

—Joder, con esos gestos cualquiera diría…— se burló el chico.

— Calla, Jeager, y finge tú también, no me hagas ver como estúpida. Los vasallos tienen que imitar a sus señores.

— Tú no eres ninguna señora y mucho menos _mi_ señora.

Aun así obedeció y empezó a imitarla sólo que un poco más exagerado.

— Adiós mi amor, te voy a extrañar, y más a las deliciosas cabalgadas que me dabas.

Un golpe a su estómago de parte de la rubia y se dobló gimoteando.

— Ya me arruinaste el momento, ven bastardo— lo jaló del cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo hacia adentro.

Caminaron entre las gentes por los pasillos contando los camarotes, hasta que dieron con los suyos.

'Camarote 104'

Dos hombres estaban ahí, uno rubio, musculoso y el otro azabache, alto hasta el infinito.

Annie los vio con desdén y tiró sus cosas en el camarote de arriba.

— No seas pendeja, Annie yo quiero el de arriba.

— Te jodes, Eren, yo ya lo escogí.

El muchacho enfurruñado dejó todo ser.

 **.**

 **.**

Levi Ackerman sacaba delicadamente sus pinturas de los cajones el equipaje, no le gustaba ninguna en realidad, pero había hecho que su 'flamante prometido' las comprara por mero caprichoso, sólo para fastidiarle, porque sabía que al él tampoco le gustaba.

Y pensando en el rey de roma, su voz a su espalda no causó ninguna conmoción en su cuerpo.

— ¿La pintura de los dedos, otra vez? Fue un verdadero desperdició de dinero.

—La diferencia entre mi gusto artístico y el de Farlan, es que yo si lo tengo…son fascinantes — casi sintió una arcada —. Como estar dentro de un sueño o algo así, algo ilógico pero hermoso — y en parte eso si era verdad, sólo que a él no le parecía hermoso porque en vez de un sueño casi se sentía en una pesadilla cuando admiraba esos lienzos.

— Y el pintor ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto una curiosa mucama que lo ayudaba.

— Un tal Picasso.

— Ja, un tal Picasso, nunca será famoso, te apuesto a que se morirá de hambre si sigue así.

Levi no contestó y se marchó con una pintura entre las manos, hacia adentro de la habitación. Farlan le vio fastidiado y dio un largo tragó a su copa champán.

Vaya que había gastado en aquellas pinturas y ni aun así lograba una mísera demostración de cariño por aquel azabache, lo único que había recibido era su frialdad y sus sonrisas falsas.

Sería un largo viaje, pero sabía que al final de este, tendría su recompensa. Una linda esposa — esposo— y un apellido de la realeza para presumir. No le importaba gastar unos cuantos miles si con eso lograba ganarse esos tesoros.

 **.**

 **.**

A la tarde siguiente, el fantástico Titanic navegaba por la costa este de Irlanda, con sólo mar frente a él. Desde su posición, Erwin Smith, el capitán de aquella belleza de la ingeniera, se sentía satisfecho. Simplemente era la mejor embarcación que había dirigido.

— 21 nudos, señor — la voz de Mike, aumento su sensación de placer.

Hermoso, ligero, y rápido. Era realmente único su barco.

Le sonrió con naturalidad a su subordinado mientras contemplaba el inmenso mar que se abría ante sus ojos.

Nunca en su mente pudo imaginar la desgracia que ocurría en aquel barco, llamado el 'barco de los sueños'

 **.**

 **.**

Annie Leonhardt soltó un suspiró de profundo fastidio mientras escuchaba parlotear a Eren — quien estaba reclinado sobre la veleta del barco—, sobre lo bonito del mar, su olor, su color, y no sabía cuantas más pendejadas. El castaño parecía un niño en dulcería. De repente lo escuchó chillar como chiquilla enamorada frente a su galán.

— Annie, ¡Joder!, tienes que ver esto— el chico se volvió hacia ella con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y al verla tan desinteresada la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia los barandales —. Mira, mira, delfines.

— Si, si, ya los vi ¿me tienes que joder el descanso para ver esto?

— Por supuesto, estas son las maravillas del mundo que Armin me contaba — sus ojos brillaron más y Annie negó con la cabeza —. Sabes, siento que estoy cumpliendo su sueño.

La muchacha se sumergió un momento en el recuerdo del chiquillo más listo que ella conoció alguna vez, era alguien de contextura débil pero con una mente única, pero el mundo donde le tocó vivir no necesitaba genios, si no fuertes, Armin no lo había sido y murió de tuberculosis todo por cuidar de aquel muchacho que amaba y quien fue el que lo contagió.

Jean se llamaba.

Literalmente a ellos los había matado el amor.

La voz de Eren la sacó de aquellos tristes recuerdos.

— Ann, mira ese, mira como salta, joder que se ve de puta madre — vitoreó el castaño.

— Si, son bonitos.

— Ya Ann, deja de estar de amargada, disfruta desgraciada, deberías agradecerme por esto.

— ¿Yo agradecerte a ti? Que te den, Jeager.

— Ja, pues claro, gracias a que me rompí la cara con varios estamos aquí.

— Debo recordarte quien fue la que hizo los contactos ¿Eh?

— Pero los putazos los aguante yo.

— Sólo porque a mí no me dejaron pelear.

— Es que eres una enana que parece debilucha — el castaño se echó a reír con ganas y jaloneó a la rubia para que subiera junto a él entre los barandales. El aire fresco de la tarde les golpeaba el rostro y removía con fuerza sus cabellos. Eren se sentía eufórico — Joder, me siento el puto amo de todo.

— No eres amo ni de un perro — se burló la chica extendiendo los brazos para sentir la brisa marina.

— Que si lo soy, ¡Soy el rey del mundo, joder! ¡Gujujujuju!— aquello lo gritó a viva voz sacudiendo los brazos. Se sentía de maravilla, lleno de vida y adrenalina.

Mientras él se sentía más vivo que nunca, y en el mismo paraíso, a muchos metros de ahí, alguien se sentía cada vez más muerto, cada vez un paso más cerca al infierno.

Levi Ackerman escuchaba fingiendo interés al par de constructores de aquel inmenso barco alardear de su creación. Se regodeaban en lo que salía de su boca, mientras su madre cabeceaba afirmativa, sonriente y coqueta.

« Sigue así madre, tal vez uno de ellos quiera ser el esposo alcancía de una arpía como tú, ojala quiera y así me dejes en paz a mí »

Aquel pensamiento revoloteó en su mente.

— Fue a Shadis a quien se le ocurrió crear un barco de tan grandes dimensiones y lujos. Que su supremacía jamás sería refutable, y aquí está, materializado en la realidad — aquel hombre era Nile Dawk que daba golpecitos a la madera de la mesa para hacer énfasis de sus palabras.

Fastidiado y sofocado por aquel vestido apretado y lleno de lentejuelas, Levi se metió un tubillo de cigarrillo en la boca, necesitaba distraerse en algo. A penas y le había dado la primera calada y la voz de su madre ya estaba reprendiéndolo.

— Sabes que no me gusta eso, Levi — le siseó con amenaza la mujer.

Y el azabache giró su rostro hacia ella con una expresión de nada, quería que supiera que no le importaba sus opiniones así que le lanzó el humo en la cara, su madre arrugó la cara pero se mordió los labios para evitar empezar a vociferarle tonterías que a él ni al caso le venía, pero no pudo disfrutar de su pequeña travesura porque las manos de Farlan le arrebataron con brusquedad de la boca el cigarrillo.

— Lo sabe — dijo con un deje de furia el muchacho de ojos avellanas.

Los hombres presentes contuvieron una risilla y Levi tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

Frente a ellos, Hanji Zoe, una mujer que había abordado en Chembur y que las damas de la sociedad llamaban 'nueva rica' pero que la historia la conocería como la 'invencible Zoe', observaba todo con detenimiento.

Un camarero interrumpió entre la conversación.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar, señor?

— Queremos cordero, en término medio con poca salsa de menta— contestó Farlan, poniendo esa mascara de gentileza y caballerosidad que usaba 'casi' todo el tiempo.

— Bien, señor — el camarero se retiró.

Fue entonces que Farlan se giró sosteniendo aquella sonrisita que para Levi era un golpe al hígado.

Tan hipócrita.

—¿Te gusta el cordero, verdad mi amor?

Levi le sonrió de la misma manera y asintió. Aquel plato no era de sus favoritos, o peor no era para nada de su gusto, él era vegetariano. Las ganas de vomitar empezaron a aparecer.

— ¿Cortaras por ella también la carne, Churchs? — preguntó con suspicacia Zoe mientras soltaba una risilla burlona.

El de ojos avellanas la miró mal. Ella no le prestó atención y retomó el tema de conversación.

— Oigan ¿Quién fue el que pensó en el nombre de Titanic? ¿Fuiste tú, Shadis? — aquello hasta pareció coqueteo.

— Si, en verdad sí, es que me interesaba el tamaño…el tamaño representa estabilidad, lujo y sobre todo fuerza.

Aquella parte chiquita de Levi que siempre tenía ganas de soltar cosas mordaces tomó posición de su boca y no pudo detener las siguientes oraciones, y es que cada vez sentía que no podía retener más las sensaciones de repugnancia que sentía por aquella vida tan falsa de los aristócratas.

— ¿Conoce al Dr. Froiy, Señor Shadis? Sus ideas sobre la preocupación masculina en cuanto al tamaño tal vez le parezcan interesantes.

Hanji se echó a reír con ganas.

— Ya basta Levi, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? — la voz susurrante de su madre comenzaba a llenar el vaso de su paciencia. No se quedaría un segundo más ahí, si no salía en ese momento estallaría y arruinaría los 'magníficos' planes de su madre.

— Discúlpenme, saldré por un poco de aire — hizo una ligera reverencia y salió con paso elegante, tragándose todas las verdades que quería soltar.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer de lentes le siguieron el paso por un momento, luego se giró hacia el prometido que aparentaba una cosa pero en sus ojos ella podía ver el destello de furia.

— Es decidida ¿crees poder con ella, Churchs?

— Bueno, voy a preocuparme por lo que le interesa, no le parece señora Zoe — había tanto desdén en su voz que la castaña sonrió, no sólo por disimular si no porque había logrado sacar un poco de la verdadera identidad de aquel hombre que ella presentía no era nada de lo que aparentaba.

 **.**

 **.**

Eren Jeager, realizaba delicados trazos sobre una amarillenta hoja de su cuaderno. Retratando la cálida conversación de un padre y su hijita. Annie podía decirle que era un bruto pero él sabía que no era así, la verdad es que si él no hubiese sido tan pobre y huérfano podría haber sido un gran artista.

Sabía que tenía el talento.

Desafortunadamente eso no ocurrió ni ocurriría pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de dibujar. Dibujar siempre dejaba su mente en paz, en un mundo donde siempre todo estaba bien.

Sus manos no sólo servían para repartir golpes en peleas callejeras — cosa que tenía que hacer por necesidad, aunque también le gustaba—, sino que también servían para cosas más delicadas. Crear arte.

Una voz alegre lo distrajo.

— Típico, los de la primera clase envían a sus mascotas a hacer su porquería aquí.

— Es para que recordemos el lugar que ocupamos aquí — dijo Eren sin mucho interés.

Un muchacho rapado y de ojos juguetones con un cigarrillo en la boca se puso a sonreír.

— Si, ya lo veo — se sacó el cigarrillo y extendió su mano en saludo— Connie Springer.

— Eren Jeager — contestó el castaño aceptando la mano.

— Annie — dijo la rubia pero ella no le dio la mano al muchacho rapado que soltó una risilla incomoda.

— Hey, ¿ganas dinero con tus dibujos?

Eren ya no le respondió, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en un punto específico.

Para él lo más bello que había visto.

Annie se giró para ver que distrajo al castaño y enarcó una ceja levantado los hombros. Connie también giró y se puso a reír.

—Olvídalo amigo, una chica como ella no se fijaría nunca en alguien como tú o como yo.

— Como tú tal vez no, pero como yo, sí — aquello lo dijo sólo por molestar al rapado porque sabía que él tenía razón pero no podía evitar fantasear un poco.

Es que era tan hermosa que su alma de artista no podía dejar de admirarla como la diosa que era.

Bueno, aunque si la comparaba con algo sería con una hermosa fae o un hada.

« Campanita »

Un ser mítico y bello que jamás estaría a su alcance.

Pero el destino caprichoso le tenía una sorpresa, una sorpresa agridulce que marcaría su vida y le daría su camino, un camino que habría de emprender esa misma noche.

 **.**

 **.**

Sentado en medio del gran salón lleno de luces y lujos, escuchando a todo el mundo hablar de estupideces y de lo ideal de su vida, un azabache sintió que ya no podía más, que el aire se había escapado completamente de él, ese aire de vida. Se había ahogado. Su ser no podía más.

Vivir en aquel mundo era como ser un fantasma, condenado a repetir una escena triste por toda la eternidad.

Ya no más.

Salió de ahí con disimulo y cuando se vio fuera del alcance de la vista de sus carceleros emprendió su huida.

Levi siguió corriendo sin importarle las personas a las que golpeaba en su carrera, mucho menos sus exclamaciones al ver a una 'señorita de alcurnia' correr como loca con lágrimas en los ojos. Movía las piernas y los brazos tan a prisa como podía, y sus incomodas zapatillas se lo permitían, respiraba con tanta fuerza que sentía que el aire salado le quemaba la nariz y la garganta. Sentía que se asfixiaba, necesitaba escapar.

Necesitaba liberarse de todo ese mundo de podredumbre que estaba empeñado en convertirlo en su esclavo. Porque ese barco no era el 'barco de los sueños' como muchos le llamaban, para él era un barco de mercaderes y compradores de esclavos.

Y él, era un esclavo.

¿Qué error había cometido? ¿Tenía que pagar los errores de los demás? ¿Este era su destino? ¿El infierno, la infelicidad?

Ya no le importaba nada, lo único que sabía era que prefería la muerte, cualquier muerte, a tener que vivir con aquella vida que le esperaba en América. El dolor y el sufrimiento que implicaban convertirse en la 'esposa perfecta' de Farlan Churchs.

Una vida encadenado siendo lo que no era. Viviendo en una mentira.

Una existencia en donde ni siquiera tendría a alguien en quien buscar consuelo. Su madre lo odiaba y lo rechazaba constantemente. Después estaba Farlan, su prometido, él sólo quería acostarse con un hombre sin tener que avergonzarse además que también quería su apellido, porque era lo único bueno que le quedaba y era muy preciado en la realeza.

Lo único que deseaba desde que tenía memoria era alguien que lo quisiera. Alguien que pensara que valía algo. Pero nadie llegó y aun paso de terminar en el infierno, prefería matarse.

Con cada paso que no alcanzaba a dar, Levi sentía caer más y más en la sensación de encontrarse al borde de un precipicio, pidiendo ayuda a gritos sin que nadie le prestara la menor atención. Estaba en tensión; tenía los nervios tan alterados que temía venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Tropezarse y que alguien lo alcanzara y no lo dejara cumplir su fatídico deseo.

No podía más. Estaba agotado. Necesitaba acabar con todo de una vez y para siempre.

Sus ojos por fin alcanzaron a ver su meta. Corrió más rápido.

Miles de pensamientos se atropellaron en su mente cuando se sostuvo contra el barandal del barco. Tenía la respiración pesada. Respirando profundo tomó su decisión. El suicidio era su única salida.

Con algo de dificultad por el vestido, se subió en los barrotes de metal y se cruzó al otro lado. Por un momento sintió el pánico apoderándose de él, sintió frío y calor al mismo tiempo y empezó a ver puntos negros.

Todo el mundo le teme a la muerte.

Podía ver como las aguas se rompían en la punta del barco. A ese punto estaba llorando a viva lágrima, tenía las manos resbalosas por el sudor, lo que provocaba un ligero desliz en su agarre al barandal. El frío de la noche le golpeaba el rostro llevándose con a su paso el peso que le caía en los hombros.

Si, esta era la decisión correcta. Viendo el cielo una vez más se disponía a seguir el camino elegido, pero entonces una voz lo interrumpió. Una voz masculina extrañamente seductora.

— No lo hagas, Campanita. No saltes.

El azabache giró el rostro y durante un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con aquel desconocido, formando la mayor maravilla del mundo. Una tempestuosa tormenta en medio del mar. Relámpagos y olas salvajes en un mismo lienzo.

Porque eso era lo que sus miradas formaban en ese instante, en los ojos de uno el poderoso relámpago de la ira, en los otros la bravura y la determinación de un mar profundo…absorbente.

El destino los había reunido y ahora sus vidas estaban atadas.

El hilo rojo del destino desenrollándose, enroscándose en torno a ellos.

Ya no había tiempo de dar marcha atrás.

 *** Notas finales:**

Queridas mías, muchísimas gracias por haber leído este capítulo, les ofrezco una inmensa disculpa, no tengo excusa para el retraso, han de saber que yo ya tenía totalmente escrito este Fic, o más bien sólo le faltaba el capítulo final y betearlo, pero entonces antier, vagando en el Facebook me encontré una publicación. Alguien también hará un Remake de Titanic sólo que versión Riren. Es estúpido de mi parte pero me sentí inmensamente triste, y literalmente mande a la mierda todos esos capítulos, me enrolle en una sábana y me fui a dormir. Estaba entre triste y enojada, triste por ese hecho y enojada conmigo misma porque no debería sentirme así, peo no pude evitarlo. Pero parece que los demonios están de su lado nenas, una horrenda pesadilla me despertó a las 3am, y mientras me revolcaba en medio del recuerdo espantoso de esa vivencia — porque la verdad es que esas pesadillas son solo un reflejo de mis desgracias pasadas—, me dije a mi misma, calla imbécil, en vez de eso deberías hacer algo, para pasarte este trago, entonces pensé nuevamente en Titanic y bumm, me prometí reescribir todo, pero estaba vez tan de puta madre que nadie pudiese superarlo. Además que si lo dejo, **MagiAllie** me dará una buena patada en el culo y bien merecido y se lo agradecería.

Te amo Nena.

Dejando de lado eso, también quiero comentarles, en este Fic se hará una alabanza o más bien una oda a "Operación Denegada" de **Nicot** , uno de los Fics más bellos que he leído en mi vida, mí puesto No.3 en el Top 10 de los Mejores Fics de Charly. Agradecimientos a mi Nicot hermosa por permitirme esta osadía. Sos una de las mejores parte de mi vida.

Y ahora la contestación de los **Reviews** :

 _:_ Baby, querida mía, yo también te amo nena, y amo a Titanic creo que la he vista 300 veces y la volveré a ver. Esta versión espero te guste amor mío, en el Ereri queda de puta madre ¿verdad? Jajaja XD, espero te haya gusta este capítulo. Gracias por ese reviews tan bonito. Hermoso día y un beso enorme. 3

 _Camelia:_ Mi vida, he de decirte que habrá muchas sorpresas, no puedo revelar nada, pero sé que les va a gustar, porque yo también mido mi corazón en esto. Gracias por comentar y leer. Tus lindas palabras me ayudan a vivir. Besitoss.

 _Nicot:_ El Chileeeee! Comadre futura esposa, le sigo llorando. El chilee! Bueno, bueno dejando el choro de lado, mujer, esposa, usted es una santa, gracias por permitirme esto, gracias por comentar y pasarse a leer mis locuras, recuerdo que te dije alguna vez que te iba a sorprender y espero haberlo logrado, y de que pueda trasmitir todos los sentimientos que tienen los protagonistas en el transcurro de este Fic. Debes saber amor mío que una sola palabra tuya basta para salvarme – ups, eso es medio blasfemo, pero así lo siento. El sólo hecho que comentes me da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, tu opinión es invaluable para mí. Gracias por todo esto que hacer por mí. Te adoro con el alma Nicot hermosa.

 _Guest:_ Vida y Sol mío, me siento halagada de que leas esta cosita mía, y sientas que tus sueños se están realizando, yo también durante mucho tiempo estuve fantaseando con leer y/o escribir con esta temática. Sobre lo de Erwin me lo pensé mucho, y el nene queda mejor como el capitán del barco. Sorry baby. Y ahí tienes el súper encuentro de Levi y Eren. Así que aquí lo tienes, espero me sigas acompañando en este viaje. Besos titánicos.

 _CaocHatsune:_ Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, los Fanarts de este tema son simplemente hermoso y me hacen vomitar arcoíris. Gracias por leerte mi historia y dejar este bello review.

 _ElisaM2331_ : Madre Mía, reina mía, usted sabe cuanto la amo y como amo sus Di-vi-nos reviews es que me haces llorar de la felicidad, tus palabras son un aliento para continuar. Lo de Kuchel, sip ella y Farlan son los villa – villanos, quise hacer unos malos hipócritas, sin escrúpulos que solo piensan en si mismos y no le importa nada más. Venga, la más fina y pura burguesía. Y sobre Levi y Eren, juro que te hare amarlos mucho, mucho más. Sé que te va a encantar esta nueva versión, porque Charly es Charly y tú lo sabes. No leemos por whatsap.

 _Azuc95:_ He aquí la continuación bella mía, espero te haya gustado y me sigas acompañando en este viaje. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos y abrazos.

 _Nell Qhuay_ : Conti, continuación para ti. Gracias nena por darte una pasadita por aquí. Sos muy linda. Espero te quedes por aquí, habrá muchas sorpresas.

 _Maki_ : Hey mujer, me haces sonrojar, ahmm en verdad trato de manejar lo mejor posible la narración para que ustedes mis bellas lectoras queden satisfechas con mi trabajo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como en el anterior. Un beso enorme desde acá. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 _Middford:_ (0/0) Muero, awww que lindas tus palabras, me revuelco en arcoíris de felicidad, y espero no haberte defraudado en este capítulo. Un abrazo cybernetico enorme desde de aquí. Gracias por tu bello review.

 _KlraGuz:_ Nena hermosa, no eres la única que quisiera ver esto en un Doujinshi, yo moriría de tanto gritar de la felicidad, me revolcaría y me reiría como foca retrasada, aceptaría de buena gana una muy buen merecida ulcera si pudiera ver ese sueño hecho realidad. Gracias por halagarme mujer, me pongo roja como chile, jajaja. Y aquí tienes a tu tatakae, tan tatakae como es él. En el próximo capítulo empezará sus encontronazos, porque esta es una muy muy nueva versión Titanic. Espero te guste y me acompañes en este viajecito. Gracias por tu hermoso review. Lindo día, un abrazo cariñoso muy osooo.

 _Patatapandicornio_ : (*.*) Patataaaaaaaaa….Dios mío, Señor redentor tómame en tus brazos que ya vi la luz. Joder mujer, tu review me hizo estallar, es que me tire de un puente gritando tu nombre cuando lo leí. Ay nena mía, espero no defraudarte, como ves desde el inicio van los cambios muy a mi manera, trató de hacer una versión mas bomba, tú me entiendes, yo lo sé, quiero que los villanos sean odiados y los protagonistas naveguen entre el mar y la pasión, pero que también los lectores lo sientan que puedan sentirse espectadores directos de esta hermosa trama como la es la de Titanic. Además que en esta versión tenemos a un super sexy trap, 'tímido' Levi con complejos de campanita. Y sobre Eren, morenito está, y morenito te lo voy a dar. Así riquísimo, bañadito por el sol. Espero este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado como Without you, aun te debo América pero pronto prontísimo le daré su epilogo. Gracias por comentar este fic, no sabes cuan feliz me hace simplemente saber que lo estas leyendo pero has de saber que tus reviews son lo más fantástico de mi vida. Te amo querida Patata, sos un bellísimo sol. Te admiro.

Y si has gustado este capítulo dejadme un **review.** Sus opiniones, criticas, tomatazos o pasteles me hacen inmensamente feliz además que son valiosas.

 **¿Review?**

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Yenessis Kutsenova, Nicot_ **y** _MagiAllie_

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **¡**_ _Que procedas del cielo o del infierno, ¿Qué importa,_

 _¡Oh, belleza! Monstruo enorme, horroroso, ingenuo!_

 _Si tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu pie, me abren la puerta_

 _De un infinito que amo y jamás he conocido?_ _ **"**_ _—_ Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 **.**

Eren padecía de insomnio desde los diez años y cuando lograba dormir, llegaban a atormentarlo pesadillas espantosas con sombras amorfas que ocultas en tétricos rincones se burlaban de él mientras reían y bailaban sobre sangre, carne despedaza, gritos, lágrimas y terror, dándole despertares violentos con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y el rostro surcado de lágrimas amargas. Esta había sido una noche más de estar en vela, así que para no desperdiciarla había salido a contemplar el cielo nocturno.

Era una noche despejada y las estrellas parecían titilar con fuerza.

Con un cigarrillo que él mismo había hecho se dejó sumergir en la sensación de estar viendo un rio de brillantes cascabeles que tintineaban al compás de la brisa marina. Casi parecían sonreírle. Quiso darse un buen golpe por sus pendejos pensamientos. Echado sobre una banca el tiempo le pasó lentamente. Sonreía de vez en vez recordando a la linda mujercita que había visto esa tarde.

« Campanita »

De todas las imágenes más hermosas que sus ojos habían admirado, aquella era sin duda la más bella. Ella tenía la piel blanca, la cabellera más azabache y brillante que había visto nunca, los pómulos marcados, la nariz perfecta, los labios finos y rosas y los ojos afilados, profundos.

Era como una muñeca que hubiese cobrado vida.

Una de esas muñecas tan finas que ni en sus más delirantes sueños podría tener.

O eso pensaba.

El sonido sordo de tacones resonaba sobre el piso de la cubierta. Eran pasos apurados. Desesperados. Un minuto después, la vibración de los sollozos le llegó a los tímpanos. Una sombra se deslizó por sobre su cabeza. Alguien pasó corriendo, trastabillando.

Eren se levantó.

Y por el puto infierno que él reconocería esa cabellera hasta en la profundidad de sus más terribles temores o en los más dulces y sucios anhelos.

Era ella.

Por un instante se congeló cuando la vio subir por el barandal. ¡Chica más loca! Así que sin dudar un segundo fue hacia a ella. Con pasos lentos, medidos, como un león asechando a su presa. Ella estaba llorando, dudaba. Lo sabía por su respiración errática que veía en el constante subir y bajar de sus hombros, la presión de dedos sobre la barra de hierro hasta dejarlos blancos.

Con la voz suave y anhelante le llamó, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

— No lo hagas, Campanita. No saltes.

Su voz la atrajo hacia él, ella giró el rostro, y por sus ojos se dibujaron tantas emociones. Empezó con la confusión, luego el reproche y después la ira. Una tormenta brava y asesina que lo elevaba despedazándolo en el proceso. Sentía su cuerpo volando muy alto, cada vez más alto hasta que llegó al ojo del huracán donde los vientos centrífugos lo succionaban desmembrándolo.

Perdió el aliento.

La voz espesa, rabiosa de su hermosa fae lo trajo de regreso.

 **.**

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, bastardo?

Ante aquella voz que había interrumpido sus 'maravillosas acciones', Levi Ackerman había girado, sus suicidas pensamientos fueron remplazados por unos homicidas, un puto pendejo lo había llamado…él ¿acababa de llamarlo Campanita? « ¡No soy una hadita de dos centímetros de alto, maldita sea!».De todos los estúpidos insultos y sobrenombres que habían llegado a ponerle, este posiblemente era el más ridículo y el que más le hizo arder en furia.

Y por simples razones.

Uno, no era alguien de cuentos de hadas, su vida era muy mierda. Segundo, tenía quince años, ¡por la puta madre!, era normal que fuera pequeño — o eso quería creer—, pero tampoco es que le hicieran ver como si midiera igual que un microbio. Y tercero, y la más importante, ¡No tenía tetas, ni curvas de zorra!

¡Que era un hombre, joder! O es que acaso de verdad ya no parecía uno. Su orgullo masculino se sintió titánicamente pisoteado, vulgarmente violado.

Vio como él abría los ojos como platos y el cigarrillo se caía de su boca. Luego tosió para disimular su estúpida acción de desconcierto, y volvió a hablar. Seguramente no se imaginó que tenía tan 'fino' vocabulario.

« ¡Ah, pendejo! Si sólo supieras que tengo boca de bucanero. Conozco blasfemias que tú nunca has pronunciado.»

—Campanita sabe de palabrotas — le dijo el castaño con picardía.

Levi emitió un sonido gutural pero que se escuchó como un siseo. Quería romperle los dientes a ese pendejo. Pero lo dejó pasar, además ya no tenía caso molestarse o gastar energías innecesarias. Total, en un minuto estaría flotando panza arriba.

—Pendejo. — luego dejó de prestarle atención, su vista volvió al agua que reborboteaba allá abajo —. Lárgate.

— No, no lo haré —su voz decidida. Dio un paso al frente.

— ¡No te acerques más! — le gritó cuando escuchó sus pisadas sobre los tabloncillos de la popa.

Pero él no hizo caso y antes de que el azabache se diera cuenta ya lo tenía agarrado desde atrás, sus brazos envolviéndolo, sus manos afianzadas en su cintura, su pecho acunándolo.

Su aroma y su calor lo inundaron. Lo abrumaron. Levi se puso en tensión. Era cierto, no le gustaba el contacto físico, era extremadamente desconfiado de las personas pero al aquel chico desconocido le trasmitía un sentimiento de protección infinito. El azabache se mordió los labios reprimiendo un gemidito de gusto. Nunca nadie le había dado un abrazo así. Su cuerpo tembló. El frío desapareció, cambió el ritmo de su respiración, haciéndose más superficial, y de pronto el aire parecía haberse cargado de electricidad, de chispas que flotaban a su alrededor.

— No voy a dejarte saltar, sería un pecado para mí. Y si lo haces, yo también saltaré, porque mi mayor deseo es seguirte hasta la muerte.

El Ackerman quedó tieso, rígido como vara ante sus palabras —casi como promesas veladas de un amante— y por un instante sus barreras cayeron, reprimió un sollozo cuando sintió el calor del desconocido alejarse de su cuerpo. Había sido demasiado poco de tal contacto. Inmediatamente volteó hacia él.

Ahí estaba él, viéndolo con los ojos intensos mientras empezaba a sacarse la ropa. Los zapatos salieron a un lado, la chaqueta café cayó, y la camisa amarilla pálida quedó abierta, revelando la piel. Levi parpadeó contemplándolo detenidamente.

Era un muchacho de piel morena, deliciosamente acaramelada, tenía una belleza peculiar, podía pecar por decir que era una a la que jamás podría aspirar ningún mortal común y corriente. Tenía un sedoso cabello alborotado de color chocolate, intenso por unas partes, ligeramente claro por entre hebra y hebra, formando una paleta multicolor única que atrapaba la mirada durante un minuto y luego otro... ¿por qué no para siempre? Y es que también se completaba con aquellos ojos hechizantes de un verde esmeralda brillantes por los motes dorados que surcaban los iris enmarcados en pestañas bastante largas, y terminaba de perfilar su nariz contundente y su mentón marcado. Debía de medir casi dos metros de estatura. Era inmensamente alto. Y sólo por eso Levi quiso golpearlo en ese instante. Además de que…sus ojos viajaron por la piel que quedó al descubierto y se quedaron en su abdomen. Él tenía unos músculos marcados pero no exagerados. Eran atrayentes.

Levi apretó los dientes, enojado consigo mismo por estar pensando semejantes brutalidades, se quiso abofetear de inmediato. Debía saltar en este instante, para evitarse la vergüenza de estar sintiendo aquellas bajezas.

«¿Me gusta?» No, no puede ser.

« ¡Puto Farlan! »

« ¡Seguro él me pasó lo puto y marica!»

El azabache estaba inmóvil, aferrado al barandal, pero extrañamente relajado. El castaño se acercó y también se cruzó para quedar en su misma condición.

— Listo, Campanita.

Levi agachó la mirada. Un revoltijo de cosas pasándole por la cabeza, y todas provocadas por esa persona desconocida que le causaba gran confusión.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Por tú lo haces. Y porque está de puta madre la vista desde aquí. ¿Verdad que sí? Una buena vista para morir.

Sonaba tan entusiasmado.

Sus cabellos castaños se mecieron con la brisa y cerró los ojos disfrutando del frio que le golpeaba la piel. Luego se echó a reír. Y Levi se mordió los labios nuevamente.

—Eres un completo imbécil. No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. No tienes por qué hacer esto. Es absurdo.

— Tal vez, algunos dicen que estoy loco y medio bruto. Pero no me importa. Así que ven campanita, sea lo que sea que te suceda yo voy a ayudarte. No importa que, lo voy hacer. ¿Quieres?...

« Ayudarlo »

Su voz sabía a verdad.

De pronto un pensamiento oscuro comenzó a germinar en él. Una fuerza de alivio por no saberse tan miserable.

— ¿A ayudarme? — la esperanza floreció dentro de él como una rosa bajo el sol —. ¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —por fin alguien lo escuchaba, por fin alguien le daría aunque sea eso, porque así lo deseaba, él iba a matarlo, qué amor de sujeto. La asfixia dejaría de ser su fiel compañera, dejaría de sufrir los desprecios y castigos de su madre y la esclavitud de Farlan —. ¿Lo harías ya? ¿Un solo golpe? ¿O me dejaras resbalar lentamente? Yo voto por algo rápido y sin dolor, pero aceptaré lo que elijas. De verdad. No recibirás ni una queja por mi parte.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—No voy a matarte, Campanita.

¿Qué?

—Pero acabas de decir que ibas a ayudarme.

—Y lo voy a hacer. Pero no de esa manera. Voy a salvarte — extendió su mano hacía él —. Toma mi mano, Campanita.

Levi sintió que toda la esperanza se desvaneció de pronto. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo, ni sospechaba que lo que se proponía era del todo imposible. Él no tenía salvación, si tomaba su mano estaría más perdido. Pronto se darían cuenta de su ausencia y lo regresarían al cautiverio.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a su ofrecimiento. Mirándolo ceñudo.

— Porque morir no es divertido y menos congelado. ¡Y duele como la mierda!

A Levi se le estremeció el cuerpo.

— ¿Congelado?

Quería morir al menos no pareciendo más que un bloque de hielo. Al menos muerto quería burlarse de su madre. "Aún muerto sigo siendo más bonito que tú. Al menos eso tengo"

Y el dolor. No, eso era ¿impensable?

— Si, unos grados bajo cero, quizás.

— ¿Cómo sabes que duele así?

— Yo nací en Alemania, en Baviera, ahí los inviernos son del infiernos, cuando estaba pequeño estaba jugando sobre un lago congelado pero el hielo estaba delgado, se rompió y plaff me fui al fondo. Los minutos que estuve ahí fueron como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran por cada poro de la piel. ¡Joder! Hubiera preferido que me rompieran un huevo.

Levi apretó los labios.

— No me importa que este frio, ya estoy acostumbrado a él — soltó haciéndose el valiente, además era cierto, no había porque mentir, era sus últimos momentos.

— Si, tal vez, pero si usted está huyendo de algo que la lastime, no creo que quiera morir con semejante dolor. Imagínese. Así que, Campanita, toma mi mano — sus dedos casi le rozaban el brazo —. Te prometo que si tomas mi mano, yo te mostrare algo por lo que si querrás seguir viviendo.

Los ojos cansados y hasta vacíos se quedaron fijos en los verdes intensos que le trasmitían confianza. El aire de sus pulmones que había estado retenido hasta cierto punto empezó a ser expulsado lentamente.

Valía la pena arriesgarse por algo tan vano, tan intangible.

Por un instante calló a la voz insistente de sus monstruos, esos que le hacían pitar los oídos, se dejó guiar por ese instinto silencioso que le susurraban 'Arriésgate. Él puede, él está'

Su mano alcanzó la del muchacho desconocido que en cuanto sintió rozar sus dedos contra los suyos afianzó el agarre.

—Soy Eren Jeager, y a partir de ahora seré tu acompañante, Campanita, así que aquí me tienes.

— Soy Levi Ackerman, y eres un loco pendejo e imbécil.

Eren rió.

Como le encanta esa mujer tan fina y con una boquita tan sucia.

Levi volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica al tener contacto con esa piel de caramelo y se le sonrojaron las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Aspiró hondo al tenerlo así de cerca. Él olía a romero y hierbabuena, como un pan recién hecho tras el que se disfrutaba de un licor de menta. En otras palabras, olía a hogar. Un sólido hogar en donde él podía quedarse sentado en el pórtico viendo la vida pasar de manera tranquila. Un tiempo detenido en una tarde de verano.

Se le antojó quedarse eternamente ahí.

Pero sus demonios no estaban de su lado, ellos querían verlo totalmente asfixiado. Sus malditas zapatillas se enredaron en el estorboso vestido.

Perdió piso.

El terror nació violento.

Gritó.

Casi cayó.

Una mano se aferró como garfio a su muñeca.

— ¡Te tengo, Campanita!

— ¡No me sueltes! ¡Ayúdame, maldición!

— Lo haré, pero por favor no te muevas así.

— ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

El azabache pataleaba tratando de que sus pies se elevaran para volver a los barrotes. Le dolía la mano donde era sujetado y el aire en sus pulmones se enfriaba más y más, casi no podía respirar. Estaba aterrado. Y es que sentía como si manos invisibles y perversas tiraran de él hacia abajo.

Pero entonces pasó, un violento tirón y su cuerpo fue elevado. La mano callosa y fuerte de ese hombre 'Eren' lo había halado con todo de sí y lo traía de regreso. Su cuerpo pasó por encima de los barandillas y se estrelló de un solo golpe contra el de Eren. El muchacho trató de recibir todo el golpe, pero fue inútil, por el exagerado movimiento, las posiciones se invirtieron.

Levi cayó de espaldas con el castaño entre sus piernas. Sentía el corazón desbocado, las voces tormentosas riéndose en sus oídos, las lágrimas bajaban a raudales de sus ojos. Temblaba incontrolablemente, casi como si hubiese despertado de una horrenda pesadilla.

El aliento tibio y mentolado de Eren lo mantuvo en el punto de la cordura.

— Tranquila, Campanita, ya pasó, ya estás aquí.

Y Levi le creía. Pero su momento no duro.

Dos voces masculinas, amenazantes los hicieron darse cuenta de la situación.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, depravado!

Eren los vio con rabia pero se levantó. Y Levi gimoteó, débil como estaba sus dedos apenas y si pudieron sostener una esquina de la camisa abierta de Eren.

« Por favor, por favor, no me sueltes »

En su mente, él aún seguía con los pies colgando, listo a caer, y Eren era su única ancla.

No quería soltarlo. No debía soltarlo.

Pero entonces unas manos grandes a sus espaldas y una voz le llamaron.

— Tranquila, señorita, ya está, ya está, ya paso. Y tú, pon las manos donde pueda verlas. Llama al sargento de marina — le habló a su compañero, que inmediatamente se fue corriendo.

Levi desde el piso temblaba. Las cosas se distorsionaron en su mente, sus ojos sólo podían seguir clavados en la figura alta de Eren, que a unos pasos de él, parecía tan lejano. Con unos ojos compresivos que le veían a él, que estaba para él.

Muchos minutos después, Levi estaba envuelto en una manta gruesa. La voz furiosa de Farlan reclamaba a vítores contra Eren, que esposado lo veía con unos ojos de lobo a punto de destazar a un infame conejo.

Un titán hambriento de carne de ese hombre que lo insultaba sin razón.

— Es totalmente inaceptable, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías tocar a mi prometida? Deja de verme así imbécil, voy a romperte la cara.

— Atrévete, si es que tienes los…

Farlan levantó la mano dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

— Farlan — la voz trémula de Levi resonó en el lugar.

— Voy a darte una paliza, perro miserable.

— ¡Ya basta, Farlan! — un grito ahogado, sus pies moviéndose hasta los dos hombres que se retaban con la mirada —. Fue un accidente, Farlan. Ya no más.

— ¿Un accidente?

— Si, fue…algo estúpido en realidad — una risilla incomoda, sus ojos se conectaron con los esmeralda que lo vieron con incógnita—. Estaba asomada y resbalé. Yo estaba inclinada para ver…ahmmm…la…la…

— ¿Propela?

— Si, eso y pues…resbalé. Y hubiese caído, pero el Señor Jeager me rescató, casi se cae también— otra risilla incomoda, esta vez por la mirada intensa y algo molesta de Eren sobre él. Se sintió chiquito y bobo por soltar tantas mentiras delante del muchacho.

— Dios, Levi, mira lo que te pasa por eso. Cielos, todo por la propela.

Levi bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Es que había algo en la voz de Farlan que le revolvía el estomago, claramente él le estaba gritando 'Es que no podías ser más imbécil'. Todo el mundo podía creerle que estaba preocupado, no, la verdad es que Levi si lo veía con claridad. Estaba furioso a más no poder. Debía tener alguna sospecha.

— Entonces el muchacho es un héroe — exclamó un viejo calvo que sostenía una copa de brandi y que había llegado con Farlan.

— Si, parece que sí — los ojos de Farlan seguían viendo molesto al muchacho —. Gracias por esto — luego se giró a Levi y lo envolvió en sus brazos —. Cariño, sólo mírate, debes estar muriendo de frio, déjame llevarte a tu camarote para que puedas calentarte.

Desde su lugar Levi jamás perdió de vista al castaño y cuando Farlan soltó aquello lo pudo ver, su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de asco. Le dolió. Pero luego esos ojos verdes le notaron y le quedaron viendo. Se suavizaron hasta parecer un deslumbrante jade. Y le guiñaron un ojo.

Levi parpadeó, estremeciéndose. Pero tampoco ese momento duró. Los brazos de Farlan lo empezaron a alejar de ahí.

—Hey, Señor Churchs, ¿una recompensa para el muchacho? — esta vez fue Shadis, que también estaba ahí.

El caballero siseó, pero se volteó liberándolo mientras sonreía con hipocresía.

— Por supuesto, Señor Pixis, veinte dolores por el muchacho.

El azabache lo vio con reproche.

— ¿Eso es lo que valgo para ti? ¿Ese es el precio de la vida de 'la mujer que amas? — de alguna manera tenía que desquitarse. Avergonzarlo aunque fuese una vez.

— Ah, ¿mi bella Levi está molesta? — el sarcasmo bailando en su lengua —. Veamos entonces, por tan gentil acto, caballero, le invitó a nuestra mesa, mañana por la noche. Así podremos compartir más de su heroico acto.

Levi quiso matarlo.

¡Hijo de puta!

Pero nada pudo decir, las manos de ese hombre volvieron a sujetarle y lo arrastraron hacia adentro, alejándolo del castaño que parecía absorberlo con la mirada.

Un pensamiento danzó en su mente mientras lo perdía de vista.

« Prometiste ayudarme. Que no ves que es aquí donde lo necesito. Ayúdame, por favor»

Quiso que él lo escuchara, pero luego se arrepintió. Era mejor así, él había decidido tomar esa mano y no completar sus negros deseos y ahora debía enfrentar esa decisión. Arrastra a alguien más, le pesaría inmensamente. Con su silencio lo liberaría de su carga. De su promesa.

« Adiós, ilusión de un momento. Bienvenida seas nuevamente soledad, cautivo »

 **.**

De pie, siendo apenas liberado de los grilletes que lo habían mantenido apresado, Eren vio como aquel tipo alejaba a _**su**_ campanita de su lado. Le ardió en lo más profundo verla envuelto en los brazos de quien se decía su prometido. Era un sacrilegio que un tipo así de hipócrita tuviera a su lado a tan perfecta mujer.

Las injusticias de la vida son inmensas.

Su vida estaba marcada por ellas.

— Fue una suerte que usted estuviera en el preciso instante que la señorita resbaló — la voz del tipo calvo lo trajo de sus pensamientos —. Aunque me parece extraño, que le haya dado tiempo de quitarse los zapatos y la chaqueta — soltó una risilla y se llevó la copa a la boca —. Pero bueno, esta juventud hace maravillas. Buenas noches, señor Jeager.

El hombre se fue tambaleante por donde campanita había desaparecido.

Eren soltó un gruñido y recogió sus cosas.

La molestia estaba comiéndoselo.

Para cuando llegó a su cuarto, aquella sensación era más grande. De tal magnitud era, que le pegó una patada a su cama, haciendo vibrar los barrotes. Despertando a un mounstros nacido desde los mismo infiernos.

Annie Leonhardt

Eren sudó frío cuando la vio levantarse como si de un espectro se tratase. Tenía un par de rodajitas mal cortadas de tomate sobre los ojos, el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros y la cara llena de una pasta verde que casi le hacia ver como un cadáver en descomposición.

Los tomates cayeron de sus ojos.

Si en ese entonces hubiesen sabido de algo llamado 'El exorcista', seguramente Annie sería Regan.

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una sonrisa espantosa.

— Ahora si date por muerto, bastardo suicida.

Aquella noche Eren supo que sus pesadillas no eran tan infernarles como una Annie jodidamente cabreada. Sus compañeros de cuarto también apoyaron eso, pero ellos valientemente se habían escondido debajo de la cama.

 **.**

Frente al espejo, cepillándose el cabello azabache — el cual obligatoriamente tuvo que dejarse crecer —, Levi podía verlo, ahí estaban ellos y él. Porque siempre que se vía en el espejo, sólo podía verse a si mismo, en una versión más infantil, con lagrimas en los ojos, gritando y retorciéndose a causa de estar tanto tiempo encerrando, acosado por esas sombras que se ríen de él. Que se jactan de su dolor. Del destino que le tocó vivir. Pero entonces él cierra los ojos un momento y trata de callarlos, poniendo su mascara de frialdad, de indiferencia, antes de que ese hombre que se acerca por detrás note cuan roto está y se aprovecha más.

Él es otro de sus demonios, pero no él más grande. Ese lugar lo ocupa su madre.

— Cariño, sé que es difícil todo esto para ti. Pero si te sigues sugestionando a ti mismo de que esto no va a funcionar, no llegaremos a ningún lado. Y tú sabes que te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre. Te amo.

« Cállate, cállate, mentiroso »

Dejó el cepillo sobre la mesita y guardó silencio mientras sentía las manos de Farlan acariciar su cabello.

— Bien, para que veas que no estoy molesto. Te daré un regalo — el hombre sacó de entre sus ropas un estuche y de el, posiblemente el collar más fino y costoso que el azabache hubiese visto.

— Far-lan, yo n-o.

— No, no, este es un regalo que iba darte cuando llegáramos pero quiero vértelo mañana, así que ponte inmensamente hermoso. Descansa — un beso en la mejilla blanquecina, una sonrisa de conquistador y se marchó.

Y ahí quedó Levi, viendo aquella joya que parecía sacada de las más grandes fantasías de la realeza. Y lo era. Pero para Levi era solo un collarín de perro, otra cadena más a su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo.

Su libertad ya era muy lejana. No pudo resistir un poco más. Aquella noche lloró hasta no dar más. Aunque esa misma noche también soñó con un caballero oscuro de ojos verdes que montando en un dragón de pesadilla llegaba a raptarlo y él era feliz, volando directo al infierno.

Aquellas abrazadoras llamas lo alejarían de su tormentoso frio. Levi había sonreído en los brazos de aquel fuerte caballero que lograba rescatarlo de su verdadero infierno. En sus brazos encontró la paz.

Fue tal vez por ese sueño que cuando al día siguiente unas manos grandes le picaron las costillas casi gritó. Porque extrañamente ese caballero se parecía inmensamente al muchacho risueño que le miraba con entusiasmo.

— Te lo había dicho. Voy a ayudarte. No voy a permitir que te escapes otra vez de mis magníficos planes para lograr hacerte ver que tan bonito es vivir — el castaño extendió sus manos, invitándole, tentándole —.Anda, toma mi mano, empezamos desde ya.

Levi por un segundo pensó.

¿Y por qué no?

Con aquel pensamiento terminó de sellar su destino, ese destino que había empezado sin saberlo, cuando unos ojos verdes empezaron a adorarlo desde el primer instante que le vio.

Tomó su mano.

El camino había empezado.

 *** Notas finales:**

Señoritas, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Déjenme su sincera opinión en un review. Les agradecería en el alma, porque sus opiniones son valiosas para mi. De antemano agradezco su tiempo en leer este Fic, daré lo mejor de mi para que siempre lo disfruten.

Quería también decirles que este Fic estará sin faltas cada quince días los días miércoles. Es para poderlo sopesar muy bien. Gracias nenas mías, las adoro.

Ahora, la contestación de sus bellos comentarios:

 _ **Patatapandicornio:**_ _¡Hola mi linda nena! Sip, ahí está tu Eren, Dios Alemán medio turco bañado por el sol, embarradito en chocolate, listo para ser comido a pedacitos. Tan sexy el Srito. Tatakae, y como ves, está hasta los huesos por Levi-love, y es que este Fic a como dije, es algo renovado. Aquí habrá fuego, luces artificiales y toda la bomba. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, puesto que me tardo hacerlo varios días, aun no estoy muy segura si al final lo fallé, porque es que Eren es Eren, está loco y enamorado –a primera vista- del azabachito y ahora esta de loquillo persiguiéndole. Me salí completamente de la escena. JAJAJA XD, mujer adore tu review, tan bello y hermoso. Gracias por comentar y leerte esto. Gracias por todo tu cariño. Buen día mi amor. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo._

 _ **NJeager:**_ _¡Bomboncito de mi corazón! Hey, hey, gracias por tu confianza mi love, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus lindas palabras, mira que agarró fuerza con ellos, y si bebé en algún punto te haré llorar, pero también gozaras –carita maliciosa-, yo sé que sí, lo vas a dis-fru-tar. Así que ven, acompáñame en este viaje. Gracias leer y comentar, haces a mi corazón tum-tum. Éxito en tu día. Nos leemos en la próxima._

 _ **:**_ _Neee, cara mía, no esté triste, espero ya estés mucho, mucho mejor, me alegra saber que este Fic te saque la locura de los poros. En mi causa esa sensación ver la película y ponerme a pensar en mi lindo Ereri. Así que cariño, la guacamaya loca de Charly te manda un enorme, titánico abrazo. Espero hayas disfrutado también de este capitulo. Gracias por tu review, por tan lindas palabras. Nos leemos en el próximo encuentro._

 _ **ElisaM2331:**_ _Mi Reina de los titanes, mi linda madre, JAJAJA hasta yo me revolqué con las babosadas de Eren, este tatakae es el mejor, siempre me da un no seque, es tan pero tan él y tan bello que se me antoja robármelo, luego me acuerdo le la llama y de Levi, y pues….no se pasa JAJAJAJA XD. Bueno, bueno baby mía, a ti te fangirleo por chat, nos leemos por ahí baby. Gracias por estar pendiente de este Fic. Te adoro mi nena. ¡Y me debes Roma, señorita! Un abrazo de Diosas griegas._

 _ **Nell Qhuay:**_ _Hola holis de mis soles, nena mía, gracias por tu apoyo, yo daré lo mejor de mi para que así sea. Voy a poner todo mi empeño en que quedé de la barbarosidad para que tú lo disfrutes inmensamente. Gracias mi linda nena por comentar. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Buen día y un abrazo. Hasta la próxima_

 _ **Naancii**_ _: Querida mía, si lees esto. Voy a fangirlearte y decirte que tengas paciencia baby, habrá sorpresas y sea el final que sea, creo que quedaras eternamente satisfecha. Te lo prometo, confía en mí. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo titánico, espero me acompañes en todo este viaje. Nos leemos en la próxima._

 _ **Nicot:**_ _¡Nico de mi vida y mi love! Así es mi vida, ya se conocieron los weones, y estos mocosos serán la bomba en este barco. Tanto que harán estallar a la vieja de Kuchel y al pollo lo harán de brochetas. JAJAJA XD. Ay mujer, no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace saber que está gustando. Tú eres una de esas escritoras que admiro con el alma y tus palabras y opiniones son valiosas para mí. Te quiero, y sobre la pregunta de Levi Trap, pues en los próximos capítulos eso será relevante para la relación que llevaran estos dos. Seguro que te va a gustar lo que pasará Annie, esta mujer es divina. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. Te adoro con el alma. Nos leemos en la próxima._

 _ **CrisNovx**_ _: ¡Mi Sempai! ¡Si lo hizo! Campanita es campanita, y ahí va a estar entre quererle comer la boca a Eren y darle sus buenos zapes, este Levi-Love es todo un caso, pero así nos encanta. Mi sempai amada, gracias por tan lindas, son paz a mi alma. De verdad espero que todo lo que estoy pensando ser, sea de agrado tuyo principalmente, porque eres una gran impulsadora de este proyecto. Te quiero un montón y gracias por estar aquí. Te adoro. Nos leemos en la próxima._

 _ **MagiAllie**_ _: Baby de mi corazón, cheré de mis entrañas, a ti ya te conteste por PM, pero como eres tan mi sol, te repito desde aquí, por supuesto que habrá HOT entre estos dos, pero ya será en su momento, aunque creo que aumentare un alguito más de eso, entre los últimos capítulos. Gracias por comentar baby, te amo-adoro. Sos mi sol. Nos leemos a la próxima. Un abrazo de gigantes._

 _ **KlraGuz:**_ _JAJAJA mujer, tu review me revivió desde el mismo Hades, XD, es que jajaja no sip, esos dos son como dos imanes a positivo aún así existen y se encuentran y conviven, me encanta mucho desarrollar este tipo de amistad entre Ann y Eren, son la parte cómica de todo este dramón. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Un abrazo de oso y nos leemos en la próxima. Sos un amor._

 **¿Review?**

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Yenessis Kutsenova, Nicot_ **y** _MagiAllie_

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Imploro tu piedad, Tú, el único que yo amo,_

 _Desde el fondo del abismo oscuro donde mi corazón ha caído._

 _Es un universo triste de horizonte plúmbeo,_

 _Donde flotan en la noche el horror y la blasfemia;_ _ **"**_ _—_ Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 **.**

En cuanto tomó su mano, la sensación electrizante de que todo estaría bien con sólo tener contacto con él, volvió. Era extraño, como una marea de sensaciones completamente nuevas, arrastrándolo sin su consentimiento, aun así sabía que no podría reprocharle. Levi no comprendía en su totalidad qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— A dar un paso en la cubierta. ¿Cuántas veces has estado por ahí?

— Sólo una. Ayer — casi fue un susurro.

— Ninguna. Venga hay que ir a ver todo como la gente normal — continuó él como si no hubiera dicho nada.

— Pero yo soy alguien normal — chilló Levi. Algunos ojos se posaron sobre él y bajó la mirada.

— Lo sé. Es sólo joda, tú sabes, se debe romper el hielo con algo ¿no? — y se echó a reír.

— Eres un pendejo.

— Campanita no debería decir palabrotas.

— Campanita te romperá las bolas si le sigues llamando así — fue un siseo mortífero y el otro le pellizco la mejilla y volvió a sonreír como era su especialidad. A Levi se le erizó la piel.

Puto pendejo con sonrisa de Apolo.

Ese fue el delicado pensamiento de un 'campanita' enojado.

Iban a paso lento y en cuanto salieron a la cubierta, Levi volteó hacia las puertecillas que daban a los pasillos de su camarote. Mucho antes de que él se levantará su madre ya debía andar en pie, buscando hacerse la importante hablando con los de 'su clase', una última mirada y el azabache pensó que por un segundo y para siempre se estaba alejando de aquel demonio de cabello oscuro y ojos tan fríos que seguramente asestaría un golpe mortal a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su planes. Giró el rostro hacia a Eren que seguía parloteando y tragó grueso. Apuró el paso. Debían ir a un lugar al que aquella mujer no frecuentara. El sólo pensamiento de que ellas los encontrara hizo que Levi emulara un gesto raro mientras fruncía él.

Pero dejó de pensar en eso, no mientras sentía a Eren llevarlo de la mano, a la luz del día él parecía refulgir en su belleza de caramelo. Y Levi quiso embriagarse en ella. Por un segundo, por todos los segundos del mundo. La cubierta estaba llena de gente muy airada que charlaba animadamente mientras sus sirvientes los seguían a pocos pasos. Cada vez que alguien los miraba, alzaban los ojos sobre el hombro y luego retiraba enseguida la vista. Es que todo el mundo se apartaba de su camino como si el muchacho castaño sufriese alguna terrible enfermedad que se la contagiaría con solo por rozarle.

Eran unos malditos. Unos malditos llenos de crueldad.

— ¿Qué está haciendo una señorita respetable con un tipejo como él?— le comentó una mujer a su amiga.

— A veces a las mujeres les gusta visitar los barrios bajos, tú sabes, cuando el marido… — explicó la otra. Y se pusieron a reír.

El azabache sintió tensarse al castaño ante tales comentarios y trató de controlarlo y, a pesar de su aparente debilidad, lo frenó con poco esfuerzo. Aun así no pudo frenarle la lengua al mocoso.

— De los barrios bajos sí, pero está carne ustedes no la probaran, viejas brujas— les sonrió con altanería él, las mujeres le vieron mal y siguieron su camino con rapidez.

Levi parpadeó, sorprendido.

— ¿Siempre eres así?

Pero Eren volvió a hacer caso omiso a la pregunta. Volvía a ignorarlo. Parecía que así esquivaba lo que no le gustaba.

— Quiero matarlas por verte como a una furcia.

—Esas mujeres viven de la apariencia, que una mujer 'respetable' esté con alguien que no parezca de su clase paseando así como nada sólo significa una cosa, que se lo está tirando.

Eren enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así?

—Quien sabe, tal vez un tipo como tú que me tiré alguna vez.

Levi no supo si él comprendía su broma. Lo vio llevarse la mano a la nuca y no habría sabido decir si estaba conteniendo una sonrisa o un gruñido.

—Odio la hipocresía que hay aquí. Esas son sólo unas envidiosas, yo lo vi, ellas me estaban desnudando con la mirada.

Levi lo miró boquiabierto.

—Creo que deberíamos buscar una bolsa bien grande para que te resulte más fácil llevar a cuestas tu ego.

Esa vez sí vio con claridad que Eren intentaba no reír.

—Será mejor que vayamos más allá, antes de que me entren ganas de ir donde esas putas y me ponga a arrancar ojos para hacerte un collar con ellos.

Levi no dudaría en lucir tal joya.

Echaron a andar de nuevo. Pasaron de largo a todas las gentes que siempre le veían igual.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas más silvestres a la luz de un amanecer tibio.

— ¿Eres alemán, verdad?

—Mitad alemán y mitad Turco. Cosas de los enredos de mis padres. Sabes deberías conocer Alemania. Es todo una belleza.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

—No hay nada allá para mí, volver no es siquiera un pensamiento ya. Viajar es mi vida ahora, de un lugar a otro sin echar raíces, es algo que me hace sentir en paz.

— Se oye tan bien esa vida. ¿Eren?

—Si.

—Quiero agradecerte por lo de ayer — se había detenido por un segundo, sus dedos pinzaban los encajes de su vestido color purpura —. Por salvarme y por no decir, tú sabes... — una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios —. Debes pensar que yo sólo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—No, claro que no. Todos tenemos demonios que tratan de arrastrarnos al infierno. Sólo me pregunto ¿De qué tamaño es el tuyo, que logró hacerte que te rindieras ante él?

Levi se mordió el labio inferior, lo hizo tan fuerte que casi se sacó sangre.

—Ellos controlan mi vida. Nunca tuve alas y ahora también ahogaron mi canto.

— ¿Alguna vez luchaste por detenerlo?

Levi le vio mal, con ira contenida. Apretó los dientes e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Le di un enorme pisotón con su tacón que hizo chillar de dolor al castaño.

—Eres un maldito, ¿Quién te crees? No me conoces, no conoces nada de mí y quieres juzgarme, eres un pendejo.

—Oye, yo sólo trato de ayudarte. Campanita eres tan mala — hizo un puchero infantil y le tomó de las mejillas halándoselas con ternura.

Eso molestó más al azabache.

—Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea — empezaron un jaleo tonto que lo único que hacía era que Levi se enojara mucho más —. Déjame en paz, bruto desgraciado.

—Si me sigues insultándome no pararé hasta que te ponga las mejillas rojas.

—Y si sigues te juró que me valdrá un infierno que toda esta gente me mire y te lanzaré al mar.

—Campanita no podría — le retó —. Eres muy pequeña, tierna y con esos bracitos — se puso a reír al tan sólo imaginársela tratando de levantarle.

—No me desafíes perro malnacido. Tengo más fuerza que tú, yo no soy lo que ves.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eres una luchadora de sumo en secreto? — su sonrisa volvió a estallar mientras seguía pellizcándole las mejillas.

—No, tengo bolas como tú y te digo que ellas me dan la fuerza para romperte el cráneo de perro que tienes.

—Campanita, esas ya son palabras que tú no deberías decir. Las mujeres no tienen bolas, bueno algunas tal vez — en ese momento pensó en Annie. Un escalofrió le recorrió —. Pero mi Campanita no. Ella es un hadita tierna y delicada.

— Soy hombre — era toda seriedad cuando eso salió de sus labios.

Se la dejó ir, ahí de pie y sin saliva.

El castaño detuvo su jugueteo. Parpadeó y luego se puso a reír.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esa, mujer?

—No es ninguna broma.

—No, en serio…

El rostro de Levi no daba signos de que fuera una broma o algo parecido. El azabache soltó un largo suspiro y colocó su mano en el cintillo de color negro que siempre se colocaba en el cuello. La desató. La ligera manzana de adán estaba ahí.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos y dio pasos hacia atrás. Por unos instantes quedó suspendido en un revoltijo de pensamientos.

—Tú….

—Ya lo ves, como mierdas quieres que luche cuando si ni siquiera puedo ser yo mismo.

—Mierda, es que mierda….en serio tío, en serio a ti si te jodieron la vida— estaba que no salía de su estupor, y trató de sostenerse de algo.

A Levi le temblaban un poco las manos, sabía que no debió haber contado aquello, pero es que…es que era Eren, aquel mocoso hacía que deseara exponerse ante él, ser completa y limpiamente sincero, que diera y diera de él hasta decir basta.

«Sé fuerte», se dijo Levi. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, después podría esconderse en algún rincón y llorar.

Por extraño que pareciera, el desprecio de Eren si le dolería. Golpearía lo último de valentía que tenía, lo reduciría a nada.

—No te preocupes. Sabes, sólo quería agradecerte y ya lo hice. Me voy — se dio la vuelta para empezar andar, pero antes de dar dos pasos sintió sus manos apretándole los hombros.

—Oye, no te vayas, te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré. Es una promesa y no la romperé.

« Vaya »

—Además, si te dejo ir ya no podré molestar a un hadita. Porque tú eres _**mi**_ Campanita, aunque seas macho, pecho no peludo, espalda plateada, abdomen de espartano, barba de leñador, voz de nórdico y estirado inglés.

—Tú hijo de….

Y volvieron a su jaleo de pisotones y pellizcos.

 **.**

A Eren empezaron a temblarle las manos cuando escuchó a Campanita soltar aquello.

¿Era una broma?

Tenía que serlo.

¿Cómo era posible que fuese un hombre? ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso? ¿Qué clase de personas podría hacerle eso?

Había tantas preguntas y a la vez ninguna. Él no era nadie en la vida de Campanita para reclamarle y viéndole ahí de pie, contemplándolo con expectación se dio cuenta de una cosa, hombre o mujer, era Levi, simplemente Levi, y cuando le vio la primera vez, lo que le embrujó fue su presencia.

Aquella presencia que hacía a su corazón latir con descontrol y sopesándolo bien, viéndolo como lo que era realmente supo que su corazón no dejaba de latir de la misma manera.

Estaba jodido.

Cómo le deseaba.

Vaya que nunca se imaginó enamorarse de alguien así, y eso que era amor a primera vista. Pero parece que el muy perro de Cupido estaba empeñado en hacerlo caer y lo había logrado. Ya no había marcha atrás. Por eso cuando lo vio intentando escapar con aquella mueca dolida, lo detuvo. Se sintió un maldito. Había herido sus sentimientos con su torpeza.

Era en verdad un perro bruto.

Él se volvió a mirarlo con esos ojos de color grises azulados tan distintos a todos los demás. Tan únicos. Le gustaban porque cambiaban de tono según su estado de ánimo. En aquel momento tenían toda una gama de azules que parecían un caleidoscopio de belleza que nadie podría recrear jamás.

Y para opacar las pendejadas que había hecho empezó a molestarlo. Mejor enojado que triste. Aunque los pisotones le dolían mucho, ese chico sí que era rudo. No supo ni en qué momento los pisotones se detuvieron y su Campanita pasó a golpearlo con su libreta.

— Te romperé hasta el último hueso, bastardo — lo que salía de aquellos labios finos eran amenazas que él no quería que se cumpliera. Vaya que sentía que él era peor que Annie. Pequeños y de temer.

—Oye, detente, no maltrates eso.

—Me importa un rábano ¿o que es esto? — sus manitas dejaron de golpearlo y abrieron su libreta. Parecía sorprendido —. Vaya, esto es…decente ¿Son tuyos? ¿Eres un artista?

Eren levantó los hombros, nadie había aceptado su trabajo como arte por lo tanto no lo consideraban un artista.

Pero Levi sí. Él parecía admirado por su trabajo. Sus ojitos lo decían mientras recorría cada trazo. Se sentó una banca.

—En realidad es un trabajo muy bueno. Es mu refinado — aquellos dedos blancos acariciaron las hojas de papel con delicadeza.

—No lo pensaron en París — y giró el rostro restándole importancia. Ya de nada valía pensar en lo que le habían dicho cuando se apareció ante los críticos. Él mundo incluso en el arte parecía que también se movía por dos cosas: Influencias y dinero.

— ¿París? Vaya, viajas mucho para ser pob…

Eren sonrió.

Qué lindo era él. Lindo y considerado.

—Bueno, una persona de escasos recursos.

—Anda dilo. Soy pobre, Levi. No te avergüences de llamar a las cosas como son.

Al muchacho azabache se le sonrojaron las mejillas y prefirió evitar su mirada para ponerse a seguir viendo su trabajo. Luego sus ojitos se volvieron a abrir los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh, molesto Eren le gusta pintar cosas curvilíneas.

Eren se puso a reír. En serio que ese chico le gustaba en demasía. Era simplemente único.

— ¿Tuviste modelos para esto?

Detuvo su risa y le vio con intensidad sacándole otro sonrojo.

—Es lo bueno de París, las mujeres se sacaban lo ropa sin más. Ellas quieren ser inmortalizadas en su belleza.

—Pues lo lograste, en verdad tienes un don. Ves a las personas— y la sinceridad que había en sus palabras Eren podía saborearla.

Levi se sentía atraído, admiraba su trabajo.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sólo sé que te veo a ti.

Levi esquivó sus ojos.

— ¿Y que ves?

—Tú no querías saltar, te estaban obligando, _**ellos**_ , esos que tiran de tus pies, los que gritan en el espejo.

Levi se levantó, su expresión corporal cambiando en un instante, temblaba, sus labios eran la mayor prueba de eso y Eren bajó la vista un instante. Luego también se levantó y le tomó de las manos para empezar a acariciarle los dedos. Caricias suaves que buscaban tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, a nadie le gusta que le vean sus demonios, todos tienen, pero unos son peores que otros así que la mayoría de las personas no quieren lidiar con los demonios de los demás, pero yo, Campanita, yo me encargaré de matar a _**esos**_ malditos ante tus ojos. Te ayudaré a ser libre.

Los dedos de Levi apresaron los suyos y sus ojos ahora opacos como polvo estelar le vieron con tanta suplica que Eren sabía que debía, si o si cumplir con eso. Aunque dejase su vida en ello.

Él lo valía.

—Anda, ven, dejemos de pensar en cosas malas, hay que seguir el recorrido. ¿Alguna vez has escupido como bucanero comedor de tabaco?

— ¿Eh?

—Ven, te enseñaré como se hace. Como lo hacen los hombres.

Otro libretazo a su cabeza.

Y esta vez iban a paso rápido casi corriendo.

Mientras escupían como idiotas, Levi rio bajito y Eren quiso beberse esa risa, hacerla inmortal, detener el tiempo para que él siempre fuese feliz.

Él lo haría feliz.

 **.**

Kuchel Ackerman era una noble, siempre lo había sido, de las mejores familias de Inglaterra, se casó con un hombre adinerado y de buena posición sólo para seguir viviendo en los lujos que estaba acostumbrada, lastimosamente el hombre no era ningún recatado y gustaba de las bebidas y las apuestas. La fortuna se mermó sin que ella se diera cuenta y al final, su marido terminó pegándose un balazo en la cabeza dejándola a ella y a su hijo hundidos en la miseria, amparados únicamente en un buen nombre que poco o nada les serviría si se quedaban de brazos cruzados.

Nunca en su vida estaría dispuesta a pasar por una vergüenza como saberse derrotada, ser la burla de la sociedad en que había nacido, que la vieran terminar como sirvienta. Ella nació en la opulencia y debía morir en la opulencia.

Y si para eso tenía que vender a su hijo al mejor postor lo haría. Total, de algo debía servir aquel mocoso que ni con los brebajes más potentes se pudo sacar. Debía pagarle su osadía de permanecer en su vientre sin su consentimiento. Porque ese mocoso imbécil debió salir de ella, ahora ella hubiese podido estar con otro hombre mucho más adinerado y no tendría que estar muriéndose de los nervios porque él cumpliera con su plan.

Si él fallaba, ella también caía.

« Al menos hubieras sido mujer »

Es que también se sentía inmensamente envidiosa de su propio hijo.

Era hermoso, decidido, con un aura que emboba a todo el mundo sin siquiera quererlo. Iba ahí por la vida despreciando todo y aun así todos se ponían a sus pies.

¡Era un maldito!

Si al menos fuese una mujer no se sentiría tan ofendida. Pero ser opacada por un hombre, un mocoso enclenque con palidez de muerto era demasiado.

Es por eso que Kuchel quería aplastar todo de él. Hacerlo sentir miserable para que sintiera lo que ella también sentía.

Si ella no era feliz, él tampoco lo sería.

Cuanto lo odiaba.

Aquella mañana no había querido ir a verle su cara de amargado, así que decidió ir a tomar té con sus amigas, era un ambiente que iba más con ella. Las escuchaba hablar de todas sus riquezas y vidas buenas, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Al menos debía presumir de sus buenas maniobras, de su próxima fortuna.

Esta era la vida que ella quería, y así debía ser siempre.

Cuando llegó aquello loca desparpajada, sugirió que se marcharan. No quería rodearse con la gentuza, eso no era de su agrado. Para ella, esa mujer debía ir con los de tercera clase y no con la gente de alcurnia.

Era tan vulgar.

Pero esa loca era una lapa, las siguió a donde iban, hablando y hablando hasta que parecía ahogarse en sus propios chistes sin gracia.

Tal vez debió aguantar a aquello loca allá adentro tomando un té. Sabía que debió hacerlo. Su sangre hirvió de rabia al ver a su hijo junto a un tipejo mientras escupían como camellos.

Era una total vergüenza.

Escuchó a las otras mujeres murmurar a sus espaldas y dio grandes zancadas para acercarse a ellos. Ese muchachito se las pagaría muy caro.

Pero él se dio cuenta de su presencia y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, bajó la cabeza mientras alertaba al otro hombre que le sonrió.

Kuchel hizo un gesto de asco al ver el hilillo de saliva que se escurría por una comisura de los labios del muchacho.

—Madre, él es Eren Jäger quien me ayudó ayer.

—Ya veo — había tanta acidez en sus palabras, quería aplastarlo como el vil insecto que era.

Las otras mujeres sólo recorrieron con la vista al muchacho de cabello castaño. Era muy guapo y era extraño ver una belleza como la suya. A cualquier mujer le gustaría pero Kuchel Ackerman no era cualquier mujer, y en esos precisos instantes si no fuera por sus acompañantes seguramente estaría abofeteando a su hijo y sacándole los ojos a aquel tipejo.

El muchacho azabache parecía adivinar sus intenciones así que le tomó de la mano antes de que ella terminara de explotar.

—Ven Madre, vamos a cambiarnos — se giró sólo un instante hacia el castaño que seguía sonriendo —. Nos vemos en la cena Sr. Jäger.

Él le guiño un ojo y su sonrisa se agrandó. La Ackerman mayor apretó los dientes.

¡Maldito grandísimo atrevido!

Levi la arrastró hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Estaba jadeante y le atacó con los ojos.

—No te atrevas madre, no te atrevas.

Ella le vio airada.

—Levi, tú…

—Sólo te advierto que si intentas algo contra él yo…

— ¿Qué? Eres tú él que no debe retarme Levi, te lo advierto, no te quiero ver junto con ese hombre.

—Es sólo un amigo.

—No nací ayer, Levi. No te atrevas a arruinar todo. Aún no me conoces molesta.

Y salió dando un portazo dejando a Levi ardiendo en furia.

—Ni tú a mí, ni tú a mí — se cubrió la cara con las manos para dejarse caer sobre la cama —. Esto no puede ser amor, no puede. Es sólo que… ¿Qué es esto que me haces sentir Jäger?

Lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

No aún.

Era demasiado rápido todo eso.

 **.**

Eren se vio al espejo, la imagen que el objeto le regresaba era muy diferente a la que algunas veces pudo ver. Se veía como uno de esos estirados hombres de dinero. Todo cuadrado. Lo hacía sentirse extraño. Horriblemente extraño, como si una parte de él se hubiese ido.

—Lo sabía, eres de la talla de mi hijo — la chillona voz de la mujer le llegó a los oídos.

—Casi — le dijo Eren sonriendo.

Esa mujer, Hanji Zoe, era una loca, pero también un amor. Le trataba como un igual, era la primera vez que alguien adinerado lo hacía. Era una mujer supremamente interesante, aunque repetía, ella estaba loca.

—Jujuii, brillas como moneda nueva, muchacho si yo tuviera unos años menos, creo que sería capaz de serle infiel a mi marido por ti Titán.

Eren se puso a reír.

Todo un amor esa mujer.

Se sentía inmensamente nervioso cuando entró al salón. Todo parecía moverse con una sincronía mecánica, la música incluso iba con los movimientos de las personas. Al castaño le recorrió un escalofrió. Era casi como estar en un tétrico teatro de títeres, títeres que parecían muñecas de porcelanas. Todos se movían con los hilos de la hipocresía.

Era en apariencia perfecto pero por dentro todo estaba podrido.

Bajó por las escaleras y se recostó en un pilar del lugar. Se sentía algo chiquito entre todas las miradas vacías de esas personas que iban de aquí para allá. Entonces escuchó la voz de Satanás. Es decir Kuchel Ackerman. Se puso en alerta. Ella venía acompañada de ese hombre odioso que se hacía llamar prometido de _**su**_ Campanita. Se irguió en toda su altura imitando a un viejo que vio hacia un rato. No se dejaría amedrentar por ninguno de ellos. Extrañamente ninguno de ellos lo notó. Y a Eren poco le importó, pero entonces giró el rostro y lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, tan deslumbrante como siempre. Con un vestido azul rey con una infinidad de detalles y piedrecitas brillantes, traía el cabello recogido con una peineta de flor de loto.

Eren se quedó sin respiración y sólo atinó a hacer lo que le salía natural.

Sonreírle con coquetería.

Levi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Sus ojos conectándose, enlazándose en un mundo sólo de ellos. El mundo alrededor desaparecía en ese segundo. Todo estaba en silencio, en calma. Los demonios que a ambos lo acosaban se acallaban, huían y se escondían en un sombrío un lugar. Era en ese instante que la sonrisa de ambos era totalmente sincera.

No podían escapar de lo que había nacido de un solo instantes. De una sola mirada. Hay cosas que están condenadas a pasar y aunque queramos que eso no pase así, pasa de esa manera porque así es como debe llegar.

Así era lo de ellos.

Arrebatador, instantáneo, natural y sincero.

En cuanto Eren le tomó la mano y besó el dorso de esta, las mejillas de Levi se sonrojaron y ambos corazones latieron al unísono.

La música y todos los sonidos volvieron a escucharse.

Estaban listos para enfrentar lo que venía.

Estaban ahí, juntos, de una extraña manera pero juntos. Querían imaginarse que estaban ahí porque esa era una noche para ellos dos.

Tal vez esa fuera una buena noche.

 *** Notas finales:**

Uff, una inmensa disculpa por no haberlo publicado ayer, tormenta más temblor de 6.1 no es buena combinación. Esa es la única excusa que tenga, además era muy tarde cuando termine de arreglarlo. Aun así agradezco la esperita. Ya saben cada quince días estará para ustedes.

Así que díganme que les pareció el capítulo. Depositen su opinión en la cajita de review. Las quiero mucho a todas. Gracias por todo.

Ahora,

La contestación a los review del capítulo anterior:

: Mi nena, preciosa. Aww me dará diabetes, pero ame tu review, mujer de mi corazón, describir las sensaciones es realmente difícil a veces, y más el de alguien que está a punto de quitarse la vida, en resumidas cuentas, creo que la DESESPERACIÓN es lo que prevalece. Muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras cariño, me animas estratosféricamente. Y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Nos leemos en la próxima. Un abrazo enorme de oso.

 **Nico:** ¡Mi preciosa señorita del contrabando! Tú y yo formaremos la mafia N &C , no hay nada que agradecer, yo soy quien te agradece por tomarte un tiempo y leer esta cosita mía. Y si Eren siempre tan poético el desgraciado y verás más de su guarra poesía en todo lo que sigue. Annie es power girl, a ella hay que amarle y temerle. Es una bomba. Espero te sigan gustando estos próximos capítulos. Nena mi corazón baila con cada Review tuyo. Me haces jodidamente feliz. Te amo. Gracias y un beso robado para ti.

 **Guest** : Mi lindo anónimo, esto es una versión remejorada con sorpresas y toda la pesca incluido, así que por favor paciencia, el final sea cual sea, sé que le encantará. Confía en mí.

 **MagiAllie:** ¡La jefa de las jefas, señores! Esta es la única mujer con el derecho de patearme. JAJAJA XD, tienes ese derecho. A tu respuesta, una afirmación es la que te regalo y te lo conté así que, grrr, JAJAJA no sabes cuánto te adoro. Amo tus lindos comentarios. Gracias por todo Cheré.

 **Voice-L** : Mi linda baby, yo te perdono todo lo que quieras, te entiendo, a veces el tiempo está limitado y más por eso te agradezco que te des una escapadita y me comentes, eso super hermoso. Gracias baby linda, y con lo de Annie, sip, eso es una ideíta de Nicot, la mujer POWER LOVE. JAJAJAJA, con lo del apodo, a Levi más que a nadie le queda, bello y enojón el niño, pero como es un macho pelo en pecho JAJAJA bueno, ya no me burlo más del niño, pero es que tan lindo, y sé que se hace el difícil, pero le gusta su apodo, eso no le dudes. Gracias por este lindo comentario. Un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima.

 **YoshiUchiha:** Aww, mi nena, no llores please, herir tu bello corazón no deseo, por favor paciencia y ya verás, te recompensare la incertidumbre con cosas candentes y mucho romance WIIIIII, ya verás que sí. Gracias por tu lindo review. Un besote nivel titánico. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **CrisNovx:** Aquí está la mujer que hace posible esta cosita rara. Te amo mi linda beba. Este Levi con vestido es la onda, sé que te gustara el desarrollo que ira de aquí en adelante, es que me inspiras mujer, cada review tuyo me hace tum tum el corazón. Te adoro nena. Gracias por todo. Un abrazo y un beso.

 **ElisaM2231** : Nena, sos un amor mí querida Aniki. Cariño no te preocupes, tú sabes que yo te espero todo lo que quieras. Mujer ponle mucho esfuerzo en esos estudios, ¡me invitas a la graduación! Necesito médico gratis, en serio. Gracias por todo. Tú y yo seguimos chat más tarde vale. Un abrazo de oso.

 **Patatapandicornio:** ¡Mi nena Hermosa! Acá está la bomba, pobre Eren se le fue al traste lo de conquistar a una bella dama, bueno pero él sigue prendando de su campanita así que este no se le va a zafar, además él quiere algo muy muy serio con su lindo Levi-Love aunque este sea un gruñón especialista en pisarle el caite. Pobre Eren se ha buscado la esposa más peligrosa de todas. Ya verás como irán las cosas. Te va a gustar mucho, perdón si este capítulo quedó medio flojo, pero ya viene lo bonito. Gracias por tus kilométricos y lindos comentarios, me hacen gritar de la emoción. Te quiero mucho cariño. Un beso y un abrazo. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **KIra Guz** : Ay mi vida de mi corazón, jajajaja Sip, ese niño tiene la boca más sucia de toda Inglaterra, pero aun así es todo un amor, es campanita al 100% con eso de que hasta se pone rojo de la furia. ¿Verdad que hay que rostizar al pollo? ¡Comeríamos de gratis! JAJAJAJA Nena te tengo que agradecer por todo esto que me has dado, los dibujitos me encantaron, fueron fenomenales. Te quiero. Un abrazo así del tamaño de Eren y nos leemos en la próxima.

 **Nell Qhuay** : Cariño, tú, KIra Guz y yo irermos por ese pollo, es ya una invitación formal. A comer pollo que Eren descuartizará. JEJEJE XD. Con lo del salseo, por supuesto aún hay que esperar, pero cuando venga, jujuju sé que te va a gustar. Gracias por tu lindo comentario cariño. Un abrazo. Buen día y nos leemos en la próxima.

 **Xx-MiuYushin-xX** : ¡Nena! Aquí tienes tu más, más, espero que te guste este capítulo corazón. Me encanta tu emoción. Sos tan linda. Un abrazo y éxitos en tu día. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **¿Review?**

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama maligna"Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance. Cosas que nunca pasaron en Titanic.

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Callmxdaddy, Nicot_ **y** _MagiAllie_

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

" _En ti yo caeré, vegetal ambrosía,_

 _Grano precioso arrojado por el eterno Sembrador_

 _Para que de nuestro amor nazca la poesía_

 _Que brotará hacia Dios cual una rara flor_ _ **"**_ _—_ Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 **.**

El corazón de Levi había empezado a bombear como loco en cuanto los labios de Eren se posaron en su mano y sin poderlo evitar sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, Dios sabía que no quería quedar tan descubierto, pero es que había cosas en que su cuerpo — que parecía más sincero que él mismo— lo traicionaba. Era instantáneo, sus reacciones eran instantáneas ante Eren. Naturales, arrebatadoras. Sólo pudo emular una sonrisita ante su gesto para evitar que él notara el ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Receptivo, expectante.

Eren le ofreció su brazo y por un pequeño instante, Levi se pegó al tibio cuerpo de su compañero y apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte brazo mientras soltaba un suspiro de gusto. Se separó en el justo instante en el que los intensos ojos del castaño se posaron en su figura, entonces obligó a sus pies a andar, a su mente a dejar de soñar.

«Si tan sólo fuese él al que me tuviera que unir »

Pero sabía que eso no podía ser, chasqueó la lengua y hundió aquellos pensamientos. Se aclaró la voz y llamó con "dulzura" a su prometido. Quería picarle un poco, un pequeño desahogo de lo que Farlan había tratado de hacerle a Eren. Humillarlo. Ya deseaba ver la cara de aquel hombre cuando viera a Eren, tan formal y más apuesto que él.

Es que el castaño casi parecía un conde.

—Querido — su voz modulada a una más femenina. Farlan no le atendió —. Querido — un tirón de parte de Eren y Levi le hizo una mueca.

En ese momento Farlan volvió a verle.

—Dime, cariño.

Y Levi se irguió mientras se recostaba en el brazo de Eren.

Farlan parpadeó sorprendido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Oh, Señor Jeäger— sus ojos avellanas lo escanearon de arriba abajo —. Vaya, casi parece un caballero.

—Casi — y sus ojos se enfrentaron contra los de Farlan.

Levi podía sentirlo, el cuerpo de Eren estaba tenso, en una expresión defensiva. Él hizo presión en el brazo del castaño y se vieron de reojo. Una pequeña semillita de sospecha empezó a nacer en el pecho del azabache.

« ¿Por qué se comporta así? Parece celoso ¿Celoso? ¿Yo le gusto? »

La sorpresa de su posible descubrimiento le hizo tragar grueso pero se volvió a repetir que eso no podía ser, que su mente estaba engañándose, sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Toda su situación lo tenía así. Sus anhelos lo estaban confundiendo. Negó con la cabeza.

Farlan hizo un gesto extraño de superioridad y Levi le acribilló con la mirada, en ese instante Hanji apreció con su cantarina voz.

—¡Hey, Titán! ¿Yo también puedo? — ya estaba colgada del brazo del muchacho que le sonreía con picardía.

Los ojos de Levi se achicaron, quiso darle una patada a esa mujer. No le caía mal, pero en ese instante estaba robando la atención de Eren.

 **¡** Eren sólo tenía que verlo a él, era su campanita **!**

Se sonrojó y decidió callarse. Pero al parecer había sido demasiado obvio. Hanji estalló en risas, se soltó del brazo del muchacho y se le acercó suavemente para susurrarle.

—No te preocupes enanito de mi corazón, este titán es tuyo.

La palidez de Levi se volvió sepulcral y la mujer volvió a reírse como demente. La voz de Farlan lo sacó un poco de su estupor.

—Cariño, ven.

Levi soltó el aire de sus pulmones y haciendo gala de su valiosísima habilidad de ignorar al mundo y hacerse el desentendido de cualquier situación, lo vio sólo un instante y luego se giró a Hanji, asintió mientras afianzaba su muy posesivo agarre en Eren.

Empezaron a andar entre la gente, moviéndose con elegancia y contestando mediante cabeceos y sonrisas. Levi había decidido ignorar la situación anterior, se sintió demasiado expuesto y no estaba para estar haciendo esos melodramas. A lo hecho pecho. Estaba comportándose como un puberto.

Aunque lo era.

Mejor pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo evitarlo y ahí iba, nuevamente sus ojos buscando la tez de Eren, en ese momento pensó que posiblemente el castaño estuviese nervioso, pero era un muchacho muy valeroso, ahí mientras le conducía por el salón parecía uno más de todos aquellos hombres adinerados, navegando a su lado entre el poder y la opulencia. Sabía que en ese preciso instante el castaño se sentía confundido así que lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Se pegó a su cuerpo y entre susurros le mencionó a las personas más importantes que estaban en el salón. Eren atento a sus palabras sólo asentía.

Por fin llegaron a su mesa y su mayor reto los estaba esperando. Kuchel Ackerman. Los ojos de la mujer los veía con molestia, con una expresión asesina oculta en una sonrisita hipócrita. A su lado Farlan ya lo estaba esperando, Levi estuvo tentando a despreciar su gesto y sentarse al lado de Eren, pero se resignó, eso podría atraer la atención de su prometido y meter en problemas al castaño.

Desinflándose por dentro se colocó su máscara de estoicismo y empezó su teatro de muñeca fina y perfecta. Aunque por esta vez se permitió quedarse en ese plano y no dejar que su mente volara mucho más allá del cielo. Su cable a tierra serían los ojos de Eren que en ningún momento desde que se separaron habían dejado de verle con esa intensidad que hacía su cuerpo estremecer.

Levi podría jurar que había una corriente eléctrica o una especie de embrujo que nacía de la conexión en sus miradas y los hacía sentir esa necesidad de quedarse clavados contemplándose en silencio, era como las ansias que siente un adicto por consumir su droga favorita y a la que menos puede acceder.

Había demasiadas cosas y sensaciones estallando entre ambos sin que ellos pudieran ser consientes o pudiesen detenerlas.

 **.**

Odio.

Ira.

Furia.

Asco.

Desprecio.

Temor.

Todo eso se arremolinaba en el interior de Kuchel Ackerman. La indignación era tal que incluso el aire que respiraba era casi tóxico en sus pulmones, trataba de respirar lo más despacio posible, esconder las manos para que no vieran lo crispada que estaba y sonreír de tanto en tanto para que todos pensaran que ella como dama que era, sabía comportarse de manera correcta en cualquier situación. .

Pero su hijo no se salvaba ni aunque estuviesen ahí, estando a su lado se había encargado de hacerle fuertes pinzas en su estómago y espalda. Seguramente se le pondrían morados y ella estaría ahí para presionárselos y que le dolieran más.

¡Mocoso impertinente!

Es que ella lo podía ver mucho más allá de lo que él trataba de aparentarle, ese pequeño bastardo estaba encandilado por esa sucia rata de tercera clase. Pero no se quedaría con las ganas, había dejado pasar un buen rato cuando decidió que era el momento oportuno para ridiculizar a aquel intruso. Se las tenía que pagar por estar metiéndose en sus asuntos, por presentarse como una amenaza a sus planes.

—Dígame Sr. Jeäger ¿Qué tal la tercera clase? Dicen que es muy buena en este barco.

El muchacho pestañeó y una sonrisa alegre le nació en los labios.

—Muy buena, madame, ninguna rata ha querido meterse en mis pantalones.

Las risas divertidas llenaron el espacio y ella se sintió explotar, apretó los labios y se sintió rebajada pero entonces la encantadora voz de Farlan salió en su ayuda.

—Y… ¿cómo es que pudo abordar el Titanic?

—Por un glorioso golpe de suerte — la sonrisa se volvió luminosa y le dio un guiño a su hijo.

Kuchel apretó el tenedor de plata al observar como su hijo correspondía con una sonrisa.

—La vida está hecha de ellos, hijo —Pixis con la cara enrojecida por el alcohol sonreía con diversión —. Bien por ti, muchacho, aprovecha mientras seas joven.

—La vida no puede dejarse a la suerte, un hombre de verdad construye su destino — la respuesta ácida de Farlan alegró a Kuchel.

—Palabras sabias de un buen caballero — con una sonrisa triunfal la Ackerman mayor siguió bebiendo de su copa.

— ¿A qué se dedica Sr. Jeäger?

—Eren es un artista. Me ha mostrado su trabajo y es muy bueno, tiene un toque especial en sus trazos — su hijo sonreía cuando soltó aquellas palabras.

« ¿Eren? »

Los oídos de la azabache chirriaron. Era demasiado para ella. No podía soportar el comportamiento de su hijo. Lo tuteaba, lo trataba como un igual.

—Levi y yo diferimos en sentidos artísticos. Es mi prometida muy joven para ser un juez.

Kuchel estaba encantada, había escogido muy bien al hombre en el que buscar apoyo y solución a sus problemas, ojala ella no hubiera tenido a Levi, tal vez Farlan hubiese aceptado desposarla.

Era el tipo de hombre que ella siempre soñó.

Sintió las mejillas enrojecer y sus ojos buscaron los avellanas que le vieron con aire compresivo. Se mordió el labio inferior. Su hijo era un estúpido que no veía la clase de hombre que era Farlan, ella en su lugar no dudaría un minuto en aceptar cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

La envidia que sentía por su vástago crecía cada vez más.

Decidió que le daría tres pellizcos más fuertes al muchacho y cuando escuchó el gemidito de dolor ahogado sonrió con mayor naturalidad.

Él debía pagar por todas sus atrocidades y ella sería quien se lo hiciese saber.

 **.**

Eren Jeäger podía ser alguien impulsivo, medio suicida y hasta algo bruto cuando las personas trataban de dañarlo o hacerlo sentir inferior, pero había mantenido la calma y trataba de responder todo con una sonrisa y un gesto amable, y seguiría haciendo por su campanita. No permitiría que por su culpa él se sintiese avergonzado o quedara en ridículo.

Su campanita lo estaba defendiendo, además que también lo ayudaba con eso de tener que comer con más cubiertos de los que alguna vez había visto o usado en su vida.

Separados únicamente por Hanji sentía que los estaba dividiendo un océano y la impotencia hacía mella en él al ver como aquel jodido tipo con aires de pavo que se hacía llamar prometido de Levi, le enviaba al azabache miradas cargadas de reproche y rabia. Quería retorcerle el pescuezo.

Hanji le golpeó la pierna.

—Cálmate titán, baja esa aura asesina tuya. No les des gusto.

Eren respiró con profundidad y una nueva sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Nuevamente la voz de Kuchel le piqueteaba los tímpanos. ¡Vieja lechuza con cara de mosca muerta! A ella le quería meter una bola de papa para que se callara.

—Así que… ¿Vas a América para presentar tus obras? — el sarcasmo bailaba en su voz.

—No en realidad, no.

— ¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?

—No lo sé.

« Tal vez robarme a su hijo »

Aquel pensamiento se le antojó dulce y provocativo. Tal vez debería de hacerlo o tal vez no. Haría lo que Levi quisiese.

—Y lo dice tan así ¿En verdad gusta de ese tipo de vida? ¿Vivir en la incertidumbre?

—La verdad sí, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí conmigo. Aire en mis pulmones, salud y unas hojas de papel.

—Suena interesante — la voz calma de su Levi le sacó una sonrisa —. Debe ser divertido viajar por todo el mundo, conocer muchos lugares. Ser libre.

El corazón le dolió al oír esas últimas palabras, el tono lastimero en que se había soltado le causaba ahogo. Sus ojos le buscaron y encontraron los contrarios que luego esquivaron su mirar. Después de eso, dejó de prestar atención. La conversación entre los otros presentes continuó por un buen rato y pronto todos estuvieron riendo a pierna suelta por las locuras de Hanji y mientras todos parecían muy alegres, Eren ya comenzaba a impacientarse pues desde hacía buen rato Levi le ignoraba. Se comportaba extraño, era como si una brecha se hubiese abierto entre ellos.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que todo eso giraba en torno a lo que significaba "Libertad"

Una ida se encendió en su mente. Sonrió con perversidad.

«¡Oh mi enojona campanita he de regresarte a la tierra de las hadas. Verás como te hago feliz!»

La siguiente vez que le vio dirigirse a él deliberadamente fue cuando empezó a burlarse mediante gestos cómicos de los hombres que se levantaban para ir a no sé dónde.

"Como los reyes del mundo"

Fue lo único que le captó y casi se suelta a reír en una carcajada igual a la de Hanji. Porque él había captado bien ese sarcasmo y la interpretación a esas palabras era otra.

"Como los cerdos de la granja" *****

De verdad que estuvo tentado pero el odioso de Farlan le amargó el momento.

—Señoras, nos retiramos. Querida, ¿vienes conmigo?

El gesto estoico de Levi no cambió más que un milímetro de segundo y el desprecio se reflejó en sus ojos pero con una sonrisita chiquita declinó la invitación y Farlan pareció molesto pero no hizo ningún otro ademán de insistir, luego su atención se clavó en el castaño que le miraba con cierta rabia y su sonrisa hipócrita brotó en sus labios.

—Supongo que usted también se retira, Sr. Jeäger o ¿es que desea quedarse entre mujeres? — apretó los puños.

—No, yo también me retiro.

—Bien, agradezco su compañía. Nosotros iremos arriba a hablar asuntos de política y negocios, algo con lo que no estás familiarizado ¿verdad?— eso lo soltó muy cerca del rostro de Eren, una clara burla pero el castaño tan impulsivo como era no dejaría pasar eso, y haciendo uso de las tácticas de ataque de su campanita le soltó un tremendo pisotón al de ojos avellanas que tuvo que contener las ganas de golpear al muchacho que ahora parecía totalmente divertido.

—Por supuesto, también fue un gusto para mí, Farlan — le hizo una ligera reverencia y le dio la espalda.

Farlan estaba echando humos pero se fue sin decir una palabra junto a los otros, pero cuando iba en las escaleras llamó a su sirviente personal Aurou y le susurró unas instrucciones.

En el comedor, Eren se despidió de Levi y de Hanji para luego desaparecer entre las puertas no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa luminosa al azabache que también le correspondió, a su lado Kuchel siseó y le haló del brazo.

—Compórtate.

—Déjame en paz — y de un suave manotazo apartó la mano de la mujer. El siguiente rato que se quedó ahí permaneció en silencio. Estaba demasiado distraído, no había querido parecer grosero en ignorar a Eren, pero no se sintió muy cómodo con expresar sus pesares delante de todo el mundo, era sólo que el estar muy cerca del castaño lo dejaba vulnerable.

Salió del lugar sin esperar a su madre, arrastrando los pies se dirigió a su habitación. No había nadie por el lugar así que se permitía comportarse muy diferente a cuando estaba rodeado de toda esa gente. En esos momentos podía sentirse él mismo. Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios, estaba doblando la esquina del último pasillo cuando unos brazos le tomaron desde atrás, quiso soltar una maldición pero su boca fue tapada. Pataleó cuanto pudo y lanzó puñetazos a diestra y siniestra pero al final terminó siendo acorralado en un rincón oscuro, aplastado por un cuerpo que cubría el suyo en su totalidad.

De espaldas a su captor se removió con intensidad hasta que una voz acompañada de un aliento tibio le hizo detener.

—Oh campanita sí que es difícil de capturar.

Eren.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y esta vez no fue la sensación de desesperó o rabia por sentirse sometido, era porque en aquella posición se sentía extrañamente complacido.

— ¿Por qué demonios has hecho esto? — no era un reclamo en su totalidad.

—Es que no podía decirte nada delante del capitán garfio y la bruja malvada.

Levi se giró lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos esmeraldas que parecían espolvoreados con oro. Brillaban con la intensidad de las emociones. Tragó grueso y bajó la mirada.

— ¿Y qué querías decirme?

—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo?

—¿Fiesta?

—Sí, una verdadera fiesta y no ese teatro de títeres de muñecos feos. Vaya parecían el _comepieles_ — hizo un gesto chistoso de miedo —. Uff que feos, me dan escalofríos.

—¿Yo te doy escalofríos?

—No, tú eres campanita, sólo das miedo si te enojas.

Un pellizco a la pálida mejilla, un pisotón al pie del castaño.

—Bastardo.

—Sí, lo que digas campanita ¿me acompañas a la fiesta?

Levi asintió.

—Bien, pero antes hay que cambiarte esas fachas.

—¿Fachas?

—Si — acarició su hombro pasando por sobre la tela —. No puedes ir así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esta noche Levi mi campanita tiene que disfrutar de una verdadera fiesta pero siendo Levi sólo Levi.

No le dio tiempo de protestar, le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró de ahí. Aunque Levi no puso en realidad mucha oposición. En una carrera alocada se movieron entre los pasillos, bajando los pisos. Llegaron a la tercera clase y se colaron entre los corredores hasta llegar a un camarote.

—Entra, entra — lo incitó con emoción.

—¿Tú duermes aquí? — y las pálidas mejillas del azabache se sonrojaron levemente —¿La fiesta es aquí?

«Oh cariño no te sonrojes más, sino no podré detener mis ansias de querer morderte esa deliciosa piel »

Eren se mordió los labios mientras apretaba las manos en su traje.

—No, campanita, aquí sólo venimos a cambiarte de ropa. Anda siéntate ahí — de un saltó subió a la otra cama y metiendo sus manos en un sencillo bulto empezó a rebatir—. Oye, deberás agradecerme esto, seguro Annie cuando se entere me rompe algo más que los dientes.

—¿Quién es Annie?

O sus sensores le estaban fallando o podría jurar que ahí había un mote de celos. Eren sonrió.

—La hija bastarda del demonio.

—Ey, creí que sólo yo era su hijo.

—Tú eres el legítimo, ella la bastarda.

Los dos se rieron como tontos.

Eren dejó caer unos pantalones sobre la cabeza de Levi quien dio un respingo ante la acción.

—Ve poniéndotelos, sólo déjame encontrarte una camisa — siguió rebatiendo —.Ahg, desgraciada Annie, se llevó la mejor camisa. Lo siento campanita, creo que te pondrás una de las mías, aunque creo que será mejor, no querrás verte tan femenina ¿verdad?

—¿Es en serio, Eren?

En ese momento Eren rebotó en el pequeño catre y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises azulados que le veían con nerviosismo completando el maravilloso cuadro con el carmín que adornaba completamente sus mofletes.

—Sí, claro que sí. Hoy tiene que ser una buena noche y si vas así, viéndote como no eres, no lo disfrutarás para nada — le guiñó un ojo y se bajó de un salto de la cama.

Levi desvió la vista y luego le susurró bajito.

—Me ayudas — se dio la espalda y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole el cierre del vestido.

El castaño tragó grueso, totalmente nervioso. Lo que él no sabía es que el azabache estaba haciendo eso en búsqueda del contacto de sus dedos con su piel, porque la verdad él ya tenía bastante práctica en bajar cierres de vestido que incluso podía hacerlo a ojos cerrados.

Las manos morenas temblaron un momento y luego alcanzaron el cierre y de un movimiento rápido lo deslizaron hacia abajo y se alejó dos pasos del azabache.

—Oye, ven acá todavía te falta eso — Las puntas de los cordeles del corsé azul pálido quedaron a la vista del castaño —. O es que tus dedos torpes no pueden hacerlo.

—Ahh, está bien — sus dedos tembloroso empezaron a deslizar los cordeles de manera suave, aflojando la prenda lentamente, dejando expuesta la blanquecina piel. Y no pudo evitar que en algún momento sus dedos rozaran aquella suave y cremosa piel, se le aceleró el corazón de un modo que ya le resultaba familiar y su cuerpo se preparó para él. Para todo lo que deseaba hacerle. Era doloroso, bastante más que otras veces. Pero también placentero, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El deseo que sentía por aquel muchacho aumentaba cada vez, a cada hora y, si no tenía cuidado, no tardaría en poder con él, con su buen juicio y con su precaución. Y no podía, no debía.

Su campanita no quería la vida que tenía, seguramente incluso sentía repugnancia de tener algún tipo de contacto indebido con otro hombre.

Se sintió miserable por tener deseos tan carnales con aquel pobre muchacho. Pero es que... ¡Vaya, jamás pensó sentirse terrible e irremediablemente atraído por alguien de su propio género! Pero no podía evitarlo y tampoco podía negarlo.

Nadie podía culparlo, es que de tan sólo verlo podía darse cuenta que cualquiera en su sano juicio perdería la razón por él. Era algo que podía comprobarlo en la manera que el azabache detenía el mundo con una sola mirada aunque fuese con desdén.

Tan ensimismado estaba en rozar aquella piel que no fue consciente de que ya había terminado de aflojar completamente el cordel y se había quedado más de lo debido tocándole la piel de la espalda. Tan hermosa, tan atrayente.

La voz de Levi lo trajo de vuelta.

—Eren, ya está. Podrías darte la vuelta.

Reaccionó de manera instantánea y con una risa nerviosa trató de desviar la tensión que había nacido entre ellos.

—Ah sí claro — pestañeó —. Pero aún me falta buscar la camisa y además no es necesario, tú sabes, somos hombres.

Un pisotón llegó a su adolorido pie.

—Sólo hazlo bastardo.

Eren resopló y se giró dispuesto a buscar la pieza faltante.

Su burbuja extasiante se había roto. Pero el tiempo que duró valió una y mil vidas.

 **.**

Levi sentía que su pecho no resistiría el bombeo errático de su corazón, muy cierto que él había provocado la situación pero no podía desnudarse delante de Eren, es que sentía vergüenza de que viera que también usaba ropa interior femenina. Aquellas prendas de encaje y tela casi trasparentes. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

Mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas se sacó con rapidez la ropa, escuchó a Eren maldecir algo de sobre 'esta está muy fea' 'esta está muy vieja', luego escuchó el frus-frus de la ropa y la curiosidad lo llevó a girarse. Tal vez no debió hacerlo.

Se vieron con expectación, ambos semidesnudos.

Eren se había sacado la camisa y su pecho bronceado y firme estaba al descubierto. Levi sólo con los pantalones puestos pero su largo cabello ahora suelto tapaban su pecho, dejaba expuesta su contextura y la piel blanca que parecía brillar como si estuviese bañado con polvo estelar, era una deliciosa a los ojos.

El castaño fue hacia él en silencio, como un depredador que se acercara a su presa. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad única. Parecía ido, como en un estado de hipnosis.

—Eren — le llamó, su respiración se volvió acelerada y su mirada se clavó en aquellos ojos de mar.

—Dime que me detenga —estaba ya a pocos centímetros de él, atrapado por su mirada, seguro de que nada podría parar aquella locura.

—Yo... — un temblor, un titubeo, un nuevo sonrojo, un mordisco a su labio inferior.

Eren respiró hondo. El olor a chocolate y champagne, dulce e inocente, que el azabache tenía lo terminó por embriagar.

Levi no podía moverse y su reacción no fue a la defensiva— como la que tenía con todo el mundo—cuando el más alto estaba a sólo un palmo de su figura, tan cerca que incluso podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, un calor que quizá pudiera derretir la gélida frialdad de una vida miserable que siempre lo había estado envolviendo.

Quizá pudiera salvarlo.

El azabache tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Espera. Creo que tienes razón, debería decirte que te detuvieras. Esto no está bien.

—No, no está bien —admitió y dio un paso más, cerrando otro poco el espacio que los separaba.

—Para — soltó Levi en voz muy baja cuando ya casi lo tocaba.

—Demasiado tarde —sus brazos lo envolvieron. El deseo que había entre ellos en aquel ademán de contacto era demasiado intenso, arrollador, aplastante. Innegable. Incontrolable. Todo el cuerpo del más alto parecía irradiar un fuerza de energía mientras su cabeza bajaba buscando los labios del más bajo, pero entonces —…Demonios — se alejó de un movimiento rápido y lo cubrió con la camisa blanca que se había sacado, tomó una que estaba en la cama y salió del cuarto soltándole unas forzadas palabras —. Te espero afuera. Apresúrate.

Las piernas de Levi no pudieron sostenerse más tiempo y se dejó caer al suelo. Las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo eran demasiado intensas, casi no podía ni respirar. Aquel momento le había robado el aliento. Con movimientos torpes se colocó la camisa y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran cuando se llevó un trozo de aquella tela a la nariz. El aroma de menta y romero de Eren le invadieron.

Contenido el aliento se dispuso a salir. Ahí recostado en la pared moviendo los dedos de manera impaciente estaba Eren, que cuando lo vio salir le esquivó la mirada y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Aún te falta una cosa — se acercó nuevamente a Levi y ambos sintieron ese profundo corrientazo de electricidad que nacía en cuanto ellos entraban en contacto. Aunque no duró mucho. Levi sintió las manos de Eren tomar su cabello, hacer un par de giros para finalmente dejarlo oculto en una pequeña boina —. Ya, casi listo — le tomó de un brazo y con rapidez enrolló una de las magas y luego la otra, todo con el objetivo de que no se vieran que esas ropas no eran de él. Cuando terminó con ambas pareció satisfecho, le observó y a la misma vez no, sus ojos y sus gestos hacían notar como rehuía el contacto —. Ahora si estás listo.

—Eren…— sus palabras murieron en su garganta porque Eren le tomó de la mano y lo hizo correr nuevamente.

—Te vas a divertir, campanita.

Y ahí estaba el castaño, otra vez haciéndose el desentendido de todo, dejándolo con la incertidumbre. Pero él también decidió dejarlo así — otra vez — y dejar que todo fluyera. Si algo ocurría — aunque ya estaba ocurriendo— entre ellos, Levi no lo detendría, se daba cuenta que eso es lo que más estaba anhelando. Perderse en los brazos de Eren. Por una extraña razón sentía que era el mejor lugar que podría tener aunque durara no más que un suspiro.

La sonrisa le nació instantánea. Aferró el agarre, sujetando los dedos de Eren y poniendo de su parte en la carrera. Y mientras más avanzaban en los pasillos, más libre se sentía.

Sí, tenía la certeza que entre los brazos de Eren conocería y obtendría aquello.

Libertad.

Y él no se negaría. No lo haría ni por un segundo.

La vida podía ser horrible y dolorosamente bella.

Eso lo aprendería en tan corto tiempo que le destrozaría el corazón. Pero en ese instante lo único que podía sentir al ir de la mano del moreno era que era feliz.

Eren le hacía feliz.

Eren se estaba volviendo una parte de su ser muy grande para él.

Se lo estaba robando. Y él se dejaba robar.

Sería una buena noche, una buena noche que apenas estaba empezando.

 *** Notas finales:**

No, no tengo excusas, pero estoy algo muerta, cansada y todo, pero promesa es promesa. Aquí tienen la actualización. Gracias por todo su apoyo, muchísimas gracias de verdad. El sólo leer esas linda palabras suyas hacen que me inspire hasta las nubes. Las quiero nenas.

Y ahora sí, la contestación de los reviews:

 **KIraGuz** : OwO cariñín, esos abrazos tamaño Eren son una delicia. Awiuuu! JAJAJA XD. Me haces tan feliz cariñín. Sip, yo sé, yo sé. Y la vas a odiar mucho más, realmente quise crear un villano que no tenga escrúpulos, que sienta una terrible aversión por la persona que simplemente tiene algo que ella no puede tener. Alguien que pueda ser tan impulsivo como calculador. Ojalá lo logre correctamente. Y mi niña de mi corazón, te vas a seguir emocionando con lo que viene. Te comerás las uñas. Las cosas empiezan a encenderse! Gracias por tu lindo review. Espero este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Un beso y un abrazo. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **Nicot** : ¡Vida de mi sangre, fuerza de mi alma! Ohh esposa, usted me hace sonrojar con una sola palabra. Nena, sos tan linda. No sabes cuanto amo tus comentarios, es que me sacan un millón de emociones. Y sobre lo de Hanji JAJAJA XD, sus hijos son sus titancitos caído y su marido tú ya sabes quien. Y sip, le anda regalando al mundo su amor de loca. Lo de Kuchel, conozco un caso 100% real no ficción que la madre incluso regaló a su hija sólo porque era más bonita que ella, vaya que hay mujeres que de madre ni el instinto tienen, pero así es el mundo y hay casos de casos. Pero ahí está Eren para Levi, ese Eren es un tremendo, él tan poético y espontanea, sacando sus cosas, los pisotones se los gana a pura leña, pero es que por eso estos son de los amores buenos, los bullingLove. Debo agradecerte infinitamente por tus reviews, y por el tiempo que te tomas en dejarlo. Realmente eres un amor. Un besote titánico. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **N. Jeager** : ¡Bomboncito de mis anhelos! Higia te bendiga por estar siempre ahí, sos un sol. Oye eso me gustó, sip, Levi ya está hasta los caites por Eren, pero nada más que hay que hacerse el difícil para no quedar de regalado, pero en el próximo capitulo, juju ya verás. Aquí van a volar boinas y zapatos. ¡Que se enciendan los motores! **\OwO/.** Gracias cariño por pasarte a comentar, me haces el corazón estallar. Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos en la próxima

 **MagiAllie** : **QwQ** lloró de amor con cada review tuyo. XD, vas a decir que soy un melón llorón. No importa cariño, no importa, aunque sea sólo una palabra me hace feliz que pongas tu tiempo, que yo sé muy bien está apretado. ¡Las universidades son tan pesadas!, muchas gracias por todo tu cariño. Y por leer esta cosita rara mía. En serio mujer, estalló cada vez que me echas aliento, y voy bum bum se me prende el foco. Oww, te mando un beso tamaño luna y abrazo asiiii de inmenso. Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta la próxima.

 **Gabii-chan** : ¡Dulzura de mi corazón! ¡Bienvenida, bienvenida! Pase adelante, sintese, aquí le ofrecemos de todo para que se vaya satisfecha y con ganas de más. Ay nena, te agradezco por pasarte por aquí, **(O/O)** me has puesto colorada con tus palabras, y por pasarte aquí y dejar tu comentario, no importa si eres fantasmita, siempre que guste puedes opinar, y sip, sé que me porto mal al hacer actualización cada quince días, pero es que me gusta escoger lo que voy a poner, y puede que todas digan, ¡Pero si ya está hecho! No, la verdad no sé si notas, pero en cada capitulo hay cambio de muchas cosas, y otras que se agregan. Espero puedo disfrutar de todo eso. Gracias por todo cariño. Un abrazo de oso. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **YoshiUchiha** : Bebé, baby love, te aseguro que te va a gustar 100%, hasta puedo jurar que te comeras las uñas, será algo explosivo, así que por fis, por fis acompáñame en el viaje, y no te arrepentirás. Pero cariño, sólo un guiño, si le hincas el diente al Eren, la campanita se vuelve Blood Mary, Charly lo intento y salió magullada así que sólo nos quedamos con la imagen de papasito besadito por el sol. Gracias por comentar y pasarte a leer, espero te haya gustado esta actualización. Besos y abrazos. Hasta la próxima.

 **Xx-MiuYushi-xX** : JAJAJA XD, cariño, todos queríamos otro final para TITANIC, pero lo que lo hizo épico fue eso, pero sip, te vas a sorprender con todo lo que se avecina. Yo sé que si, prepare las palomitas y los lentes 3D que esto estará de impacto –aquí espameandome yo sola-. Gracias cariño por tu tiempo y tus lindas palabras. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **Portgas D. Riko** : A usted queridísima señorita mía, yo le tengo que hablar por PM mejor, porque sino escribo otro Fic aquí de respuesta. En serio necesito verte en INBOX; me has hecho estallar y volar allá muy lejos. Gracias por leerte esto de un tirón y dejarme tu opinión. Cariño nos leemos en el inbox. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos leemos pronto.

 **Nell Qhuay** : Aquiii está! La actua, la actualización, wiii, me emociona escribir este Fic, me pone de buenas vibras. JAJA XD Espero te haya gustado el capitulo cariño, gracias por pasarte por acá. Nos seguimos leyendo. Un beso enormeee.

 **Callmxdaddy:** Mi niña de mi corazón, mi sempai de rosa pastel, Awiii, mujer te adoro con el alma, ohh que bien que te vaya gustando cada vez más, las sorpresas están en la puerta del horno y todo por acá se pondrá muy muy bueno. Así que…toma mi mano y acompáñame a volar! Besoss y abrazos tamaño colosal. Nos leemos en la próxima.

Y si les gustó este capitulo, decídmelo en un review que despiertan todo la inspiración del mundo en mi, además que si ven algo mal hecho o que está muy feo también su opinión me ayuda mejorar. Cualquier cosas depositad todo su conocimiento en la cajita de review.

 **¿Review?**

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance. Cosas que nunca pasaron en Titanic.

 **Dedicatoria |A** _Callmxdaddy, Nicot_ **y** _MagiAllie_

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **6**

 **.**

" _Ellos me dicen, tus ojos, claros como el cristal:_

' _Para ti, caprichoso amante, ¿Cuál es, pues, mi mérito?'_

— _¡Eres encantador, y callas! Mi corazón, que todo irrita,_

 _Excepto el candor del antiguo animal_ _ **"**_ _—_ Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 **.**

Lo memorizaba, cada paso, cada hebra suelta de cabello, cada pequeño gesto que hacia producto de la agitación por la carrera, el ligerísimo tono rosa en sus mejillas, cada cosa la grababa como un instante precioso e invaluable. Era hermoso, era perfecto y estaba unido a su mano, tan cerca, divinamente cerca. La sensación de paz y felicidad le recorría el cuerpo. Se sentía tan pleno, tan lleno de todas las maravillas del universo.

Y sólo por un ínfimo contacto.

El contacto tibio de sus manos unidas.

Su mano y la de su precioso Levi. Su inalcanzable campanita.

« ¿Esto puedo ser amor? »

« ¿Se es amor si sólo uno de ellos lo siente? »

Alejó ese pensamiento y se permitió continuar sintiéndose feliz por esos vagos instantes.

En cuanto llegaron el sonido de la alegre música les inundó los sentidos. Todos rebosaban en risas, gorgoteos inentendibles producto del exceso de consumo de cerveza de raíz. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo total.

Levi se pegó a él mientras entraban totalmente al local, él le acarició los hombros.

—No te preocupes, ven siéntate conmigo —le ofreció un lugar que estaba vacío y Levi no se opuso —. Espera aquí, iré por algo de tomar.

La verdad no quería dejarlo solo por ningún momento porque sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto barullo, pero quería que disfrutara de todo lo que pudiera en ese lugar. Las fiestas de la tercera clase siempre eran fenomenales. La diversión bailaba por todo el lugar.

Tomó un par de vasos con cerveza de la barra y se dispuso a regresar pero antes de poder lograrlo, un pequeño mounstro de ojos azules y cabello rubio se interpuso.

—Jeäger ¿Recuérdame por qué somos amigos?

—¿Porque Dios los hace y el diablo los junta?

— Si no estuviéramos aquí te rompería las bolas, ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de prestar mi ropa?

—Es una ocasión de emergencia, si hubiese tenido algo mejor al alcance no lo hubiera hecho.

Annie le vio mal.

—¿Estás insinuando que mi ropa es una porquería? ¿Es en serio, Eren?

—Oye, lo siento si te ofendí o algo. Ya te dije que era algo de emergencia.

—Sí, claro, es una emergencia cuidarle las espaldas a la estirada esa. Eren no seas ingenuo, ella te está usando para divertirse un rato, luego te votara como un perro, porque eso somos para los de su clase.

Eren frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron en rabia.

—No te permito que digas algo de campanita, fui yo quien le trajo aquí y no es como tú crees, es diferente, y además no es ninguna estirada. Es un jodido estirado genialísimo, porque para que sepas es un tio. Y si ya sé lo que me vas a decir, y te digo 'si y que'. Es mi puto problema — y echando humos se fue a pasos agigantados dejando a la rubia perpleja.

En verdad estaba molesto pero en cuanto sus ojos divisaron a Levi aquella sensación se esfumó y fue remplazada por otra.

Celos.

El vidrio de los vasos chirrió entre sus manos por la rabia. Ahí estaban, el imbécil de Connie, Reiner y Berthold pululando en torno a su Levi que parecía indiferente, pero Eren podía leerlo muy bien. Estaba desesperado, rogándole ayuda a través de sus ojos. Y él iba a ayudarle pero entonces nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por una vocecita dulce a la cual no se pudo negar aunque lo hubiese deseado.

La pequeña Petra, su última modelo le estaba requiriendo de su pago.

Un baile.

Y Eren como hombre de honor tuvo que cumplir. Dejó los vasos en una mesa y tomó de la mano a la infanta. Luego le pediría disculpas a campanita.

 **.**

Levi veía todo ir y venir, en un mundo tan ajeno a lo que siempre había conocido, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente aterrado, pero como experto que eran en crear máscaras de frialdad, su rostro no expresaba nada de sus verdaderas emociones. Las manos le temblaban y había optado por esconderlas detrás de su espalda, contaba cada segundo que Eren se tardaba y a su parecer ya eran muchos.

Por fin después de cinco largos minutos divisó la cabellera castaña pero entonces llegaron ellos. Un trío de tipos con sonrisas anchas y con olor a alcohol.

—Oye, tu cara se me hace conocida —un muchacho rapado le veía desde muchos ángulos y Levi quiso irse en ese momento —Oh, ya recordé, tú eres la chica de Eren — y se puso a reír.

« ¿La chica de Eren? »

Se le aceleró el corazón.

—Eh, yo pensé que la rubia era su novia.

El azabache frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustó para nada.

¿Quién era esa tal rubia?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Ah, ¿ella es su novia?

—Pues para mí sí, tú sabes, pues yo les veo demasiada confianza para ser sólo amigos.

Levi sentía que algo muy fuerte y caliente se revolvía en su interior, comenzaba a despreciar el instante en que se había dejado arrastrar por Eren hasta ese lugar.

—Son sólo amigos — por fin el más alto de todos había hablado —. Annie me lo dijo.

—Entonces, ¿ella si es su novia? — el rubio musculoso lo señaló con el dedo.

—No lo creo. Eren jamás lograría conquistar una chica como ella — el muchacho rapado volvió a hablar —. Creo que ella sólo vino a divertirse ¿verdad?

El azabache los vio durante un largo segundo y después se giró para ignorarlos. Ellos se pusieron a reír.

—Ya, ya no se moleste señorita, no nos referíamos a esa clase de diversión.

«¿Qué? ¿De qué estaban hablando esos idiotas? »

—Ande, tómese esto — el muchacho rubio le ofreció un vaso con aquel espumoso líquido —. Está bien, sea bienvenida a nuestra fiesta — y alzando sus vasos los estrellaron para después beber sin siquiera respirar.

Levi vio el vaso pero no lo tomó. Apartó la vista de ellos y prefirió concentrarse en la música y volver a buscar con los ojos a Eren.

Lo vio bailando con una niña de cabello miel.

Torció el gesto.

«Eren, maldita zorra extranjera »

Tomó el olvidado vaso y se tragó la bebida de un solo golpe. Escuchó a los intrusos reír y esta vez fue el rubio quien le ofreció más bebida, la cual tomó sin siquiera replicar.

—Eh vaya, vaya señorita, ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Por fin se ha decidido a 'divertirse'? —se rió con gana y se sentó muy pegado a él, una de sus manos intentó posarse en los menudos hombros, pero tan potente como un rayo un golpe se le encestó en la quijada mandándolo al suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. La voz de Eren reactivó todo.

—Oigan, ¿Qué mierda les pasa? Dejen de molestar a mi amigo.

«¿Amigo?»

Ouch, eso le había dolido en alguna parte a Levi y sus ojos buscaron en seguida los verdes del castaño.

—¿Amigo? — Connie hizo un gesto cómico —. ¿No es la chica de primera clase?

—¿Qué? Están locos, bastardos, claro que no. Él es un amigo mío.

—Reiner, ya ves lo que te pasa por aventado y quererte ligar lo ajeno. ¡Joder! Por eso te pegó. ¡Te querías ligar al pobre tio, cabrón!

Y todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas mientras la música volvía a sonar.

Levi estaba que reventaba y chasqueando la lengua decidió que se largaría de ahí. No le encontraba nada de divertido, ya estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber llegado ahí. Pero la mano de Eren en su cintura y su voz de barítono se lo impidió.

—Baila conmigo, campanita — le soltó bajito al mismo tiempo que lo halaba hacia el tumulto de gente que danzaba en aquel pequeño espacio.

— ¿Por qué les dijiste que era hombre?

—Porque ya te lo había dicho, por esta noche y por este momento, eres Levi sólo Levi, tú en tu más pura realidad y ya olvida eso, déjame enseñarte lo bueno.

Levi parpadeó pero como siempre ocurría con Eren, se rindió ante sus palabras que eran como promesas veladas.

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a ambos y se giraron a ver al culpable de aquella sensación. Un par de ojos acaramelados le veían con rabia. Eren sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—No te preocupes, Petra, tú eres mí consentida, la mejor — y luego se giró a Levi —. Entonces, a bailar…

—No sé hacerlo — esquivó la mirada divertida del castaño.

—Yo tampoco, pero…sólo es cuestión de pegarse así — sus manos en su cintura lo halaron hacia si, dejando a penas un mínimo espacio entre ellos —. Y seguir la música.

Sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos y Levi le pisó los pies los primeros pasos porque se tropezó sin más ni más, pero luego de algunos brincos y oleajes soltó el cuerpo y se dejó guiar, aunque su carita era la de un gatito gruño y asustadizo aferrado a los hombros de Eren por el temor de caer y hacer el ridículo.

—Oye imbécil, no tan rápido, me estoy mareando — pero Eren no le hizo caso, siguió brincando y girando con él bien apretado a su cuerpo mientras reía —. Eren, para, para maldita sea.

—Nop— y tomándolo fuerte de la mano lo obligó a subirse a una mesa.

Los tipos de antes le silbaron en son de burla y Eren se separó por un instante de él sólo para tomar un vaso de las manos de alguien que pasaba por ahí y se los tiró dándole justo a la cabeza rapada de Connie que era el que más fuerte silbaba, sus dedos medios salieron a relucir.

— ¡Jodanse, cabrones!

Volvió a girarse y con su sonrisa deslumbrante se acercó a Levi.

—No les prestes atención a esos, pendejos — le pellizcó un brazo y abrió los brazos —. ¡Olvídate de todo y baila! — y dio un brinco mientras meneaba lo hombros —. Mira.

Sus pies se movían en una coordinación de pasos que producían un ritmo propio totalmente ajeno a la música que inundaba todo. El castaño le hizo unos gestos provocativos con las manos y él sólo pudo echarse a reír al verlo moverse con soltura.

—Eh, menuda sonrisa más bonita, anda continua, baila conmigo o es que temes descubrir que soy un puto dios en el baile y te deje opacado.

—Apártate, zorra mestiza ***** —y empezó a imitarlo aunque no le salían bien los pasos, poco le importó, en ese momento sólo quería demostrarle a aquel bastardo que en todo lo que él se proponía podía ser el mejor.

Terminó saltando como un condenado al que las hormigas le comían las plantas de los pies mientras reía y giraba y giraba. En algún momento fue tomado de las manos por Eren y sintió que su mundo se puso de cabezas al ser girado con demasiada velocidad, pero mientras todo se volvía sólo un montón de franjas irreconocibles y el sonido de las risas y de las voces de los que lo rodeaban se fundió con la música, Levi quiso detener el tiempo, volverla una eterna noche, un momento sin final.

Una especie de bendición y maldición a la misma vez. Y todo por quedarse con Eren ahí.

El corazón le palpitaba despacio con sólo imaginar poder vivir una vida o un eterno momento con aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que con tan poco lo había dejado sin nada y le daba todo en un solo conjunto.

Eren tenía razón. En ese momento él sólo era Levi, porque era Levi de Eren y nada más.

Un todo y un nada.

Continuó bailando sintiendo el sudor perlarle la piel y el aire entrar trabajoso por sus pulmones, fue Eren quien lo sacó cuando lo vio completamente agotado. Lo arrastró hasta una mesa donde le arrebató a dos tipos sus bebidas para que se las tomaran. Y eso fue algo que se repitió varias veces, robaron las bebidas de muchos y bailaron hasta que se le entumieron los pies.

Levi se sentía inmensamente feliz pero entonces a alguien se le ocurrió chocar contra ellos y derramar todo el alcohol sobre sus cuerpos. Eren soltó una maldición al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza al tipo, el cual no se quedó ahí y le devolvió el golpe al castaño. La música se revolvió con los gritos de todos los que empezaron a pelear. Sillas, mesas, vasos y huesos rotos se combinaron en un tumulto de una pela sin final.

Eren había puesto a Levi detrás él para que nadie le tocase, pero a un imbécil se le ocurrió lanzarle un vaso que impactó contra su brazo. Entonces el infierno se desató, porque Eren se fue sobre el tipo siendo seguido por Levi y entre los dos armaron un pelea más grande que la que ya se había iniciado.

Al final terminaron escapando porque que el azabache de tanto giró y revuelto vomitó sobre algunas personas mientras reía como desquiciado. En verdad era la primera borrachera para el más bajo y le estaba yendo del demonio.

En cuanto habían salido se desmayó en los brazos de Eren y el muchacho con cuidado lo cargó en su espalda.

De verdad que las fiestas de tercera clase eran fenomenales. Había de todo.

Mientras se perdían en los pasillos un par de ojos avellanas miraban todo con profundo odio.

 **.**

Eren caminaba despacio, cuidando de no despertar a Campanita que ya dormitaba en su espalda, la cálida respiración del azabache le golpeaba la oreja y le enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Algo dentro del castaño quería correr y apresurar el tiempo para llegar de una buena vez por todas a primera clase.

Aquella situación le tenía aturdido los sentidos y sus emociones se revolvían.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y fue mejor así, porque consideraba que no sería conveniente que los vieran estando en aquel estado.

Ambos ebrios, bueno, Levi estaba ebrio, él simplemente algo caliente por algunos tragos.

Con algunos trompicones de por medio logró llegar hasta el pasillo donde seguramente estaría la habitación de Levi y sacándoselo de encima —cosa que no le agradó —lo recostó contra la pared y empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas para despertarle, necesitaba que lo hiciera pues él no podría entrar hasta allá.

—Ey, campanita, despierta — sostenido por sus brazos, Levi se removió apenas emulando algún sonido bajito —. Anda, cariño, ya estamos en el castillo del dragón — fue entonces que el azabache abrió los ojos completamente empañados por el mareo y el sueño.

Y se puso a reír como idiota.

—No, no es un dragón, es un jodido perro de caza que cada vez que yo le digo algo ella dice grrr, si quiero hacer algo también dice grrr, ¡Grrr para todo! jajajaja—su risa se oía pastosa.

—En verdad estás ebrio, cariño.

—No, no estoy ebrio, sólo un poquito pasadito de copas o ¿eran vasos? — se puso en posición de pensativo pero el alcohol corriéndole por las venas lo hizo tambalearse y resbalarse de los brazos de Eren hasta llegar al suelo en donde volvió a reír.

—Levi — lo levantó con cuidado —. Tú madre me dará una tunda pero te llevaré hasta tu habitación, dime cuál es.

Levi hizo gestos con el dedo rotándolo.

—No lo recuerdo, Eren, en verdad yo…— y las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos—…no quiero ir allá, todo es tan feo y tan solo.

Hipaba como niño pequeño sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Campanita —Eren se agachó a su altura —. Tienes que ir, allá dormirás mejor.

—No quiero, mejor volvamos a la fiesta — e hizo un amago de levantarse lo cual quedó en un intento ridículo que hubiera terminado en su boca pegada al suelo pero Eren lo sostuvo.

Sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, respirando el mismo aire, las miradas chocando y los labios rozándose. El rostro moreno cerró más el espacio.

—Eren ¿Qué ha-ces? Para —dijo en voz muy baja con los labios temblorosos.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?—el cuerpo de Levi se empezó a revolver en sus brazos — ¿Por qué tiemblas, campanita? —a menos que...—. ¿Ya te han besado, verdad?

Levi meneó la cabeza lentamente en negación.

Eso debería haber sido el final.

Pero no lo fue.

Debió haberse ido.

Pero no lo hizo.

El sentimiento de posesión lo agarró bruscamente, como si estuviera clavándole unas uñas hasta los huesos. Sabía que posiblemente por su estupidez estuviera arruinando todo lo que había logrado avanzar, pero no se detuvo. Deseaba aquello, al menos eso quería tener como lo mejor que se había cruzado en su camino. Le pasó los dedos por la barbilla y comprobó una vez más lo suave y electrizante que era la blanca piel. Por un momento sintió miedo al notar como el azabache le apartaba la cara, rehuyendo de su contacto, pero no lo dio tiempo de tal acción, enseguida le puso una mano en la nuca para que no volviera a apartarse.

—Sé que esto no debería hacerlo, porque sé que este tipo de cosas no te agradan—al menos con un hombre, seguro le estaba causando repulsión al azabache—, pero quiero algo de ti. Lo necesito.

Lo vio estremecerse.

—¿Qué es lo quieres?

La razón le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza.

«Detente, le harás daño. Te va a odiar».

Eren apretó los dientes.

«¡Cállate! Sé que tienes razón, pero al menos yo alguna vez en la vida quisiera tener lo que más anhelo...».

Perdió la mirada en aquellos fascinantes ojos y sintió que el corazón le crecía dentro del pecho. Por un segundo, por ese segundo quería sentirse dueño de tan magnifico ser. Sus brazos se enroscaron en torno al cuerpo delgado como si fuera su salvavidas. No podía soltarlo, no quería hacerlo. Quería que fuera suyo, aunque fuera sólo un poco, pasara lo que pasara después.

—Déjame que te bese, Campanita.

El azache se pasó la lengua por los labios pero negó al segundo siguiente tratando de zafarse de Eren.

— ¿Es por Farlan? ¿Tú lo quieres?

—Yo no quiero a Farlan. Lo detesto.

Eren asintió y no esperó más, ya estaba bien de hablar. Se acercó un poco más, sin molestarse en ser delicado o en ir poco a poco, lo besó apasionadamente, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, buscando la suya y dando rienda suelta a todo el deseo que llevaba dentro. El azabache se derritió entre sus brazos a pesar de la ferocidad y lo aceptó sin reservas. La dulzura de su boca avivó el fuego que ardía dentro de Eren y lo transformó en algo imparable.

Levi se abrazó al castaño y se entregó por completo no deseando negar más lo que sentía.

Eren no se hizo de rogar. Su deseo era demasiado intenso. Todo su cuerpo se llenó de vida mientras le regalaba un beso tras otro. Aun así, quería darle más que eso.

Estaban tan pegados que entre ellos no había ni aire. Su pasión era insaciable, seguramente pedía más de lo debería pedirle o siquiera pensar que podría obtener, pero por este momento él seguía pidiéndoselo sin compasión, obligando a su lengua y a su cuerpo a seguirle el ritmo.

Quería unirse a ese hermoso ser en cuerpo y alma.

Estrechó con más ahincó sus brazos en su cintura y luego pasó a sus muslos para obligarlo a enrollar las piernas en torno a su cadera. Lo levantó de un tirón aplastándolo contra la pared del pasillo mientras le elevaba las manos, luego sus dedos se metieron por debajo de la camisa que tan grande le quedaba al azabache y al fin pudo sentir un poco más de esa preciada piel.

La sensación estuvo a punto de matarlo. Nunca había tenido más motivos para odiar la intimidad y sin embargo nunca la había deseado más. La verdad es que para Eren las cosas carnales o el sexo en sí, era completamente vano, las únicas experiencias que tenía en eso fueron un desastres porque fueron las primeras y a él le parecieron aburridas.

Pero ahora, cuanto más le besaba y más se frotaba contra aquel bello cuerpo, más deseaba él acabar con el obstáculo de la ropa. Quería más. Su olor y su sabor le hacían sentir como si por fin hubiera encontrado su hogar. Suyo y de nadie más. Quería dejar su marca en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Le oyó gemir y susurrar su nombre. Jadeaba con la misma ansiedad que él.

Quería hacerlo suyo. Arrancarle la ropa y tumbarlo en el suelo y sin siquiera molestarse en desnudarse, poseerle. Lo deseaba tanto que no podría perder el tiempo en desnudarse del todo, aunque ansiase el máximo contacto. Tal vez mucho después, en algún otro rincón podrían disfrutar más, cuando hubieran saciado esa primera necesidad más urgente.

Sólo quería abrirlo de piernas y sumergirse en él.

«¡No, no!».

Los gritos de su conciencia, de su propio corazón le apuñalaron el instinto y entonces se dio cuenta de su error, del delito que estaba cometiendo. No podía, no debía hacerle eso a esa persona. Su persona especial. Había sido demasiado. Se detuvo y apoyó su frente contra la de su compañero.

—Eren—susurró él, acariciándole la espalda.

Eren no contestó, simplemente lo dejó en el suelo y agachó la mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo Levi, pasándose un dedo por los labios—. ¿He hecho algo mal? Perdón si te mordí, es que yo…— se le tiñeron las mejillas de carmesí.

El castaño negó.

—Perdóname tú a mí, yo no debí, sé que tú…¡Demonios! — y se haló de los cabellos.

Campanita parpadeó enseguida, pero no lo bastante rápido para ocultar su indignación.

¿Indignación?

— ¿Tú también sólo quieres usarme? ¿Crees que soy un títere al que todos pueden usar a su antojo?— tenía los puños apretados, tanto que sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos.

Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Qué significa todo aquello?

—Levi, tú ¿te gustó?

El azabache chasqueó la lengua y con algo de esfuerzo por el aún presente efecto del licor lo apartó con cierta brusquedad dando algunos pasos lejos del castaño.

—Eres un bastardo —le siseó —. Todos son iguales.

Eren no lo dejó ir, de una gran zancada cerró la distancia entre ellos y envolviéndolo con su cuerpo lo atrapó, su pecho acunó la espalda del más bajo.

—Yo no quiero usarte, es sólo que…no podemos volver a hacerlo—siguió diciendo él, su voz se volvió un hilito—. No quiero que luego te arrepientas de esto, no quiero ser el causante de una herida que jamás deba existir. Yo quiero protegerte, ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y me alcance, nunca, nunca sería quien te destruya.

—Sí, claro— se hundió un poquito más entre los brazos que lo aprisionaban.

—Además, si en algún caso, tú y yo… — Eren apretó más su agarre. —…Quieras o no, existe Farlan, eres su prometido y yo no quiero ser el otro. Jamás. Con nadie, ni siquiera contigo.

—Tienes razón —pero no por el compromiso, sino porque no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Siempre lo había sabido y ahora acababa de comprobarlo. Sus vidas estaban separadas por demasiadas circunstancias, sin embargo no se arrepentía del momento que habían vivido.

Odiaba que las cosas fueran así. Pero no podía cambiarlo. Así era su vida, jamás tendría lo que en verdad necesitaba, siempre estaría ligado a todo lo que le rodeaba, convirtiéndolo en su ser débil sólo por las circunstancias. Odiaba su propia debilidad, una debilidad que negaría hasta su último aliento.

—En serio... tengo razón, ¿verdad? —meneó la cabeza como para quitarse alguna idea de la mente—. Olvídalo. Yo solo quiero besar a la persona que sea mía y tú no lo eres, así que...

—Tienes razón. No lo soy. Además, yo no quiero un hombre —añadió, sonrojado—. Porque haríamos... ya sabes. Y yo no podría, porque…

—Puede que muchos me consideren medio bruto y eso, pero comprendo lo que dices –y a pesar de eso no lo soltaba de su abrazo.

En aquel momento, Levi estaba completamente desinflado por dentro, es que sin querer Eren le había robado hasta el más mínimo destello de esperanza. Le había regalado un instante de probar el mismísimo paraíso y luego se retractaba, reclamándole cosas estúpidas y seguramente después le echaría la culpa al alcohol. Una vez más sentía que jamás podría concebir la idea de ser feliz o de sentirse seguro y pleno al lado de alguien que si lo quisiese de verdad.

Cada vez le rompía el corazón un poco más. Por eso odiaba los contactos.

—¿Puedes andar por ti solo, campanita? —le preguntó él, mirando por el pasillo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Podría haberle mentido, decirle que sí y alargar ese momento. Deseaba hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Respiró profundamente y se liberó suavemente de aquellos abrazos.

—Sí, por supuesto.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Bien—consintió.

—Gracias por todo esto Eren— y en sus palabras no se refería sólo a la diversión de la fiesta sino también al hecho de haberle besado.

—Gracias a ti por permitirlo—Eren le sonrió con una maravillosa dulzura—. Y cuando desees escapar y sentirse bien al menos por un rato, aquí estoy.

— ¿Cuándo yo lo desee?—sus ojos contemplaron el rostro alegre de Eren.

—Cuando desees — le respondió.

Y Levi apretó las telas de la camisa medio desarreglada e hizo algo que nunca había hecho.

Ser impulsivo y dejarse guiar por sus deseos y no por la razón.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Eren y poniéndose en puntillas volvió a besar al castaño. Sus labios se movieron con lentitud y torpeza por unos cortos instantes, luego emprendió la huida en una carrera descoordinada y tambaleante dejando de pie, totalmente desconcertado y con el corazón a mil por horas a un pobre castaño que incluso había dejado respirar.

Ah, el amor es dulce y amargo.

Había sido una buena noche.

Una noche de encanto mágico que el amanecer destrozaría.

 *** Notas finales:**

JAJAJAJA XD. Escribir este capítulo fue un cúmulo de cosas, de entre risas hasta el encandilamiento. Que odisea. ¿Así que chicas díganme les gustó este capítulo? Si consideran que me estoy pasando en cambiar cosas, podéis decírmelo, siempre sus críticas son buenas para que yo pueda mejorar. En verdad vuestra opinión es valiosa para mí, así que decídeme lo que gustéis. En la cajita de **R-E-V-I-E-W** podéis dejar su sabia opinión. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Nos leemos en 15 días por este mismo canal y a la misma hora –Charly esta loca-.

Ahora, la contestación de los review anteriores:

 **:** Bebesina mía, Kyaaa, muchísimas gracias, inmensas gracias por siempre estar ahí, pendiente de todo esto. Todas estamos super locas por Erencín, que está bien sexy y buenorro, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos en la próxima. Un abrazo fuertísimo tan grande como Eren.

 **MagiAllie: (O/O)** AwwAllie hermosa, es un completo honor que te guste como va todo esto, a veces siento que me la fumó demasiado en cada capítulo, pero con tus palabras me animo muchísimo a continuar, sos un sol de amor. Muchísimas gracias por este inmenso apoyo que me das. Sé que tus opiniones siempre son sinceras. Te quiero mucho. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo y un beso titánico.

 **Voice-L** : **(QwQ)** todas queremos un bebisito Eren, así bien caramelito bombón de chocolate bien sabrosón. Que envidia al gnomo, aquí una se queda babeando. JAJAJA que bueno que estás sorpresitas te estén gustando. Espero estás y las que vienen te gusten tanto como esta. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **YoshiUchiha** : Nena de mi corazón, gracias por tus bellas palabras, gracias por también estar aquí leyendo esta cosita mía toda alocada. Oye cariño, si ya sientas trus por Kuchel y Farlan lo que viene ujuju te hará estallar de rabia. Estos son villanos bien villanos sin escrúpulos. Mi Ereri se las verá de apalitos. Pero hay que dejar que las cosas avancen. Gracias por todo, nena. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos en la próxima. Buen día.

 **Gabii-chan** : Ey, cariño precios. Aquí Charly reportándose. Yo estoy muy bien y ¿tú? ¿Qué tal van las cosas por allá? Espero que bien y si no, un apapacho virtual para ti. JAJAJAJA XD ni crees yo sudaba cuando me imaginé ese contacto y todos los que vendrán, espero que estos toqueteos te gusten mucho, habrá bastantes sorpresotas. Dime si te gusta cómo va todo. Gracias por tu lindo comentario. Nos leemos en la próxima. Un beso.

 **Portgas D. Riko** : Ow cariño, gracias, gracias por estar por aquí. Entiendo, no creas, sé cuan difícil a veces se nos pone con esto de clases o trabajo poder estar pendiente de las cositas que nos gusten, pero yo siempre espero, espero por sus bellas palabras. Así que prioriza tus cositas y luego pásate por aquí, siempre tus palabras me sacan una enorme sonrisa. Aún te debo ese mensaje por inbox necesito una consulta tuya. Un abrazo enorme y un besito loco. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **¿Review?**

Con amor

Charly*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance. Cosas que nunca pasaron en Titanic.

 **Dedicatoria |A** _Patatapandicornio_ **y** _MagiAllie_

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **7**

 **.**

" _¿Surges tú del abismo negro o desciendes de los astros?_

 _El Destino encantado sigue tus faldas como un perro:_

 _Tú siembras al azar la alegría y los desastres,_

 _Y gobiernas todo y no respondes de nada,"—_ Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 **.**

La cuchara se deslizó por sus labios, el dulce sabor de té de limón se impregnó y liberó un suspiro recordando la noche anterior. Dulce, embriagador y pleno. Así también fueron los besos de Eren. Cerró los ojos fundiéndose en las imágenes tan vívidas que se recreaban nuevamente en su mente.

Por un segundo todo se volvió a apagar y encender en su interior. Una bendición y una condena. Así era lo que sentía por Eren. Unos pasos lo devolvieron a la realidad y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los ojos color avellana de Farlan estaban sobre su figura, una sonrisa ladina estaba en sus labios. Se sentó frente a él.

—Te busqué anoche, ¿Por qué no respondiste cuando toque tu puerta?

—Me sentí cansado.

—Claro…—frunció los labios con fuerza y una mueca de asco se formó después —. Tus devaneos con los de abajo te dejaron cansado.

—Ahora me vas a espiar, que bajo de tu parte.

Las manos del más alto se crisparon en torno a la taza de té que había tomado.

— ¿Te gustó abrirte de piernas para él? — tanto veneno había en la voz del hombre que era inmensamente punzante.

La tensión que rodeaba el lugar era espesa y a pesar de eso el rostro de Levi no se deformaba ni por un segundo. Tan estoico, tan frio.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Soy tu prometido! — la rabia se reflejaba en cada poro de su piel —. ¡No me quieras ver la cara imbécil!—se había levantado con la fuerza de un huracán mandando a volar lejos la pobre mesa. Tazas, platos y cubiertos quedaron esparcidos.

El corazón de Levi se detuvo por un instante cuando lo vio dar dos grandes zancadas y tomarlo del brazo jaloneándolo para que el espacio entre ellos se redujera hasta casi respirar el mismo aire.

—No te permitiré que te burles de mi — sus dedos eran como garras sobre los delgados brazos. Se enterraban tan profundamente que seguramente después dejarían una marca.

—Y no lo hago, ya lo dijiste, eres mí prometido no mi marido y mientras no estemos casados lo que haga fuera de tu vista no debe de importarte — sus ojos no demostraban ni un ápice del temor que comenzaba a nacerle en el pecho. Y no era temor por él, era temor por Eren.

Ante todo no quería que el joven de ojos verdes se viese involucrado en algo tan turbio como lo era su vida.

—¡Puta! — le escupió el hombre y su mano se estrelló contra la pálida mejilla con tanta violencia que envió al más joven directo al suelo—. ¿Por qué? Yo te he dado todo, y así me pagas, ¡¿Dónde quedó esa timidez que presumes?! ¡Ni un solo beso he conseguido de ti pero a él, a él…! —el hombre liberó un sollozo a la misma vez que con ira descomunal tiraba de los cabellos color azabache —. Levi, ¿eres ingenuo o estúpido? ¿Acaso crees que él te quiere? ¿No lo ves? Sólo eres su oportunidad para obtener algunos billetes.

Los ojos de Levi comenzaron a aguarse y de sus labios salió un sollozo.

Mentira.

Mentira.

« Eres un maldito mentiroso »

«Eren no es así, es diferente a ti »

Por un momento se imaginó al moreno con otras personas, mujeres y hombres rodeándolo, absorbiendo su voz y su risa, gozando de sus caricias y sus palabras. El sollozo se hizo pronunciado y deseo arrancarse la piel al contemplar la posibilidad de que eso fuese realidad. No. No, nunca. Eren era suyo. ¿Suyo? ¡Sí, sí lo era! Y no quería compartirlo aunque tal vez no pudiese tomarlo a totalidad. Sus besos lo habían transformado; habían hecho que anhelara el ardor, el dolor y la necesidad que solo él despertaba. Anhelaba... más.

De pronto el tirón a sus cabellos fue tan fuerte que hasta casi pareció que se los querían arrancar de cuajo. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar.

—No te gusta lo bueno, ya lo veo. Es lo bruto lo que prefieres. Pero si es lo que quieres. No te preocupes, yo te de lo daré.

El terror invadió a Levi al contemplar el rostro de Farlan deformado por el rencor. Lo arrastró hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Malo.

Era muy malo.

Le soltó un manotazo que fue esquivado y una nueva cachetada fue a dar a su mejilla adolorida, cayó al suelo nuevamente y esta vez no fue levantado sino que fue arrastrado de su brazo.

—Déjame, Farlan— su voz salió estrangulada.

Él no lo escuchó.

—No voy a hacerte nada que no te guste, porque si lo disfrutaste con esa sucia bestia sarnosa, conmigo te parecerá el edén.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Eren no es así ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar a nadie? No tienes idea de nada, Eren no…

—Él no ¿qué? No voy a caer en tus jueguitos otra vez. No eres nada de lo que creía, no tienes ni pizca de decencia, vil ramera.

Farlan lo observó durante unos segundos, buscando en su rostro alguna muestra del impacto de sus palabras.

—Eren es mejor que tú — le escupió con saña —. Siempre mejor que tú, en todo.

Tres pasos más, y su cuerpo fue levantado en vilo para ser lanzado a la cama un segundo después, en donde fue aprisionado por el peso contrario de manera brutal, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Levi intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió con la presión de sus manos en las caderas. El miedo creció dentro de él cuando esas manos hoscas empezaron a meterse debajo de su ropa.

—Eres un malagradecido. Yo te he tratado mejor de lo que nunca podría tratarte él –le susurró Farlan.

—Suéltame, Farlan ¡Suéltame, ahora! —esta vez no pudo evitar gritar al sentir como una de las manos intrusas serpenteaba hasta alcanzar su entrepierna.

—Quiero follarte, mira como me pones—soltó una risa amarga y sus manos apretaron con fuerza la carne que había alcanzado, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del más pequeño—. Mira en lo que me conviertes, si alguien nos viera ahora mismo, seguro se horrorizaría, pero es que…simplemente no puedo controlarme. No puede frenar todo el torrente de deseos que haces estallar en mí. Tú me conviertes en un ser horrible. — estaba llorando sumergido entre la rabia, el rencor, el odio, el asco y el sentimiento de sentirse rechazado.

Levi pataleó con fuerza tratando de liberarse, pero sus movimientos le causaban daño a sus muñecas que estaban aprisionadas por la mano derecha de Farlan.

—¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!— a ese punto estaba temblando y las lágrimas no tardarían en brotar, estaba asustado pero no se dejaría derrotar, tenía que seguir luchando o al menos hacerlo entrar en razón —. Por favor, Farlan, demuéstrame que me equivoco. Detente, te lo suplico.

Farlan hizo oídos sordos de sus suplicas.

—No, y ya estoy harto de escucharte. Vas a aprender la lección, nunca más quedaras con ganas de tratar de engañarme.

—¡No, no y no! —exclamó al tiempo que luchaba con más fuerza.

—Estate quieto. Al final, sé que vas a disfrutarlo— sus manos se metieron más afondo esta vez rozando la piel de su vientre, una piel tan suave que lo intoxicó. El cuerpo menudo bajo él se convulsionó, revolviéndose a más no poder—. Deja de resistirte —le susurró al tiempo que le besaba el cuello—. Acéptalo, va a ocurrir.

«No lo hagas. Por favor, no lo hagas».

El pánico apenas lo dejaba respirar, pero reunió fuerzas para levantar la pierna con la intención de pegarle una patada en la entrepierna. Por desgracia, Farlan se agachó ligeramente y lo único que consiguió fue rozarle las partes íntimas, lo que le hizo gemir de placer.

—Ves, parece que ya empiezas a colaborar — tenía la respiración agitada, la excitación le corría por las venas al verlo tan sometido. Era un exquisito placer, lo iba a tener si o si, de todas maneras no es como si el muchacho fuera primerizo en esos asuntos, a él no le podía negar que se había revolcado con el pendejo de tercera clase la noche anterior. ¡Joder! Los había visto ahí, en el pasillo mientras se comían la boca. El solo recuerdo le llenó de una nueva ola de ira. —. En verdad que te gusta lo bruto, pequeña zorra –dijo y le dio la vuelta para al fin poseerlo.

Levi no supo cómo, pero reunió todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y en el preciso instante en que fue volteado y escuchó el desgarre de su ropa, se impulsó metiéndole un buen cabezazo a la barbilla del hombre que aulló de dolor aun así no lo soltó por lo que tuvo que darle un codazo y una patada en el estómago que lo sacó de la cama como un bólido. En cuanto se supo libre se echó a correr, los pasos de Farlan se escucharon un segundo después. Estaba siguiéndole.

Se le enredaron los pies con el ropaje desencajado. Odiaba esa ropa de mujer. Cayó al suelo, lastimándose el labio.

Un brillo plateado.

Unos pasos pesados directo a su objetivo.

Un gemido ahogado de dolor.

Un hilillo de sangre formando una gota que se perdió en el suelo.

Todo se detuvo.

Avellana contra acero puro se enfrentaron.

Ambos cargados de sentimientos oscuros y destructivos. Pero solo uno de ellos tenía las de ganar.

Levi, quien sostenía un cuchillo y lo tenía justo sobre la yugular del más alto.

—¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a ponerme la mano encima nunca más! ¿Me has oído?— la voz siseante de Levi era como uñas sobre un pizarrón para Farlan, helándole la sangre. Sus ojos eran como agujas que se clavaban en su alma—. Atrévete a intentarme hacerme esto una sola vez más y te juro que en el mínimo descuido que tengas te abriré de la garganta al pene, recuerda que soy hombre no una mujer. No me vuelvas a someter— y no era una advertencia, era una amenaza — ¿Comprendido?

Farlan le vio estupefacto durante un segundo y luego en movimiento demasiado rápido se lanzó sobre Levi, enroscándose en su cintura donde se echó a llorar como un niño perdido que encuentra a su mamá.

—Yo te amo tanto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —hipaba con fuerza entre palabras.

Levi aflojó el agarre del cuchillo sólo un poco.

—Tú me asfixias.

Y Farlan lloró con más fuerza.

—Te amo, te amo… — sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerza —…Perdóname.

—Basta ya, Farlan. Deja de portarte como un mocoso, eres mayor que yo — no entendía como las situaciones terminaron así —. Quiero que te quede claro tres cosas, uno, Eren no es una basura, dos, no soy una puta, tengo honor y tres, te di mi palabra, no voy a faltar a ello pero mientras no haya firmado ningún papel, respetaras mi privacidad y no volverás a intentar nada ¿Te quedó claro o quieres que mi amigo te ayude a comprender?—el cuchillo nuevamente rozó la piel tostada de Farlan. En ese instante no le importaba si esto lo costaría muy caro cuando ya estuviera casado con ese hombre, por el momento quería sentir que aún conservaba su voluntad y criterio propio y quería disfrutarlo mientras podía.

—Levi…

—¿Comprendiste?

El hombre asintió y se alejó lentamente de él, se puso de pie y le vio con ojos dolidos.

—Si. Hasta entonces, disfruta mientras puedas.

—Hasta entonces.

Farlan se marchó.

Quedó solo en la habitación y por fin se derrumbó llorando por una mezcla de furia y soledad.

Porque de todos modos estaba condenado. Un triunfo más o uno menos, de nada servía.

Se odiaba, se odiaba tanto.

El amor lo estaba matando.

Si no amara tanto a su madre no se estaría sometiendo a esa vida de mierda que estaba llevando y si no hubiese conocido a Eren y se hubiese enamorado de tal manera de él, podría poder sobrellevar ese suplicio. Pero ahora que había probado el mínimo sabor de ser libre, de gozar de los sentimientos de cariño, ya no podía hacerle frente a nada. Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Se levantó con gran esfuerzo dejando caer el cuchillo que había sostenido con tanta fuerza que le dejó una marca rojiza en la palma de la mano. Se metió al baño y se despojó de la ropa, el agua fría le causó un escalofrió pero no le importó, en cuanto estuvo dentro de agua, entre lágrimas se empezó a restregar hasta hacerse daño en la piel.

Quería sacarse el toque de Farlan y alejar el asco de sentirse tan débil e indefenso.

Repugnante.

Tan repugnante.

Si antes sentía desprecio por Farlan ahora sentía un odio profundo, un odio profundo que también iba dirigido hacia sí mismo, porque en algún momento tendría que dejar que ese hombre lo deshiciera entre sus manos.

No.

No.

No.

Por un breve instante recordó la boca, el aliento y el sabor de Eren y deseo desde lo más hondo de su alma que ese tacto fuera el único que siempre le acariciara. Eren, siempre y únicamente Eren.

Los hipidos se volvieron agónicos durante una larga media hora, hasta que se sintió vacío, tan vacío que se quedó en control remoto. Debía aceptarlo, la vida se había cagado en él.

Pero…

¿No podía hacer trampa aunque sea un poquito?

Tan solo un poquito.

Se vistió con parsimonia, en una búsqueda de terminar de vaciar totalmente su mente para poder continuar y poder hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, para tragarse la bilis que le subía por la garganta al pensar que tendría que caminar y estar al lado de Farlan, aparentando siempre aparentado.

Sus manos temblaron al apretar el último tramo de corsé, y su rostro no pudo evitar girar hacia aquel objeto. El espejo. Se vio ahí, tan pálido, los ojos vacíos, un labio roto y tembloroso.

¿Ese era él?

La imagen se volvió turbia, cambiando una y otra vez. Y en cada ocasión se veía mucho más deplorable. Un pobre condenado vestido como un principito de cuentos de hadas. Pero…

Roto.

Estaba roto.

Era una muñeca y estaba roto.

Que horrible era verse en ese material traslucido y darse cuenta de su miseria.

¿Qué es lo que veía Eren en él?

 _Crack_.

Una grieta más en su corazón.

¿Acaso tenía razón Farlan?

 _Crack_.

Dolía tanto.

Reprimió el gemido angustiado que nació desde el fondo de su alma cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Kuchel Ackerman entró y sus ojos se clavaron como dagas sobre su espalda.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese muchacho, Levi.

El muchacho no respondió y se giró para ir hacia el ropero donde sacó un vestido de holanes purpúreos y centro blanco. Era de tela fina y delicada al tacto.

—¿Levi? Préstame atención pequeño mocoso idiota — la mujer le tomó del brazo y Levi soltó un siseo bajo pues estaba presionando las marcas ya presente en sus brazos. Otras marcas, igual que otras que ya le adornaban, aunque eran de otras manos —. Nuestra situación es precaria, no tenemos ni donde caernos muertos y aun así insistes en ponernos en aprietos. ¿Qué no comprendes nuestra posición?

—Lo hago, un esclavo jamás olvida su situación.

—Eres un…bien merecido te tienes lo que te haga Farlan. — sus ojos estaban clavados en la herida que coronaba su labio inferior.

 _Crack_.

La fisura se volvió más honda.

« ¿En verdad eres mi madre? »

Reprimió su llanto y respiró hondo manteniendo su cara impermutable.

—Como tú te merecerías terminar fregando suelos para ganarte el pan que te lleves a la boca.

El rostro de la mujer se deformó pasando por varias fases: desconcierto, horror, repulsión e ira.

—Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan egoísta? Me debes la vida…

— ¿Egoísta? Mira lo que has hecho conmigo, no crees que ya te estoy pagando ese favorcito.

—Eres un malagradecido. Yo…

—Sé cuánto me odias, no necesitas ya decirlo, ahora vete, no quiere ser el causante de que te sangre la nariz y arruines tu vestido.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua y salió azotando la puerta.

Levi se dejó caer sobre la cama y se empezó a meter el vestido. Tan monótono cada movimiento que hacía. Se dio cuenta que era mejor estar en off, así el dolor se volvía pasajero. Metió los pies en las bonitas zapatillas color azul rey con broche de mariposa y salió de ahí.

Había tomado una decisión y aunque supiese que lo terminaría de destrozar no se acobardaría por ella. Valía la pena. Mientras durara.

 **.**

Eren Jeager se puso de pie de un tirón en cuanto su reloj biológico le indicó que ya había amanecido, poco le importó el horroroso mareo que le sobrevino al hacer tal gesto con rapidez, ni mucho menos el tremendo dolor de cabeza que le hacía palpitar los sienes. No, eso no importaba, había otras prioridades que cubrir.

Había pasado la noche entera dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, lo dicho y lo no dicho, lo que sentía y lo que le brindaban. Se le revolvió el estómago. Él quería liberar y proteger a Levi, era un deseo irrefrenable porque aquel muchacho era la persona por la que suspiraban su cuerpo y su mente, pero no quería ser el _**otro**_ , por esa misma razón. Lo amaba y no soportaría tener que compartirlo con nadie más. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que ese sería su probable papel en la vida de Campanita, porque él no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras recordaba la mirada triste y cristalina de Levi que se había clavado en él cuando lo 'rechazó' y supo que le había roto el corazón. Se dio un golpe en la frente. Menudo idiota era. Él también le hacía daño y por un momento pensó que lo mejor era no volverlo a ver, cortar todo de raíz.

Pero…

No podía, simplemente no podía. Aún tenía que cumplir con su promesa.

Suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el camastro.

Vida más desgraciada la de los pobres, sólo poder ver sus sueños y anhelos pasar.

Levi era su mayor anhelo. Lo que le llenaba el corazón y le hacía olvidar por los breves instantes que estaba entre sus brazos todo lo malo que le había tocado vivir. Sonrió al pensar en él. En su compacto amor, aquella personita huraña y malhumorada pero también dulce, inocente, fuerte y tenía un no sé qué, que lo enloquecía, lo abrumaba.

Era perfecto.

Lo que sentía por él era distinto a lo que había sentido antes por alguien. Era un amor más allá de lo terrenal. Era tan intenso que lo llegaba a consumir.

El saberlo perdido era un dolor mucho más grande que el que tuvo cuando le tocó ver a sus padres morir en un sucio callejón. Se le comprimió el corazón y meneó la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellas imagines que siempre volvían en sus pesadillas. El solo pensamiento de eso le causaba un corrientazo de dolor en sus sienes. En medio de esa bruma de dudas y pesares, la imagen de Campanita volvió como una especie de espejismo, sus labios modulando palabras que a él le sabrían dulce.

« Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. »

Tan hermoso.

¿Sabría Campanita el efecto que causaba en él?

Probablemente no.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ese chico?

Vaya, era capaz de lanzarse de un abismo, si así se lo ordenaba Levi. Pero también sentía en lo profundo de su alma que el muchacho de ojos de una mezcla de color acero y azul jamás le pediría eso. Cuanto deseaba aceptar lo poco que él le ofrecía.

Pero sabía que al final sólo se terminarían haciendo más daño y no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

Se irguió nuevamente y dejó ir todos esos pensamientos. Ya no había caso, pero no olvidaría su promesa. Esta vez se levantó más despacio y sacó la otra muda que tenía para cambio y tomó el jarrón de agua que usaría para asearse.

Una vez que estuvo listo salió a paso rápido para ir en su búsqueda. Quería dejar las cosas en claro y terminar de cumplir con su promesa.

Para cuando llegó al salón de primera clase, el sonido de canticos le llenó los odios. Voces repetían una plegaría al Altísimo. Como le gustaría escuchar únicamente la voz de Levi cantando algo así.

Se sonrió ante el bobo pensamiento de un Levi con alitas y arpa.

Sería algo muy hermoso de ver. Divino. Celestial.

Aunque…no era algo muy alejado. Levi era un ángel.

Su ángel.

Bajó las escaleras con premura y de largo pasó a Shadis que le vio con sus ojos críticos pero le dio un saludo cordial. Eren sólo cabeceó y le devolvió con una sonrisa. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando.

Pero cuando llegó hasta donde provenían las voces y que él sabía era el lugar donde se encontraba Levi, no logró entrar.

Un par de tipos se pusieron delante y los ojos color esmeralda de Eren los acribillaron a ambos.

—Quiétense, tengo que hablar con alguien de ahí adentro.

—No, y le pido por favor que se retire, usted no debe estar aquí. Regrese a su lugar.

Eren largó una risilla.

—Oigan, estuve aquí ayer. Déjenme pasar.

—Le repito que…

—Oh, señor Jeager, que sorpresa — los ojos de aquel hombre le repasaron de abajo hacia arriba con desprecio —. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Quiero hablar con Levi.

—La señorita Ackerman y el Señor Churchs siguen agradecidos por su ayuda de la vez anterior y le envían esto — sacó un par de billetes y lo extendió hacia el joven que frunció los labios.

—No quiero su maldito dinero — despreció el gesto del hombre con un manotazo —. Apártate, es con Levi con quien quiero hablar — dio un paso al frente pero fue detenido por aquel hombre de cabello castaño claro.

—Eso no es posible, además debo recordarle que su presencia aquí es importuna, usted tiene un pasaje de tercera clase… — repartió los billetes entre los hombres que estaban a su lado—…así que es mejor que se marche, señores podrían mostrarle el camino al Señor Jeager.

Eren achicó los ojos, tenía unas ganas tremendas de romperle hasta el último diente a aquel tipo, pero se contendría, no le daría problemas a Campanita, se apartó las manos de los hombres que le sostenía y los empujó con fuerza.

—No es necesario, ya me sé el camino, señor perro castrado… — le hizo una reverencia en son de burla —…gracias por su atención.

Se dio la vuelta escuchando el siseo apretado del hombre, una palabra obscena le había soltado.

Eren rechinó los dientes por la rabia. Malditos bastardos que lo trataban como basura, pero no le impedirían que hablara con Levi, necesitaba verlo, algo tiraba dentro de él indicándole que el muchacho lo necesitaba y él se lo daría. Él era un Jeager y un Jeager no se deja vencer nunca, ni aunque esté consciente de su derrota.

Se escabulló por los pasillos, perdiéndose entre las gentes, sabía que lo más probable es que después de la misa irían a tomar el té. Ya casi era la hora.

Los aristócratas eran tan predecibles.

Se cogió 'prestada' una gabardina y un sombrero de un tipo que estaba jugando con su hijo, así nadie lo reconocería y podría 'asaltar' a Campanita.

La próxima vez que lo vio, venía hablando con Shadis, conversaban sobre algo de los botes y la tripulación, delante de ellos venían muy sonrientes la madre y aquel bastardo de Farlan, vaya que las víboras se juntaban con gusto a retozar bajo el sol. Agachó la cabeza cuando ellos pasaron a su lado.

Campanita también pasó a su lado como la estela de una bruma ante el amanecer.

Un aguijón se clavó en su pecho.

¡Dioses! Sus ojos, sus ojos…estaban…vacíos. Donde había quedado el brillo que la noche anterior refulgían en esos ojos tan preciosos. ¿En verdad el haberle rechazado le había afectado? Pasó saliva y le siguió y cuando Shadis se adelantó algunos pasos, él le haló con ímpetu hacia un compartimiento que estaba abierto.

Lo aprisionó contra la puerta en cuanto la cerró. Sus brazos se envolvieron entorno a aquella criatura que ni siquiera se crispó ante su acción.

—Eren, suéltame — su voz se oía tan apagada.

—Campanita…

—Suéltame, tengo que regresar.

—No, ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? Lo de ayer…

—Olvida lo de ayer, Eren. Suéltame, yo te…

—No, mira, yo sé lo que dije, pero tú también…

—Estaba borracho, sí, fue una tontería. De verdad, gracias por todo lo de ayer, fue muy divertido, pero fue una estupidez. Estoy comprometido y debo honrar a mi prometido.

—Tu prometido, mis bolas. Levi mírame — y le sujetó del rostro y hasta ese instante se dio cuenta de un detalle —. ¿Qué demonios es esto, Levi? — sus dedos acariciaron la pequeña herida que se encontraba en la esquina del labio inferior —. ¿Él te golpeó? Hijo de puta — su voz se cargó de rabia pura —. Yo lo mato, le sacaré las vísceras a puro golpe.

—Farlan no me golpeó, ayer me resbalé al entrar a la habitación y me golpeé.

—No me mientas, Levi — sus ojos habían adquirido un tono dorado y Levi bajó la cabeza ante su intensidad.

—Y si lo hiciera ¿Qué?, tú no eres nada en mi vida, Eren, no tienes por preocuparte por lo que me pase, no es tu deber protegerme — apartó las manos morena y trató de alejarlo pero no lo logró porque él lo apretó con más fuerza contra la madera.

—Sí, tienes razón, yo no soy nadie en tu vida, pero si tengo que protegerte, ¿lo recuerdas? Te lo prometí.

—Entonces deshazla, no necesito eso, yo estoy bien.

—No lo estás — su voz se endureció —. Levi, sólo mírate, te estás ahogando, a este paso te morirás, tal vez no ahora porque eres fuerte, pero será peor, poco a poco te irá consumiendo hasta que te termines de vaciar.

—Ya lo estoy — sus palabras se clavaron como un puñal en el pecho de Eren —. No te preocupes, nada ha cambiado, gracias por tu tiempo, Eren — y se liberó de él, dándole la espalda para abrir la puerta, pero Eren lo tomó nuevamente con brusquedad obligándolo a regresar a su antigua posición.

—No. No me vuelvas a decir eso, ¡Maldición, no! ¡Joder, que demonios tienes en la cabeza! ¿Es en serio, Levi? ¿Sólo eso? ¿No vas a luchar? ¿No querías ser libre?

— ¿Y para qué?

— ¿Para qué? Para vivir, Levi, vivir.

—No conozco lo que es eso, así que no lo necesito.

—Yo podría…

—Tú no lo harías.

—Claro que lo haría.

—Entonces…— sus manos se levantaron creando un recorrido que inició en el pecho moreno, luego se deslizó a sus brazos y terminó en aquel hermoso rostro coronado por esas esmeraldas que lo veían con tanta intensidad, nuevamente se estaba dejando embriagar —…Eren, se mi amante.

El muchacho se separó unos centímetros de él.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, si dices que quieres liberarme, que quieres protegerme, que estarías dispuesto a enseñarme a vivir, entonces se mi amante.

—Yo no quiero ser tu amante.

—Entonces no interfieras en mi vida — se le estaba rompiendo el corazón, pero es que en verdad necesitaba encontrar una manera de quedárselo o de alejarlo para siempre de su lado. Por ahora no podía ofrecerle nada más, pero luego…luego, claro que le daría todo, pero es que Eren sólo estaba viendo las cosas del sentido más de corto plazo y superficial —. ¿Entonces…? ¿Sí o no?

—Tú… ¿Por qué me propones esto, Levi?

—Es un adelanto.

—¿Adelanto?

—Sí, ¿Qué sientes por mí, Eren? — sus dedos acariciaban las morenas mejillas a la misma vez que pegaba más sus cuerpos —. Dímelo.

—Creo…creo que te amo.

—Yo también creo que siento eso. ¿Entonces? — su voz se volvió un susurro y cuando buscó la mirada del más alto, se derritió, su corazón se desbordó y se le aceleró la respiración.

Eren se sentía obnubilado, sabía que debía resistirse, pero no iba a hacerlo. Cada segundo que estaba con él se convertía en una tortura a la que solo podía poner fin de una manera. Allí, envuelto en su aroma y viendo el deseo que había en sus ojos, sentía que no debía pensar en nada más.

«Mío».

«Se sólo mío».

«Consúmete en mi deseo».

Bajó la cabeza lentamente, saboreando cada momento antes de rozarle los labios con los suyos. Él abrió la boca de inmediato, aceptando su presencia, y él sacó la lengua. Su sabor lo embriagó tanto como su aroma y dejó de pensar por completo. Se apoderó de él la necesidad que tanto tiempo llevaba negando. Estaba desesperado y hambriento.

Guiado por el instinto, se inclinó sobre él y él se dejó aprisionar, tal y como había pasado la vez anterior, no se opuso cuando lo levantó de un tirón, en cambio sintió como las piernas del más bajo se envolvían en sus caderas. En esa posición, no había una parte de su cuerpo que no estuviese en contacto con el de él.

—Eren —susurró.

—Campanita.

Lo besó con más ímpetu, con más ansias, y todo se desvaneció. Sólo quedaron ellos dos, sintiendo esa tormenta de sentimientos que los arrastraba a un mundo tan distinto al que vivían, un mundo lleno de vida, luz y placer. De belleza.

«Mío. Es todo mío».

Habían empezado aquello por algo... ¿Por qué?

Sintió sus manos en la espalda, provocándole un sinfín de escalofríos de placer. Ah, sí, su proposición. Deseaba tanto un sí, que lo estaba seduciendo para lograrlo.

—Respóndeme, Eren—mientras hablaba, se refregó contra él, abriendo un poco más las piernas, proporcionándole un hogar a su cuerpo caliente.

Eren gimió, lo deseaba tanto, que no pudo por menos que dejarse caer en ese hogar, apretándose contra él y gimiendo de placer. Era perfecto. No podía quedarse quieto y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a moverse, buscando más contacto. Levi gimió también, y Eren no pudo contener sus deseos, sus manos viajaron de la cintura hasta sus piernas y apartando la tela estorbosa del largo vestido, metió la mano entre los dos cuerpo para tocarlo. Y fue bien recibido, el sonido que le sacó al hacer eso le encendió en mil. Así pues, Eren se convirtió en el animal ansioso que realmente era.

Le mordió el cuello y él se estremeció al tiempo que gritaba:

—¡Eren, sí! Dame más.

Lo obedeció porque todo el cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera disfrutar como se merecía. Ese chico... estaba hecho para él, solo para él. Lo anhelaba tanto. Campanita arqueó la espalda mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda, clavándole las uñas de vez en cuando y le apretaba las caderas con sus rodillas. Y luego... bajó la mano hasta su sexo y lo acarició sobre la tela.

—¿Está bien así? —le preguntó.

—Mejor que bien.

Debería poner fin a lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás. Pero no podía hacerlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo, que preferiría morir a privarse de aquello.

—Por favor —susurró él—. Quiero más. Dame más, Eren, por favor.

—Sí —le levantó la falda con dedos temblorosos. Tenía que desnudarlo, tomarlo y marcarlo para demostrar que era suyo, que le pertenecía y que nadie podría separarlos jamás. No se podía conformar con ser el amante, no, eso no.

 _Amante._

El recuerdo de sus palabras se insertó como un dardo en su mente y alejó las manos de su actual posición para dejarlas en las caderas estrechas del muchacho de ojos color acero azulado, aunque ahora estaban más azul cristal que otra cosa. Cargados de deseo. Se mordió los labios para no sucumbir a las ganas de volverlo a besar.

—No, no puedo ser tu amante, es que…

Levi lo empujó con brusquedad apartándolo totalmente de su cuerpo.

—Entonces se acabó.

—Levi, entiende.

—¡Trato de hacerlo! Pero no sabes cuánto me confundes. Aceptas mis toques y de pronto te apartas. No debería haberte besado, lo reconozco. Está claro que tú no vas a aceptar lo que te doy, quieres acapararme pero no entiendes mi situación.

Levi estaba tan harto de fingir, de tantos recuerdos y temores y cuando encontraba lo que siempre deseo, este se cerraba a sí mismo y lo dejaba a la deriva. Jamás debió dejar que le diera a probar de la manzana del pecado. Le vio con dolor y se dio la vuelta. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia afuera pero antes de salir totalmente soltó con voz trémula mientras sentía los pedazos de su corazón caer al suelo.

—No vuelvas a buscarme, Eren. Esto se acabó.

Y salió completamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, igual que estaba cerrando toda esperanza en su interior.

Se había terminado.

Era mejor así.

 *** Notas finales:**

Hola mis bollitos con miel. Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, espero les haya gusta este capítulo. Como ya había dicho antes, he cambiado muchas cosas de la trama original de la película y por eso habrán muchas sorpresitas, espero que también esas le gusten. No saben cuánto me animan y me ayudan sus comentarios, así que no olviden de dejar sus bonitas opiniones en la cajita de review. Pido una disculpa por publicar hasta estas horas, pero es que mi día fue un asco y hasta ahorita pude darme un momento para hacerlo. Perdonadme, así como perdonadme los chorrocientos mil errores que lleva este escrito, luego lo edito.

A **Patatapandicornio, MagiAllie, N. Jeager, Gabii-chan, YoshiUchiha, L. Middford , Nell Qhuay, Portgas D. Rico** y **Ola-chan** , pimpollitos mios, muchas, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, son la luz de mi vida, cada palabra, cada pensamiento que me expresan me hacen gritar con tanta emoción que creo que despierto al vecindario y hago aullar a los perros, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan bellas mis amadas nena? Sos un sol de vida, espero que a cómo va la trama les agrade, su apoyo ha sido para mi como maná del cielo. Las adoro con todo mi corazón, siento contestarles de esta manera, pero prometo que les contestaré por PM, es sólo que estoy un poco cansada y otras cosas más, se los juro, les contestaré, porque valoro mucho todo lo que compartís conmigo y se merecen que yo también me dedique a ustedes. Las amo mucho.

Con amor

Charly*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama en llamas que nos seduce" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance. Cosas que nunca pasaron en Titanic. Escenas algo cursis pero ¡INTESAS!

Al Fic.

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **8**

 **.**

" _Detrás del tedio y los grandes pesares_

 _Que abruman con su peso la existencia brumosa,_

 _Dichoso aquel que puede con ala vigorosa_

 _Arrojarse hacia los campos luminosos y serenos_ _ **;**_ _ **"**_

—Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 **.**

* * *

Levi retorció entre sus dedos por segunda vez la servilleta color hueso mientras escuchaba el parloteo vacío de su madre, puras boberías en una búsqueda de ensalzarse y agrandar su ego dejándolo a él como un vil tonto, aunque ella tenía razón en algo, todo lo fallido que hacía era sólo para fastidiarla, de algún modo tenía que liberar todo esos sentimientos negativos que su amada madre hacia nacer en su corazón.

Poco o nada escuchaba de aquella plática. Una plática que servía para recodarle su desgracia. Preparativos de boda. La clara sentencia para el inicio de su tortura sin final.

El té en la tasita de fina porcelana frente a él se enfriaba a cada segundo, una ramita café nadaba en la superficie cada vez menos humeante. Su mirada estaba pérdida en la figura de una niña que jugaba a tocar tambor sobre la mesa, en algún rincón de su mente la imagen le recordó a la pequeña Petra sonriendo alegre mientras bailaba con Eren…Eren que llenaba el aire de vida vibrante, Eren tan cálido como los rayos del atardecer que entraba por la ventana, Eren tan maravilloso como el mar, Eren, su Eren tan lejano y prohibido en ese momento. Sus cavilaciones fueron destrozadas cuando vio como la madre del infante empezaba a regañarle por sus acciones. Tan parecida a su madre, con esos gestos estrictos obligando a obedecer bajo cerradas normas de conducta.

Esa niña no era la radiante y libre Petra.

Esa niña era el reflejo fiel de sí mismo. Frio, vació y despojado de cualquier indicio de felicidad o libertad.

Se sintió aturdido. Las arcadas volvieron a subirle por la garganta como sucedía cada vez que recordaba su destino ¿Así de patética y desgraciada era su vida? Parecía que al final de todo, él solito había dado vía libre para terminar condenado, había tenido la oportunidad de amar y ser libre y la había dejado pasar por su estupidez, por un mero capricho.

Ahora se daba cuenta.

La decisión que había tomado era de por más algo egoísta y caprichosa. En qué momento pensó que Eren era un objeto a usar para verle la cara y desquitarse con sus verdugos.

Eren no merecía su trato. Él, que era su persona amada.

Retorció con más fuerza la servilleta y se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerse daño.

Eren.

Eren.

Eren.

« ¿Podrías perdonarme amor mío? ¿Si volviera a ti serías capaz de aceptarme nuevamente? Perdona por ser una criatura boba, es que nunca había amado y me siento confundido. Ven y libérame.»

Aquellos eran pensamientos que navegaban despacio en su mente. Su corazón latía con dolor. La ansiedad le nació potente y se esparció por todas su venas. Tenía muy claro en ese instante que no podría ser capaz de dar un paso si estaba lejos de aquel muchacho que se había robado todo de sí en un instante.

La fortuna que llegaba en la tragedia, así era Eren.

Y quería aferrarse a él, la única dicha que tendría en su existencia.

Se levantó y empezó a andar sin dar explicaciones, la voz de su madre le llamó pero él no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada muchos menos gastó el tiempo en darle una excusa.

Se perdió entre la gente que entraba al salón, la luz solar bañó su figura y en cuanto salió de ahí tomó una nueva decisión.

Pero antes tenía que buscarlo.

A Eren.

Su mundo y su libertad.

« ¿Aún tengo tiempo para volver a ti? »

Sin importarle las miradas de los demás descendió a la zona de tercera clase y buscó entre los rostros ese que tanto anhelaba ver. Buscó durante buen rato, incluso estuvo tentado a preguntarle a uno de sus amigos pero desistió. No encontró a Eren y se desinfló por dentro al ver su búsqueda fallida. Regresó por el mismo lugar, pero entonces la vio, a aquella chica rubia, venía de su lado contrario y a pesar de parecer tan calmada el que llevara los puños tan apretados que hacían a sus venas resaltar le indicaba que estaba molesta.

La noche anterior la había visto discutir con Eren y hacer ese mismo gesto.

Abrió grandes los ojos.

¡Bingo!

Tomó el camino que ella había abandonado y a paso apresurado llegó hasta ahí. Casi se cae tres veces, esos jodidos zapatos estaban matando sus pies. Nunca se acostumbraría a esos tacos, mucho menos porque esos que usaban le quedaban más que apretados pues tenía que simular la talla de una chica de esa edad. Pero el dolor de su agitación valió la pena.

Ahí estaba él, jugueteando con un pequeño pedazo de carbón, rumiando palabras inentendibles y con un rostro tan desolado que le destruyó el alma.

Se acercó midiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

Cuando él levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron se sintió tan miserable que perdió el valor de pedirle otra oportunidad. Dio un paso atrás.

Eren se le quedó viendo con tanto detenimiento que hizo a su corazón detenerse. Luego le abrió los brazos y sonrió con una luminosidad que lo dejó pasmado. Su cuerpo se movió solo y sin esperar otro segundo u otro llamado corrió hacia él.

En el justo instante en que estuvo entre sus brazos se aferró a él hasta que le dolió. Su esencia lo invadió y se sintió una vez más en ese pequeño cielo en medio del infierno. Eren le acarició los cabellos con suavidad.

—Eren, perdóname….yo no…— se le atragantaron las palabras por la culpabilidad.

—Nada, Levi, nada. Estás aquí ¿no? Lo demás no importa. Te juré que te daría alegría, aquí me tienes, ya pasó Levi, ya pasó — lo sintió temblar cerrando más sus brazos entorno a su torso —. ¡Joder, Levi! Anda, confía en mí, no estoy molesto ni nada.

Un quejido de dolor brotó de la garganta del más alto cuando le dio un fuerte pisotón.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó

—No seas así, Eren — su voz fue un susurro.

— ¿Así como?

Levi se mordió los labios y negó contra el pecho de Eren. No le diría jamás que lo hacia sentir miserable si se comportaba así de bien y lindo con él.

—Levi — y le empezó hacer cosquillas cosa que no le duró mucho porque Levi le mordió el cuello y le dio más pisotones de los que podría soportar. Al final se terminaron riendo como un par de tontos y raros.

—No quiero ser tu amante, Levi. — su voz era tan ligera como los últimos rayos de sol que bañaban el horizonte —. Te amo demasiado como para permitirte destruirme pero soy un maldito egoísta que no soportaría compartirte, Levi tienes que...

—No quiero que seas mi amante — le cortó él —. Eren cuando el barco llegue a América llévame contigo, huyamos de todo, quiero ser tuyo enteramente.

Eren le sostuvo el rostro haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran y luego juntó sus frente cerrando los espacios hasta que el aire que circulaba en sus pulmones fue uno mismo.

—Juro que te haré feliz y lucharé por ti sin descanso, tendremos una vida que…

—Eren — hizo un ligero puchero y pellizcó una de las manos morenas —. No es una jodida boda, no seas cursi — el corazón le empezaba a latir como un maratón.

« ¡Madre mía! ¿Acaso quieres que mi corazón estalle? »

—¡Mierda, campanita no seas malo! Déjame fantasear un rato, te gusta cagarme los momentos, porque no puedes ser tierno y lindo como tu apariencia.

Un nuevo pisotón, seguro ya estaba desarrollando un callo porque no le oyó quejarse como las veces anteriores.

—Campanita es una perra que gusta de chicos rudos y brutos que le hacen mojar bragas no jodidos cursis baratos de callejón cualquiera — se defendió así de rápido que no midió sus palabras.

Eren se echó a reír y lo abrazó hasta sacarle el aliento, luego se detuvo y lo contempló como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Espera, ¿yo te hago mojar bragas a ti?

—Oh Jeager, no seas pendejo sólo es una expresión — ahora se daba cuenta de su error, desvió la mirada tratando de zafarse de esa incómoda situación, porque en parte no era en verdad una mentira.

—No es una expresión común, confiesa, confiesa.

Y ahí iba Eren alias el bastardo suicida picándole las mejillas a Levi, terminó siendo aporreado con su libreta olvidada en el suelo hasta que el muchacho de ojos color grises azulados se cansó y optó por volverse a quedar acurrucado entre sus brazos.

—Levi — susurró el más alto mientras veía como el sol dejaba de pintarse de naranja para tornarse de colores ligeramente más oscuros. La noche pronto llegaría —. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo — le tomó de la mano llevándolo hasta la punta de la popa —. Anda, súbete ahí.

—Oye, no tengo muy buenas experiencias con esto, la última vez…— le temblaron las manos.

—Es diferente, yo te voy a sostener, no dejaré ni siquiera que resbales.

Levi lo observó durante largos segundos y luego obedeció con algo de duda en sus movimientos. Confiaba en él.

—Cierra los ojos Levi — fue un susurró deslizado sobre su oreja, algo que le sacó un escalofrío placentero —. Sólo sigue mi voz, mantente así — lo sintió acomodarse detrás de él para sostenerlo con firmeza —. Ahora abre los ojos lentamente.

El aire fresco les agitaba los cabellos con parsimonia. En aquel estado se sentía tan bien estar así de juntos.

Obedeció cada palabra salida de aquella boca y cuando al final abrió los ojos se sintió transportado a otro mundo. El aire le acariciaba el rostro y la paleta de colores que se mostraba ante él era como un bello lienzo de luces y sombras, era casi como estar sobre una nueve contemplando las maravillas del universo.

—Eren, es-toy, estoy volando — empezó a jadear ante la hermosa imagen y la sensación de estar así con Eren, con sus manos deslizándose suavemente desde sus caderas subiendo cada vez más hasta que finalmente tomó sus brazos y los extendió delicadamente —. Esto es putamente imposible, dime que estoy soñado. Es tan…

— _Él se enamoró de sus flores y no de sus raíces, y en otoño no supo que hacer_ …— su voz se deslizó hipnotizante absorbiendo totalmente a Levi.

—¿Y eso qué es? ¿Por qué me has dicho eso?

—Eso sería la única cosa imposible que yo haría hacia ti, soy capaz de cualquier cosa pero nunca de engañarte con sentimientos banales. Déjame que sea tus alas, permíteme elevarte hasta el firmamento y que juntos toquemos la música que cuelga de la luna.

—Eren — su corazón latió a mil y se le cortó la respiración y por primera vez se le ruborizaron las mejillas ante simples palabras que era algo más que eso y aquello se estalló en una explosión inevitable cuando el muchacho de cabellos color castaños atrapó sus labios en un beso decadente.

Fue como morir y resucitar en ese lapso de tiempo.

Juraría que había sufrido un paro cardiaco y Dios mismo lo llevó hacia el palacio celestial. Todo en los brazos de un caballero de los infiernos.

Para cuando el beso terminó sus miradas se quedaron prendadas en aquella marejada que podría ser el retablo de todo lo divino y hermoso del planeta. Una combinación extraña de colores que se enfrentaban en un destino medio retorcido y lleno de dolor y heridas antiguas. Almas condenadas en busca de la salvación. Pero estaban juntos y todo lo demás podía desaparecer.

Para cuando el sol desapareció y todo se volvió de azul obscuro Levi empujó levemente a Eren y sonriendo levemente le tomó de la mano para iniciar una carrera alocada. Era momento de comenzar a vivir.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la habitación. Eren silbó de forma cómica observando el espacioso lugar. Y Levi sonrió con soltura soltándose de aquel agarre que aun mantenían sus dedos.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—La sala de estar. ¿Crees que hay suficiente iluminación?

—¿Eh?

—Dicen que los artistas necesitan buena iluminación para sus trabajos.

Eren enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te dibuje?

Levi asintió y Eren hizo un gesto chistoso cabeceando rápidamente.

—Bueno…jamás había trabajado en condiciones tan horribles — lo soltó con una cómica imitación de acento francés demasiado pronunciado. Y Levi sonrió —. ¿Y si el pollo viene?

—No vendrá pronto, no mientras le duren el brandi y los habanos — conocía muy bien como eran esos círculos de regodeo masculino aristócrata. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

El joven de piel morena se balanceó sobre sus pies admirando todo el lugar mientras él se metía en un pequeño espacio para rebatir entre la odiosa caja fuerte que Farlan insistía en llevar a todos lados. De vez en vez le veía por el rabillo del ojo y podía observar como los ojos esmeralda curiosos viajaban por la sala, desde las delicadas ramificaciones chapadas en dorado que adornaban cada pared hasta los muebles lujosos colocados estratégicamente en cada rincón, todo destilaba opulencia, pero al final de tanto viaje entre delicias adineradas su mirada se posó en algo y le vio dar un brinco de emoción.

—Monee.

Levi giró cuando ya había dado con lo que buscaba y se dirigió hacia donde Eren.

—¿Conoces su trabajo?

—Por supuesto — sus dedos delinearon cada tramo del lienzo —. Observa como usa el contraste de colores, es genial.

—Si, es bastante hermoso — a él también le encantaban esos paisajes.

Los ojos estaban color esmeralda estaban clavados en aquellos trazos pero lo interrumpió al deslizar el objeto brillante suavemente ante sus ojos. Eren parpadeó sorprendido y tomó el objeto entre sus dedos girándolo varias veces.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un zafiro?

—Un diamante, uno bastante raro — hizo pinzas en su ropa mientras desviaba los ojos de la figura del muchacho moreno y se mordía los labios. Era ahora o nunca —. ¿Eren?

—¿Uhm?

Su pecho contuvo el aire y soltó aquello que deseaba desde que vio sus dibujos, en el instante en que sintió celos de aquellas mujeres que tuvieron la atención de su Eren sólo por parecerles algo 'llamativas', quería superar eso y este era el primero paso de su entrega.

—Píntame como a tus zorras francesas.

Eren rio con soltura y su risa fue tan fresca y hermosa que causó que la piel de Levi se erizara.

—Lo que tú quieras, Campanita.

—Quiero que me pintes con eso — señaló el diamante.

—Bien.

Levi tragó grueso.

—Sólo con eso.

Eren palideció y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecieron que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

—Levi…

—No contradigas, ve y arregla todo, ya vuelvo.

En cuanto se giró pudo volver a respirar, le temblaba el cuerpo cuando se dirigió directo al baño, en donde se sentó en el inodoro. Con lentitud se sacó los listones que apresaban el vestido por la cintura, la tela se deslizó y quedó olvidada en el suelo, las telas en sus hombros se resbalaron pues ya no había nada que hiciera presión para que mantuvieran su lugar, salió despacio del vestido mientras se zafaba la peineta de mariposa que recogía una parte de su cabello.

Estaba por deslizar aquella ropa íntima de encaje que le hacía sentir totalmente extraño, usurpado de sí mismo pero en ese instante por un acto de reflejo tonto sus ojos voltearon de reojo hacia el espejo que estaba de perfil contra él.

Cayó de rodillas de un solo golpe contra el suelo, empezó a hiperventilar hasta casi ahogarse. El reflejo se burlaba de su estado. Ahí estaba ese maldito riéndose nuevamente de sus acciones, porque sí, un momento atrás quería seducir a Eren para que jamás viera a nadie más o más en específico, a ninguna chica más, y eso no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto lo que lo hacía sentir enfermo es que lo estaba haciendo de la manera que se juró jamás hacer, 'perder su identidad totalmente', comportándose así estaba haciendo lo contrario a su promesa.

Quería que Eren lo deseara por lo que era realmente, no por parecer algo que no era.

Se hizo una bolita contra la pared más cercana.

Desde el espejo ese maldito se reía a más no poder.

En la puerta unos ojos de mirada intensa habían observado todo, no eran necesarias las palabras para comprender lo que pasaba. La figura a la que pertenecían aquellos ojos se deslizó hacia afuera un minuto después su pasos hicieron eco entrando a la habitación. Brazos fuertes acunaron su cuerpo tembloroso. Levi se aferró a él como un naufrago a su tabla de salvación.

* * *

Eren salió de su estupor cuando vio como Levi se perdía puertas adentro. Apretó con fuerza su libreta, vaya que aquel muchacho gruñón le había dejado sin aliento con sus palabras, no creía estar preparado para dibujarlo sin ninguna prenda, no sabía como reaccionar ante ello. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes tratando de calmar sus sensaciones.

Debía alejar los pensamientos insanos que empezaban a nacerle en la mente. Es que la belleza de Levi lo dejaba sin respiración. Y temía de sus arranques.

«Deseo hacerle tantas cosas. Y si se me expone así no sabré si detenerme »

Meneó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, decidió que mejor acomodaba el lugar para poder encontrar una pose para dibujar a Levi. Aunque no se le venía nada a la mente.

No quería hacer de aquel muchacho un dibujo cualquiera, tenía que ser algo especial como él.

Sólo movió un sillón de estilo persa con grandes almohadones. Tal vez cuando lo viera podría decidir o terminaba saliendo corriendo de aquel lugar.

Los minutos pasaron pero Levi no salió. Empezó a preocuparse y no sabría como definirlo pero sintió como si un hilo invisible tirara de él para que fuera al lugar donde había entrado su campanita. Y supo en el justo momento en que se quedó en el marco de la puerta contemplando la escena, que había hecho bien.

Miles de cosas se revolvieron en su interior al verlo tembloroso, desesperado. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación buscando indicios de que pudieron haberlo puesto en ese estado. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en el espejo. Entendió todo.

¿Levi también sufría de eso?

¡Malditos espejos!

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Salió sólo unos segundos para buscar lo necesario para combatir contra ese desgraciado que quería hacerle la guerra. Y en cuanto los tuvo en sus manos regresó hacia aquel lugar. No dudó en tomarlo en sus brazos cuando llegó a él.

—Er-en— el muchacho entre sus brazos se aferró con fuerza a su camisa.

—Levi, tú eres Levi, sólo Levi, aun con todo lo que te pongan o quieran imponerte, yo sólo podré ver a Levi y quiero enseñarte lo que mis ojos ven — le susurró con delicadeza como si se tratara de un infante. Se separó de aquel cuerpo hecho una bolita temblorosa llena de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Sus ojos que ahora brillaban con motes dorados atravesaron su figura.

El deslizar de una silla, el siseó de unas tijeras al abrirse.

Lo tomó de las manos y sentándose en la silla lo obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas, sus brazos lo envolvieron y su barbilla descansó en el hueco del cuello donde la palpitación de la yugular era completamente errática.

Eren podría jurar que Levi tenía un ataque pánico.

Las tijeras brillaron en cuanto fueron parte del reflejo en el espejo. El que estaba adentro chilló con molestia.

« ¡Aléjate de mí, mounstro! »

Eren sonrió con perversidad mientras sus manos se enredaban con cariño en las hebras oscuras.

—Mira bien, Levi, mira como lo mato — y la tijera se cerró sobre las primeras hebras.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente de aquellos ojos grises azulados mientras veía como las mechas caían una a una. Aquel horrible reflejo se retuerce igual que lo hace Levi. Y él sólo puede pensar en como aliviarlo. Su voz se empieza a deslizar en una melodía que permanecía enterrada en su memoria, lo hace mientras va cortando más y más aquel sedoso cabello.

 **[** Regálame tu risa, enséñame a soñar, con solo una caricia me pierdo en este mar… **]** la mano que estaba posada en la cintura del delgado muchacho tembloroso se deslizó despacio haciendo un recorrido cadencioso en su vientre hasta llegar cerca de las costilla en donde hizo presión para acercarle casi como si deseara fundirse con él **[** …Regálame tu estrella, la que ilumina esta noche llena de paz y de armonía y te entregaré mi vida… **]** la mano que manipulaba la tijera se movía suavemente cuidando cada acción realizada **[** …haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mis mañanas sólo tú, navego entre las olas de tu voz, tú, y tú y tú y solamente tú…haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz…tú y tú… **]** lentamente sentía como aquel cuerpo se relaja entre sus brazos dejándose llevar por él **[** …enseña tus heridas, que así las curaras, que sepa el mundo entero que tu voz guarda un secreto, no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos, tus ojos son destellos, tu garganta es un misterio…sólo tú puedes tener todo de mi **]**

Finalmente había terminado su trabajo. La larga cabellera se había ido, en cambio ahora estaba recortado de una manera que aunque algo dispareja le daba una imagen más masculina al rostro que parecía haber recobrado su color natural.

Eren besó esa vena palpitante en el precioso cuello causándole un escalofrió a su dueño.

—Ahora sí, eres más mi Levi que antes — sosteniéndolo de la cintura se levantó llevándoselo consigo, se separó de él y se sacó la camisa, Levi aún parecía ido en alguna nebulosa. Pudo sentir el deseo en su mirada pero no dio paso a más, no era momento para eso.

Se movió hacia al otro lado de la habitación. Metió la punta de la tela de su camisa en un jarrón de agua que encontró sobre un mueble y regresó junto a campanita que por fin parecía haber vuelto en sí. Sonriendo cerró los espacios entre ellos, sus dedos empezó a navegar sobre los hombros blanquísimos removiendo los retos de cabello que había cortado. Le vio por instantes largos y volvió a tomar la tijera. Necesitaba hacer retoques. Levi se quedó quieto mientras él continua con su trabajo. Hasta que al fin se dio por satisfecho.

—Perfecto, ahora estás perfecto mi campanita — le tomó de los hombros y lo giró frente al espejo —. ¿Lo ves? — el mas bajo asintió y él lo volvió a girar para besarle delicadamente los labios —. Te espero afuera.

Y salió con el corazón disparado. En ese lapso de tiempo, teniendo a Levi así entre sus brazos totalmente expuesto e indefenso pudo sentir como se enamoraba más de él y su alma se conectaba más a la de su precioso campanita.

Se sentó en una silla para terminar de alistarse. Vació su mente para prepararse.

Pero entonces llegó él, envuelto en una bata semitransparente con detalles de encajes y perlas, las cintas que debían sostenerle estaban sueltas dejando una ligera abertura que nacía desde su pecho hasta llegar un poco más arriba de su ombligo. Se vía tan maravilloso. Le sonrió por un breve segundo para darle algo de valor al muchacho y también dárselo a si mismo.

Levi se acercó a él con pasos cortos y le entregó una moneda.

—Te pago porque quiero que me pintes como me ven los ojos de tu alma, no como lo haría cualquier artista y mucho menos como lo haría tu deseo.

La tela se deslizó dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo. Divino, perfecto. Levi era absolutamente magnífico. Tenía una piel lechosa, blanquísima sin imperfecciones, a él le recordó a la luna, una hermosa luna gitana. Su campanita estaba perfectamente esculpido de los pies a la cabeza. Quien lo había creado debió haber hecho en él su obra más perfecta y hermosa.

«Ay, ay, ay».

Le ardían las mejillas y tenía la boca seca. Levi no era un hombre, era un arcángel. Divino, extraterrenal.

—No sé si quiero saber lo que estás pensando –le dijo él con voz entrecortada.

Y Eren se obligó a sí mismo a regresar a la realidad. Sus ojos se encontraron y el aire se cargó automáticamente con esa certeza de la que no conseguía escapar. Estaban los dos solos. Y él estaba desnudo. Liberó el aire de sus pulmones y por fin pudo decidir en la manera en que realmente lo veía su alma misma.

Más allá de cualquier deseo o sentimiento carnal, lo que sentía por él era algo sin precedentes, algo puro, divino, juraría que celestial. Un amor espiritual.

Ahora entendía la manera en que su alma lo veía.

A su arcángel de la soledad.

—Acuéstate ahí — le indicó el sillón persa con el trocito de carbón que estaba entre sus dedos y Levi le obedeció recostándose con suavidad en el lugar—. Ahora, quédate así, dame un momento — se levantó de su asiento con las piernas temblorosas y recogió la bata que había quedada olvidada en el suelo. La fineza de la tela se deslizó entre sus dedos. Se acercó a Levi y le acarició los labios mientras lo contemplaba como se hace con la infinidad de las estrellas en una noche despejada —. Campanita, déjate llevar por mis manos y no despegues tus ojos de los míos, mírame a mi, siempre a mi — sus manos se deslizaron por las caderas blancas enrollando de manera suave la tela en ellas, luego la subió por uno de los brazos y lo envolvió con ellas. Lo dejó ahí simulando una especie de toga y luego fue por las flores de peonias y lirios que estaban en un jarrón. Cortó el tallo de un lirio y dejó únicamente su flor en la oreja izquierda de Levi, a las peonias también le cortó las tallos y trazó con las perfumadas flores un camino serpenteante que iniciaba cinco centímetros debajo del hermoso diamante que reposaba en el hueco de la clavícula de Levi, un camino que recorría todo el blanco estomago pasando por el ombligo hasta finalizar a un lado de sus caderas —. No vayas a moverte, campanita — y volvió a su lugar.

Ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Delicadeza hipnotizante, con la fuerza arrebatadora que se coronaban en esos ojos de color gris azulado, tan profundos tan atrayentes.

Los ángeles son hermosos, pero los arcángeles son guerreros y están más allá de la beldad.

Sus manos se movieron realizando los primeros trazos que dibujaban cada giro y línea del cuerpo, líneas que se armaban como el vaivén de las olas, luego empezó por el cabello, sonrió al contemplar la manera en que lo había moldeado, detalló cada hebra que sus ojos captaron. Su rostro siguió después, se tomó el tiempo para describir en el papel la perfección de aquella faz, y se detuvo más en sus ojos y su forma, los dibujó tan profundos como en ese momento se veían. Casi se sentía tan atravesado por ellos. Sus dedos se movieron dibujando los recovecos y curvas que seguían debajo de su cuello, cuando llegó a sus tetillas se le sonrojaron las mejillas porque al difuminar el carboncillo para darle forma se imaginó estarlo haciendo sobre el modelo ante sus ojos. Escuchó la suave voz de Levi.

—Te repito 'No quiero saber lo que estás pensando' — una sonrisa nació en los labios rosas.

—Campanita, que malo eres — tragó grueso cuando partió de aquella zona para ir hasta la línea que llegaba al ombligo. Redondo, perfecto. — Prometiste no moverte, y eso incluye mantener el rostro sereno.

—Disculpa — soltó el muchacho.

Eren contuvo la respiración. Había otro detalle por el que había colocado aquella tela sobre las caderas de Levi, y esa era porque sabía que moriría en el instante en que empezara a dibujar su sexo. No aguantaría ni un segundo. Se iría sobre él y no era eso lo que deseaba. No era el momento. Levi se merecía lo mejor. Y se lo daría.

La imagen ya estaba casi lista sólo un detalle más. Largas líneas semi plegadas dibujó tras los omoplatos, gránulos sueltos emulando pequeñas plumas sueltas, suaves y poderosas. Detalles finales y pequeños corearon el final de la pintura. Copos de nieve cayendo por las alas, derritiéndose y formando gotitas que atrapaban la luz y se reflejaban sobre una bellísima piel.

Un arcángel de la soledad.

Un ser de invierno.

Por que la soledad es templada y congela las venas. El castigo de quien se había negado a amar pero que pronto, paso a paso se va liberando de tal maldición y por eso la nieve empieza a derretirse.

Difuminó las últimas líneas en las flores que besaban el rocío y eran los complementos en el vestuario de su ángel. Sonrió ante su obra finalizada y se levantó para quedar arrodillado ante su hermoso modelo y le mostró su trabajo. Él pareció sorprendido y sus largos y blancos dedos palparon las líneas trazadas, le vio con ojos de sorpresa pero al final también pareció satisfecho. Eren contuvo la respiración cuando sintió sus labios atrapados por los delgados de Levi, moviéndose en una sincronía cadenciosa hasta que al final sonrió sobre su boca y liberó en un débil susurro:

—Gracias — su perfume lo invadía y lo hacia sentir ligero. Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y junto sus torsos sintió que sus corazones latían al unisonó—. Por todo. Lo digo en serio.

—No, Levi, gracias a ti por existir — y esta vez fue él quien inició el beso.

Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus brazos se enredaron en el cuerpo del otro. Juntos sobre el sillón persa se besaron hasta que sus cuerpos se sintieron volátiles. Volando muy lejos de aquel lugar, a un mundo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

Era tan bueno estar así.

El corazón se les hinchó por el amor que provocaba que le latiera así acompasado, lleno de felicidad. Corazones unidos con escarcha y espinas de nardos de amor llameante.

El amor siempre es bueno aunque duela.

* * *

 *** Notas finales:**

Uff, creo que moriré de un ataque. Fue tan difícil escribir este capitulo, primero porque me quieren regresar los mocos –llámese pulmonía, sólo que esta vez es por que aquí andan apestosos y sería cuestión nacosomial- pero ya estoy tomando precauciones extremas, pero también me costó por lo que tocaba describir. Antes de que echen chancletas por sentirse medio desubicadas de lo que pasó con nuestra Campanita cuando se puso frente al espejo déjenme decirles que él padece algo que se llama "Distorsión de la realidad", Sorry yo les dije que habría muchas modificaciones con respecto a la trama y esta es una de ellas, prácticamente el inicio de los sentimientos de Levi para con Eren nacen de ahí, no sé si lo notaron en los primeros capítulos pero el tatakae suele decirle cosas de 'demonios' o 'mounstros' Eren también tiene vivencias algo similares pero lo de él viene de un trauma o shock emocional. Debido a que Eren representa alguien empático en ese ámbito es que Levi se siente así de bien con él. No sé si me logre explicar. Espero que sí. Estoy juntando muchos elementos en este Fic y no sé si lo estoy jodiendo por esa razón. Ustedes me dirán. En verdad necesito saber su opinión sobre esto y sobre como va la trama, ¿Díganme se me está pasando la mano con el Ooc? ¿Sienten demasiado Fluff? Cada opinión suya es valiosa para mí y me ayuda a mejorar. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Las quiero.

Ahora, la contestación de sus bellos review:

 **YoshiUchiha:** JAJAJA XD, me mataste con tu review, en verdad me mataste, me encantó ¡Yo también quiero que se ahoguen esos dos, uff es que quería lograr villanos sin escrúpulos que hasta odiarlos se sienta natural, espero estarlo logrando. Y el jodida zorra extranjera, le llegará su dolorcito pero por ahora que disfrute y haga disfrutar a Levicito, porque tu sabes que disfrutaran Ozhe ziii ( **OwO** )… Gracias cariño por todo tu apoyo, te adoro. Espero te vaya gustado como se está desarrollando todo. Un beso enorme. Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **ElisaM2331** : ¡Diosa mía! Reina mia, mi amor, mi corazón y alma, estás aquí, estás aquí. –Charly se desmaya desmayadamente- Kya, me dio una ataque por todo lo que me has escrito, a mi también me dolió escribir todo esto, tú me entiendes lo que te digo, pero ser divinamente maligno, no me abandones por esto. Awww espero este capitulo te haya gustado, me esforcé bastante. Eres parte de la inspiración que tengo para este Fic. Charly te extraña. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Gracias por todo tu amor. Un beso enorme de calabaza pastelera. Nos leemos en la próxima. Éxitos en tus labores escolares.

 **:** (QwQ) Me derretiste el corazón, owww me sentí en las nubes, me hicistes volar, como Eren nos hace volar cuando imaginamos su cuerpazo. Perdona si se me pasó la fecha es que estaba en recuperación. Se me pegan unas pulgas –enfermedades- que ni te cuento. Agradezco con toda mi alma tu apoyo, me haces tan feliz. Espero te siga gustado este Fic. Un abrazo de oso enorme. Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.

 **Nicot** : Popotía mía, mi corazón mío. Se te extraña por todos lados. Tú me entiendes a todas luces. En tus palabras está resumida todas las sensaciones del capitulo anterior. Estos dos derrochan tensión, exudan tensión –de la sexual también- espero no se vuelva enredado todo esto. Mi esposa Nicot gracias por tu lindo amor que me brindas con tus palabras. I Love yo. Te voy a secuestrar. Nos leemos después. Buen día mi corazón.

 **Naancii** : ¡Hola bebesina! Si, en gran parte esto es un remake, pero como había dicho antes habrá cambios en la trama, por favor te ruego que esperes para ver como se desarrolla la trama, sé que te gustará el final. Un beso enorme. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **KIraGuz:** ¡Cariñín! ¡Señorita desaparecida! Y donde andaba usted ¿eh? Tendré que castigar a ese novio que me la tiene presa ¿o es al revés? Bueno, no importa, siempre y cuando me la preste un ratito. La extraño tanto por allá en el inbox mi señorita. JAJAJA el inicio de tu review fue épico hasta yo sentí como se me atravesaba el corazón waooo, por poco me muero de un paro cardiaco. Por favor te pido no te detengas de apuñalar a este pollo –pero solo aquí en el fic porque tú sabes que él es buena ola-, ¿a que fue impactante cuando le quiso meter mano a campanita? Buff esto va subiendo de presión. Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado. Vas a ver que las cosas se pondrán rebuenas de aquí en adelante. Un beso enorme tamaño espacio sideral para ti. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. PD: Ame tus dibujos, ¿Sería muy pretencioso pedir uno para este capitulo?

 **MagiAllie:** ¡Y aquí está mi gran jefa! Cheré de mi existencia, usted mujer causa que me de tres paros cardiacos simultáneos cada vez que veo sus review, es que es un completo honor que este Fic te guste tanto. Bumm que no sabía que el limen estuvo tan sabrosón ¿no se me paso la mano verdad?, bueno si te gusto así de así, espero que el Lemon te guste como para dar gritos. Yeahhh que ya se viene lo del carro Wiii, muchas gracias por darte una pasadita por aquí. Sos una de mis ídolos. Te adoro nena. Un beso y éxitos en todos tus labores.

: Oh mi corazón, sé lo que se siente que te corten la alas –dícese del internet- supremamente difícil –la abraza y llora a su lado- Miuuu, sin importar cuanto tiempo yo siempre te espero por aquí, muchísimas gracias por siempre andar por aquí aunque sea de vez en vez. Sos una de las personitas más lindas que he conocido. Sos un amor de persona, te quiero mucho amor mío. Espero te siga gustando como va todo esto, ya verás como se va formando. Nuestros par de pollitos vivirán su amor a todo fuego. Nos leemos en la próxima. Buen día.

 **Gabii-chan** : ¡Hello my dear! Por ti baby me hago Batman, JAJAJA XD, pero no en serio, por ustedes hasta vuelo aunque no tenga alitas. Yo también las amo a todas, con toda mi pechuguita. ¡Nuestro tatakae le va dar duro lo de tatakae! Pero en los próximos capítulos, ya esta amoroseado por Levi hasta las manitos, ahora si no se libra. Ya veras, ya veras, owi, esto se pondrá intenso. Espero te haya gustado estas locuritas mías que puse en este capitulo. Un beso y un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

 **Beast blood:** Oh mi lindo cariño, bienvenida, bienvenida –le pasa silla- gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero este capitulo te haya gustado, como llegaste de última tus palabras me llegaron como un golpe y me acorde de lo de las frase perdona por cambiar 'chicas' por 'zorras' pero es que Levi no es nada delicado JAJAJA XD así que ese es toque personal suyo, por supuesto que no cambiare esas detalles tan IMPORTANTES. Awww me halaga mucho que mi versión te parezca así de interesante y toda la pesca, Titanic da para mucho pero entiendo que cada quien tiene su propia opinión yo estoy tratando de plasmar mi propia versión muy estilo Ereri de forma intensa. OwO, espero vaya por buena ruta. Gracias por llegar a estos lares. Te cantó una rola ¡AMERICAAAAA! ¡ESTO ES AMERICA! ¡CUANDO DIOS HIZO EL EDÉN PENSÓ EN AMERICA!. Un beso y un abrazo de pasteles de fresa. Gracias por todo cariño. Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.

Y si les ha gustado este capitulo por favor no olviden de dejar su huellita en la cajita de reviews.

PD: Les recomiendo escuchar esa canción la que cantó Eren, se llama Solamente Tú de Pablo Alborán.

PD2: ¿Ustedes también quisieran un peluquero como Eren? Yo sí, me tiro de un puente por eso.

Con amor

Charly*


	9. Extra 1

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama en llamas que nos seduce" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Mikanni. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance. Cosas que nunca pasaron en Titanic.

 **Notas|** Disculpen el retraso y de antemano gracias inmensas gracias por seguirme en este Fic. Espero disfruten de este extra. Un beso de chocolate y fresas.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **8.1**

 **.**

" _Nuestros pecados son testarudos, nuestros arrepentimientos cobardes;_

 _No hacemos pagar largamente nuestras confesiones,_

 _Y entramos alegremente en el camino cenagoso,_

 _Creyendo con viles lágrimas lavar todas nuestras manchas_ _ **"**_

—Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 **.**

* * *

¿ _ **C**_ ómo infiernos había sucedido esto?

Annie se paseaba a lo largo de la pequeña habitación del camarote, el hielo en las venas haciendo que se moviera lentamente. Sus zapatos creaban un repiqueteo contra la superficie pulida del piso por la fuerza que aplicaba en cada paso, dejando un surco por donde pasaba.

Mikasa estaba encaramada en la parte superior del camastro doble, mirándola con expresión casi nula, sus ojos de plata le seguían los pasos. Sus piernas largas estaban cruzadas en los tobillos y se balanceaban, golpeando la orilla de la cama a cada segundo. Si fuera un poco más rápido, se emparejaría con el _pum-pum_ del latido de su corazón.

—…Y entonces tú vienes de vigilante para que se cumpla el acuerdo ¿Y ya les contaste? —preguntó con voz ronca. Alguien tenía que empezar la acuciante conversación.

—Así es —Mikasa apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos levantadas.

Sí. Claramente. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Esto es malo. Muy malo.

Debería haberlo sabido, al menos debería haberlo sospechado. En cambio, unas horas atrás, Annie se había encamado con ella. No le importó en aquel momento, la atracción repelente y agresiva entre ambas había determinado la situación. Eso y muchos vasos de más de cerveza de raíz. ¿Y por qué no? Había pensado en aquel instante, estaba demasiada ida en sus deseos como para negarse, además que estaba furiosa con Eren y terminó soltando la lengua sin más ni más.

Menudo lío en el que estaban.

¡Qué clase de amiga era! Si los tipos esos ya sabían todo, sólo era cuestión de algunos movimientos y que los caminos se cruzaran para que todo se bañara de rojo. Ellos sólo querían los billetes verdes del prometido o la cabeza del enano gruñón en su defecto.

Puesto que el muchacho no había disuelto su compromiso con el pollo, las cosas estaban quietas pero no faltaba mucho para que eso cambiara. Lo sabía, lo supo desde ese instante que se volvió a cruzar con Mikasa y notara su mirada fija hacia ese punto en donde vio como Levi se llevaba de la mano con Eren.

« _Estamos cagados_ » _,_ gruñó con fuerza en su interior. No había duda, simplemente una completa afirmación a su situación actual.

—¿Y ahora qué? — le preguntó a la muchacha de cabello color azabache.

Pero esta sólo levantó los hombros en señal de que le importaba un rábano lo que le pudiera pasar a su amigo en el proceso.

Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y empezó a morder la uña con insistencia.

La urgencia le asaltaba. Annie se detuvo en el centro del lugar y se enfrentó a Mikasa.

—¿De verdad has hecho esto porque el niño pollo te cambió por un pene?

La boca de ella cayó abierta, de color rojo, exuberante y-tan-tentadora.

—Uh, ¿qué? Esa mierda ya es pasado, él ya no me interesa, de todos modos me doy por bien servida con todo lo que le ha hecho el hongo de lluvia. Que tu amiguito se haya metido no es de mi incumbencia. Yo sólo quería cumplir mi parte del trabajo. Y ya lo hice — arrastró esa última frase como para darle énfasis, que lo de ellas no significaba que cambiaría su decisión.

—Cambia lo que has hecho, di que te confundiste—Annie apretó los dientes y como buena chica brabucona de los barrios bajos, agregó—: Por favor —a veces una chica pesada necesitaba de un colega, y ahora éste era uno de esos momentos. No tenía idea de cómo trabajaban la mente de aquella mujer, pero tenía que encontrar una salida a todo ese embrollo que ella misma había creado. Y todo porque a veces tenía peores arranques que Eren. Ahora necesita de esa mujer.

Mikasa era su conexión con el interior. Su única forma de solucionar todo.

Pero en ese instante…las pupilas de ella estaban dilatas por la ira. Grandioso. Exactamente lo que no necesitaba. La pequeña señora de mal humor, sin miedo a mostrarlo. Luego Mikasa se pasó la lengua por los dientes, y un relámpago de lujuria se le disparó directamente por todo el cuerpo, derritiendo el hielo y dejando un infierno ardiente a su paso, por lo que le llevó mucho más tiempo atenuar la temperatura.

¿En un momento como este? ¿En serio?

 _Nunca es un mal momento_ , su libido elevó la voz. _Ella podría atacarte, pero al menos sus manos estarán encima de ti_.

De verdad que esa mujer la ponía bien jodida. Ella misma podría haberse pateado su propio culo caliente.

« _Puta revolución de deseo sexual recién explorado_ »

—No, nada más que no, como el infierno que no —dijo ella con la barbilla levantada obstinadamente.

El temor reemplazó a la urgencia. Conocía esa mirada. La había visto antes, dirigida a una sola persona. Su mirada lo había desollado vivo, pero por alguna razón, luego su expresión había cambiado. Desprecio y resignación.

—No lo haré, y tú no sigas insistiendo para que yo acepte, no creas que porque has sido el mejor acostón de mi vida y quiera repetirlo eso me hará cometer semejante estupidez —agregó Mikasa.

Oh, sí.

—¿Estás tratando de retarme, pequeña asesina? —había cometido el error fatal de ser honesta en una noche sin control y mucho más ante una desconocida que era una amenaza andante. Annie había aprendido. No confíes en las caras de los demás. Todos usan máscaras —. Porque si ése es el caso…

—Oh, mis dioses. ¿Eres _tan_ intensa? —los ojos de plata se afilaron como dagas, cortándole por dentro. Estaba molesta (como en la mayor parte de tiempo) y dispuesta a hacer daño. En ese momento, ella era una mezcla de las cosas por las que hay que temer—. No puedes ganarlas todas, Annie.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que en esta ocasión si que puedo. Así que dime, ¿cuál es el problema? Cualquiera se puede equivocar, sólo convéncelos de eso y todo se arregla y luego podremos hacer lo que tú quieras, si mal no recuerdo, esa vez dijiste que harías _cualquier cosa,_ sin importar cuan inmoral y turbio fuera si lograbas obtener lo que deseabas. Así que hazlo. Ya sé tú precio, y lo pagaré.

—Si lo pones así, no acepto tu pago —le espetó ella—. No para esto.

—¿Tienes miedo? —un golpe bajo, sí, pero estaba desesperada.

Saltó desde su posición, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus venas se repintaron en contra de su piel, aquello era una señal de alarma nivel mundial, sus ojos vueltos acero fundido, eclipsando todo toque de brillo de deseo cambiándolo por rabia.

—No le temo a nada —dos voces cubrieron las palabras de Mikasa, ambas roncas, amenazantes... cortantes. Ella respiraba dentro y fuera, cada inhalación trabajosa, cada exhalación entrecortada—. Tienes mucha suerte de que aun esté interesada en tener sexo contigo pero si pones las cosas así…comienzo a hartarme Annie ¿Acaso es que te gusta ese mocoso que se folla al hongo de lluvia?

Annie quería sacudirla. Quería besarla, pero sólo para cerrarle la boca de una puta vez, por supuesto. Maldita sea, incluso ahora, ella bordeaba la orilla del desafío. Algo que le encantaba y encendía cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Eren es un imbécil que sólo sabe meterse en problemas — soltó ella con tranquilidad —. Y hace muchos años prometí que lo cuidaría.

—No me digas, ¿por una promesa lo haces? Ve y cuéntale eso a quien te lo crea—rugió Mikasa —. Tú eres igual que ese estúpido de Farlan. Pero esta si no la dejo pasar.

La decepción la sacudió. Mikasa _estaba_ igualándola a aquel bastardo, y había esperado que ella discerniera mejor sobre sus razones pero veía que no era así. Podía ser que ellas fueran como fuego y fuga y a la vez quisieran golpearse una a la otra, podía ser que estuviera irremediablemente fascinadas la una por la otra y desearan devorarse en besos y a la misma vez matarse. Pero creía que habían congeniado desde aquella vez hace tres noches que se toparon en la fiesta de los de la tercera clase, que esa conexión de pseudo folla-amigas se había establecido. O al menos eso pensaba.

Como el infierno. Nada se había dicho. Todavía no, se dijo así misma. De cualquier manera, no le importaba. No es como si convertirse en la esclava sexual de Mikasa fuera un gran sacrificio pero, maldita sea, tenía que hacerla ceder en este asunto.

—¿Por qué? —exigió, girando.

Mikasa sabía lo que Annie estaba preguntando.

—Van a decir que no tenía confianza en mis habilidades. Me van a llamar estúpida e inútil.

—¿Y? Un poco de ridículo nunca ha matado a nadie.

Ella sacudió la larga extensión de su sedoso cabello noche sobre un hombro, la imagen del resentimiento femenino.

—Mira, ya que estás aquí, y por mucho que odie admitirlo, como te enterarás de todos modos, bien podría decírtelo.

Una pausa pesada.

—Adelante.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Ya sabes que hace algunos años, Farlan y yo fuimos amantes, pero yo no era una chica de renombre o que tuviera alguna jugosa herencia, era tan solo la hija de la vendedora de flores de la esquina de enfrente, y yo en verdad lo amaba, y termine metiéndome con los chicos malos que hacen cosas perturbadoras y prestan dinero y me esforcé mucho en aquel mundo, me hice un lugar y gané mucho y todo se lo di a él porque dijo que lo invertiría y así tendríamos fortuna propia y todo el asunto, pero él solo lo usó en su beneficio y multiplicó la fortuna de su familia y entonces conoció al hongo y pues lo otro es historia…

Annie parpadeó lentamente, vaya que la señorita mal humor y silencio de muerto de vez en cuando y su lengua lo permitiera, hablaba como un desparpajo y como si estuviera corriendo.

—Mikasa…

—De todos modos —continuó, ignorándola, sus mejillas bellamente ruborizadas—. Secretamente seguí acostándome con él y mi jefe se enteró y cuando ató cabo pues pensó que lo estaba timando y todo casi se fue a la mierda…—tomó un poco de aire suavemente —…y si hago una estupidez como esa me estaré condenando sola... me matarán, Annie. _Después_ de asegurarse de darme el 'trato' que me corresponda como traidora.

Ella creía lo que decía. La verdad brillaba en sus ojos con tanta seguridad como lo hacían sus lágrimas.

—Te protegeré.

—No me hagas decir lo obvio sobre lo que puedes y no puedes hacer —dijo con una risa amarga.

—Podemos armar un plan y hacer que esto funcione. Tienes que ayudarme.

Triste, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Annie, ellos decidieron sin conocer esto a fondo y es lo que les toca.

—Haremos esto juntas, puede resultar —repitió Annie, y era verdad.

Ella arqueó una ceja retándola.

—Me haces decir lo obvio, pero está bien. No se puede.

—Podemos.

—¿Crees armar un plan tan perfecto en donde Farlan acepte que Eren se joda a su prometido y que aún así le de el dinero que mis jefes le están cobrando y que yo salga limpia después de afirmar que el contrato no se cumpliría por las obvias razones?

Mierda.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos, entonces, eh? —se acercó a ella, la agarró por los brazos, finalmente sacudiéndola como había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo. Cada movimiento hizo flotar la esencia de Mikasa hasta la nariz, bosque y cálido hogar, refugio y fortaleza, un oasis para sus sentidos. Se le hizo la boca agua, se le calentó la sangre—. ¿Qué? Dímelo.

Su expresión nuevamente neutra —pasado el enojo momentáneo— nunca vaciló.

—Aceptar lo que está pasando, las cosas son así.

—No puedo maldita sea, es mi único jodido amigo — le contraatacó un instante después con tanta fuerza que al sacudirle su cabello se meció como hoja al viento —. Ese maldito imbécil es como mi familia, la que nunca tuve, no puedo dejar que esto pase.

Mikasa exhaló con fuerza.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esta mierda mucho más que de lo que me arrepentí con Farlan, pero tú también lo harás conmigo — y la empujó fuerte hacia atrás, hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama—. Y empezará desde ya… — le sostuvo las manos sobre la cabeza, obligando a su espalda a arquearse y a su cuerpo a deslizarse contra el suyo. Sus pezones estaban duros, y pudo sentirlo a través de la capa de tela, era una clara aceptación a ese trato mudo, de todos modos era un trato que ella había propuesto —. Serás mi muñeca, mi pequeña perrita — Annie rechinó con fuerza los dientes ante la mención de aquel apodo y le vio con ira, pero la de ojos color acero sonrió sardónicamente con socarronería—. No te atrevas a decir una maldita palabra, los perros no le replican a sus amos —le espetó con fuerza y se dejó ir sobre ella en una explosión que inundó de calor la habitación asegurado con pestillo anteriormente.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Si algo sobresalía en las cualidades de Kuchel Ackerman, esa era la astucia, y precisamente por eso, en el momento en que vio a su hijo levantarse sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, su cerebro no tuvo que echarse a andar en todo su esplendor, la respuesta le vino de tajo. El mocoso de ojos verdes. Y disculpándose con cortesía hipócrita de sus 'amigas' había decidido seguirle, pero su pequeño bastardito era escurridizo, estuvo dando vueltas durante mucho rato entre los pasillos de la primera y segunda clase, porque ni muerta iría a la tercera, pero no logró encontrarlo. Molesta a más no poder se dirigió al lugar donde los caballeros concurrían.

Acomodándose la ropa y con aire de reina entró a aquel salón inundando con el olor del brandi y el humo de habano y las platicas de gran envergadura que solo los hombres con mayor clase podrían tener, ella se deslizó por todo aquel salón, sus ojos clavados en la espalda de Farlan a cada segundo, y cuando estuvo a unos pasos su corazón empezó a repiquetear como tambor.

Con unas pequeñas pinzas a la ropa elegante de Farlan le llamó y él se giró para eclipsarla con su mirada de colores moteados de avellana, reprimió un gemidito. Le encantaba tener toda la atención de aquel hombre. Y con voz trémula y respetuosa se dirigió a él.

—¿Levi ha venido por aquí? Es que no le veo desde la tarde.

Oh, si, ella quería hacerle pagar su osadía a aquel muchachito, si no quería hacerle caso a ella, pues ella incitaría a que Farlan le moliera a golpes para que aprendiera. Así como las 'buenas esposas' aprenden a de sus maridos las buenas costumbres.

—¿Desde que horas de la tarde? — sus ojos se habían desviado hacia el gran reloj de péndulo frente a él, marcaba las 7:05pm. Ella se mordió la lengua y sostuvo la respiración.

« _No dejes de mirarme, por favor no lo hagas_ »

—Cerca de las 4:15pm.

Él volvió a mirarle y ella volvió a respirar y su corazón se agitó con más fuerza.

—No se preocupe mi hermosa señora, haré que Aurou le busque — su voz le atravesó los oídos, había un deje afilado pero su decibeles le mandaron escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo —. Y ya que ella le ha abandonado y usted se ha tomado la diligencia de venir a informarme permítame acompañarla hasta su habitación para que descanse ¿debe estar cansada de buscarle, no?

—Ah, sí, la verdad si y además sumamente preocupada por ese hijo mío tan insensato. Farlan… ¿sería posible que tomemos un té antes de eso? Siempre me hace bien.

—Será un placer acompañarla. Permítame — se separó de ella un poco y llamó con el dedo a su asistente Aurou, el cual se acercó de cuatro grandes zancadas —. Aurou busca a la señorita Levi, no vuelvas sin encontrarla, e informarme de cualquier cosa, no deseo que la Señora Ackerman siga tan preocupada, no me gustaría que enfermara— y sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer que bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor.

El hombre de cabello castaño claro y oscuro asintió y despareció entre las gentes.

Y Farlan se volvió hacia Kuchel todo sonrisas exponiendo su brazo para que ella la tomara. Ella se pegó un poco más a aquel cuerpo para sentir su tibieza, y él sonrió pero internamente tenía ganas de darle una bofetada a aquella mujer porque no era más que un contrapeso, no le servia ni para mantener vigilado a su Levi. En cuanto se casara con él, la enviaría muy lejos.

Era irónico que uno de ellos fuera casi bailando en las nubes por tal situación y el otro deseando tantos malos como agua había en el mundo, aunque ambos llevaban un pensamiento compartido.

 _«Esta la pagas, Levi. Y lo pagas caro»_

* * *

 *** Notas finales:**

Naa, este capítulo es un mero extra, tenía que encontrar un hueco donde meter las intenciones de estos cuatro porque es fundamental para lo siguiente, pero no lo encontré así que hice este capítulo extra. Espero no hayan quedado muy desubicados.

Muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo.

Les tengo una pregunta; el próximo capítulo bien puede abarcar el Lemon entre Eren y Levi o sólo ser una referencia e irse a todo el otro embrollo dramático. Que dicen ¿hago el Lemon? —Aunque no sería hard sino más bien poético — o ¿me voy directo a lo otro?

Me gustaría saber su opinión, ya que el capitulo sería lanzado el sábado.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leyeron y antes de irme, la pizarra de la sensualidad ante ustedes:

.—YoshiUchiha —L. Middford— N. Jeager —.

.—UntouchableBerserk—NanaBusujim—.

Sois fenomenales chicas, y si les gustó el capitulo no olviden dejar su huellita en la caja de **Reviews** , además de su votación para el próximo capítulo.

Con amor

Charly*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama en llamas que nos seduce" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance. Fluff. Lemon.

 **A |** _ **MagiAllie**_ **,** mi preciosa brujita del bosque malo. Gracias por todo.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **9**

* * *

 **.**

" _Di que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas._

 _Porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas con no."_

—Gabriel García Márquez. El amor en los tiempos del Cólera.

 **.**

* * *

Levi torció el gesto al anudar la cinta color aguamarina del vestido más sencillo que encontró entre sus ropas. Era odioso tener que seguir usando vestido de mujer, realmente le desagradaba. Él quería dejarlos de usar y volver a ser sólo Levi, el Levi que también había creado Eren. Se tocó los mechones de cabello recortado y sonrió. Le gustaba como había quedado, era bonito. Se quitó el collar que aún pendía en su cuello y salió.

Se encontró con Eren terminando los últimos detalles de su trabajo. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a él.

—Esto es lo que menos femenino que según yo tengo ¿está bien?

—En ti…todo queda bien — dijo él y le sonrió entregándole la hoja de papel.

Eren era un artista magnifico. Se deleitó con su trabajo recorriéndolo con la yema de los dedos. Se sentía profundamente halagado. ¿En verdad así lo veía él? Sonrió y levantó la mirada para quedarse prendado de los perfectos ojos del muchacho moreno. Luego giró el rostro, miró el collar en su mano, la pintura y la caja fuerte.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Le encantaba ese dibujo pero…

— ¿Eren podrías guardarme esto ahí? — señaló con su dedo la caja fuerte.

Y él lo tomó y lo metió en la cajita de terciopelo que había quedado ahí, al lado de la caja fuerte abierta.

Por su parte, tomó un lapicero y escribió algo, una broma muy pesada a decir verdad pero era lo que sentía.

« Aquí me tienes, Farlan. Todo tuyo, igual que todo lo que codicias y celas »

Y una vez que lo hizo, lo dobló con cuidado y lo puso en la caja fuerte para luego cerrarla de un tirón.

—Joder, Campanita, tienes una malicia exquisita.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Me encanta tu malicia — dijo suavemente él mientras se acercaba para besarle. Un beso suave y delicioso, cargado del sabor tan único de Eren. Se aferró a su cuello para profundizar ese beso y lo hubiera extendido hasta quedarse sin aire si no hubiese sido por la voz del idiota perro faldero de Farlan.

Aurou.

—Señorita Levi, ¿está ahí?

Se separó de Eren y lo tomó de la mano.

—Ven.

Con paso apurado lo deslizó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Oye, espera. Mis pinturas — se quejó con un mohín y un impulso de querer ir por sus cosas.

—Deja eso, luego las recupero para ti.

—Ah, ¿ahora soy un princeso?

—Tengo una madre dragón, así que…si eres un princeso. Mi princeso. ¿Vas a rescatarme?

Eren se echó a reír y su corazón se aceleró mientras se bebía su risa. Era tan fresca y magnifica.

—Siempre — dijo él con voz suave y mirada luminosa.

La puerta desde el otro lado se abrió y pasos fuertes se escucharon.

Levi se echó a correr llevándose a Eren consigo. Salieron por el otro lado. Había una adrenalina en sus venas que lo hacía sentirse muy vivo y esa adrenalina pareció acelerarse con fuerza cuando vio como la cabeza de aquel idiota 'muerde lengua' se asomó y lo vio con sus ojos grandes y espantados.

—Eren… ¿quieres jugar hide and seek*? — susurró apretando la mano morena entra sus dedos.

— ¿Ahora?

Asintió con fuerza. Eren sonrió y asintió también.

Le echó una miradilla al idiota ese que ya empezaba a seguirle el paso y chilló con fuerza mientras se levantaba el vestido.

— ¡Corre!

Y una tonta y loca carrera iniciaron.

Todo se volvió nubarrones de colores mientras atravesaban los pasillos sin siquiera ver atrás. Sus manos jamás se separaron y pasaron atropellando a todo el que se les puso de frente. Que bien se sentía todo aquello. Casi se cayeron tres veces antes de llegar al ascensor y sacaron a un trío de tipos que se horrorizaron por sus acciones.

Aurou se mordió la lengua y se abrió la frente cuando en dos grandes zancadas trató de alcanzarlos y él le cerró las rejas en toda su fea carota que formó un gesto de oído que él respondió de la manera más cortés.

Sacándole el dedo medio mientras se reía junto a Eren.

Apenas salieron del ascensor en la planta donde quedaban las cocinas y las calderas, siguieron su carrera.

Muchos le gritaron y otros terminaron victimas de su carrera. Platones, vasos, cucharas, vapor, palas y tipos como mastodonte.

Sus corazones estaban desbocados y sus caras no soltaban la sonrisa que nacía de la diversión que sentían.

Llegaron a las bodegas.

Estaba todo tan lleno.

Había de todo.

Él se entretuvo con los grandes fardos enrollados que no dejaban revelar su contenido, pero Eren pareció encontrar algo mejor y lo haló con fuerza hacia él. Haciéndole tropezar. Le pegó un pisotón pero Eren lo ignoró y le giró el rostro para que viera.

Un auto reluciente apareció ante sus ojos y siguiendo con su juego sumado a otro le habló modulando la vos.

—Como príncipe debes sacrificarte por mí, utiliza eso y llévame de regreso a mi reino de las hadas.

—Campanita villana y si el mounstro viene ¿dejaras que me atrape?

Él alzó los hombros restándole importancia. Y Eren torció el gesto pero sonrió, le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a subir y luego él lo hizo en la parte del frente y empezó a juguetear con el timón.

—Ahhh, este lugar esta muy feo, hay mucho fuego, creo que no podremos lograr llegar, nooo— hizo un gesto de horror y luego se dejó caer sobre el asiento haciéndose el 'muerto'

Levi se rió y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y lo haló hacia adentro del auto.

—No voy a dejar mi princeso muera, si lo hace moriremos juntos — y se aferró a su cuerpo.

Eren se abrazó a él.

—Sí, mi Campanita, no me dejes — hundió su cabeza el pecho del más bajo.

—Eren.

—¿Qué?

—Eres un mal actor.

Eren le vio mal y luego le pellizcó los mejillas.

—Y tú eres un sádico. Seguro me venderías por un elote.

—Si tengo hambre lo haré.

—Ah, Campanita malo — y se retorció como gusano en sal haciéndose el enfadado.

—Ya, ya, princeso tarado — le acarició el cabello y Eren se quedó quieto.

—Levi, me gustaría quedarme así para siempre —soltó con un deje de tristeza.

—Cuando el barco llegue…

—Si, cuando llegue.

Y el silencio reinó un minuto, un infinito par de minutos que disfrutaron por estar así abrazados. Un silencio que fue suspendido cuando Eren se alzó sobre su cuerpo y lo empezó a besar. Besos cortos, largos y pronunciados. Dulces besos que encendieron una chispa.

—Quiero hacerte el amor — dijo con suavidad él, teniéndolo entre sus brazos pegados a su pecho en aquel pequeño lugar. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron puesto que para ese momento ya eran casi la misma al estar tan cerca.

Aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes como los bosques bañados por las primeras frescas lluvias de invierno eclipsaron todo de tal manera que sólo pudo asentir—permitiéndole incluso si así quería, quitarle la vida— mientras sentía como lo recostaba sobre el frio cuero del asiento del auto sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Esa conexión que parecía mágica entre ellos. La máxima unión de ellos estaba ahí. En sus miradas.

Contuvo la respiración cuando Eren le empezó a deslizar la tela de sus ropas lentamente, sacándole temblores de expectación y algo de ¿miedo?...no, no sentía miedo, era Eren quien lo tocaba, lo que sentía era el despertar del deseo y eso lo cohibía un poco, puesto que ante tal situación no sabía actuar.

Era su primera vez y se sentía bobo. Pero suponía que así se debía sentir, como niña enamorada de su maestro particular. Se rió bajito por sus pensamientos y Eren también sonrió y luego se agachó a besarlo al mismo tiempo que sus manos se colaban debajo de su espalda para sacarle la ropa y deslizarla hasta abajo, mucho más abajo de sus caderas, pasando por sus piernas hasta llegar a los pies para que abandonara su cuerpo totalmente. Quedó con la ropa interior blanca y se le sonrojaron las mejillas —pues esa ropa sólo cubría su sexo, su pecho estaba al descubierto— por lo que giró el rostro y cerró con fuerza los ojos para no enfrentar la mirada de Eren. Estaba seguro que Eren lo veía muy escuálido y pálido como muerto. Se le heló la sangre en las venas.

« Por favor, obvia mi fealdad, te entregaré mi corazón. Acéptame así »

Sintió un beso en la punta de la nariz y pegó un respingo mientras abría los ojos.

—No cierres los ojos Campanita, mírame, quiero que me veas, mira como yo te veo. Eres perfecto — y otro beso que le robó el aliento acaparó sus labios.

Estaba a merced de Eren y le encantaba, quería todo de él y se lo daría todo.

Se sentía tan pleno entre sus brazos.

Tan amado y feliz.

Se dejó hacer sin importarle nada. Estaba todo tan bien.

En su mente se repitió una sola palabra.

Eren.

Eren.

Mil veces Eren.

« Ámame, que yo te amaré igual. Tómame. Únete a mí. »

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Eren estaba en su límite. Su Campanita estaba ahí a su lado en el inicio de una promesa que los unía más allá de lo físico.

Y cuando estuvo desnudo, él se lo bebió con la mirada. Su piel era de alabastro, del marfil del imperio de los sueños. Estaba hecho de nieve y primavera. Tenía el vientre plano y un ombligo delicioso. Unas piernas hermosas, estilizadas y firmes que empezaban a reptar tímidamente para enroscarse en sus caderas. Haciendo más estrecha su unión. Se inclinó hacia él y probó uno de aquellos botoncitos de carne sonrosada, pasando la lengua por la punta mientras acariciaba con sumo cuidado todo su cuerpo.

Cuanto más se acercaban sus dedos al punto de ardor del cuerpo febril de Levi, más ronroneaba él, de satisfacción, de alivio. Parecía ido en otro mundo, rodeado de esa hechizante niebla que les daba un ambiente de felicidad absoluta.

—Se siente tan bien, es…—dijo él, temblando un poquito y con algunas gotitas de sudor adornándole la frente.

La imagen que le regalaba era un visión poderosa, caliente y tan estimulante que sentía un gruñido subirle por la garganta. ¡Oh Dioses benditos! Era tan perfecto y era todo suyo…en ese instante…para toda la eternidad.

Él trasladó su atención al otro botoncito, lo succionó y rozó con fuerza, ligeramente, con la punta de su colmillo.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó.

Durante todo el tiempo, sus dedos vacilaban en un constante sube y baja rítmico alrededor del excitado miembro del más bajo, jugueteando.

—Sí, mucho. Pero yo también quiero…deseo… —le dijo, observando significativamente la línea divisoria entre el inicio del pantalón en la cintura y el final de la piel desnuda de todo su pecho.

Él alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Déjame disfrutarlo más. Explorarte y aprenderme cada rincón de tu cuerpo — y se inclinó para darle un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

Levi meneó la cabeza en negación mientras liberaba un suspiro de satisfacción y enredaba sus brazos en torno al cuerpo caliente del moreno.

—Te deseo por completo, Eren —dijo él con la voz trémula—. Todo y ya.

Y a Eren le latió el corazón con violencia inyectado de una poderosa sensación de deseo que le fundía los huesos en un rio de lava ardiente ante esa orden camuflada. ¡Que hermoso eres Campanita! Se mordió los labios y se levantó para verle directo a los ojos.

—Entonces…lo que desees lo tendrás —respondió obnubilado.

Se separó un poco de él y se desabrochó los tres botones que aprisionaban en su cadera los pantalones y los deslizó lentamente hasta sacarlos completamente. Sentía sobre su piel los ojos de Levi admirando cada movimiento y sonrió con coquetería al verlo tragar grueso. Vale, él no solía usar ropa interior y ahora Levi conocía su secretillo.

—Eres tan bello— ronroneó Levi pasando sus dedos por sus abdominales y luego bajando a su falo erguido. Estaba duro como roca, caliente y palpitante de anhelo por él.

Gruñó excitado cuando sintió el ligero apretón que le dieron aquellas blancas manos. Pero luego sonrió al verlo sonrojarse. ¡Eres travieso, Campanita! Tendría que darle un premio por esas deliciosas caricias que le estaba dando. Ah, tenía que iniciar diciéndole como se sentía. Deseaba tanto que aprendieran juntos lo que era en verdad sentirse unido a la persona amada. En verdad quería hacer el amor con él.

—Mas lo eres tú, mi arcángel de la soledad, mi campanita y mi Plutón—y sus dedos hicieron un recorrido por la blanquecina piel, dibujando copos de nieve y formas estelares —. Cierra los ojos Campanita…siente — su voz era como un canto magnético, igual a lo que hizo cuando destruyó a aquellos demonios que lo atormentaban frente a esos bellos ojos de luna y cielo.

Vio como los ojos de Levi se cerraban ante su petición y sus caricias, deleitándose con ellas, sintiendo las formas que grababa en su piel como un tatuaje, una marca…su marca. Una marca sobre todo ese bello cuerpo.

Lentamente sonrió.

—Está bien, así.

A sus dedos se unió su boca en un recorrido que empezaba en las mejillas acaloradas, continuaban en el mentón y seguían al cuello en donde la vena de la yugular le regalaba su exquisita y acelerada palpitación que lo invitaba a morderle — y así lo hizo, para dejarle un segundo cardenal rojizo— y luego deslizarse hacia los hombros, el pecho y los botoncillos enrojecidos a los cuales atacó esta vez con mas fuerza y luego delineó su recorrido directo al ombligo y cuando metió su lengua ahí, Levi jadeó con fuerza. Le gustó sentirlo temblar y sus manos aprisionarlo casi enterrándose en su carne.

—Levi, dulce Levi —murmuró. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? Si no hubiera estado enamorado ya, se habría enamorado en aquel momento.

Mientras lo invadía el deseo más intenso que hubiera sentido en su vida, recorrió el abdomen de su arcángel dejando un rastro de besos, deleitándose en lamerle el ombligo. Él tembló. Y cuando llegó hasta su sexo que estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de bello oscuro, lo adoró, y el temblor se convirtió en estremecimientos…deliciosos estremecimientos jadeantes por sentir sus labios atrapando su carne, succionando y lamiendo mientras preparaba su cuerpo para recibirlo.

—Asombroso —jadeaba el más bajo, agarrándose a su pelo.

Él quería devorarlo, poseerlo de una manera ardorosa y primitiva, pero se contuvo. Primero se lo daría suave y gentil. Pero es que su sabor era como la más dulce ambrosía. Control, control se repitió. Haría que Levi gozara en su primera vez, lo haría memorable, se grabaría en su piel y memoria.

Sintió como su Campanita se retorcía, le enterraba las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y le halaba incontables veces el cabello a la vez que su voz se deformaba en frases inentendibles que pedían más y también le pedían que pararan. Él le dio lo primero y le negó lo segundo. Y sólo hasta que Levi llegó al clímax, gritando de placer, es que se alzó sobre él. Se sentía orgulloso, honrado por haberle dado tanto placer, pero estaba temblando de deseo, de desesperación, sólo por él.

Levi estaba agitado, el corazón latiéndole a más no poder igual a su respiración pero lo rodeó con las piernas y le tomó las mejillas con las manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Necesito más de ti.

¡En verdad eres un chico travieso y fuerte!

Eren rió y lo besó con pasión mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas para entrar en su cuerpo un centímetro, un bendito centímetro. Se detuvo, dándole tiempo para que se adaptara. Haría las cosas lentamente, aunque la espera lo matara. Lo haría maravilloso para él, lo mejor.

—Eren, más…—le ronroneó él al oído, y le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

Dulce fuego.

—Espera, sólo espera…—gruñó sintiendo el calor de aquellas paredes que se convertirían en su nido…su hogar.

Levi asintió ante sus palabras, arqueando las caderas para tomar más de su cuerpo. Otro centímetro.

Él tuvo que contener un nuevo gruñido.

—Campanita, tienes mi corazón, de ahora y para siempre ya es completamente tuyo. Déjame ser tu todo, quien te proteja, quien te ame y te de todo cuanto anhelas. ¿Podría?

—Oh, Eren, por favor…sí, sí —le dijo él, acariciándole la espalda, pasando la yema por todos sus tensos músculos hasta descender a sus nalgas las que apretó en un jalón buscando impulsarlo para que entrara a su cuerpo de una vez. Nuevamente le estaba ordenando con sus acciones y sus palabras—. Tómame por completo. Dámelo todo.

Y él no podía negarle nada. Se hundió en su cuerpo con fuerza, y su Campanita gimió. Una mezcla de dolor, alegría y placer, según podía percibir. Una y otra vez, él le llenó, dándose por completo. Sus voluntades se entrelazaron de un modo tan intenso que era imposible distinguir quién quería qué.

Se ancló a su cuerpo abrazándose a su cuerpo igual que lo hacía Levi, pero él lo mordisqueó estaba vez perforando la piel. Adiós a la suavidad. Extrañamente sintió como su cambio a Levi le encantó, porque lo animaba, le pedía más. Y cuando derramó su simiente en el interior del cuerpo tembloroso de su amante, notando cómo las paredes interiores de él lo apretaban a causa de su propia oleada de placer, Eren pronunció las palabras que se habían estado formando en su alma desde el primer día que lo había visto.

—Te amo y te amaré por siempre.

Para sorpresa suya, él respondió de igual modo:

—Oh, Eren, ¡yo también te amo!

Jadeantes, laxos y rodeados del vapor caliente y placentero quedaron. Abrazándose para sentirse un solo ser. Se sentían tan felices, en un paraíso prometido que ahora era solo suyo. Enredados en aquel perfecto momento cerraron los ojos, inundados de todo lo que sus corazones guardaban y compartían.

Se amaban. Y ese era su momento, un momento que en el sueño compartido deseaban fuera eterno. Pero el destino siempre cobra un precio por la felicidad y a veces es demasiado doloroso pagarlo.

* * *

 *** Notas finales:**

Y digo, soy mala para los Lemons, me salió bien rarito y feito…llorooo. Aún así les agradezco por leerle, decidme si ha estado medianamente decente. Ay, lo siento de verdad. Lo hago con amor para ustedes, pero seguro está bien raro, perdóneme.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, así como las que dejan su folow y favorite las amo, pero estas nenas son las señoritas de la pizarra del honor y sensualidad –enciende megáfono-

—AdriSnape— — YoshiUchiha—

—MagiAllie —NanaBusujim —UntouchableBerserk—

—Guest— beast blood—

Gracias a todas. Las amo mucho.

Déjenle un caramelito a Charly en la cajita de reviews que eso la ayuda a escribir. Ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración.

Con amor

Charly*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama en llamas que nos seduce" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. AU. Remake Titanic. Drama. Romance.

 **A |** Todas las preciosidades que se han leído este Fic. Las amo muchísimo.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **10**

 **.**

" _A través de mi ruina pasad sin remordimientos,_

 _A decidme si hay aún alguna tortura_

 _Para este cuerpo sin alma ¡y muerto entre los muertos!_ _ **"**_

—Charles Baudelaire. Las Flores del Mal

 **.**

* * *

Farlan Churchs era un hombre que creía fervientemente en que las personas labran sus destinos por sí mismos y no que están escritos de antemano. Lo creía porque él había forjado el suyo.

Había construido su vida, tal como la deseaba sin importarle a quien se llevara por delante y siempre habría de ser así. Ese era su pensamiento. Hasta que su padre le dijo que si no se casaba no le heredaría un céntimo ni aunque él también hubiera participado en el desarrollo de ese capital. Mucho más que su padre.

Así que buscó entre muchas candidatas.

Mujeres bonitas, finas, educadas y de buena posición.

Ninguna le gustó.

Y por un simple hecho.

A él no le gustaban las mujeres.

Se sentía atrapado entre todo.

Tenía que casarse con una y hacer una vida con ella. Fingiendo, fingiendo. Como siempre lo había hecho. Estaba asqueado de ese camino. Uno que no había cultivado.

Pero antes de que se diera por vencido llegó ella.

Elegante y hermosa en su madurez como una reina.

Esa reina con un príncipe más bello que la misma luna. Pero igual de frio e indiferente que el lejano astro.

En conversaciones murmuradas y a espaldas de todos se lo ofreció como amante a cambio de ayudarlos en su situación económica.

Amante.

Un amante casual.

Pero Farlan había quedado flechado desde el primer instante.

Él no lo quería de amante. Porque eso significaba que posiblemente también otros podrían tenerlo.

¡Jamás!

Sería solo para él.

Le propuso un mejor trato y la mujer aceptó sin rechistar, entregándole a su hijo en bandeja de plata.

Y Farlan fue feliz durante el tiempo que el engaño se desenvolvió y se mantuvo. Convirtió a Levi en todo lo que deseaba para él. Alguien que pudiese ser aceptado como su 'esposa' pero que también cumpliera con sus gustos.

Lo transformó en una dama que ocultaba un hombre.

Todo el mundo se tragó el engaño.

Porque Levi era inmensamente hermoso y capaz de cegar a cualquiera con su beldad. Era la perfección andante, pero una perfección que no le pertenecía.

Farlan debió dejarlo ahí, separarse de él. Porque lo estaba matando y tenía plena certeza de eso. Lo veía cada día en esos ojos gris azulados. No lo soltó. Sumergido en el amor podrido que le tenía se aferró a él sin misericordia, en un vago pensamiento que de todos modos Levi no podría abandonarlo porque estaban unidos con las cadenas de la dependencia.

Se equivocó.

 _Ese_ llegó.

Con nada se lo quitó.

Sí, se había olvidado que Levi era un hombre, no una señorita a la que si se le llena de joyas, buena ropa y caprichos se le mantendría contenta. Entre su búsqueda de que Levi también le amará se olvidó que lo estaba seduciendo de la manera equivocada.

Ese fue su error y para cuando se dio cuenta, ese desgraciado, bruto y miserable ya se había llevado a lo que él verdaderamente le importaba. Su mayor tesoro. El amor que lo tenía lo convertía en eso. Su más preciado bien.

Contemplando el dibujo que las manos de ese desgraciado habían trazado se sintió romper. Apretó los dientes con los inmensos deseos de destruir aquella imagen que le restregaba en la cara su derrota. Se detuvo y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el papel.

Lo había plasmado como un ángel.

Farlan sonrió.

Solo en eso estaba de acuerdo con aquel bastardo.

Pero ese ángel no era para mortales.

O del cielo o del infierno.

—No se preocupe señor, mis hombres la encontraran.

—Aurou, ven aquí.

Sí, antes muerto.

Aunque no fuera suyo no lo dejaría ser de nadie más.

Dobló el papel con cuidado y lo metió dentro de la caja fuerte, luego sacó el estuche de color borgoña profundo y en cuanto lo abrió, el fulgor de la preciosa joya lo recibió. Como un ojo coqueto pero con forma de un corazón malicioso. Lo suspendió un poco. Sonrió.

Levi era su ángel, suyo y de nadie más. Le arrancaría las alas para que se quedará a su lado. Esta vez no dejaría ni un hueco para permitirle escapatoria.

Se giró a Aurou y la sonrisa se volvió perversa.

Aurou también sonrió en cuanto vio como la joya era extendida hacia él.

Farlan salió un segundo después.

El movimiento en el pasillo era extraño. Estaba tenso pero él no lo percibió porque todo su ser estaba en otro. Odio.

Las personas iban y venían. En sus rostros la confusión.

Farlan volteó hacia varios lados, y con rabia llamó a uno de los empleados que iba pasando.

—Oye tú…

El muchacho parpadeó ante el tono.

—No es una emergencia señor.

—Sí lo es. Me han robado—escupió letal.

Y era una verdad para él. Le habían robado.

—Trae al sargento de marina—secundó Aurou.

El joven los vio una y otra vez a los dos.

Farlan sintió más rabia.

—¡Ahora imbécil!

El muchacho salió huyendo.

Él se apoyó en la pared.

Levi sería suyo.

Era un juramento.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Los ruidos de pasos y cachivaches revolviéndose encontraron a Levi acurrucado entre los brazos de Eren. No había dormido ni un minuto, había estado demasiado ocupado admirándolo y disfrutando del momento. De él, el hombre que lo había salvado y lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía.

De pronto le pareció que la vida era maravillosa.

Los ruidos se volvieron más y más audibles, reconocibles. Personas. Personas que los estarían buscando. Buscando por orden de…Farlan, seguramente.

 _¡Mierda!_

Lo maldijo con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí por mucho más tiempo. Al lado de Eren. En su mundo perfecto.

Pero lo bueno dura poco.

Lo vio una vez más y sonrió.

Se incorporó un poco para asomarse por las ventanas pañosas, se le sonrojaron las mejillas al darse cuenta de la razón. Sombras se proyectaban por algunos lugares. No les quedaba tiempo.

Zarandeó un poco a su compañero y este hizo un gesto chistoso pero luego empezó a parpadear hasta que despertó y le regaló esa brillante sonrisa que le hacía detener el corazón.

Levi se terminó de incorporar y al sentarse se dio cuenta de que le dolía el cuerpo y el corazón... bueno, su corazón aún tenía que tranquilizarse. Jamás había imaginado vivir algo así.

—¿Qué pasa Campanita?— dijo él con voz adormilada mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con dulzura.

—Debemos irnos, nos están buscando.

—¿Ah?— él le vio durante un segundo y después se asomó como lo había hecho él anteriormente—. Esto tiene que ser una broma de mierda — siseó.

—Pero no lo es—le dijo con una sonrisa boba porque sus ojos se habían clavado en la musculosa espalda morena de Eren.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte? —le preguntó con picardía él, y Levi le soltó un pellizcado horrible.

—Bastardo.

—Oye, era una cortesía de mi parte. ¿No te duele nada? — hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Y si es así, es culpa tuya. No sé si pueda caminar bien o si pareceré un maldito lisiado.

—Si es así, me daré el gusto de cargarte en mi espalda como el día de la fiesta y de paso tocarte el culo un poco más.

—Hijo de pu…

Y Eren rió mientras recogía su ropa para empezar a ponérsela, Levi hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo pero ahí iba otra vez, prefiriendo quedarse viendo al castaño en vez de hacer lo suyo, pero es que verlo así, desnudo y descalzo, con el pelo alborotado y más sexy que nunca era una dicha que no pudo darse una hora atrás por estar sumergido en una neblina de pasión. El beso de improviso de Eren lo trajo de regreso.

Él le veía con coquetería mientras sus manos sostenían el vestido que había quedado en el suelo.

E irónicamente, él que se lo había quitado se lo volvió a colocar.

Los ruidos se volvieron más cercanos.

Eren no le dejó decir ni pio cuando de un aventón abrió la puerta, cogió sus zapatos y se lo echó al hombro para empezar a correr.

Extrañamente no se sintió ofendido de en verdad parecer princesita rescatada por su posición, en cambio le nació una risa alegre que fue acompañada por la de Eren mientras seguían corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al inicio de las escaleras donde lo bajó para ponerle los zapatos y de paso acariciarles los tobillos.

—Me gustaría darte un masaje en las caderas para sanar un poco el daño que te hice— soltó él, así de una manera extraña. Una mezcla de orgullo y culpa.

Levi sentía que podía amarlo un poco más. Sonrió.

—Ya me las cobraré — le respondió para añadir en un susurro—. Aunque a decir verdad me gusta el daño que me hiciste.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez fue Levi quien le robó un beso a Eren. Fue rápido, como el aleteo de un colibrí.

Eren le vio sorprendido por un momento pero después se lo regresó, luego le ayudó a levantarse pero cuando quiso dar un paso las piernas le fallaron. Tenía un dolor punzante, pero no se lo demostraría, se irguió lo más que pudo y fue él quien encabezó la subida a las escaleras, arrastrando a Eren. Jamás soltando su mano. Pero como tropezó tres veces más y Eren le ayudó a no caer y de paso le tocaba en lugares indebidos, se empezaron a empujar y a reír como retrasados.

Todo se sentía tan maravilloso.

Es que en verdad se sentían en el paraíso que ni les importó sentir el frio que los golpeó en la cubierta.

Solo podían reír y reír por la felicidad que les embargaba.

A Levi un pensamiento le atravesó la mente como un relámpago de locura. Extrañamente era ese pensamiento que lo había acompañado casi desde que había conocido a Eren.

—Eren— le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos perdidos en el firmamento oscuro e infinito—. Sabes, contigo si me casaría.

Eren lo cogió de la cintura. Había dejado de reír. Le acunó el rostro entre las manos para que sus ojos no se despegaran, ni cuando se arrodilló frente a él.

—Levi, ¿te casarías conmigo? ¿Aceptarías ser el esposo de este idiota que te ama? —le preguntó con una voz profunda, cargada de una convicción potente.

«Esposo». En los labios de Eren, era la palabra más maravillosa del mundo.

—Sí— soltó conteniendo el sentimiento inmenso de dicha que le nacía en el corazón—. Sí, mil veces sí.

—Te amo esposo—su voz ronca acarició los odios de Levi.

El más alto se levantó y lo cargó mientras le daba vueltas y le daba un suave beso en la sien, un beso dulce, casi infantil que terminó en sus labios de manera larga, profunda y ardorosamente. Hasta que se les agotó el oxígeno.

El mundo podía detenerse en ese preciso instante.

Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió.

En cambio, _su mundo_ se sacudió con tal violencia que sintieron que sus brazos se separaban de una manera que les dio un pinchazo tremendo en el pecho.

Una corriente de aire templado les envolvió los cuerpos y los obligó a girar al responsable de su conmoción y separación…una enorme montaña de hielo pasaba frente a sus ojos. Una montaña que había impactado contra el barco.

Un iceberg, un titán de hielo en mar abierto.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos viéndolo pasar.

Un mal presentimiento hizo nido en sus corazones.

Pero posiblemente él que sentía una mayor desesperación era Levi. Su corazón latía de una manera descontrolada, en su mente nadaba una imagen mounstrosa y no sabía porque, y fue aquella distracción que no le permitió cubrirse ante las gravas que brincaron cuando aquella montaña terminó de rozar el casco de hierro creando un chirrido espantoso que atravesó sus tímpanos, pero antes de que siquiera alguno de aquellos fragmentos lo alcanzaran, los brazos de Eren lo tomaron para hacerlo hacia atrás y alejarlo del peligro.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Eren antes de salir corriendo hacia a la orilla.

Levi le siguió.

El titán de hielo quedaba atrás, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Ven, Levi— dijo Eren, se escuchaba tenso.

Y Levi no se opuso, se dejó guiar.

Las otras personas que habían salido al escuchar el estruendo no parecían asustadas, en cambio, se divertían comentando el haberse perdido el espectáculo.

«Mal, está mal». Gritaba su interior.

Un hombre rubio y elegante seguido por un pequeño sequito uniformado como él, soltaron palabras que confirmaron su pensamiento a través de los labios de Eren.

—Esto está mal— y la tensión en su voz la volvió más ronca.

Levi buscó sus ojos y encontró en ellos esa misma opresión de angustia que aplastaba su corazón.

—Tengo que advertirle a mi madre.

A pesar de todo era su madre, y aunque con dolor, la seguía amando. Una madre es un Dios ante los ojos de un hijo. La suya era una diosa caida.

Eren le vio con intensidad y apretó el agarre en sus manos.

—Sí. Vamos.

El ambiente entre los pasillos parecía una marea calma ante una inminente tormenta.

—No sueltes mi mano— le dijo a Eren. Sentía que ya no podría vivir sin sentir su mano unida a la de él.

—Nunca, mi Campanita, mi esposo— le dijo él con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa lánguida pero que lo animó.

Avanzaron entre las voces de cuestionamientos de los otros pasajeros y el andar apresurado de los marineros. Cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de cristal que daba al pasillo de su habitación se encontraron con Aurou y su cara de fastidio e hipocresía.

—La estábamos buscando, señorita Levi.

Levi no le contestó, se limitó a verle con desprecio y apretar la mano de Eren contra la suya para seguir andando.

El hombre de cabello bicolor sonrió de una manera extraña y les siguió de cerca.

En cuanto entraron los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en ellos. Los de su madre y los de Farlan como una mortal espada.

Respiró hondo.

—Farlan, algo muy serio está pasando.

Él lo vio con desprecio.

—Si, por supuesto. Hoy había perdido dos cosas valiosas para mí. Una…ya volvió y la otra, sé dónde está—sus ojos avellana se quedaron clavados en Eren que le devolvió la mirada, iniciando una guerra silenciosa—. Revísenlo — siseó al final Farlan.

—¿Qué? Farlan, hablo en serio, estamos en una emergencia y tú…

Las manos de Farlan lo separaron con brusquedad del agarre de Eren.

—Quítate el abrigo—le dijo uno de los oficiales que estaba en la habitación a Eren.

—Y ahora qué…— los ojos del muchacho castaño brillaban con intensidad, con enojo y odio hacia Farlan.

Los hombres revisaron el abrigo y a Eren de manera aguda.

Uno de ellos sacó un objeto brillante.

Tintineante.

Maldito y destruye vidas. Como siempre lo fue.

—¿Es esto lo que le habían robado, señor? —soltó el hombre.

—Sí, si es— Farlan lo hizo hacia atrás alejándolo más del muchacho castaño.

La mente de Levi estaba en blanco.

No era cierto. Definitivamente no lo era.

—Lo pusieron en mi abrigo—dijo Eren con los ojos abiertos y clavados en el collar igual que Levi—. Campanita, créeme. No lo tome.

Y Levi le creía.

—Él no lo hizo. Es un error. Siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Pero la lengua venenosa y sibilante de Farlan se opuso.

—¿Estás seguro? Aunque si lo dejaste verte desnudo, seguramente te cambiaste frente a él ¿verdad?

Levi apretó los puños. Su corazón agrietándose cada vez más. No, no podía creerlo. Eren era diferente. Eren era el único que jamás le engañaría...que le haría daño. Lo amaba.

—Incluso este abrigo no es tuyo ¿no es así? —contraatacó Aurou.

—Lo tomé prestado—respondió con rapidez Eren—. Era por una emergencia, lo iba a devolver después.

Farlan rio con malvada sorna.

—Vaya Levi, encontraste un ladrón decente—los ojos avellanas lo atravesaron y Levi solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

No es cierto.

No es cierto.

No es cierto.

Eso se repetía una mil veces.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Le ardían los ojos y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ahogándolo, ahogándolo una vez más. El cuerpo se le llenó de frio. Dio un paso atrás y se vio las manos, le temblaban.

—Levi no le creas— la voz de Eren temblaba igual que él—. Es un puto truco, Campanita, tienes que creerme.

Levi tenía ganas de morir.

¡Y de matar!

«Tú no, tú no tenías que…»

—Campanita, créeme, por favor — le suplicó él.

«¡No me llames así! No soy tu Campanita. Ya no»

Tenía ganas de gritarle eso, pero el nudo en su garganta terminó de ahogarlo. Y el grifo en sus ojos se abrió. Las lágrimas de dolor cayeron silenciosas, ocultas por el flequillo. Una tras otras cayeron igual que el corazón tan destrozado en su pecho. Los cachitos se quedaban a sus pies, listos para lastimarlo al primer paso que diera.

—¿Esposo?—susurró Eren.

Y esa palabra lo quebró más. Hacía unos minutos atrás fue su Edén, en ese instante, la puerta de su infierno. Le dio la espalda.

El amor es una venda. A él lo había dejado ciego.

—¡Levi, créeme, esto es un engaño! ¡Tienes que creerme!—gritó Eren mientras lo sacaban.

Pero Levi ya no oía más que un zumbido que lo mareaba.

La voz de su madre fue como la voz de un demonio.

—Te lo dije.

 _Crack_.

Le fallaban las piernas.

Ahora solo estaban ellos tres. Él con sus demonios.

Farlan lo tomó del brazo y le obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás llorando por ese bastardo? —su voz era veneno puro. Un instante después le soltó una bofetada que retumbó en la habitación—. Eres pero que una ramera.

Y Levi no lo soportó más.

No podía más.

Todo estalló dentro de él en una ola de sentimientos negativos, arrasando, consumiendo todo lo combustible, volviéndolo tóxico. Su mano se apretó en un puño y con todo el odio dentro de él lo dejo ir contra la mandíbula de Farlan enviándolo directo al suelo.

—¡¿Qué más quieres?!

En esa pregunta iban encerradas muchas más.

El grito de su madre le llegó un segundo después.

—¡Levi! ¿Qué crees que haces?

En verdad no podía más.

—Váyanse a la mierda los dos—les siseó con los dientes apretados, con las lágrimas mojándole las mejillas, con el corazón destrozado, con los pulmones atrofiados, y los sentimientos devorándolo. Salió de ahí. No lo aguantaba más.

—¡Levi! —le gritó su madre pero él dio los pasos que lo separaban de la puerta.

—Déjalo Kuchel, déjalo que se vaya, así es como los malos niños deben aprender de las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya volverá.

Fue lo último que escuchó Levi, pero quiso decirle:

Lo que volverá a ti será un fantasma, y juró que te atormentaré hasta el final de tus días.

En cuanto cerró a las puertas a sus espaldas se permitió tambalear y recostarse en la pared del pasillo.

Había llegado al fondo.

Apretó los labios e impulsó el nudo de su garganta hacía abajo para tratar de respirar y ahogar sus lágrimas. Nadie las merecía. Nadie. Soltó el aire despacio. Dolía tanto. Dolía demasiado. Tenía que alejarse más.

Caminó despacio.

Sus pies le hacían el favor de moverse solos y él lo agradecía.

Alejarse.

Alejarse.

Una voz lo llamó.

Y él se giró.

Sus ojos mutados.

Un filo de aguja ahora estaba ahí. Dispuestos a destrozarle los riñones, el hígado o el corazón a quien osara a verlo directamente.

Unos azules, sin emociones como cristal se enfrentaron a los suyos.

Las piezas debían encajar en el rompecabezas sin final de su destino.

Amor, odio, verdad y duda, en un viaje sin retorno.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Eren había dejado de oponerse cuando el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Levi quedó fuera del alcance de sus ojos. En cuanto vio como en ningún momento su Campanita salía a por él.

Mientras el oficial de marina apresaba sus manos con las esposas contra el frio tubo recordó las lágrimas de su Campanita, a él le habían abierto una herida. Él había llorado por su culpa. Se sentía miserable y a la vez profundamente enojado. Alguien iba a pagar por eso.

Un marinero llegó gritando algo sobre un alboroto en la segunda clase y el imbécil lameculos de Aurou se ofreció a vigilarlo. Sus ojos aplastaron al hombre en cuanto quedaron solos.

—Quita esa mirada, mocoso imbécil— le soltó el hombre.

—Oblígame.

El hombre rio.

—¿Creíste que te quedarías con ella? No seas estúpido, la seda no es para vagabundos. Ahora te está odiando, seguramente se debe sentir devastada, pero no te preocupes, para eso tiene a su prometido. Nos hiciste un favor. Ahora el señor Farlan ha derribado todas las barreras, él la va a _consolar_ muy bien.

Y la imagen que le nació destructiva a Eren lo sacó de sus casillas.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Jamás de los jamases dejaría que las manos de ese cerdo alcanzaran a su Campanita.

La parte más oscura de su ser brotó como una nube tóxica. .

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Yo te mato! ¡Los mataré a los dos!

Ahora lo entendía todo. Había sido un maldito plan.

Aurou lo vio con superioridad.

—¿En serio? No lo creo—se acercó a él apuntándolo con un arma plateada que resplandecía a contra luz, amenazante, segura a su uso. Pero Eren no se intimidó ni un ápice—. Aquí te vas a quedar. Disfruta de ello—colocó el arma en la sien del castaño—. Esto es lo último de nuestra parte. Un regalo por todo tu apoyo— el golpe le llegó certero al centro del estómago. El aire se escapó violento de sus pulmones. Pero no se doblegó en cambió sus ojos se inyectaron de una furia asesina.

—Espera, espera y verás. Me bañaré en tus tripas y a él lo llevaré al infierno. Solo espera.

Aurou volvió a reír y se marchó.

Y Eren se quedó con la respiración a mil, como la de un animal enjaulado, un animal herido y con el instinto asesino a flor de piel.

Liberarse.

Liberarse.

Tiró con fuerza de las esposas.

El metal le hirió la piel.

El dolor no le importó.

Tiró, una, dos, tres…cuatro veces.

El filo le abrió la carne y la sangre brotó.

Siguió tirando.

—¡Con un puto demonio! —gritó al ver que sus manos pendejas no se resbalaban a través de las esposas. Su sangre no había servido para nada—. ¡Me cago en mi vida! —pataleó y tiró con una fuerza brutal. En ese instante no le importaba arrancarse las manos si al menos las podía usar para matar a golpes a aquellos bastardos.

A sus espaldas en las ventillas, el agua alcanzaba el tope. Adentro, una corriente de agua comenzó a entrar, inundando el suelo.

—¡Por la mierda! Lo que me faltaba.

Esta vez en vez de tirar para romperse la piel, tiró del metal de las cadenillas. Pero su fuerza se estaba cayendo, la sangre que brotaba de sus muñecas empezaban a hacer su función de dejarlo inútil. Pero no dejaría de intentar hasta el final.

Un ruido lo alertó.

—Oye, quien seas imbécil, ven aquí, sácame de aquí, porque si no lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás, a ti también te quemaré vivo y…— su cadena de amenazas sin sentido se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

Quien estaba ahí era la última persona que imaginó podría estar allí.

Y menos de tal manera.

Apuntándolo con un arma. Con los ojos de destructivos, reprochantes.

Eren dejó de luchar.

—¿Este es el final? Que mierda de final—susurró y se dejó vencer.

El arma brilló y un sonido de explosivo atravesó el aire.

Eren cayó al piso. El agua hizo un sonido de _ploff_ al recibirlo.

Había acabado.

* * *

 *** Notas finales:**

¡Bombicinass! A que no se imaginaron que actualizaría hoy. JAJAJA XD perdón. Pero es que…no, no vale la pena mis excusas. Aun así muchas, muchísimas gracias por su inmenso apoyo. ¡101 Reviws! Me siento en las nubes, así volando en unicornios multicolores. Mujeres de mi amor, me hacen jodidamente feliz. Las amo.

Oh nena, son tan bellas, como un sol de primavera. Que no quema y es bien rico quedarse tirado en el pasto contemplándolo. Son divinas.

Bueno, bueno, tengo que decirles que solo nos queda un capitulo y esto se acabó. Ha sido un viaje maravilloso junto ustedes, este Fic no se hubiera creado sin ustedes y ese inmenso apoyo que me han dado. Antes de irme, quiero decirles, sáquense de su mente todo la trama que sale en la película a partir de aquí, como ya han visto cambió en demasía y esto va para más. Luego no me maten por eso. Juro jurado que quedaran sastifechas además de que será de recordar. Creo yo.

Las amo mis hermosas. Y ahora…la entrega de premios nobel a las mujeres más hermosas del planeta y la galaxia.

—Se alisa el vestido de gala y saca pergamino dorado— Un aplauso a estas divas que he de mencionar:

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **d. teufel**

 **L. Middford**

 **MagiAllie**

 **YoshiUchiha**

 **UntouchableBerserk**

 **Gabii-chan**

 **AdriSnape**

 **beast blood**

 **ElisaM2331**

¡Las amo mujeres!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Si les gustó este capítulo no olviden decirme sus valiosas opiniones en la cajita de Review.

PD: Perdonen los errores ortográficos. Mis ojitos están cansaditos.

Un beso de caramelo.

Con amor

Charly*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La llama en llamas que llama a las llamas del mal" Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron]. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Notas|** Hola mis dulces diosas hermosas. ¡Feliz inicio de Año! Espero hayan disfrutado sus fiestas, si no es así, les envío un enorme abrazo acurrucador. Bueno mis amores, hemos llegado al final ***** de todo. Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por su infinito apoyo. Las adoro. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Advertencias|** Ya se los había dicho antes, olvídense de la trama de Titanic aquí. Porque a como dirían las sabias palabras de una linda nena de mi corazón ¡ESTA MIERDA SE PRENDIÓ! \\._./. Agárrense las bragas mujeres. Agárrenselas.

Ahora sin más.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **11**

 **[Parte 1]**

 **.**

" _Ellos te llaman bebé llorón, bebé llorón_

 _Pero a ti te importa una mierda_

 _Bebé llorón, bebé llorón_

 _Así que te ríes a través de tus lágrimas_ _ **"**_

—Melanie Martínez. CryBaby.

 **.**

* * *

La sonrisa amarga le nació instantáneamente, solo un segundo después de haber soltado aquellas palabras que eran para él un puñal que se enterraba en su corazón lentamente.

¿De verdad esto terminaría así?

En cuanto el sonido de la explosión perforó sus tímpanos, cerró los ojos, logró percibir el calor de la bala atravesando el aire, rozando su piel, y luego, vacío. Su rostro dando de lleno contra el agua templada mandándole pinchazos de dolor a todo el cuerpo a través de sus poros.

Dolía.

El dolor lo llenó por completo.

—¡Me mato!¡Por la puta madre, está congelada!

Y lo estaba, tanto que era como si lo hirieran mil veces. Profundamente.

A pesar de su estupor, tan solo tres segundos después de estar chapoteando para levantarse, se dio cuenta de la verdad. Su mente desconectándose y conectándose a la misma vez, el frio y la tibieza mezclándose en su pecho. Y justo cuando consiguió incorporarse sintió como el otro ser presente impactó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo asfixiante que lo envío nuevamente al suelo. Al frio. Al calor.

Todo junto en un beso arrebatador.

Las bocas se encontraron sin demoras y se devoraron con una naturalidad que rayaba en lo obscena. Besos que no le daban un instante para pensar; solo conseguía sentir. Lo dejaban sin aliento, pero le regalaba de su propio aire, solo significaba que sin él no podría respirar. Ni tampoco querría hacerlo.

Eren deslizó sus manos por debajo de la tela empapada. Sus dedos haciendo presión en la blanca y fría carne. Apretando con fuerza los muslos mientras su tacto subía y se deslizaba como una serpiente hasta el redondo trasero. El que estrujó con ahí boca de su contrincante ahogó un respingo excitado pero no consiguió que el beso acabara. Estaban perdiendo oxigeno cada vez más. Pero la necesidad era mucho mayor.

Porque el beso y las caricias no solo transmitían placer físico. También había respuestas en ellas.

Respuestas y disculpas.

Pero de un segundo a otro acabó.

Un golpe le llegó de lleno en el centro del pecho.

Golpes que no causaban daño.

Golpes que se repitieron uno tras otro, cada uno acompañado de sollozos. Sollozos de dolor y vergüenza.

—Júralo…—la voz atragantada por el llanto—…júralo...

—Lo juro— respondió de inmediato.

«Júrame que tú no me traicionarás. Que nunca me abandonarás». Esas eran las súplicas implícitas detrás de aquellas palabras tan aplastantes.

Y él no dudaría en cumplir.

Eren estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso. Le acarició el pelo y siguió abrazándole. El ser entre sus brazos parecía contrariado…posiblemente porque le encantaba la sensación. Pese al frio que los consumía a cada segundo.

—¿Levi? — le llamó estrechándolo con más fuerza. Besando su coronilla—. No pasa nada.

Por fin remitieron los sollozos. Levi tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz congestionada. Estaba completamente exhausto. Había hecho demasiado para llegar ahí. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado por los besos y por un golpe que había rasgado la piel, dejándola abierta.

Los dedos de Eren fueron a dar ahí para empezar una delicada caricia en la zona herida. Sus ojos la repasaron igualmente. Fue hecha con fuerza. Un puñetazo tal vez. Apretó los labios conteniéndose y elevó sus ojos. En el primer instante, algo se desgarró dentro de él. Sus riñones o su hígado. Al siguiente segundo y después de otro logró acostumbrarse, engranarse entre los filos de aquellos ojos de plata fundida para llegar más allá de esa mutación.

Todo era como una tormenta. Ira, vacío, confusión, reproche, dolor y arrepentimiento, juntos.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

Y no solo se refería a la herida física, sino también a la emocional que convirtió sus ojos de infinito en ojos de aguja.

Levi captó sus pensamientos pero negó. En ese momento aquello era lo menos importante. Antes debía…

—Yo…

—Déjame que te abrace —le pidió él—. Por favor.

Levi se relajó ante aquella petición extraña, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba avergonzado, adolorido y confuso por sentimientos que lo embargaron para destrozarlo sin piedad. Le volvieron a picar los ojos y se tragó el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

Eren pareció notarlo y colocó la mano en el cuello blanco. Estaba... ¿temblando?...era un temblor de llanto. Un llanto retenido. Pero antes de abrir su boca, Levi empezó a hablar, en un torrente de palabras que soltaba sin respirar.

—Te he hecho daño. Lo siento mucho. No sabes cuánto. He sido un imbécil…

—No lo eres—le cortó él contradiciéndolo.

—Pero…

—No lo eres—repitió con un decibel más elevado que el anterior para que se lo grabara en la cabeza.

—Lo soy, debí confiar en ti. Sin importar qué…

—No eres un imbécil, y jamás, jamás vuelvas a pensar eso de ti, júrame eso…—lo vio con ojos exigentes y el muchacho se acurró contra él.

—Bien— susurró sin convicción.

—Mírame Levi—le exigió. El muchacho esquivó sus ojos así que le atrapó el rostro con las palmas abiertas—. No me debes ninguna disculpa ¿sabes por qué?— Levi negó—. Nada, nada de lo que tú hagas contra mí me hace daño, ni aunque desearas matarme, porque viene de tu mano ¿Lo entiendes?

Y las lágrimas brotaron al fin, silenciosas.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así?

—Levi— sus dedos recogieron las lágrimas pero fueron retirados de inmediato. Los ojos de aguja atravesándolo con un extraño brillo bailando en ellos.

—Golpéame.

—¡¿Qué?!—sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¿Qué demonios me estás pidiendo?

—Haz eso Eren o…

—¿O qué?

—No podré permanecer a tu lado.

—Me reprochas como soy y tú te portas así de desgraciado conmigo…eres cruel Campanita, horriblemente cruel.

—Eres tú el que no entiende, me estoy muriendo de odio contra mi mismo, de la vergüenza por ser así de desgraciado como me llamas y tú te comportas como un príncipe barato haciéndome más miserable, debo suponer que entonces tú no me amas de verdad.

 _Plaff_

Un golpe y una caída.

El sonido recorrió todo el lugar en un eco rudo, acuoso y furioso.

El cuerpo de Levi permaneció solo un instante en el agua completamente porque al siguiente era tirado con fuerza de los brazos para ser zarandeado una y muchas veces.

—¡Jamás, jamás vuelvas a subestimar mi amor por ti! ¡Mierda no!

Esta vez era Eren quien lloraba.

Las manos blancas, mojadas y frias le recorrieron el pecho y luego tenía los brazos enrollados a su cuello.

—No lo hago, pero si en verdad me amas, debes darme todo de ti, lo bueno y lo malo, no me des lo que creas que nos mantendrá unidos, debido a que lo has hecho estamos aquí, así.

—Campanita malvado, eres horriblemente cruel porque te sabes adorado—sus brazos también se enrollaron en el menudo cuerpo.

—¿Entonces?

No hubo respuesta, pero el abrazo se volvió más apretado durante un largo minuto hasta que Eren volvió a abrir la boca.

—Creo que debemos dejar todo claro, pero _después_ , porque no sé tú, pero a mí ya se me congelaron los huevos, aunque si me echas una _mano_...

—¿Siempre cagas los momentos? Contigo no se puede, además no hace tanto frio, _llorón_.

—Ya, hablo en serio, me estoy congelando ¿Tú no sientes frio?

—Estoy acostumbrado.

Y Eren lo abrazó más fuerte por otro minuto aguantando el frio, luego lo cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Yo borraré eso, pero primero salgamos de aquí. Esta mierda se está hundiendo.

—En una hora.

—¿Ah?

—En una hora se hundirá.

—Y me lo dices tan tranquilo.

—Es suficiente tiempo…—levantó los hombros restándole importancia a la premura en la voz del castaño.

—Y yo voy y te creo—sus ojos viajando por todo el pasillo—. ¿Sabes hacia dónde?

Levi asintió.

Apenas podían andar a través de los pasillos, todo estaba inundado, en algunas partes más que otras, a pesar de eso los recorrieron, la salida estaba en esa dirección. En cada paso que daban la temperatura del agua parecía descender un grado más, el vaho congelante se arremolinaba frente a sus caras enrojecidas en las mejillas y amoreteadas en los labios temblorosos. Era sumamente difícil caminar con tanta agua que además les hacía peso en las ropas. Subieron por unos escalones. El agua quedó atrás.

—Es por aquí—le soltó Levi mientras señalaba una entrada que se encontraba a poco del cruce de los tres pasillos.

Pero apenas lo dijo un rumor se escuchó junto con un ligero temblor que se propagaba en las paredes. Era como un silbido.

—¿Qué demonios?

Y explotó.

Una ola de agua apareciendo, estrellándose contra las paredes, elevándose y llenando todo.

—La salida…—susurró Levi quedándose estático.

Eren lo cogió del brazo para arrastrarlo y entonces reaccionó, sus pies empezaron a andar, a la misma velocidad que la del castaño. A pesar de eso, no llegaron muy lejos, la ola de agua los alcanzó, arrastrándolos en una marejada que los golpeó contra muchas cosas, separándolos, la visión se volvió un cúmulo de burbujas sin aire que se filtraban a sus pulmones y les cortaba la respiración. Se buscaron entre la corriente. Sus dedos se rozaron por un instante, un solo instante que no dudaron en aprovechar. Sus dedos se entrelazaron como un nudo de hierro. Patalearon con fuerza aún en contra corriente. Salieron a flote.

No sabían dónde estaban.

Todo parecía igual.

Lleno de agua.

Sus ojos viajaron por todo el alrededor buscando una salida. No la encontraron, pero no les importó, nadaron a ciegas. Los miembros entumeciéndose en cada movimiento, el avance se volvió más lento. Las luces empezaron a fallar, la intermitencia propagándose.

Sus manos volvieron más férreo el agarre.

Siguieron nadando.

La misma corriente los succionó hacia un espacio más abierto.

La luz de las lámparas les eclipsó la visión por un segundo cuando emergieron del agua revuelta.

Habían llegado a un nuevo corredor.

Con esfuerzo subieron por las escaleras. El agua en sus ropas parecía una roca atada a sus pies. Cuando al fin salieron completamente, se dieron cuenta que aquella parte no estaba inundada. Pero el aire frio navegaba ya por esos lares. Pronto también se inundaría.

—De-bemos su-bir más—a Eren le castañeaban los dientes, las palabras salían entrecortadas—. Es-to se va al ca-rajo a cada instan-te.

—Creo que esta-mos en los pasillos de la se-gunda clase—murmuró Levi con los dientes apretado en un vano intento de retener el aliento que le robaba en cada exhalación un poco mas de calor a su cuerpo.

Eren asintió.

—Ya esta-mos cer-ca.

Sentían los músculos atrofiados pero eso no impidió que empezaran a correr en cuanto se vieron libres del agua. En algunas veces se tropezaron, en otras cayeron, todo… juntos. El frio ya había comido más que su carne. Estaba en sus huesos. Sentir la mano del otro los mantenía firmes. Cálidos.

En algún momento a Levi le pareció chistosa su situación.

Este frio era horrendo, pero no más que el de la soledad. Si muriera aquí, moriría feliz. Se rió ante su pensamiento, Eren apretó más el agarre y también sonrió.

Protestas, gritos y llantos llegaron a sus oídos.

Personas vitoreando 'salida'.

Doce pasos más y los vieron.

Un grupo de gente que empujaba sobre una puertecilla enrejada.

Y los que encabezaban aquel revuelto eran conocidos.

Eren se abrió camino hasta llegar a ellos.

—¡Chicos!—les llamó y ellos voltearon a ver.

—¡Ehh, Eren!

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Estos imbéciles que no nos dejan salir— y señaló a dos hombres uniformados que trataban de calmar sus reclamos.

Eren los vio con cierta rabia.

—Abran la puerta, esto ya está por inundarse. Abran de una vez.

—Ya les dije que no abriremos, tenemos órdenes—le contraatacaron.

—¡Hijos de puta!—vociferó Reiner.

—Déjalos—soltó el castaño—. Vengan conmigo.

Y ellos obedecieron.

Empujando a las demás personas bajaron los escalones.

—Abriremos esa puerta quieran o no, malditos cerdos—siseó Eren—. Tomen esa banca—señaló—. La puerta se abrirá.

Sin perder el tiempo hicieron aquello para luego volver tras sus pasos.

La gente que se arremolinaba fue apartada por Levi con fuertes empujones.

Los hombres parecieron asustados cuando vieron sus intenciones pero ellos no se detuvieron. Con un impulso bestial destrozaron la rejilla que los separaba del otro lado llevándose consigo a los dos hombres que los habían detenido.

En cuanto se vieron libres, Eren tomó de la mano a Levi y echaron a correr junto con los otros.

 _Ya casi_.

 _Ya casi_.

Se repetía Eren.

Un poco más y tendrían la posibilidad de escapar de un fatídico destino.

Pero Levi sabía que no era así. O tal vez no de la manera que esperaba Eren.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El corazón de Levi martilleaba a cada paso dado. La calidez envuelta por el frio en la mano de Eren era como su cable a tierra. El hielo del aire nocturno lo golpeó en cuanto subieron a cubierta. Ahí todo era un revoltijo.

Las personas corrían y se estrellaban unas contra otras.

Parecía una tragicomedia, acompañada por una melodía que lo hacía ver como una pesadilla sin fin.

Eren lo jaló con fuerza para que acelerara el paso hacia los botes.

—Ya estamos cerca, Campanita—dijo con alegría él.

Y Levi solo pudo asentir.

 _Sí, muy cerca._

Se entremezclaron con todo aquel mar de gente. Le pisaron los pies y se estrellaron contra sus temblorosos cuerpos una infinidad de veces.

Los gritos de los marines eran más fuertes que los reclamos de las demás personas. Pedían a viva voz que se respetara que las mujeres y niños iban primero. Pero la desesperación estaba ya en su límite y a nadie le importaba eso, todos querían salvar sus vidas.

Los ojos de Levi viajaron por todo el lugar. Entonces los vio. El corazón se le aceleró más. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Palabras salidas de aquellos labios cuya dueña lo veía con desprecio.

 **«** _Tú no te mereces a Eren. Pero jamás lo había visto tan feliz como cuando estás a su lado. Te daré veinte minutos para que vayas por él, si en ese tiempo no has aparecido en cubierta a su lado, iré yo por él y me importa una mierda si me tendré que aguantar su moquera_ **»**

Sonrió con amargura al contemplar el perfil alegre del muchacho mientras se abría paso entre las gentes. Por él era capaz de todo. Lo amaba más allá de si mismo.

El murmullo que envolvía su nombre se le hizo cercano.

—No te preocupes Campanita, tú irás primero, no creas que tu futuro esposo es tan idiota, te aseguro que en el próximo bote iré yo. Nos veremos del otro lado—y rio.

Levi amó esa risa.

En verdad estaban cerca.

Se palpó el arma que había guardado entre sus ropas. La sacó y se la pegó al pecho.

—Eren, cuando te digo que corras, corres.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos color mar lo vieron con extrañeza.

—¡Ahora!

Y sin darle más explicaciones empuñó el arma con determinación, sus ojos de aguja se clavaron en los dos que también le veían desde el otro lado —cuatro sujetos en total—y antes de que ellos pudieran activar sus armas, disparó. Dos cuerpos cayeron. Dos quedaban en pie. Venían a por él.

 **«** _Solo los muertos son libres_ **»**

El sonido de las detonaciones causó un mayor revuelo entre las personas desesperadas por salvarse.

—¡Corre maldita sea!¡¿A qué esperas?!

—¡¿Qué mierdas es esto, Levi?!

—Mi dote para casarme contigo—una broma cruel acompañada de una sonrisa rota—. Lo siento, Eren.

—¡No te entiendo ni un carajo! ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Su voz alterada le causaba dolor.

—Eren confía en mi—le suplicó—. ¡Corre!

—No, no voy a dejarte aquí.

—Eren, hazme ca…—no pudo terminar, una bala silbó cerca de su oído.

Y Eren lo empujó hacia abajo cubriéndolo de tal cosa, un segundo estuvo ahí, al otro se había echado sobre uno de los tipos descargando en él una furia asesina a través de golpes.

El otro hombre se fue sobre Levi, empezaron a forcejar.

—Sabemos que tu cornudo prometido carga una caja fuerte, tú debes saber la contraseña, pequeña rata, ni creas que nos iremos con las manos vacías.

—Y una mierda, él ya de seguro sacó todo de ahí.

—Entonces tú te mueres porque a nosotros nadie nos ve la cara, menos un afeminado como tú. Asqueroso—el arma brilló directo a su cabeza—. ¡Muere inmundo!

—No en tus sucias manos—le pegó un puñetazo a la quijada del hombre mandándolo hacía atrás pero él soportó su fuerza y se levantó para darle una patada en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quejarse cuando un golpe a su sien lo terminó de enviar al suelo.

Algunos hombres en medio de la conmoción fueron a por su ayuda. Vestido así, aún parecía una chica.

Menuda estúpida ventaja para él.

Aprovechando aquella distracción se arrastró para alejarse del lugar. Debía alejarse, alejarlos de Eren.

El hombre forcejó contra los otros y al final sus balas los hicieron caer. Liberado de ellos fue tras Levi. Lo alcanzó. Apuntó mientras sonría con maldad.

—Nadie juega con nosotros, mocoso.

Un nuevo sonido de explosión. Una detonación de arma. Una bala viajando en línea recta, directo a su objetivo. Lo atravesó. La sangre empapó la ropa.

El gritó de Eren perforó el aire acompañado el aullido de dolor y el caer del cuerpo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Farlan Churchs sentía que tenía más odio que amor a aquel que lo había humillado con tal de ir detrás de un bastardo que no tenía donde caerse muerto. Le ardía profundamente el desprecio de su amor. Mucho más porque había entregado todo. Pero ya no importaba.

—¡Aurou!—llamó con potencia con los ojos clavados en la espalda menuda de Levi que se alejaba hasta desaparecer entre la multitud—. Déjalo ya. Ven, hay cosas que hacer.

El hombre asintió y le siguió el paso.

—Si quieres morirte Levi, bien. Ya no me importas—era una mentira que se quería tragar porque lo que sentía lo estaba pudriendo por dentro.

Regresó a las habitaciones, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía en la caja fuerte.

—Yo no moriré aquí, labraré mi destino y desde el me reiré de ti maldito—una lágrima brotó cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el collar y el dibujo. Sus ojos viajaron a los dos objetos—. No vales lo que él, pero a ti si te tendré—metió la joya en el bolsillo de su abrigo no sin antes darle una última mirada al dibujo—. Adiós para siempre, Levi.

Y pensó cumplir aquella despedida hasta que lo vio corriendo junto a ese miserable. Tomados de las manos. Unidos más allá de todo. Les dio la espalda deseándoles la muerte, luego se arrepintió. El sonido de detonaciones le detuvo el corazón.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sus ojos buscaron contra quienes combatía Levi. Los encontró y reconoció.

 _¿Ellos?_

No podía ser cierto.

Tenía que ser una maldición, una de muy poca y ridícula monta.

Pero supo que no era broma cuando la vio…ahí, en una esquina apartada.

Mikasa, la muchachita con la que jugó para aumentar su fortuna, la que dio todo por él. Su antigua amante. La que juró destruirlo por haberla traicionado, por haberla cambiado por quien solo iba ser un juguete en su gran maniobra de éxito.

Apretó los puños y sus labios formaron un rictus de furia y temor.

Porque cerca y a la vez alejada se encontraba aquella rubia que según Aurou tenía 'algo que ver' con el bastardito castaño.

—¡Putos!—todo en su cabeza encajó como un perfecto puzzle. Aunque no era así de maliciosamente perfecto—. ¡Aurou, corre, maldita sea!—y le señaló la escena que abajo se desarrollaba. El hombre obedeció y él también corrió.

A pesar de todo seguía amando a ese pequeño traidor y si debía morir era por su decisión no por otros. Mucho menos por unos mafiosos de pacotilla que le querían cobrar la deuda del vejete de su seguramente agusanado padre.

Pero llegó tarde.

Sus ojos vieron esos últimos instantes como el absurdo final de una vida de mentiras y jugadas tramposas.

Aurou había llegado a tiempo para disparar contra el hombre que apuntaba a Levi pero solo lo había visto a él, sus ojos no vieron a la chica que también apuntaba.

Los sonidos de las explosiones se camuflaron en uno solo. Porque sí, eran dos balas las recorrieron el aire.

Una atravesó la mano del hombre obligándolo a soltar el arma. La otra se estampó en el estómago de Levi.

La sangre emanó, en un cuerpo de manera más rauda que en el otro.

El rugido de dolor y odio de Eren le atravesó los tímpanos y él también gritó.

Corrió hacia Levi evitando que su cuerpo se desplomara contra el suelo. Eren fue tras el hombre que había apuntado a Levi y la mujer que había disparado. El aura que emanaba era terrorífica. Lo perdió de vista. Escuchó unos gritos a los lejos.

En sus brazos el cuerpo helado y tembloroso de Levi se desangraba.

—Eren…Er-en.

—No hables Levi—había empezado a llorar—. No hables, conserva tus fuerzas, te llevaré a un bote, te sacaré de ahí, no morirás.

—No, Er-en, llama a…Er-en…

—No, olvídalo, él debió venir por ti, pero fue tras ellos, te está dejando morir y sigues pensando en él, basta ya Levi.

—No, no lo entiendes, y-o…déjame ir—un hilo de sangre se escurrió por la comisura de los finos labios—. Eren, tengo que ir con Eren…déjame ir.

—¡No maldita sea! ¡No!—le colocó el abrigo para evitar que el frio entrara a la herida para luego cargarlo en vilo—. Te sacaré de aquí. Olvídalo ya, Levi. No te merece. Yo te protegeré.

Levi se agitó entre sus brazos.

—Te dije que me dejaras ir—un nuevo aliento de fuerza se reunió en su cuerpo y su mano se elevó en un puñetazo que derribó a Farlan. Cayeron a la vez. El impacto le envió nuevos pinchazos de dolor pero se arrastró lejos del hombre—. Tú no entiendes nada, tengo que ir por él…— se levantó a como pudo y empezó a alejarse de él pero no fue muy lejos, los brazos de Farlan lo volvieron a atrapar.

—¡Y yo te dije que lo olvidaras! ¡Olvida a esa basura!—estaba llorando como también lo estaba haciendo Levi—. ¿Por qué haces esto? Él no lo vale. Yo puedo amarte más que él, puedo dártelo todo.

—No quiero. ¡Quiero a Eren! ¡Lo quiero solo a él!— y forcejó con más fuerza sin importarle que eso le causara que la sangre brotara de su cuerpo con más fuerza—. ¡Eren! ¡Eren!

—¡Basta ya!—gritó con más fuerza Farlan eclipsando la voz desesperada del muchacho mientras apretaba su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo para lastimar el área afectada con sus dedos. Levi convulsionó entre sus brazos. El dolor ahogándolo—. Irás conmigo, quieras o no—y el rostro se le ensombreció de tristeza y furia—. Has sido terriblemente cruel y desagradecido conmigo, pero no importa, te perdono. Volveremos a intentarlo, te haré feliz.

Y cada palabra era un juramento que quería cumplir, desde el fondo de su alma por primera vez todas sus acciones no eran producto de una meticulosa farsa para beneficiarse, no, esta vez todo era por el impulso de sus sentimientos. El verdadero deseo de su corazón.

Le besó el cuello y refugió su cara ahí durante unos segundos, sintiendo el errático palpitar y el llanto. Él también estaba sufriendo. Pero Levi debía entender que lo hacía por su bien. Un minuto después lo cargó en brazos cuidando de mantener sus manos prisioneras.

—Ya lo verás, seremos felices. No te volveré a forzar a nada, te cuidaré, esto solo será un mal recuerdo.

—Por favor no, Farlan—a ese punto, debilitado como estaba solo le quedaba rogar—. No me hagas esto, te lo suplico, por favor, sin él moriré.

Pero Farlan ya no quería escucharlo.

Llamó a gritos a Aurou para que les abriera camino y por fin llegar a un bote. El hombre obedeció como siempre.

Alcanzaron uno ya casi lleno. Y no le importó suplicar, porque lo estaba haciendo por quien amaba.

—Déjenos subir, es una emergencia, ella está muriendo. Nos necesita a ambos.

El hombre los vio durante tres segundos, luego los dejó subir.

En cuanto lo hicieron, obligó a Levi hacerse una bolita mientras él hacía presión sobre la herida para detener el sangrado. Sus manos se llenaron del preciado líquido, vivo, tibio y agonizante. Levi le enterró las uñas en la mano para que él aflojará la presión y dejará que la sangre fluyera.

—Deja de hacer eso, Levi.

Levi no obedeció, incrustó más las uñas mientras sus ojos afilados lo veían con odio.

—No sin él.

Pero Farlan no se daría por vencido. Aunque después le costará su desprecio lo salvaría, con él tiempo tendría que entender.

—Lo harás. Así como también lo olvidarás.

Las luces de bengala estallaron en el cielo iluminando sus rostros mientras sus miradas se confrontaban en un remolino fragoso de veneno.

—¿Cuántos años, cuántos meses, cuántos días, cuántas horas y cuántos segundos antes de que siquiera lo pueda intentar? Te arrepentirás.

—Lo soportaré.

El bote empezó a descender. Listo para alejarse de aquella desgracia.

Vidas fragmentándose y hundiéndose en un mar de hielo y lágrimas.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El mundo de Eren se detuvo y se destruyó en un solo instante. Su corazón cayéndose a pedazos al suelo igual que el cuerpo de Levi que se empapaba en su propia sangre. Las lágrimas brotaron en una sinfonía de dolor. Una tras otras a la misma velocidad en la que él estaba muriendo. Así sentía…moribundo. Le temblaron las manos. Su mente se desconectó del mundo físico, yéndose al infierno, llenándose de una sustancia tan espesa y oscura como el alquitrán. El odio y el deseo de venganza. Su ojos abandonaron la imagen de Levi y pasaron al hombre que trataba de escapar…corría hacia…

¿Ella?

Entonces lo comprendió. La culpable era ella. Y ahí estaba con el temple sereno, los ojos fijos, un intento de sonrisa de victoria en los labios y el arma aún apuntado.

El grito de ira que emergió de su garganta fue el último suspiro de lo que había sido él.

Todo se fue al diablo.

Su sangre se calentó hasta que se volvió lava y fundió su sistema dejando libre la esencia oscura que ahora había dentro y fuera de él ordenándole los siguientes pasos.

Asesina.

Mutila.

Destroza.

Corrió tras el hombre que escapaba, empujó con furia a todo el que le impedía alcanzarlo y en cuatro zancadas lo logró, en cuanto lo hizo se lanzó sobre él derribándolo y estrellándole el cráneo contra el piso, un sonido crujiente le reveló que le había destrozado la mandíbula al tipo. No se detuvo ahí. Le metió las manos en la boca ensangrentada y tiró de los dos maxilares estirándolos en sentido contrario. El hombre se revolvió desesperado, el dolor y el terror inundándole cada célula. Eren no prestó atención a ninguno de aquellos gorgoteos suplicantes. Él solo escuchaba:

Asesina.

Mutila.

Destroza.

Y él obedeció.

Tiró con mayor fuerza desgarrando la carne, abriéndola en dos hasta que el hombre se dejó de mover. Pero su ira no estaba saciada. Le volvió a estrellar el cráneo contra el suelo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces hasta que lo abrió. Lo abrió para sacarle todo lo malo dentro de él. La materia gris y la sangre emergieron revueltos formando un charco grotesco de sustancia que le manchó la ropa.

A unos pasos, los ojos oscuros, aterrados de la mujer le contemplaron y cuando levantó la mirada ella pareció temblar.

Asesina.

Mutila.

Destroza.

Y fue por ella, quien dio un chillido espantado para echar a correr en el mismo instante, alejándose de él.

Él no le dejaría escapar. Corrió detrás. En su cabeza repitiéndose las mismas palabras, todo el tiempo como un disco rayado, algo que perforaba en su interior y exigía ser obedecido. Un disparo alcanzó su brazo. No lo detuvo.

Eren ya no era Eren. Era odio, ira y violencia en su estado más puro. Imparable.

Pegó un brinco, sus manos como garras casi alcanzando a la mujer. No sucedió.

Fue a dar de cara al suelo.

Lo habían tacleado.

Y se fue tras su atacante. Su puño estrellándose contra el rostro blanco. Un aullido de dolor femenino seguido de un:

—¡Cálmate ya bastardo! ¡La estás cagando!

Era Annie.

Eren no obedeció. La ira terminó de consumirlo. Sus ojos irritados por el llanto, apagados por el quiebre de su alma misma y sedientos de venganza, infinitamente destructivos, crueles y nocivos se clavaron en ella aplastándola.

—¡Así que tú también!¡Tú también!

A Annie apenas le dio tiempo de defenderse.

Los golpes se cruzaron estrellándose en los cuerpos contrarios.

—¡Hija de perra tú estás en esto! ¡Yo te mato, te mato, te abriré como un maldito cerdo!—su voz sádica como un torrente oscuro.

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Eren! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Estás jodiendo todo! ¡Para ya!

—¡NO!—rugió él y le dio un golpe en el vientre que la dobló de dolor enviándola al suelo—. Esta es tu venganza, la venganza porque no te ayudé aquella vez, esa vez que te….

Annie se levantó como un huracán y le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula. Eren trastabilló pero no cayó.

—Te dije que si volvías a mencionar _eso_ te rebanaría el cuello—a ese punto estaba jadeando, adolorida con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Podía comprender hasta cierto punto la reacción de Eren, pero eso no lo justificaba a que actuara tan irracionalmente—. Por esta vez te la dejo pasar, pero cálmate ya.

—No, esta me la pagas, te voy a enseñar…

—¡QUE TE CALLES!—explotó Annie—. Esto es un montaje pero tú lo has jodido. Esto era para ayudarlos a ambos. Levi no está en peligro de muerte, pero si de que nunca lo vuelvas a ver.

—No te creo una puta palabra, maldita zorra traidora—el siseó que se escurrió de entre sus dientes apretados era letal. Su mente aún seguía gritando…Asesina…Mutila…Destroza.

—No te he traicionado Eren, esto es una fachada. _Solo los muertos son libres._ Entiende, ¿o es que acaso él no te contó que debe hasta el alma y se iba a casar para pagar esa deuda, una deuda que es un jodido círculo vicioso que no le pertenecía? Es un desquite, Eren. Esos hombres son a los que les debe Levi. Y solo si está muerto lo dejarán en paz. ¿Eres tan idiota que no puedes ver eso?

—Te lo creeré cuando mate a aquella puta, en serio que luego te creeré—una sonrisa lobuna se resbaló entre sus labios mostrando sus colmillos como una bestia hambrienta—. O mejor te mato primero y luego a ello.

—Pero entonces ya habrás perdido todo realmente. Deja de portarte como un pendejo que no piensa con la cabeza. Ve por Levi, ve por él, si lo haces ahora habrá salvación, pero si me matas y vas tras ella, todo habrá acabado y ni siquiera en la muerte lo tendrás.

A Eren le temblaron los labios, sus ojos aún inyectados por la furia la vieron tan solo un instante más, tratando de ver alguna clase de trampa. No la encontró. Pero seguía dudando.

—Tienes que creerme Eren, ve por él, se nos está acabando el tiempo.

El castaño apretó los puños.

Su mente demasiado jodida por todas las conmociones no podía pensar en nada. Ya no sabía como seguir.

La voz de Levi estallando en un llamado hacia él determinó todo.

El mundo volvió a desvanecerse, iniciando una nueva carrera, dejando todo atrás. Sus pies se movieron solos, directo y en pos de aquel clamor.

La voz de Annie le llegó unos segundos después.

—¡Al otro lado te estaré esperando, apresúrate!

Eren apenas le escuchó, sus oídos trataba de encontrar _esa_ otra voz. Pero ahora solo era un eco en su cabeza.

Se metió entre el barullo de personas y sus ojos buscaron por entre todos los rostros. No estaba ahí. Su corazón se aceleró al girar en dirección al mar abierto. Algunos botes se alejaban. Su corazón latía a toda su velocidad.

Todavía no.

Todavía no.

Debe estar aquí.

Debe estar aquí.

Se abrió paso a punta de golpes hasta la orilla. Pero…

Nada.

No estaba.

Siguió buscando, una y otra vez entre las personas.

Fue entonces que se asomó. Y los vio. En un barco descendente, atiborrado de pasajeros. Pero esas figuras estaban grabadas en su ser a fuego. No había manera de equivocarse.

Eran ellos.

Ahí estaba él.

El cuerpo de Farlan escondiéndolo entre sus brazos.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡LEVI!

Y él emergió. Con el rostro bañado por las luces de bengala y las lágrimas, pálido pero glorioso.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren!

Lo vio revolverse buscando zafarse de los brazos que lo mantenían cautivo. Estirando su mano en una súplica muda y ahogada.

La voz de Farlan se elevó por sobre las suyas.

—¡Basta Levi y tú también bastardo! —afianzó el agarre en el cuerpo de Levi. Sus ojos elevándose hacia Eren. Sus ojos encontrándose en una explosión corrosiva—. ¿No ves la situación? ¿Acaso quieres que se muera? ¿Eso es lo que buscas?

La gente alrededor y en el bote solo los observaba con pasmo.

Los dientes de Eren crujieron al apretarlos.

—Y a ti te importa una mierda. ¡Devuélveme a Levi!

—¡No!—gritó Farlan—. ¡Aurou corta las cuerdas!

Las personas gritaron al ver como el hombre lo hacía. Los marines también gritaron.

—¡Deténgase señor, es peligroso!

—¡Córtalas de una vez!

En sus brazos Levi forcejó más fuerte, pero estaba cansado, débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero no se quedaría ahí, si iba a morir, ya tenía lugar donde hacerlo. Cogió al rubio de las solapas de su traje y lo jaló hacia él y antes de que él hiciera algún movimiento, enterró sus dientes en uno de sus pómulos hasta hacer brotar la sangre. Farlan abrió los brazos soltándole mientras gritaba de dolor y se tocaba la zona afectada. El azabache aprovechó aquel instante. Ese preciso instante en que se sintió liberado de aquellos brazos opresores para dar brinco mientras estiraba los brazos para alcanzar a Eren. La sonrisa le nació fluida mientras veía como Eren abría los suyos para recibirlo.

Farlan hizo amago de querer sujetarlo nuevamente, pero Aurou terminaba de cortar las cuerdas y el bote se precipitó. Un grito brotó de su garganta. Un grito mezclado con el llanto. Mientras el bote caía pudo ver como Levi había logrado llegar hasta la mano de Eren y se quedaba colgando…lejos de su alcance.

Distante, inmensamente Distante. Igual que el cielo, las estrellas y la luna…el paraíso que no era para pecadores. Inalcanzable. Como siempre lo había sido.

El sonido horrendo del bote estrellándose contra el agua, los gritos de los pasajeros medio alegría medio susto, el frio calándole la piel, la sangre escurriéndose de su rostro, los labios temblorosos, los ojos inundados de lágrimas, el corazón en mil pedazos y el barco inmenso perdiendo toda luz, crujiendo, torciéndose, hundido, todo eso formando en escenario sin color sería la última imagen de lo que hubo entre ellos dos.

El viento le acarició el rostro húmedo llevándose no solo sus lágrimas si no también su corazón, o las cenizas que quedaban de el.

Arrodillado, con la sensación brusca de la madera atravesando su ropa ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Lloró con más fuerza.

Era el final para su amor.

El bote empezó a alejarse en un suave vaivén lento y cruel.

Allá…arriba, los ojos de Levi y Eren se volvían a encontrar. La tormenta menguando cada vez más.

—Parece que nuestros encuentros siempre serán así, ¿A que sí, Campanita?…al borde del precipicio.

—Sí—murmuró debilitado el de cabello negro—. Has vuelto por mí.

—Todo por ti—soltó Eren mientras afianzaba más el agarre para impulsarlo a subir y de un tirón lo logró y en cuanto estuvo cobijado por su pecho todo se calmó dentro de él. Unió sus labios a los de su amor, siendo correspondido al instante. Ligera, suavemente. Entregado completamente.

—Gracias por haber vuelto por mí—su voz hecho un hilito—. Gracias por todo Eren, te amo.

Y para él, el mundo se volvió una telaraña de sombras, que crecía y crecía, tejiéndose, llevándoselo sin retorno. La voz devastada de Eren que lo llamaba se fue volviendo un sonido lejano. El frio se esparció por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo sin sentir nada más allá de la tibieza del muchacho y la de su sangre que seguía escurriéndose fuera de él.

El barco emitió un crujido horrendo, una sacudida que enunciaba el final.

Pero él ya no podía ser parte de eso.

Todo despareció.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Buijiii! Se los había advertido, se los había advertido, no pueden maldecirme por esto. Antes que me maten o me quemen quiero decirles algo, esto es DRAMA, no TRAGEDIA. Ya lo dije no lo vuelvo a repetir. Demasiado spoiler por hoy.

Espero hayan llorado un poquito, como yo lo hice, bueno, aunque hay algunas muy fuertes y no lloran ni con cebolla. ¡DENME SU FUERZA! Sí, bueno, soy muy llorona.

Y ahora sí, la sensual pizarra de honor de las popotías hermosas:

 **Emely**

 **NanaBusujim**

 **MagiAllie**

 **YoshiUchiha**

 **ElisaM2331**

 **Gabii-chan**

 **L. Middford**

 **Voice-L** (-pega grito y la abraza- ¡Has vuelto! Te amo.)

 **Ola-chan**

 **Akane Miyazaki** (-beso, beso y un abrazo gigante- Bienvenida al club señorita hermosa)

Nenas, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, que es la segunda y última parte. No me dejen por fa. Y si les ha gustado este capitulo no olviden dejar su comentario, sus palabras y consejos siempre me ayudan. Gracias por todo. Las amo y les envió pastelitos de chocolates de consuelo.

Con amor

Charly*


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron].

 **Advertencia|** BL. Ereri. Remake. Drama. Romance. Angst.

 **Notas|** Antes de leer les pido algo, terminen de leer, háganlo con tranquilidad y no olviden preparar su helado de chocolate antes de iniciar. Además quería agradecer a MagiAllie por la ayuda en el capitulo anterior, espero este te guste también. Nos leemos abajo.

Ahora sin más.

Al Fic.

* * *

—Dedicado a Ola-chan—

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **11**

 **[Parte 2]**

 **.**

" _Si decido no marcharme del todo_

 _Es porque lo verdadero siempre espera_

 _Y nunca desaparece ni se marchita_ _ **"**_

— _ **Quod**_ —

 **.**

* * *

La funesta visión de sus ojos espantados era la imagen que quedó grabada en su mente antes de que los ojos se le cerraran solos y todo quedara en un mar de oscuridad.

Su cuerpo se había languidecido entre sus brazos y no conseguía que despertara. Pero continuaba respirando aunque con enorme dificultad, su exterior estaba paralizado pero en su interior la lucha continuaba por cada segundo mientras desaparecía en una marejada de frio. El vaho blanco que salía de su boca era un milímetro de aliento vital desprendiéndose, reduciéndolo a nada.

Eren lo había tumbado en el húmedo suelo y había estado trabajando en él, rozándolo apenas o eso sentía, puesto que sus sentidos se debilitaban con cada nueva gota roja, líquida y viva que se escurría de su cuerpo. Era extraño, se sentía zarandeado de un lado a otro con suavidad, pero había desesperación en aquel tacto. El pinchazo de dolor le atravesó hasta el centro de su alma, luego llegó la presión. Lo estaba envolviendo en algo. La tela se deslizaba alrededor de su cuerpo con lentitud y precisión, bloqueando la sangre, cubriendo su estómago, ciñéndose a su cintura. Cada movimiento, por mínimo que fuera; causaba que la sangre supurara con mayor celeridad fuera de su cuerpo brindándole un nido al frio en su interior. En su mente, era como raíces cristalizadas e hirientes, creciendo veloces y ávidas. Penetraban en cada rincón de su ser, incrustándose, congelando todo a su paso con un sonido siseante. Casi podía oír ese sonido, un chirrido espantoso de hielo aplastando sus entrañas lentamente. Quería dejar de castañear los dientes, encogerse sobre sí mismo, rozarse la piel hasta dejarla roja y así encontrar calor para calmar los espasmos de su cuerpo, gritar, retorcerse o patalear; hacer algo para detener aquella sensación de abandono de sí mismo e inconsciencia que se propagaba sin compasión en cada célula de su ser. Pero no podía. Su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba inhabilitado pero su mente permanecía muy lúcida y trataba de huir de aquel horrendo infierno de desesperación en el que había quedado atrapado.

Sobre él, la respiración templada de Eren se acompasaba con los latidos de su corazón que latía enfurecido y aterrorizado en medio de una cruenta batalla por mantenerlo con vida. Los brazos morenos lo elevaron un poco para enroscarse alrededor suyo y esconderlo en su pecho en un vano intento de infundirle calor a su cuerpo que se enfriaba lentamente conforme pasaban los minutos. Su piel iba perdiendo todo color y sus miembros se entumecían quedando laxos conforme la vida lo abandonaba. El ligero calor del castaño apenas si le brindaba un pequeño alivio pero no era suficiente.

Cuando la escarcha en su interior se hubo extendido hasta alcanzar los confines más remotos de su ser, Levi notó como lentamente su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer y toda sensación pasaba a ser nada. El frio congeló su piel, endureció sus músculos y cristalizó sus frágiles huesos.

El ligero calor externo despareció, el frio lo había consumido totalmente.

Lo único que quedaba de Levi era aquel músculo que se negaba a rendirse. Desesperado, frenético, agonizante en su pecho que se movía más despacio en cada latido mientras sus pulmones vaciados de oxigeno se apagaban y toda fuerza en él desaparecía en una última exhalación.

Su corazón seguía luchando, porque estaba aferrado a un deseo. Al deseo de vivir por alguien más. Pero su enemigo no tendría compasión ante tal cosa. Aquella era una batalla en donde no había victoria para ellos.

La vida se había filtrado de sí. Ya no era nada, nada más allá de aquella masa de carne palpitante que latía furiosa mientras miles de filosas raíces lo envolvían, clavándose en su interior, solidificándose entre sus tejidos en una sensación quemante que se llevaba todo a su paso hasta que agotó todo lo que había.

Los estertores continuaron apenas unos segundos más y luego se fueron apagando, hasta que finalmente se agotaron. La lucha acabó.

Sus últimos instantes de existencia empezaron a escurrirse mientras perdía el último de sus sentidos.

El oído.

A lo lejos escuchó que le llamaban con el dolor y la desesperación naciente. Porque el corazón de Eren también estaba peleado en solitario junto al suyo propio. La agonía de su amante empezaba ahora. Pero a diferencia suya, aquella tortura podía extenderse más allá de lo físico. Las lágrimas descendieron como un último recordatorio de su sentir.

La vida de Levi había llegado a su inevitable final. Todo junto a su pequeño corazón que enmudeció en medio del dolor.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Los brazos de Eren alrededor del frio cuerpo se aflojaron y temblando volvieron a dejarlo tumbado en el suelo, sus ojos del color del mar se quedaron suspendidos viéndolo mientras en su mente los susurros lo atravesaban sin parar. Susurros procedentes de su corazón, que le hablaba solo a él.

 **"** Eren cuando el barco llegue a América llévame contigo, huyamos de todo, quiero ser tuyo enteramente **"**

¿Esa era su eternidad?

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos siguieron clavados en el cuerpo inmóvil que descansaba en el suelo. Las telas ligeras de color azul claro completamente húmedas por el agua y porcentualmente por la sangre―la suya y la de Levi―, pegadas a su cuerpo como una segunda piel resaltaban la palidez de su cuerpo. Sus largas y tupidas pestañas de un negro intenso, proyectaban una sombra oscura sobre sus párpados cerrados desde donde una huella de lágrimas descendía hasta perderse en sus sienes, entre sus cabellos. Los labios finos, cuarteados y corrompidos por un tono amoratado semejante a los matices de las uvas maduras, estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Aquel perfilado rostro perfecto estaba en calma, lejano de existencia. Lejos de él.

Su mirada viajó por un segundo de aquella diáfana tez hasta su cuerpo, repasándolo. Los brazos laxos a cada costado de su cuerpo, su pecho reposado libre de la presión de la cinta aguamarina que ahora envolvía el estómago herido, el color rojo la había consumido, no había servido de nada para detener el sangrado que hasta un segundo antes seguía activo de manera profusa. El llanto brotó de sus ojos y cayó en el rostro blanco mezclándose con el que se encontraba ahí ya disipado por el aire frio.

De rodillas junto a él observó su rostro de nuevo.

Sus dedos temblorosos se extendieron hasta alcanzar la piel de su cuello, ya no había palpitación y el frio era lo único que prevaleció, luego ascendió por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al mentón y desde allí subió hasta sus labios desprovistos de tibieza.

Estaba muerto.

¿En verdad se había ido? ¿Lo había abandonado?

No.

¡NO!

Él no se lo permitiría.

Sus ojos se despegaron del cuerpo quito y palidecido por la muerte―era casi etéreo―, viajando por rededor tratando de alcanzar un enorme grado de extensión.

Había tiempo.

Había tiempo.

Les quedaba tiempo.

Lo sabía.

Los recuerdos viajaron a una velocidad impresionante en su mente. No le había dicho a Levi que el día que había caído al agua congelada siendo un niño, una rama le había herido la arteria de la pierna y cuando su padre lo sacó de ahí, estaba muriendo por el frio y el sangrado. Igual que su Levi.

Sí, había tiempo.

Sabía cómo hacerlo retroceder.

Su padre lo había hecho. Él también podría.

Hasta ese momento los sonidos ajenos de llantos, gritos y tribulación habían quedado suspendido, pero ahora volvían para acompañarlo casi como un recordatorio de su propia miseria, se dio cuenta que el furor en el lugar era más pronunciado y el barco estaba ligeramente inclinado. La gravedad ejerciendo presión sobre sus cuerpos.

Le dio una mirada intensa al inmóvil cuerpo mientras lo alejaba un poco de todo el barullo y se levantó para dejarlo por unos breves segundos. A su alrededor todo estaba revuelto, a nadie le interesaba pasar sobre cualquiera con tal de salvarse, personas de todas las edades, objetos de madera y metal chocaban entre sí. Corrió por entre ellos, sus ojos buscando, buscando por todas partes, el remolino de aliento frio que salía de sus pulmones parecía cristalizarse y meterse en sus ojos volviéndole la visión borrosa, ya de por si empañada por las lágrimas que en ningún momento habían dejado de brotar. Un pequeño bulto de tela olvidada captó su atención. Tomándolo de un zarpazo regresó sobre sus pasos.

Se dejó caer para empezar su trabajo. La herida en su brazo le enviaba descargas de dolor en cada movimiento que hacía, pero le restaba importancia. Hilillos de sangre se escurrían dentro de la ropa y goteaba atravesándola, manchando el suelo, mezclándose con la Levi, desperdigada en un charco pegajoso. Desamarró el bulto extrayendo todas pertenencias ―eran de una mujer, una de tercera clase― y en cuanto lo hubo hecho se fue sobre Levi―o lo que quedaba de él― sacándole el abrigo que Farlan le había puesto y con brutalidad arrancó el listón que él había usado de torniquete para después desgarrar de golpe la tela fina del vestido. La ropa interior fue lo único que quedó. Sus ojos absorbieron durante un largo segundo aquella imagen.

Los labios azules, el tono mortecino mezclado con el borgoña oscurecido que ensuciaba la piel, los ojos cerrados, la respiración inexistente, el pecho inmóvil, las marcas violetas de su unión y de los golpes recibido.

Apretando los labios reprimió un sollozo.

Revolvió las cosas que había encontrado en el bulto. Un corsé, un vestido sencillo de color rosa palo, un chal, un desgastado abrigo, un broche de mariposa que estaba medio roto, le faltaban piedritas en las alas y un ¿oso de felpa? Se había equivocado, eran las pertenencias de una niña o una adolescente. Era ropa muy vieja, pero de algo iba a servirle. Con los bordes de su propia camisa limpió la herida del cuerpo de Levi que aún sangraba ligeramente, usó el chal para hacer un nuevo torniquete, y luego le metió el corsé, ajustándolo fuertemente, eso ayudaría en la presión y detendría en gran parte el sangrado. Cuando le puso el vestido se dio cuenta que a pesar de que Levi era hombre, su contextura era menuda incluso a la talla de una adolescente, fue entonces que se preguntó qué edad tenía realmente, meneó la cabeza para dejar de divagar en eso, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Finalmente colocó nuevamente el abrigo de Farlan y el otro sobre ese. Una vez que lo tuvo vestido colocó sus manos en su pecho e inició a tratar de reanimarlo. Durante varios minutos estuvo así, una y otra vez haciendo presión en el pecho, pasándole oxígeno de boca a boca. Nada, no había nada.

El aire frio le mordisqueaba la piel y la agitación en el barco crecía y crecía, igual que el agua que se hacía cada vez más cercana que casi ya parecía tragarlos. Todo estaba tan mal. Le temblaba el cuerpo, el llanto estaba atragantado en su garganta, le costaba respirar y el dolor en su brazo se volvía más sórdido.

―Levi, por favor, por favor―sollozaba, pero no había respuesta a su llamado, solo los gritos y súplicas que viajaban desde todas las direcciones era el sonido que llegaba. De _él_ , el silencio estaba.

Se había dio ido.

Realmente lo había hecho.

¿Resignarse y continuar era lo que quedaba?

Los besos, las caricias y momentos compartidos, grabados en su mente quemaban de manera tan lacerante que se le estaba desgarrando el interior.

Apretó los puños sobre la tela y escondió el rostro aquel fino cuello, las lágrimas descendieron violentas, sin tregua. Le pesaba tanto el corazón. Había en él tantas cosas revueltas, tristeza, dolor, arrepentimiento, ira y la congoja de un amor truncado.

―Dijiste que serías mío, que estaríamos juntos, pero te fuiste. Te fuiste. Me dejaste solo―dolía tanto y era tan lacerante su agonía―. No luchaste. Rompiste tu promesa ¡Me abandonaste! ―y le golpeó con tanta fuerza el pecho que el cuerpecito inmóvil de Levi pegó un respigo mientras las lágrimas seguían derramándose y él se abrazaba con fuerza a lo que quedaba de su amor.

El suspiró salió junto a la voz como un murmullo lejano mientras los párpados temblaban y se abrían.

― ¿Eren?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando los cansados y ensordecedores latidos de su corazón desaparecieron, se llevó todo el dolor de él, su pequeño infierno se volvió cenizas que fueron arrastrados por el aire frio que brotó de sus labios en un último suspiro. Se quedó inmóvil sumido en la oscuridad, reducido a nada. Porque ya nada era, todo lo que fue en su vida acabó con el estertor de su corazón.

En esa oscuridad la voz de Eren se quedó atrapada pero luego también se desvaneció.

Había muerto.

El tiempo dejó de ser para él. No supo más allá de si. Pero entonces, como una explosión, una enorme onda de fuerza y luz toda volvió a reanimarse. Quemaba, lo fundía, era un veneno que derritió el hielo y licuó sus entrañas.

El sonido estridente de su corazón volvió a sus oídos y fue como un chillido que le causó una enorme punzada en sus sienes. La garganta se le cerró cuando trató de respirar y apenas un hilillo de oxigeno se filtró a sus pulmones, dio un gran suspiró adolorido. Un suave hormigueo se extendió por cada tramo de piel devolviendo las sensaciones a su cuerpo.

Distinguió una respiración agitada, atragantada por el llanto muy cerca de su oído. Intentó localizar sus ojos, no muy seguro de que siguieran allí, y cuando dio con ellos los abrió.

Lo primero que vio fueron telarañas de colores oscuros que se fueron aclarando segundo tras segundo. Dio con el origen del sonido.

—¿Eren?

Ahí estaba, viéndolo con estupefacción, con la respiración congelada y los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

Tuvo el impulso de acariciar aquel bello rostro que pensó jamás volvería a ver. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por su rostro. Elevó con lentitud su mano increíblemente pálida dejándola reposar en la mejilla de Eren, quien al verlo despierto, sentir su mano en su piel, sonrió y aquello para él fue lo más bello que hubiera visto nunca.

—Te eche de menos—soltó arrastrando las palabras.

Eren se echó a llorar como niño y era un llanto de alivio.

—Yo también te eche de menos. No sabes cuánto—le soltó despacito, casi parecía temer a que desaparecía al siguiente instante y todo fuese producto de su imaginación.

Pero no lo era. Él lo había traído a la vida nuevamente. Era ahora completamente suyo.

Sonrió enternecido ante sus pensamientos y sentimientos mientras cerraba las distancias entre ellos y permitía a sus ojos y sus labios volverse a encontrar en un segundo eterno.

El beso fue inmediato. Eren lo consumió en aquel gesto mientras lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que casi se sentía fundir en su piel.

Nuevamente estaban juntos y lucharían por que fuera un 'para siempre' aunque aquella noche la tragedia bailaba en el aire.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

(Estoy muerta, llevo escribiendo todo el día porque mi jefe me engusanó la USB y perdí todo, así que estoy rehaciendo completamente el final)

¡Qué capítulo más difícil!

Capitulo corto, demasiado corto, pero es que se merecía ser solo un capítulo. Todo esto ha sido una apuesta muy arriesgada, lo sé, pero solo espero que os haya gustado. Tan solo quería ser bien jodidamente sádica un día y ya ven, me salió del orto. ¡No me maten! Titanic es puro drama, como ya han visto. No, Levi-love no se murió.

¡Se volvió vampiro!

JAJAJA XD.

No mentira, es bromita. Bueno, además quería contarles, había demasiada tensión como para acabar en tan solo un capítulo más. Posiblemente alargue el drama hasta dos capítulos más. Sé que es probable que mi remake ―no tan remake― no llene las expectativas de muchas, que sea muy ñoño o esté mal manejado, pero lo he hecho con mucho cariño, a base de mis propias lágrimas y hora y horas de dedicación. Por lo tanto, a las que aún deseen seguirme les pido que confíen en mí. Desde el principio les dije que tendría un final que nos satisfaga a todas y así será. No me abandonéis ustedes también.

Y ahora la sensual tabla de los honores:

 **ElisaM2331:** Escuché otra song que me llegó bien y lloré como dos días. Te amo. Onee-chan sos una mujer bien bacana. Jamás dejaré de decírtelo.

 **NanaBusujim** ―la abraza y la acompaña en el dolor― Perdona, perdona, te envió un abrazo virtual y más pasteles.

 **L. Middford:** 1\. Estoy loca. 2. Shoro, shoro con vos. 3. A estos les falta dolor, pero luego viene el barquito del amor. 4. Necesito conocerte en Face. 5. En verdad necesito cotorrear con vos.

 **beast blood:** FF es bien puto e igual a mi me hace letras. Pero ni modo. Sin importar cuanto tardas cada que llegan tus reviews el amanecer llega a mi ventana―levanta una ceja coqueta―, nena, sos tan linda. Te quiero.

 **Gabii-chan:** No fui intencional, pero los dos reviews que me llegaron de tu parte, causaron tres infartos de felicidad en mi. Cariño, por culpa de mi jefe, todavía habrá más Titanic para al menos dos ratos. Cumpliré con mi 'Es drama no tragedia', confía en mi.

 **AkaneMiyazaki:** Ya lo viste el tio, se fue al hoyo y lo devolvieron para que le sigua dando el hoy a Eren. La sangre is real, pero la muerte no. Eres mi fantasma preferida. Loveoo para ti.

Gracias por leer y comentar sin ustedes creo que me hubiera rendido en el quinto capitulo. En verdad han sido todo para mí. Si les gustó el capitulo, no olviden dejar su huellita de amor.

Con amor y regalándole pastelitos y bombones para calmar las lagrimotas.

Charly


	14. Frozen You out

**Disclaimer|** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron].

 **Advertencia|** BL. Ereri. Remake. Drama. Romance. Angst.

 **Nota 1|** Bueno mis amores ¿Qué tal ha estado todo por allá? Espero bien. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Deben saber que solo nos quedan un capítulo más y el epilogo y se habrá acabado el recorrido. En verdad agradezco todo su amor. Nos leemos en un abajito.

 **Nota 2|** Me encantaría que leyeran esta parte a la par de que escuchan 'Bring Me to Life' de Evanesence. Extrañamente le queda muy bien a mi parecer.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **12**

 **Frozen [You out]**

 **.**

" _Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también,_

 _Viven dentro de nosotros_

 _Y a veces (siempre), ellos ganan_ _ **"**_

— _ **Stephen King**_ —

 **.**

* * *

Toda la tragedia que estaba sucediendo alrededor y sobre ellos era apenas un rumor para Levi, en los brazos de Eren no había espacio para aquello. La respiración fría del castaño le acarició las mejillas cuando el beso se rompió, él tenía una expresión de inmenso alivio que iluminaba sus rasgos.

—Estoy aquí, Eren. Estoy aquí—murmuró, sentía el corazón apretado dentro del pecho, cada nueva palpitación causaba que una oleada de pinchazos le recorriera en las venas y el vendaje entorno a su herida le quitaba la respiración, apenas podía pasar hilos de oxígeno a ellos, pero el dolor valía la pena, había regresado. Eren lo había traído de vuelta —. Gracias…—quería decirle tantas cosas, liberarse de alguna manera de aquel nudo atascado en su garganta. La culpabilidad cortándole las palabras.

Eren negó repetidamente, sus mechones castaños desordenados pegados en la frente, estaba sudando. Restos de sangre le cubrían el rostro y los brazos. Le picaron los ojos y estuvo a punto de llorar. Había una mancha carmesí que ensuciaba gran parte de su brazo.

—Estás herido.

—Estoy bien. Creía que te habías ido—soltó en un tono bajo, ominoso.

Levi quiso replicar, pero decidió que no perdería el tiempo en eso. No ahora, no en ese momento. La expresión hermosa de Eren lo relajó segundo a segundo, lo hizo desear otras cosas, olvidarse de todo. No quería pensar en nada—malo—, tan solo quería sentir su lengua en su boca, sus manos en su piel, sentirlo entero, de que estaba ahí, que estaba a su lado.

—Pero no lo he hecho—contestó.

—Pero no lo has hecho—repitió él.

Las distancias se cerraron nuevamente, sus alientos, su saliva y todos sus sentimientos se mezclaron, en un beso más largo, más profundo. Y cuanto más profundo, más denso y caliente se volvía, todo rastro de frialdad, de miedo se iba borrando. Pero un instante como ese no podía durar más que eso, un instante.

Una fuerte corriente de aire templado que les mordisqueó la piel y agitó con ferocidad sus cabellos, los extrajo de su mundo. En cuanto sus labios se separaron, sus alientos brotaron como una nube que parecía cristalizarse al contacto del aire externo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la ráfaga, el agua ya había hundido la mitad del barco y avanzaba con pasmosa ferocidad, los gritos desde aquel lado explotan en una sinfonía desnivelada desde lo alto hasta caer más bajo, ahogados.

—Tenemos que movernos, se nos acaba el tiempo—Eren le dio otro beso, uno rudo que terminó con su labio inferior herido al ser tirado con saña por los colmillos del castaño antes de que él lo sujetase de la cintura para que se pusieran de pie y empezar a correr entre la marejada de gente.

—El plan no funcionó—soltó porque a como se habían dado las cosas aquello era lo más probable. Todo se había roto.

—No sé qué plan tenían ustedes, pero también creo que fue una mierda de plan, por eso tenemos que ir por esa idiota.

—¿Me perdonas, Eren?

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Levi enredó con mayor fuerza sus dedos con los de Eren y este se volvió hacia él viéndole con intensidad, esos ojos verdes absorbiéndolo, transmitiéndole en una sola mirada sus sentimientos, energías, confianza.

Eren estaba ahí, con él.

Todo estaba bien.

Aunque todo estuviera por destruirse.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Annie Leonhardt con los dientes castañeando, la respiración agitada y el frio calándole hondo por entre la delgada tela del vestido marrón oscuro corrió sorteando un sinfín de personas que no tenían reparo en enviarla al suelo cada dos por tres al verla como un obstáculo en su carrera desesperada, le ardían las palmas de las manos y sus costillas protestaban con cada nuevo golpe, seguramente debía tener algunas costillas rotas o algo así, el dolor era en verdad punzante.

Cuando alcanzó a llegar al otro lado, encontró a Mikasa Ackerman con un remo en las manos soltando golpes y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra a un cúmulo de hombres que trataban de subir al bote en que ella estaba y pendía a penas de unas cuantas cuerdas, las otras estaban roídas, seguramente por una navaja.

Ella fue en pos de la otra chica, dio un brinco y cayó en el bote en donde empezó a soltar golpes a varios de aquellos hombres para ayudar a la otra chica en su tarea.

—Debemos sacárnoslos de encima. Ya no hay tiempo—soltó poniendo al lado de la mujer de cabellos y ojos oscuros—. Eren y Levi están por venir.

La risa sarcástica de Mikasa la hizo voltear para quedarse viéndole extrañada.

—¿Enloqueciste acaso? ¿Acaso crees que voy a esperar a que venga a ese maldito mounstro? No voy a arriesgarme ¡Que se muera aquí!

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Teníamos un trato!

—¡Quiso matarme! —explotó la otra mujer rompiéndole la quijada con la parte ancha del remo a uno de los marines que se acercaba junto a otro regordete—. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo, pero eres 'divertida' así que…

—Cierra la puta boca—siseó con veneno—. Maldita perra traidora ¡Jodete! —y le dio un empujón enviándola de culo contra los asientos del bote.

—No seas estúpida, Annie—los ojos negros se clavaron en la rubia—. A él no le importa dejarte de lado si le dan a decidir entre tú y el bastardo asqueroso. ¿No lo ves, no lo has notado nunca? Tú solo eres alguien de quien él se ha beneficiado siempre, tus sentimientos te ciegan.

—No sabes nada de lo que yo siento—apretó con rabia los puños.

—Claro que sí, estaba algo borracha, pero aquella primera vez, te escuché con claridad. ¿Por eso haces todo esto? Te entregaste a mí para olvidarlo y luego para salvarlo. Eres patética.

Los ojos azules de Annie se abrieron en su máxima expresión y sus labios temblaron, los sentimientos desdeñosos creciendo, acumulándose, revolviéndose con los recuerdos dulces y amargos.

—Te dije que cerraras la puta boca.

—Olvídalo, Annie. Tienes de oportunidad de salvarte…de vengarte.

Liberó la tensión de sus hombres y exhaló despacio.

—No.

—Siempre serás una sombra.

—Vale la pena.

—Es un desperdicio.

—El amor nunca lo es. Tú no lo entenderías porque no sabes nada del amor.

—Sí lo sé.

—No lo creo.

—¿Es tu decisión final? ¿Quieres dar todo por nada? Ven conmigo, Annie. Yo entiendo tu dolor, tú y yo…

Annie no la dejó terminar de hablar, sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja y la elevó para agitarla en un corte brutal que rompió las últimas cuerdas mientras ella pegaba un salto hacia atrás. Mikasa maldijo al sentirse caer, el bote rebotó contra el agua y ella cayó dentro.

—Adiós, Mikasa.

Y se giró para perderse entre la gente, en búsqueda de Eren. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas blancas. Tendría que pedirle perdón por haberlos condenado. Las cosas se habían ido al diablo al final, tal vez era porque desde de siempre habían estado condenadas al fracaso, pero ella se aferró a la idea de cambiarlo, de mantener su promesa desde el día en que Eren la dejó entrar en su vida.

«Yo aseguraré tu felicidad, porque tú me salvaste de la soledad. Tú serás feliz y yo también lo seré»

Pero la vida nunca había estado de su lado, jamás.

Se fue al suelo cuando el barco dio una gran sacudida, empezaba a inclinarse y se resbalaba de a poco. Se levantó de golpe, no era momento de perder el tiempo. Recorrió el camino andado y entre la multitud los vio, agarrados de la mano, peleando con el mundo. Juntos. Enlazados más allá de lo físico.

Se quedó inmóvil viéndoles acercarse a ella, las gruesas lágrimas bajaron con mayor ímpetu. Escuchó a Eren llamarle y solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

—Lo siento—dijo con la mirada oculta cuando sintió las manos de Eren sobre sus hombros. Él le levantó el rostro.

—Tenía razón ¿verdad? —esos ojos que ella adoraba en secreto estaban fijos sobre ella—. ¡Carajo! Por eso este barco se está hundiendo.

Llanto y risa brotaron de ella y no pudo evitar colgarse durante un minuto al cuello del castaño.

—Lo siento, lo siento—repitió una y otra vez.

—Ya déjalo. Lo que ahora debe importarnos es que necesitamos quedarnos el mayor tiempo posible en el barco—la separó de sí—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Saldremos de esta—dijo él, extendiendo nuevamente la mano hacia Levi que la sujetó solo un segundo después.

Ella los quedó viendo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Porque Eren era su persona más importante en el mundo, y Levi era el de Eren. Ahí frente a ella, estaba la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa.

Sí, ella les ayudaría a salir. A costa de lo que fuese.

Asintió repetidamente y se echaron a andar.

* * *

 **.**

El amor es un espectro que nos persigue a donde vayamos. El amor no muere, nos mata.

 **.**

* * *

Eren, corría sin detenerse junto a Levi y Annie, la gravedad en sus pies les ganaba el avance, el barco se inclinaba cada vez más dificultándole el ascenso hacia la parte 'segura'. Tuvieron que tirarse de un desnivel para acortar camino. Escuchó a Levi maldecir al caer, su herida pegando contra el suelo. Girando en redondo fue a por él, lo levantó de un jalón y lo pegó a su cuerpo para servirle de soporte, el tono fantasmal en su piel le creaba un nudo en la garganta, le revisó durante un segundo para luego retomar la carrera hasta llegar a los barandales de la popa a los que se sujetaron con fuerza.

La voz cansada y la risilla triste de Levi navegaron junto a todos los ruidos horrorizados de la muchedumbre cuando se escondió en su pecho.

—Es irónico…este lugar es donde nos conocimos—acotó él, omitiendo el claro «Y en donde nos despediremos»

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Levi mientras negaba con fuerza.

—No lo será—«No es el final. Estaremos juntos hasta el momento correcto» Era una promesa—. Confía en mí, lo lograremos.

—Sí—respondió Levi.

Y él lo estrechó con premura entre sus brazos para robarle un beso a esos deliciosos labios.

El barco alcanzó una inclinación pasmosa y entonces las vigas de metal empezaron a crujir. Ellos lo vieron con claridad, aquel majestuoso barco se estaba partiendo a la mitad, directo a hundirse sin remedio. La sacudida que sintieron era un aviso de que lo peor estaba por venir.

—Debemos movernos—soltó separándose de Levi para cruzarse del otro lado, la inclinación se hacía más pronunciada a cada segundo, podía sentir como la gravedad los halaba hacía abajo—. ¡Vamos!— apresuró extendiendo la mano hacia Levi, que la agarró sin dudar. Pero al parecer la pérdida de sangre seguía causando estragos en su sistema, sintió como el agarre de su mano languidecía igual que todo movimiento de su cuerpo, su Campanita resbaló cuando intentó cruzarse hacia al otro lado y durante un segundo vio como se escurría de su lado. Su corazón se paralizó un instante al sentir que lo perdía. Pero Annie lo sostuvo antes de que se convirtiera en algo fatídico. Levi quedó colgando, agarrando a ella.

—Balancéate, Levi, debes balancearte para que alcances a Eren—habló desesperada. Sus brazos no los sostendrían por mucho tiempo.

Levi asintió, su piel parecía cada vez más pálida.

Eren vio como se balanceaba un poco con ayuda de Annie, y estiraba su mano buscando alcanzar la suya. Él se alargó más para que lo alcanzase, y sonrió al sentir como lo lograba, sus manos uniéndose. Apretó el agarre elevándolo de un tirón, el cuerpo menudo del azabache se acunó en sus brazos, no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso rápido en la coronilla. Cuando lo tuvo asegurado a su lado, volvió a estirar la mano, esta vez para ayudar a Annie a pasarse. Ella extendió su mano y se soltó de la otra, de los barandales. Pero entonces pasó, el barco dio una sacudida tan violenta que Eren apenas alcanzó a sostener los dedos delgados y blancos de la muchacha. Sus retenidas quedaron fijas en ese momento, todo como en cámara lenta. Los dedos deslizándose, las lágrimas de Annie bajando abundante por sus ojos azules y sus labios moviéndose en una palabra.

«Perdóname»

Todo antes de verla caer, chocar contra el agua y perderse para siempre.

Solo pudo gritar su nombre, no le dio tiempo de llorarle o siquiera sufrirle, apretó los labios sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El barco empezó sumergirse con una impresionante velocidad. No había más que hacer, le dolía muchísimo, pero tenía que pensar en Levi. Lo sujetó contra sí tragándose el llanto naciente. El muchacho a su lado estaba paralizado por la escena. Él le tomó del rostro negando frenéticamente con los ojos cristalinos.

—Mírame Levi, mírame solo a mí. Luego…después—presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra aquella piel pálida y fría. «Por favor, por favor, hazlo. Ayúdame a seguir» parecía que le gritaban sus ojos—. Sujétate fuerte. El barco nos succionará así que respira hondo cuando yo te lo diga y patalea hacia la superficie—las palabras le salían a borbotones, arrastradas, adoloridas, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Lo vio asentir igual de frenético que él y vieron como su mundo se hundía junto al Titanic.

La ola tumultuosa se elevó hasta ellos en una boca hambrienta.

—¡Ahora!—gritó Eren y respiraron al unísono, tragando abundante aire. Quedaron envueltos en un remolino de agua burbujeante, la sal y el frio se filtró hasta sus huesos. Era como una nebulosa confusa.

Movió sus pies tratando de salir a flote, la mano de Levi unida a la suya era la que le brindaba seguridad, una seguridad que se derrumbó cuando el remolino violento se lo arrebató de entre los dedos, trató de volver a alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil, sus ojos apenas podían ver y sus miembros apenas sentir. Tragó grandes bocanadas de agua en medio de la desesperación, siguió pataleando, buscando ascender. Tenía que lograrlo. Tenía que encontrarlo. Jadeante salió a flote y se encontró en un mundo donde todo era desesperación, gritos ahogados por doquier. Un mundo donde no estaba Levi. Sus ojos empezaron a buscarlo por rededor.

A lo lejos escuchó sus gritos y fue tras él.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren!—se escuchaba tan desesperado, perdido, embargado por la angustia. Forzó a sus brazos a moverse con mayor agilidad—. ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren!—más, más rápido se repetía, la súplica de Levi le instó a apresurarse—. Eren, por favor.

Entonces lo encontró y no dudó en tirar de sus ropas, impulsando contra sí para encerrarlo en sus brazos.

—¡Dios, gracias! Aquí estás, aquí estás—soltó él. Pudo sentir como los hombros de Levi se movían muestra de un llanto de alivio—. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí—volvió a tirar con fuerza y empezaron a nadar, tratando de salir de la marejada de personas que gritaban pidiendo ayuda.

La desesperación estaba en cada gota de agua.

Nadaron durante unos largos minutos más. Para entonces, estaba temblando de dolor y frio, podía sentir su brazo punzar horrendamente. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas: lágrimas de frustración y de rabia. Sabía que si no encontraba algo en lo que mantenerse a flote, morirían de frio.

«No puedo. No me daré por vencido»

Afianzó con más fuerza el agarre en Levi y siguió chapoteando, alejándose de la multitud que revolvía el agua y no le importaba usar a cualquier pobre desdichado como si de un barril se tratase para mantenerse a flote.

«Lucha, sigue, continua luchando. Hazlo por él»

 _Él_.

Levi. ¡Sí! Tenía que hacerlo por él, Levi. Era su persona más importante en el mundo y no se permitiría verle morir ante sus ojos—no nuevamente— si él podía hacer algo. Tenían que sobrevivir. Era una promesa que deseaba cumplir.

—Un poco más —le dijo a Levi.

Pudo verlo, pálido, tembloroso, con los ojos irritados por la sal y los labios morados, le costaba respirar, pero asentía de todas formas, moviendo los brazos para ayudarle en su acción de nadar.

—Eren. Ya no puedo más. Frio, tengo mucho frio. Me duele.

Eren lo sabía, la herida de Levi se emporaría si seguía sumergido en el agua, lo sabía porque él lo estaba sintiendo en la suya propia.

—Aguanta un poco más, Campanita, anda, haz un esfuerzo—lo alentó a seguir, pese a que sin embargo, seguían sin poder encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse. Los momentos en el agua eran momentos que se acumulaban para llevarlos a la muerte segura por hipotermia.

«Maldita sea», gritó Eren para sus adentros. Le temblaban los miembros. Sintió como Levi parecía dejar de moverse, agotado, y le agarró. Tiró nuevamente con fuerza hacia él y se impulsó. Su brazo herido protestó y tuvo que contener el gemido de dolor y siguió nadando.

Entonces, de pronto, apareció en su línea de visión. Una tabla lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos. Nadó con más ahincó, arrastrando a Levi consigo. Cuando la alcanzaron y trataron de subirse en ella, fui inútil, la tabla no soportaba el peso de ambos. Eren sonrió con ironía. Tomó la decisión final.

—Anda, Campanita, ven súbete tú.

Él negó pero Eren no estaba para sus caprichos. Sujetándolo de la cintura lo obligó a subir.

—No repliques.

—Eren, el agua está muy fría, tienes que subir tú también.

—No soporta el peso de ambos. Además, yo puedo aguantar más que tú.

—No digas estupideces—le soltó con bronca Levi—. Eren, juntos tú y yo, en la vida y en la muerte.

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.

—No vamos a morir, no ahora, no aquí, no esta noche ¿lo entiendes?—vio como los ojos de Levi se llenaron de lágrimas—. Confía en mí, escucha—le pidió—. Saldremos de esta, aún tenemos que casarnos ¿Lo haremos, verdad?—para ese momento Levi lloraba a lágrima viva y a él se le rompió el corazón—. Nos casaremos, Levi y te construiré una casita en el campo, lejos de los ojos chismosos, una en donde el sol de la mañana entre por las ventanas y en las noches podamos ver las estrellas, daremos paseos largos, muy largos y beberemos té todas las tardes. Envejeceremos juntos, y me tiraras mierda y los gatos que adoptemos como viejo cascarrabias cuando haya olvidado sacar la basura porque estaré senil—la risilla mezclada con llanto de Levi le supo a dolor y gloria. Él también rio, debía mantenerle la esperanza—. Además…—se quedó pensativo y los ojitos de Levi se clavaron en los suyos a la espera de más dulces promesas, solo que a Eren se le habían acabado—…solo te he follado una vez, ¡Joder! Aún tengo que disfrutar de tu culo sobre cualquier superficie en vertical y horizontal.

Y ahí iban.

Levi le pegó un golpe que lo dejó viendo chispas y no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

—Tenías que cagarla pendejo.

—Hey, pero no negaras que en verdad aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

—Sí—soltó en un susurro tembloroso Levi—. ¿Júrame que saldremos de esto y siempre estaremos juntos?

Deseos que eso fuese posible, pero sabía que no sería así. Tuvo que mentirle.

—Por supuesto, siempre juntos.

Porque su vida se iría antes que la de Levi, puesto que le estaba cediendo todo su oportunidad a él.

Sopló las manitos heladas de Levi y le sonrió con cariño.

Se quedaron con las manos juntas, los ojos fijos en los del otro, respirando el mismo aire friolento vuelto vaho blanquecino que se arremolinaba fuera de sus bocas y volvía a filtrarse en sus pulmones, cristalizando sus tejidos.

El tiempo empezó su cuenta regresiva.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Diez minutos habían trascurrido y todo se había detenido. El pitido del silbato y gritos clamando ayuda, los llantos y las súplicas de las personas que estaban en su misma situación se habían ido desvaneciendo paulatinamente en esos escasos minutos, convirtiéndose en murmullos y luego…silencio. Todo estaba quieto en aquellas aguas oscuras y frias bajo el cielo estrellado y limpio, inamovible, cruel. Levi titiritaba con fuerza preso del frio pese a estar fuera del agua, separado de ella por aquel pedazo de madera. En algún momento Eren se había recostado sobre la unión de sus manos, podía sentir sus labios temblorosos y el aliento templado que se deslizaba fuera de ellos acariciando la piel de sus nudillos, le besó la coronilla en donde sus cabellos tenían una ligera capa de escarcha y él despacito levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban apagados. La luz de su vida desvaneciéndose, igual que la suya, pero más rápido.

—¿Uhm?—apenas fue un murmullo y el amago de sonrisa que forzó parecía una mueca distorsionada.

—¿Eren?—le llamó, pero él no le respondió, solo se le quedó viendo y movió sus dedos acariciando sus manos—. ¿Eren?

—Sí, Campanita—un hilillo de voz—. Estoy aquí.

—Te amo, Eren.

—Yo también. Estoy aquí, no pasará nada malo.

—Era mentira ¿verdad?

—¿Campanita?

Meneó la cabeza y le sonrió con tristeza.

—No importa, estás aquí. Estamos juntos.

—Lo siento, esposo—le besó las manos—. Lo siento.

Levi apretó el agarre en sus manos, negó silenciosamente y volvió a sonreír para luego pegar sus frentes y refregarlas con cariño, las lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaron con suavidad mojando sus mejillas y las de Eren.

—¿Quieres tomar una siesta, esposo? —Eren le vio sin entender pero le devolvió la sonrisa, pequeñita y húmeda por las lágrimas, descolorida, corrompida por el frio.

—Lo que mi campanita quiera—le susurró Eren y él se tragó su aliento frio, abatido, gastado.

Levi se pegó más, rompiendo la unión de sus manos pero que terminó con sus brazos enredados en el cuello del castaño, encerrándolo para sí. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las inhalaciones, exhalaciones y el pulso débil de aquel corazón que no era más fuerte que el rumor del agua que los envolvía, la voz de Eren era bajita, muy bajita pero al tenerlo tan cerca lo escuchó claramente.

—Quisiera ser una golondrina en este momento.

—¿Para volar a Egipto y coquetear con los juncos?

La risilla quebrada de Eren se deslizó por su concha auditiva un segundo después.

—No. Para llevarte a casa, al reino de las hadas.

—Estoy en casa—le soltó con un suspiro atragantado—. Tú eres casa—el hipido del castaño fue acallado al momento de nacer y después todo volvió a ser silencio, en el mundo detrás de su párpados todo se deslizó, el tiempo, el frio, el dolor. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad y la respiración cada vez más lenta de su amante, pero en algún momento, otro sonido se unió al del agua, al del tic-tac calladito de su pulso y el que percibía a través de las yemas de sus dedos. Era como un silbido, como un pinchazo en su audición. Una sola palabra.

«Annie»

Era una voz. Una voz femenina, se oía lejana y cercana. Abrió los ojos, pero sus párpados se negaban a abrirse y cuando lo logró todo parecía una maraña de motas distorsionas de colores oscuros y nubarrones amorfos.

«Annie»

Cuando su estupor empezó a ceder pudo ver y escuchar con mejor claridad, las formas, los sonidos. En la oscuridad, bamboleándose, avanzando lentamente, un bote se distinguía y sobre él, una forma de persona. Una mujer por la voz. Una voz que llamaba a 'Annie'

¿Annie?

¡Annie!

Annie.

—¿Eren? ¿Eren, escuchas? ¿Eren?—él no respondía, su corazón se aceleró de manera vertiginosa y lo zarandeó con debilidad para que le respondiera, pero él no se movió—. Eren, por favor, por favor—respiró una gran bocanada de aire para tragarse el nudo de terror que se asentaba en su garganta y se pegó más a él, no estaba muerto, aún respiraba, pero era tan suave que casi no se percibía, se le estaba escapando la vida en granitos, levantó la cabeza viendo como en las sombras el bote se movía, alejándose de ellos. «No, No»—. Eren, cariño, no te rindas por favor, tenemos una oportunidad, lo lograremos, por favor, por favor, tú ya hiciste tu parte, ahora me toca a mí, por favor aguanta—sí, esa era la verdad, se había rendido pero había una nueva oportunidad y esta vez sería él quien diera las esperanzas. Reunió todas sus fuerzas, se deslizó fuera de su soporte, el agua fría volvió a envolverle y tuvo que contener el gritillo de dolor por las espinas que se extendieron por sus venas en ese primer segundo, respirando con dificultad sujetó a Eren del cuello de la camisa y aguantando las protestas de su cuerpo y el temblor de sus músculos lo subió a la tabla, él estaba inmóvil, lejano, era como un muñeco de trapo, una cáscara. Él tenía entumida las piernas y los brazos, pero en cuanto dejó a Eren asegurado se obligó a chapotear. El aire se le cortaba en los pulmones y veía borroso, las fuerzas se mermaban a cada segundo.

Alcanzarla. Alcanzarla. Se repetía.

«Annie»

«Annie»

La voz se alejaba. Aquella mujer se iba. Mikasa, la chica de ojos de navajas y expresión intemperita que lo odiaba por una razón y había hecho un trato con la amiga de Eren.

—Vuelve por favor—suplicaba pero su voz era diminuta—. Vuelve…—siguió chapoteando, moviéndose entre los cadáveres de piel azulada, escarchada, con ojos fijos y vacíos que flotaban a su alrededor como flores pérdidas de un jardín del limbo. No tenía tantas fuerzas y cada movimiento era como una puñalada a sus entrañas, si seguía así, nada lograría, tenía que hacerse notar, trató de gritar pero su voz apenas salía, pero volvió a intentarlo— ¡Mikasa! —fue tan solo un graznido bajo que se desvaneció en el aire frio y el agua que empezaba a ganar presión sobre él, pronto dejó de moverse, sofocado por el dolor que nacía en su herida y se esparcía en todo su cuerpo, se quedó suspendido, con el respirar pesado que lastimaba sus pulmones, el bote se alejaba más y más—. Por favor, vuelve—las nuevas lágrimas se confundieron con el agua salada que se pegaba a su piel—Vuelve…— el llanto se volvió pronunciado mientras se veía ahí, sin nada, la luz de las estrellas era como un velo delicado que bañaba todo, sus ojos vieron como a varios metros el cuerpo de Eren flotaba sobre la tabla igual que un montón de bultos que se mecían al danzar del agua, pronto ellos también formarían parte de esos bultos, sus ojitos cristalinos se quedaron fijos en ese vaivén, ya no tenía fuerzas, se había acabado, pero entonces lo vio, pequeño y plateado, seduciéndolo con su resplandor.

Aquel pequeñito objeto colgado al cuello de un hombre uniformado.

Un silbato.

Se mordió los labios sintiendo los estertores erráticos de su corazón, no se daría por vencido. Chapotear ya no podía, le dolía los brazos así que tragando una gran bocanada de aire se sumergió en el agua, nadar de aquella manera es más fácil, aunque acabaría con sus fuerzas de golpe. Bajo el agua, nadó a ciegas, se golpeó con los pies de las flores muertas flotantes más de una vez hasta que calculó que había alcanzado su objetivo, emergió con la sensación de sus pulmones y su corazón siendo aplastados por las espinas de hielo en el aire. A solo un palmo el hombre del silbato estaba y con manos temblorosas se lo arrancó. No dudo ni un segundo al usar el poco aire que le quedaba para hacerlo sonar. El chillido tambaleante del silbato se deslizó por todo el lugar durante todo un extenso minuto, repitiendo sus ondas como graznidos de ave moribunda hasta que a él se le acabaron las energías y todo volvió a ser silencio y no pudo sostenerse más.

«Eren» Aquel pensamiento navegó en su mente como una dulce caricia que se confundió con sus lágrimas saladas, «Eren» como un beso que se quedó haciendo pausa.

Se hundió sin remedio.

* * *

 **.**

Cuando la caja de pandora fue abierta, al fondo de ella quedó la esperanza. La esperanza no es un bien para la humanidad. La esperanza es el peor de todos los demonios.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Bueno, cierto que no tengo perdón por todo el retraso, tengo excusas, pero no son válidas, porque simple, había hecho una promesa y no la cumplí, pero en verdad espero me perdonen, creo que podré conseguirla porque este es el penúltimo capítulo y este próximo domingo será lanzado el último. ¡Ven no las haré esperar mucho!

Sobre el capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir, más que confíen en mí.

Ahora, las respuestas a los sensuales comentarios del capítulo anterior:

 **Beast blood** : Perdona si en este te hago llorar igual, lo lamento-también está llorando a mares-. No importa si deseas vengarte de mí, aunque me hagas tu esclava y te quedas a mi lado, estaré bien. Gracias por todo tu apoyo cariño mío. Sobre Levi, Levi tiene 15. A penas recién cumplidos. A Eren se lo llevará la ONU, porque él tiene 20. Pobre, le toca el shota, jajaja XD. Un beso enorme y pañuelos y chocolates. Love you.

 **YoshiUchiha** : Levicienta no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, ups, se volvió a ir de parranda. Habrá un epilogo. Un buen epilogo. Espéralo nena. Gracias por estar acá conmigo.

 **NanaBusujim** : Toma más pastel mi amor. Pañuelos, galletas y todo un arsenal de dulces. Compartamos que esto está feo. Ahhh me arranco los pelos. Sos un amor, tus palabritas son una caricia sanadora para mí. Un abrazo de oso regordete, nos leemos en la próxima, gracias por todo dulce amor.

 **ElisaM2331** : A usted hermanita mía, ¡Al inbox! Usted y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. Perdona el infarto, Merlin me terminará matando. En verdad no soy buena, hago mis arranques y siempre me voy de pico QwQ pero por ti soy batman. Amor de mi amor.

 **MagiAllie** : Aquí está mi brujita del bosque malo, sé que siempre vas a llegar, en algún momento, no soy exigente, doy clases los jueves, no cobro caro jajaja XD Gracias cariño, gracias por apoyar este proyecto, en verdad gracias porque sos de las que más admiro acá en el Fandom y es un honor que leas esta cosita mía. Cualquier duda solo suena la alarma de la baticueva. Bush si. Un beso mi linda brujita.

 **L. Middford** : Tu Nick me gusta, me recuerda a Kuroshitsuji, siempre que lo veo me salta el corazón. Vas a ver que todo el sufrimiento será para algo mejor, deben sufrir para encontrar su destino. Gracias por todo tu amor mi nena. Espero que en las próximas entregas quedes satisfecha. Abrazo y beso de pastel de calabaza.

 **Gabii-chan** : Yo ser una muy mala, mala persona, soy bipolar en verdad XD, pero sí, prometo que esto es lo último, luego ya verás, ya verás. Sos un sol, gracias mi amor. Es un placer tenerte por acá.

 **Katse** : Cariño mio, bienvenida, espero te hayan gustado el resto de capítulos. Prometo no decepcionarla. Un beso enorme.

En verdad, gracias por todo su apoyo mis amores, me mantienen viva. Como dije, un poco de dolor y luego todo será. Nos leemos en la próxima.

Las adoro.

PD1: A las que habían especulado de Annie. Sí, ella está/estaba enamorada de Eren, era un amor no correspondido, pero sincero. Ella quería que él fuera feliz, porque sabía que ella no era para él. Además, ante todo, era su mejor amiga, su familia.

PD2: Me paso de desgraciada con Levi y Eren. Pero ambos están vivos. Digo.

PD3: Investigué eso de los tiempos para la hipotermia. A Eren le queda poco y Levi estaba bastante igual. Pero no me gustan las tragedias. Perdonen si me pase, o si se puso pesado el drama.

Si les ha gustado o quieren dejarme su crítica o un tomatazo por favor déjenlo en la cajita de review. I need your help. Gracias mis nenas. Las adoro y envio una cobijita, pañuelos y galletitas dulces.

Con amor

Charly*


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer|** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Titanic es de Century Fox y Paramount Pictures [Guionizada por James Cameron].

 **Advertencia|** BL. Ereri. Remake. Drama. Romance.

 **Nota 1|** Hola mis niñas hermosas. Aquí está el final para estas cositas tristes y mojadas. Espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos allá abajo. Las amo con toda mi alma.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **TITANIC**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **13**

 **.**

" _Quiero agradecerte por darme el mejor día de mi vida_

 _Y, Oh, simplemente el estar contigo_

 _Es como tener el mejor día de mi vida._

 _Pues tu presencia a mi lado me recuerda que nada es tan malo_ _ **"**_

— _ **Thank You. Dido**_ —

 **.**

* * *

Había escuchado su voz en un murmullo lejano, débil, espaciado como una repetición de parpadeos ante el inminente sueño eterno, luego sintió como sus dedos entumecidos rompían su conexión y luego nada. Inspiró con dificultad tratando de que su sistema se reconectará, pero dolía cada esfuerzo, se quedó durante un eterno segundo con la cabeza revuelta, cargada de una necesidad que sus neuronas no lograban hilvanar, el corazón en una cadenciosa decadencia y el cuerpo moribundo «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que deseo? ¿Qué es lo que necesito?» Entonces el sonido de _su_ voz volvió a recorrer sus tímpanos y todo hizo sinapsis en su mente, su corazón se apretó dentro de su pecho e inició una carrera alocada buscando calentar su sangre para que él reaccionará, pero ya era tarde, Levi lo había subido a la tabla y se había alejado de su lado articulando palabras que apenas su cerebro podía procesar, entendió la mitad y lo otro solo fue un zumbido en sus oídos. Aun así, las que logró entender le desagradaron y había tratado de sujetarlo y había fallado. Después había intentado que algún sonido brotara de sus cuerdas vocales para retenerlo y había sido doblemente en vano, su voz se había desvanecido, estaba congelada, sus labios tampoco se movieron, no más allá del temblor que también le hacía castañear los dientes produciendo un sonido chirriante, lejano.

—Levi. —su nombre solo fue un sonido que hizo eco en el fondo de su mente.

Se quedó viendo como su Campanita se transformaba en un borrón en medio de—seguramente—cadáveres flotando en un danzar lento, hasta que sus ojos cansados no pudieron verlo más. Los siguientes segundos la incertidumbre lo destruyó y el miedo que sentía por la seguridad de Levi creció más y más, volviéndose fuerte, instándolo a seguirle. Reunió todas sus energías y luchó para hacer reaccionar todo su cuerpo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue moverlo en un espasmo torpe, su primer intento fracasó y se sintió miserable, se le aceleró la respiración y entonces como nuevo intento, se dio a rodar, funcionó y el nuevo contacto con el agua no fue congelante—de todos modos su ser estaba lleno de frio—, más bien fue aplastante, una sensación de ahogo instantáneo, boqueando como pez sacudió su cuerpo, forzó el aire de sus pulmones a volverse voz. Graznidos bajos nacieron repitiendo un sinfín de veces «Levi». Graznidos que solo eran escuchados por él, porque eran hilillos de sonidos que se perdían rápidamente. Aquello no iba a funcionar. Respiró hondo dos y tres veces tragándose la sensación opresiva. Empezó a nadar. Tenía que alcanzarlo a como diera lugar, no se permitiría ser el causante de su muerte, su Levi no tenía que morir ahí, tenía que salvarse, encontrar la felicidad. El tiempo que el silencio se revolvió con el silbido que dejaban las ráfagas de escarcha sobre el agua oscura, fue una tortura. Moviendo sus piernas y su brazo sano se impulsaba con dificultad en pos de su Campanita, entre más pasaba el tiempo, más sufría al imaginarse que lo encontraría flotando inmóvil como la gente con la que chocaba y lo hacía tragar abundante agua y lo sofocaba.

«Levi»

¿Dónde estaba?

«Tic-Tac»

El frio se lo iba a volver a arrebatar.

«Levi»

Una señal, tan solo una señal, era lo único que necesitaba para ir hacia él y así se desgarrase hasta lo inimaginable, lo volvería a poner a salvo. Pero su avanzar era tan lento que se desesperaba y lo torturaba tanto físico como emocional. Cada segundo era una cuenta en la suma de la victoria o la derrota, pero los granos parecían estar desgranándose hacía la caída.

Entonces, el sonido de un silbato vibró a través de sus oídos. Pequeño, escurridizo, forzado.

«¿Levi?»

Tenía que ser él. Su mente se forzó a creer que era su Campanita.

«Estás ahí. Ya voy por ti.»

Guiado por el sonido continuó nadando, inhalaciones y estertores de su corazón alineándose para darle las energías de seguir. Cerca, muy cerca. Las ondas de sonido se fueron debilitando y a pesar del dolor se forzó a ir más rápido, pero entonces su guía desapareció. Y él se paralizó. «No, no por favor» Su mente lo traicionó y se le formó una imagen, una funesta y una lágrima traicionera se deslizó confundiéndose con el agua que mojaba sus mejillas.

«Dime que no me abandonarás nuevamente»

«¿O las hecho ya?»

—¡Levi! —le llamó en un lamento que no fue más que un gorgoteo destrozado.

Silencio. El rumor del agua.

«Lo has hecho ya»

El nudo que se había formado en su garganta se desató y las lágrimas se desbordaron con abundancia igual que los fragmentos de su corazón.

—Te odio, Levi. Te odio—farfulló con el vaho helado y blanquecino brotando de entre sus labios pegándose en su piel, creando escarcha en sus pestañas y en las puntas de sus cabellos—. Te amaba tanto y me has dejado otra vez.

Dejó de nadar. Su cuerpo cansado se quedó junto a los bultos de ojos vacíos, de pieles fantasmales y labios entreabiertos sin aliento. El cielo reflejado en al agua serpenteaba entre el movimiento pausado y las estrellas eran ojos perversos que se burlaban de su destino.

—Pero no escaparás de mí.

«¡Levi!», gritó él de nuevo, pero en aquella ocasión, mentalmente. «Pronto estaré contigo. Estaremos…». Sus pensamientos comenzaron a fragmentarse. Sus respiraciones se ralentizaron. «Estaremos juntos otra vez». Las lágrimas hicieron un caminillo en la piel fría de su rostro una y otra vez, como una expresión del desgaste de sí mismo igual que el sonido que escapaba de su garganta en unos sonidos cortados.

Sollozos. Lamentos adoloridos.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando sus energías lo traicionaron, se hundió, imposibilitado de mantenerse a flote. De un segundo a otro se vio rodeado de oscuridad, inmóvil, entumecido por el frio, sus entrañas congelándose, en una secuencia de petrificación que avanzaba y carcomía cada nervio y se inyectaba como púas plateadas en sus pulmones, asfixiándolos por la necesidad de aire. Necesidad para la que ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Pero no se dejaría vencer. La sensación del silbato entre sus dedos se lo recordó.

—No te rindas—se dijo. Un pensamiento que resonó en cada rincón de su interior. Pero la falta de oxígeno lo estaba llevando a un sin retorno, no sería tan malo si el dolor en su herida no fuera tan exageradamente punzante y constante de modo que le robaba fuerzas y aliento con mayor celeridad. Hundido en la oscuridad trataba inútilmente de volver a flote, el agua se le metía por la boca en cada intento que hacía de mover sus extremidades.

«Continúa; sigue luchando»

Pero su ser mismo estaba volviéndose hielo y lo convertía en algo pesado que se hundía lentamente.

«Eren» El nombre de su amado atravesó su mente y fue como una onda de calor que lo revivió como lo había hecho _él_ hace apenas una hora cuando su vida se había escapado. «Eren» toda su mente dirigida al dueño de aquel nombre en una búsqueda de aferrarse para sobrevivir y funcionó, el hielo comenzó a fundirse y lo abandonó. E igual que antes, el fuego ocupó su lugar y se fue extendiendo como un ácido que le invadía las venas. Se le nubló la visión durante un segundo y al otro su cuerpo finalmente reaccionó en total y de dos grandes brazadas se impulsó buscando salir a flote. La visión distorsionada del cielo estrellado en el agua le indicaba su cercanía a la superficie y cuando pudo verlo a través de una delgada cortina acuosa se sintió aliviado. Aceleró los movimientos. Al salir tosió severamente sacando el agua fría que se había colado dentro para poder dar una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la luz azulina que bañaba su piel, se encontró con ese cielo cruel cubierto de cascabeles brillantes que creaban un camino lechoso y extenso como un rio y que era el causante de aquel halo de color pálido. Con los brazos doloridos por el agotamiento se mantuvo a flote, evitando hundirse nuevamente. El aire que corrió acariciando el agua oscura le causó un estremecimiento pero no le importó, dio nuevas brazadas para deslizarse hacia adelante, seguir con sus esfuerzos, ir tras la salvación, pero entonces escuchó un sollozo, un hilo de voz, la voz de un hombre, un grito desgatado de tormento. Se quedó rígido.

¿Eren?

¡Eren!

Debía ser una broma. Pero era una verdad, a pesar de ser solo un murmullo él reconocía esa voz. Y era Eren. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez tratando localizar la tabla donde lo había dejado, los cadáveres flotaban por doquier pero donde él tenía la seguridad lo había dejado, solo una superficie lisa lograba captar. Por lo tanto aquel sonido no provenía de aquella dirección exactamente. Cuando volvió a oírlo de nuevo, forzó a sus brazos a moverse, en pos de los gritos.

Un nuevo grito ahogado. Un lamento.

Sonidos que se repitieron como el caer de las arenas del reloj de la muerte.

«Ya voy, ya voy»

Deshizo su avance, retrocediendo por él. Casi no podía respirar y pronto volvería a quedarse sin energías. Encontrarlo rápido era lo que debía. Pero buscar entre los objetos flotantes era difícil, pues le impedían el avance y lo confundían, en algún momento creyó haber llegado hasta él pero había sido otro cadáver lo que había girado y tuvo que retener el chillido nada masculino que pugnó en su garganta. Aquellos ojos emblanquecidos le causaron pasmo, parecían verlo y a la vez no, le recordaban su desenlace próximo, sacudiendo la cabeza se retiró chapoteando trabajosamente, el dolor iba creciendo.

Prosiguió su búsqueda, respirando trabajosamente y con el corazón martilleando dolorosamente, hasta que al final dio con él y el estado en que lo encontró le causó un temblor de terror. Estaba flotando, con los fijos en el firmamento «No. Dios por favor no», estiró sus dedos y le alcanzó del cuello de la camisa, rozando la piel empapada para girarlo hacia sí. El brillo de luz de vida que encontró en ellos lo hizo llorar de alivio y no dudó en cerrar las distancias entre ellos sintiendo las manos de Eren sobre su cuerpo.

Ya no sabía cuánto más podría soportar ese sube y baja que lo estaba destrozando, pero lo haría, porque deseaba estar con Eren, pasar una eternidad a su lado, amarlo más allá de todo, así fuese en la muerte o el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Eren ya no tenía fuerzas, ni aliento, ni esperanza, para él todo había acabado. Flotando, llorando el nombre de su amado, con los ojos perdidos en el firmamento frio y hermoso, quedó. Se decidió a morir ahí, ya no tenía caso seguir, pero entonces unos deditos glaciares tiraron de su camisa de manera temblorosa y se encontró con Levi de frente. Estaba mucho más pálido, podía ver el azul de sus venas, respiraba con dificultad y tenía los labios morados, temblorosos.

Al castaño se le rompió el corazón.

Levi jadeó cuando él lo estrechó con ahínco y desesperanza. Lo apretó tanto a pesar de su debilidad que él gimoteó de dolor y no pudo evitar tomarle del rostro y besarle cada tramo de piel de aquella área mientras le regañaba con voz de hilo.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste donde te dejé? ¿Por qué haces semejantes estupideces?—entre palabras y palabras lo acribillaba de besos, sentía los dedos de Levi haciendo presión en sus muñecas—. Eres un tonto, eres un tonto ¿Por qué insistes en romperme en mil pedazos? ¿Por qué no me dejas salvarte con libertad?—en cada beso, una lágrima más.

—Basta ya—le amonestó el otro pero él no hizo caso y lo siguió besando—. ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Está aquí, está aquí.

«¿Quién? ¿De qué hablaba?»

—Haz sonar el silbato, hazlo—le apresuró su Campanita, pero seguía sin entender—. Tenemos que llamar su atención, pero me cuesta tanto respirar. Hazlo, Eren. Hazlo, por favor.

Y no cuestionó sus palabras, simplemente en cuanto Levi colocó temblando el pequeño objeto resplandeciente entre sus labios, sopló, liberando el aire de sus pulmones, sacándole un patético sonido entrecortado que se perdió en el rumor del agua bamboleante, se rió internamente con amargura, se estaba vaciando, su vida cristalizándose, pero volvió a soplar y esta vez el silbido fue mucho más claro aunque débil y así las tres veces siguiente hasta que ya no pudo siquiera respirar y sus labios dejaron de hacer presión en el objeto que se resbaló de los dedos de Levi, perdiéndose en el océano ancho y negro. Hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su Campanita, su corazón iba congelándose paralizando su sistema. Le causó asombro el hecho de que ya no sentía dolor, pero sentía temor, la oscuridad tiraba de él, sabía lo que significaba, su tiempo se estaba mermando. El llanto le golpeó la cocha de la oreja, le dio un beso en el lateral del cuello y luego elevó el rostro. Vio la lividez de su piel, sus rasgos petrificados, la rigidez de su cuerpo. No le gustaba verlo así, aquel gesto roto manchaba la imagen que tenía de él.

—Por favor sonríe para mí— le pidió, quería ese recuerdo, saberse poseedor del dominio de su sonrisa.

Levi le obedeció «Tan bonito. Tan dulce. Tan suyo». Y por un momento, un momento hermoso, la calidez se elevó en su expresión, ahuyentando el frío, pero rápidamente se fue.

—No llores, amor —dijo—. No hay nada que temer. Estamos aquí, juntos—, volvió esconder su rostro en aquella bonita curvatura donde podía sentir las palpitaciones lentas de su amado. Sus órganos estaban fallando, y el hielo que había avanzado paulatinamente en su interior, ahora estaba terminando de matarlo. Reconocía bien aquel sentimiento. Y una vez lo había experimentado. Aquél era su final.

—Te quiero—le susurró a Levi.

—Entonces quédate conmigo. Resiste. ¡Eren! ¿Me oyes? ¡No me dejes! —le suplicó Levi, los deditos blancos hicieron presión sobre la piel de sus brazos, pero ya no podía más.

—Te quiero— repitió él, y entonces, como no podía luchar más, permitió que la oscuridad lo empezará a halar hacia abajo mientras fugaces recuerdos se deslizaban por su mente, recuerdos de Levi y él, la forma en que su historia se había tejido hasta ese punto, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo cuando la imagen del azabache bañado por la luz de bengalas se alejaba en brazos de Farlan. Por mucho que hubiese luchado por salvarle, él mismo lo había condenado a aquel desenlace. Así pues, él lo había matado. Otra vez. Porque Levi lo había seguido en todo porque lo amaba. Su amor por él era lo que lo había condenado. Seguramente Levi estaría a salvo lejos de él, si tan solo hubiese escuchado a su cabeza y no a su corazón, si no se hubiese dejado confundir por las promesas de Annie o si desde el principio no se hubiera rendido al deseo que sentía por él y que lo impulsó a meterse en su vida. Se llenó de remordimiento y se sintió miserable. No merecía estar muriendo en los brazos de su Campanita.

—Perdóname— fue lo último que le dijo antes de que la oscuridad se le clavara como si fueran cientos de flechas envenenadas. Y él aceptó la tormenta con los brazos abiertos en pago a su pecado.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Eren se volvía un peso muerto, se desesperó, moviendo los brazos para mantenerlos a los dos a flote trataba infructuosamente que él reaccionará, podía sentir la respiración ralentizada en su cuello, todavía estaba vivo pero inconsciente. Una muy, muy mala señal.

—Por favor, Eren, por favor despierta—con la voz arrastrada le llamaba pero él no respondía—. No me dejes, maldita sea. No me dejes. Resiste, por favor—el llanto se volvió más abundante al percibir que posiblemente no había retorno—« Mentiroso, mentiroso»—le reclamó, pero esta vez en su mente.

Soportar dos cuerpos fue imposible para él que ya no tenía más fuerzas que para respirar, dejó de mover sus brazos y se aferró a aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo, una sonrisa chiquita y que se caía en sus comisuras se pintó en su rostro al dejar de luchar. En verdad era el final. Se abrazó más y se permitió quedarse así en sus últimos momentos.

«Al menos estamos juntos. Soy feliz»

El agua a su alrededor se meció de una manera extraña pero eso a él no le importó. Quería disfrutar de su final, algo que no pudo hacerlo porque de un momento a otro se sintió tirado con furia y pegó un chillido de desesperación.

—¡No! ¡No! —pero aquella fuerza no obedeció, volvió a tirar de sí, obligando a sus brazos doloridos deslizarse del cuerpo de Eren, pero lo retuvo con sus dedos, exprimiendo sus energía mientras giraba el rostro para reconocer a aquel intruso.

Era ella.

Mikasa.

La mujer que los había abandonado y había regresado después en búsqueda de alguien que ya no existía.

—Déjalo ir, maldición, él ya no… —pero fue interrumpida por su voz iracunda.

—No te atrevas, no te atrevas—le dijo, con los ojos de alfiler destrozándola pero luego se aguaron, porque no tenía otra salida, porque era lo único que tenía y Eren en verdad se estaba muriendo, gimió de dolor, de súplica, sus ojos vidriosos mientras miraba implorante a la mujer— Por favor, por favor.

Ella maldijo entre dientes y lo vio con fastidio casi preguntándole con sus ojos negros inmisericordes «¿En verdad lo amas tanto que pones su vida antes que la tuya?» y él solo tenía una respuesta para eso. Sí. Un rotundo y claro sí.

Sintió una punzada de felicidad en el pecho cuando ella lo soltó y le arrebató a Eren de su agarre para empezar a alejarse de ahí. Si ella le dijera que la única forma de pagarse por eso era que se arrastrara ante ella y le besara y le lamiera los zapatos, él con mucho gusto lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, sin importar lo vil que fuera.

Oh, sí, él amaba a ese hombre.

Algunos minutos después ella regresó a por él, pero esta vez subida en el bote en que seguramente había escapado, a pesar del halito que apenas recubría todo él pudo verlo, ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos —y él sospechaba que no era por la sal del agua—, los labios temblorosos y las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo. En cuanto extendió la mano hacia él, no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla, una vez arriba se acurrucó al lado de Eren que respiraba suavecito, excesivamente lento.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó ella con voz profunda, apresurándolo.

—¿Quién?— reaccionó al instante—. ¿Annie?

—¿Quién más, idiota? Si, hablo de ella, porque si he vuelto es por ella, ustedes son un peso extra. Así que dime, ¿Dónde está? ¿Está cerca?

La vio durante un espaciado segundo, reconociendo sus gestos, la verdad detrás de su ojos y no pudo más que ofrecerle una disculpa.

—Lo lamento. Ella se fue, antes de que el barco se hundiera completamente—la garganta se le cerraba, estaba en su límite.

Mikasa abrió los ojos presa de la sorpresa y luego toda su expresión se fue desdibujando, primero en la negación y luego en el dolor hasta que finalmente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Levi pudo ver como los hombros de ella se agitaban suavecito. Estaba llorando, pero él no tenía fuerzas para seguir hablando, mucho menos para ir y darle consuelo, solo pudo pegarse más a Eren y cerrar los ojos, estaba tan cansado. Todo se convirtió en oscuridad a los pocos segundos, pero esta vez a él no le importaba.

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, el cielo estaba pincelado por tonos rosas y naranjas con débiles trazos de luz dorado entre nubes entornadas. Era el alba en su nacimiento. Sus sentidos estaban adormecidos pero podía percibir las voces de muchas personas en la lejanía, el bamboleo del bote y el frio que dejaba el vació del cuerpo que había estado a su lado. Se levantó de golpe y el dolor en la herida en su abdomen lo hizo caer de espaldas, se volvió un caracolito. La voz preocupada de Eren llegó después.

—Oye, no hagas eso—le regañó poniéndose a su lado y acariciando sus mejillas—. No te esfuerces, están viniendo por nosotros—le sonrió fugazmente mientras alzaba las manos y las agitaba.

Las voces se volvieron más cercanas.

—¿Eren? —el castaño giró hacia él—. ¿Y Mikasa?

—¿Mikasa?

—La mujer del bote.

Eren no dijo palabra alguna, lo vio con intensidad durante un largo segundo y luego giró el rostro, ignorándolo para seguir con su acción de llamar la atención a las personas que vociferaban una y otra vez.

Levi calló.

Había cosas que era mejor dejarlas así. En el silencio.

Algunos minutos después unos hombres llegaron en otro bote y le hicieron señas para que los siguieran. Eren se apartó de su lado y tomó los remos para echarse a andar detrás de los desconocidos hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver la estructura metálica de un nuevo barco.

«CARPATHIA» rezaba el nombre del navío en letras doradas sobre su casco color carbón.

En cuanto subieron al barco había sido llevado a una parte alejada de la multitud donde trataron su herida y la de Eren y en donde también le brindaron ropa nueva para cambiarse —a él le dieron un vestido insípido obviamente, ellos abdujeron que era mujer. «Malditos imbéciles»—, luego los dejaron descansar, él en un catre viejo y chirriante, Eren en una silla donde permaneció a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, pero Levi lo sentía, él estaba y a la vez no, no junto a él. Había algo que carcomía su alma producto de una extraña sensación que había sentido desde que había despertado. Era como si una barrera se hubiese creado entre ellos y él no pudo comprender el porqué. A pesar de la incertidumbre de aquella situación, lo dejó pasar. Le dio su espacio, hasta que Eren decidió romper aquella tensión y de paso su corazón.

El barco estaba por llegar a América cuando ocurrió, las luces de la ciudad próxima titilaban empañadas por una lluvia torrencial. Desde la ventanilla observaba aquel paisaje desgranado, la voz sibilante de Eren se coló en sus oídos.

—Cuando el barco ancle, quédate en la orilla y busca a Farlan.

Frunció el ceño y le quedó viendo con estupefacción.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Eren?

—Búscalo y pídele que te dé otra oportunidad. Dile que yo te estaba chantajeando, que estaba liado con Mikasa y que todo era parte de un plan.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y apretó las sábanas blancas entre sus manos hasta hacer que el color ellas se confundieran con la tela. La furia mezclándose con el dolor. Su boca titubeó abriéndose y cerrándose. La mortificación lo consumía, masticando el orgullo en pequeños pedazos para luego escupir los huesos.

—¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?

—Levi —dijo suavemente Eren.

Pero él le oyó tan claramente como si estuviera gritando.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

—Es por tu bien.

—Detente ahí mismo. No sabes una mierda de mi bien, grandote. —lo vio con furia disfrazada de inexpresión, porque estaba hirviendo por dentro. ¿Qué derecho tenía Eren para hacerle daño así, separándolo de él? ¿No es que lo amaba hasta hacer cualquier sacrificio por aquel sentimiento? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué había cambiado y en qué momento?

Eren lo vio sorprendido y luego presionó los labios para evitar reír.

—Y ahora te ríes pendejo.

Eren negó y sus cabellos color chocolate delicioso se mecieron a ese ritmo.

—Tan fiero y gruñón, mi chico—su sonrisa se borró y escondió su mirada detrás de los mechones de cabello que le caían en la frente—. Eres todo lo que yo desee y lo que no puedo tener porque si no terminará hecho pedazos.

—A mí no me importaría si es a tu lado—le respondió con el corazón apretado.

—Pero a mí sí. Ya he tomado mi decisión—se levantó de aquella silla desde donde había velado por él durante aquellos momentos y se acercó dubitativamente a él, se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente—. Adiós Campanita. Olvídame y se feliz.

Salió sin siquiera girarse una vez hacía él, sin importarle que su corazón se estuviese quebrando hasta lo imaginable. Afuera los gritos de los hombres y mujeres le hicieron saber que habían llegado a puerto. Estalló en llantos, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Sintiéndose más infeliz y vacío que nunca.

«No, no puedo. No sin ti»

—¡Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo! —explotó para sacarse las sábanas de encima y echar a correr detrás de él.

En cuanto salió, la lluvia lo empapó sin piedad, llenándolo de mayor desasosiego porque la gente se revolvía con mayor ímpetu tratando de protegerse de las gotas gordas que caían sin cesar. Se dispuso a buscarlo entre ese mar de gente y fue infructuoso al principio, empujó a varios para salir de ahí e hizo caso omiso a lo que unos empleados del barco en que había llegado le hicieron. Bajó corriendo por la rampa y se tropezó cayendo de boca al suelo, raspándose las manos y golpeándose la herida. Apretó los dientes tragándose el dolor para volver a levantarse.

«Eren, vuelve por favor» proyectó en su mente, intentando que tal pensamiento alcanzara a su amado, pero no ocurrió.

—¡Eren!—esta vez gritó a todo lo que daba su voz que estaba atragantada por el llanto—. ¡Eren!—siguió llamándolo mientras corría y trataba de localizarlo en los rostros que lo atrapaban y rodeaban—. ¡Eren!

Durante un par de minutos nadie le respondió pero luego eso cambió.

—¡Levi!

Oyó que lo llamaban, y se le encogió el estómago. Era la voz de Eren. Él lo había escuchado. Dio un brinquito para alcanzar a ver entre la multitud y lo divisó, corriendo hacia él, deshaciendo sus pasos. Sonrió y retomó su carrera, abriéndose paso entre las gentes que se acumulaba y dispersaba para continuar con su camino.

Sus pies desnudos crearon un sonido crujientemente acuoso en los charcos de agua que ya se habían formado.

—¡Eren! Aquí es…—antes de que terminara de pronunciar las palabras, lo vio delante de él, a solo un palmo de distancia. Sus miradas se encontraron. Una expresión de anhelo cubrió su rostro—. No me liberes, Eren, no lo hagas nunca —dio los pasos que los separaban, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, deseaba tanto esconderse entre sus brazos, no salir de ellos nunca más. Extendió sus brazos en una súplica muda para ser recibido y Eren pareció entenderlo porque sin dudarlo tiró de él con fuerza, para elevarlo en vilo, sus pies quedaron colgando durante un segundo debido a la diferencia de alturas pero al otro enredó sus piernas en torno a su cintura.

—Campanita, mi Campanita —le temblaba la voz—. Perdóname, perdóname pero yo tampoco deseo dejarte ir, así te lastime, así nos despedacemos.

—Te había dicho que quería que fueras mi vida ¿no?

Eren escondió el rostro en su cuello, llenándose los pulmones con su esencia y de paso causándole unas cosquillas deliciosas que hacían revolotear mariposas en su estómago.

—Se mío, se mío—le dijo con desespero—. Dolorosamente mío.

—Sí, sí—aceptó él con gusto—. Te quiero tanto…

Él lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, cerrando completamente el espacio entre ellos, permitiendo que respiraran el mismo aire friolento y saborearan el agua dulce que se escurría en sus rostros y descendía del cielo a cántaros.

— Y yo te amo con locura, mi Campanita. No puedo creer que a pesar de todo tú hayas venido tras de mí.

—Siempre.

—Lo presentía —respondió él, acariciándole las mejillas—. Igual lo haría yo. Soy un estúpido, lamento el daño que te causé.

Levi negó y luego juntó sus frentes.

—No importa. Ahora debemos mirar hacia delante. Estamos juntos.

Un carraspeo incomodo los interrumpió, rompiendo su burbuja. Un joven uniformado los veía apenado, entre sus manos un tabloide, un lapicero a juego y una sombrilla negra que lo protegía muy poco de la lluvia.

—Disculpen que los moleste ¿Me permiten sus nombres?

Eren sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa que él adoraba.

—Jeager. Eren y Levi Jeager. Esposos Jeager.

Un rojo tomate cubrió sus mejillas de manera avasallante y se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo sus ansias de rogarle que lo besara hasta quedarse sin aire para sellar aquellas palabras.

—Bien. —el hombre anotó con rapidez y cabeceó para despedirse apresurado dejándolos de nuevo solos, o así era para ellos.

—¿Entonces sigue en pie tu propuesta?—le dijo con los ojos pegaditos a los de Eren.

—Sí—respondió el castaño, con la sonrisa más ancha, los ojos brillantes y hermosos—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?—era una plegaria, no una pregunta.

—Sí —y asintió repetidas veces con los ojos llorosos por la felicidad que inundaba cada célula de su ser—. Te amo tanto.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi arcángel de la soledad, mi sueño perfecto…

—De ahora en adelante, el esposo del _idiota Jeager_.

Eren se echó a reír.

—Mejor Campanita del cazador, Levi de mi alma…

Y entonces finalmente, él lo besó tal y como estaba deseando que lo besara. Fue más que un beso; fue una promesa. Un beso que sería para siempre. Un beso iluminado por la luz de la estatua de la libertad a sus espaldas y bendecido por la lluvia cálida que caía estruendosa sobre ellos, lavando sus penas y envolviéndolos en su mundo de amor.

* * *

[Fin]

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Dioses del Olimpo! ¡Libre soy! ¿Libre soy? Bueno, técnicamente sí. Al fin he terminado este Fic. Dioses que estoy muerta. Uff. Creí que no llegaría jamás. Pero bueno, aquí está y espero les haya gustado. Solo quedaría el epilogo que está bien diabético pero bueno. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y amor, en verdad no lo hubiese logrado sin ustedes. Las amo, amo muchísimo.

Y para cerrar esto y al son de When I need you de Celine Dion les presentó la premiación nivel Charly:

La tabla de Oro es para –resuenas tambores-: **¡MagiAllie!,** mi personita especial que comentó en casi todos los capítulos y me ayudó mucho en esta historia. I love so much.

La tabla de reconcomiendo especial es para: **KIraGuz** , quien me ha hecho imágenes preciosas de este Fic. Sos una tremenda mi amor. **L. Middford** , **Gabii-chan** , **beast blood** por si mi apoyo incondicional en estos últimos y alocados capítulos.

Tabla de Diosas del año para: **MagiAllie** , **Patatapandicornio** , **ElisaM2331** , **Nicot** y **Ola-chan**. Mujeres me siento honorado que hayan seguido este Fic, ustedes son personas que admiro con toda mi alma en el Fandom y fuera de él, más que como lectoras o escritoras, como las bellas personas que son.

Y la tablita sensual llena de dulces e imágenes super sexys de Eren y Levi a:

 **N. Jeager** , **Camelia** , **CaocHatsune** , **azuc95** , **Nell Qhuay** , **Maki** , **Portgas D. Riko** , **Naanci** , **Callmxdaddy** , **Voice-L** , **YoshiUchiha** , **x-VaneYaAckerman-x** , **UntouchableBerserk** , **NanaBusujim,** **AdriSnape** , **d. teufel** , **Krisal Kirschtein** , **Katse** , **Akane Miyazaki** , **Emily**.

Todas vosotras sois ángeles para mí, y las amo tanto. Gracias por compartir este viaje. Gracias, intensas gracias por todo. Y ya que es el final, me gustaría saber su opinión de este en la cajita de review.

Díganme, ¿No cagué todo el asunto? ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Mis niñas las adoro.

PD1: Eren es un idiota, un idiota resentido hasta consigo mismo. Pero es un idiota que ama mucho a su Campanita.

PD2: Sí, en la tabla cabían los dos, pero estos gatos mojados pesaban mucho.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
